Réécrire le futur
by Eliane Gil
Summary: Le lion et le serpent sont envoyer dans une époque dont ils ne connaissent rien, bientôt rejoint par une louve, ils tenterons de tout changer... les persos principaux sont Sélénia Black, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. By Eliane.
1. De 1998 à 1978

**Salutation très chères lecteurs, à ceux qui ont déjà lu mes autres fics, j'espère que celle-là ne vous décevras pas, aux autres bienvenue **

**bonne lecture**

**Eliane**

**Chapitre 1 **

1998.

Il faisait nuit, la lune était ronde et blanche, elle éclairait la forêt de sa douce lueur. Dans la forêt un loup hurla. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés courait. Il était grand et musclé, il portait des lunettes et avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude, ce garçon c'était Harry Potter. Il tenait sa baguette à la main et courait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

-Alors Potter, ou est passé le légendaire courage des Griffondors ? Hurla une voix dans son dos.

Harry continua de courir, il trébucha et tomba sur une stèle de pierre. Celui à qui appartient la voix se rapprocha de lui. Le Griffondors tenta de se relever mais n'y parvient pas. Un homme blond vint se placer à côté de lui sur la stèle. Il le menaçait de sa baguette.

-Alors St Potter, on a peur ?

Drago Malfoy se pencha au dessus de Harry et lui adressa un sourire sadique.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas la retrouver ta famille.

Harry leva les yeux vers le Serpentard et le pointa avec sa baguette.

-Compte là dessus.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Sectusempra.

Les deux rayons de lumière se percutèrent et provoquèrent une déflagration. La stèle se mit à vibrer et une lumière blanche enveloppa le lion et le serpent. Puis tous disparu, Harry sentit son corps et son esprit lui échapper et tout devint noir.

Bellatrix Lestrange et plusieurs Mangemorts arrivèrent.

-Où sont-ils ? Lança une voix glaciale.

Bellatrix tomba à genoux.

-Je ne sais pas Maître, ils étaient là.

-Suffit.

Voldemort se tourna vers la Mangemorte.

-Doloris.

Bellatrix s'effondra dans un cri de douleur.

1978.

Sirius Black s'approcha sournoisement de lit de son meilleur ami James Potter. Lorsqu'il tira le baldaquin, il se rendit compte que Lily était également présente dans le lit, un sourire élargit les lèvres du jeune Black. Cela faisait trois mois que James et Lily sortaient ensemble, et les Griffondors s'en trouvaient très heureux, plus aucuns cris n'avaient retentis dans la salle commune depuis trois mois. Sirius inspira et se mis à hurler :

-DEBOUT LES TOURTEREAUX !!!!!!!

James se leva d'un coup, attrapa son oreiller et le lança en direction de Sirius qui se le prit en plein dans la figure, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rire, il était limite en train de se rouler par terre. Lily quand à elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, elle jeta un regard noir à Sirius avant de se lever et de se diriger vers James, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvre et partit dans la salle de bain.

Remus et Peter qui étaient levés depuis un bon moment pénétrèrent dan le dortoir et découvrir Sirius se tenant les côtes et James qui bombardait son presque frère avec des oreillers. Lily ressortit de la salle de bain, puis rejoignit Remus et Peter.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien.

Elle sourit et sortit du dortoir. Peter l'imita aussitôt, Remus quant à lui s'approcha de son lit et ramassa le calendrier lunaire qui traînait par terre. Ce geste fit stopper net Sirius et James.

-Elle est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda Sirius.

-La semaine prochaine. Lui répondit le lycanthrope.

Une fois prêt les garçons rejoignirent Lily et Peter qui étaient descendus dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. James s'assit à côté de Lily et passa un bras autour de sa taille, il l'embrassa sur la joue et commença à déjeuner.

-Lily, comment tu fais pour lire un bouquin de métamorphose au petit déjeuner ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est simple, je l'ouvre et je tourne les pages.

Elle lui fit un sourire tandis que Sirius lui tirait la langue.

Soudain une lumière blanche apparue, éblouissant tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle, elle disparut d'un coup, laissant place aux corps de deux garçons.

-Qu'est ce que….

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait aux côtés des deux garçons. Il fit apparaître deux civières et les allongea dessus. Il prit soin de cacher le visage des deux étrangers avant de les amener à l'infirmerie.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Peter.

-Je ne sais pas Peter. Lui répondit gentiment Lily.

-Comment ont-ils put entrer ? S'inquiéta James.

-Aucune idée.

-Lily, ça va ? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Oui.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

James soupira et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily.

-Ne te perd pas.

Lily lui sourit et sortit de la grande salle.

Dumbledore se tenait debout au chevet des deux étrangers, l'infirmière posa des potions sur la table de nuit des deux garçons.

-Celui avec les cheveux noirs à subit le sortilège Doloris et le blond porte la marque des ténèbres.

-Merci Pompom.

L'infirmière partit laissant Dumbledore seul avec les deux inconnus. Il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre ces deux inconnus et deux de ses élèves.

-Qui êtes-vous. Murmure-t-il tout en suçant un bonbon au citron (désolé j'étais obligé de faire le coup du bonbon ).

**Et voila, a pluche dans le chapitre 2 qui est bientôt fini .**

**Eliane **


	2. Répartition

**Coucou chers lecteurs / lectrices, voila le deuxième chapitre. **

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui mon laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 1 (quatre personnes et je suis heureuse )**

**Bonne Lecture. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 2 : Répartition.

La fuite dans le forêt, le hurlement du loup, la douleur, la lumière, et puis plus rien. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ou il était, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le jeune Potter chercha a tâtons ses lunettes, cligna trois fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il s'assit sur le lit, et la première chose qu'il fut, ce fut de larges rideaux blancs, il tourna la tête et remarqua que Malfoy était allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Ce dernier vit que Harry était réveillé, il lui lança sèchement :

-Enfin réveillé St Potter.

-La ferme. Répliqua Harry, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Malfoy.

C'est à ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh se glissa entre les rideaux et déposa un plateau bourré de médicaments sur les tables de chevets des deux garçons. Lorsqu'il la vit, Harry manqua de s'étouffer, il avait vu Rodulphus Lestrange tuer l'infirmière de Poudlard il y a prés de trois mois, alors qu'elle essayait de défendre deux jeunes élèves de l'école. Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy, qui semblait aussi déstabilisé que Harry.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur que vous êtes réveillé. Leur lança soudain l'infirmière.

Elle repassa entre les rideaux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu Potter ? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix particulièrement sèche.

-Rien, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander.

Drago se mit à se gratter le menton, il semblait prit dans une réflexion intense. Harry en profita pour se lever, il chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas.

-Où est ma baguette ?

-J'en sais rien.

-C'est forcément toit qui me l'a prise.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je te l'aurais prise, je te signale que moi non plus je n'ai pas de baguette.

Harry sembla se calmer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Malfoy lui disait la vérité. Il allait se diriger vers les rideaux pour sortir de l'infirmerie, lorsqu'une personne que les deux sorciers connaissaient pénétra dans le carré de tissu qui les isolaient du reste de l'infirmerie.

-Pro… Professeur Dumbledore. Lâcha Harry avec un air ébahit.

-Vous me connaissez ? Demanda le directeur avec une once de surprise dans la voix.

-Vous…. Vous êtes…. Commença Harry d'une voix blanche, mais il fut coupé par Malfoy.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et voici Harry Potter, nous venons d'effectuer un voyage dans le temps.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy avec un air ahurit.

-Tu es bien long a la détende sans Miss-je-sais-tout. Se moqua Malfoy.

Harry serra les poings, il sentit le sang couler dans ses paumes, à cet instant, il haïssait le Serpentard plus que Voldemort en personne, le survivant avait vue ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, il avait perdu sa Ginny, celle qui habiterait son cœur a jamais. Il se tourna vers Malfoy et lui lança un regard empli de haine, puis il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-Aucune idée. Répondis Malfoy.

-On était dans la Forêt Interdite, sur une sorte de stèle en pierre, avec des symboles bizarres gravés dessus.

Dumbledore se passa une main dans la barbe.

-J'ai déjà entendu parlé de ces stèles, on les appelles les Stèles du Temps.

-Il en existe combien ? Demanda Malfoy.

-Trois il me semble, il faudra que je fasse des recherches, en attendant, on diras que vous êtes de nouveaux élèves qui entre directement en septième année. Voua allez devoir changer d'apparences et de nom car vous parents sont toujours à Poudlard.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Harry, il allait revoir ses parents, il allait enfin les connaître.

-Bien, repris Dumbledore, levez-vous, je vais changer vous apparences il jeta un sort sur les deux adolescents.

Harry eu l'impression de traverser une cascade, sa vue se brouilla, il retira ses lunettes ce qui lui permet de distinguer Dumbledore qui lui tendait un miroir. Le survivant le pris, désormais il avait les cheveux châtains clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et qui –miracle- étaient lisse et disciplinés, ses yeux étaient bleu translucide tachetés de vert, sa peau était mate, son visage était plus fin, sa cicatrice était toujours présente, il en fit le contour avec ses doigts. Il regarda Malfoy et constata que ce dernier lui ressemblait étrangement, sauf que ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et ses yeux étaient bleus avec une légère teinte violette, et qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ressemble tant ? Demanda Malfoy d'un ton sec.

-Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, vous serez les jumeaux Amaël et Yuzel Al'Muran, Harry vous serez Amaël et vous Drago, Yuzel. Vous venez de l'école Tyronoe en Irlande, elle a était détruite il y a quinze jours, vous direz que vous êtes les seuls survivants.

-Pourquoi ont doit être jumeaux ? Crachèrent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

Dumbledore fit un sourire mystérieux. Il sortit deux chaînes en argents de sa robe de sorcier et les tendis aux deux adolescents.

-Mettez les, elles vous empêcherons de révéler quoi que ce soit du futur, et vous éviterons de commettre certaines erreurs.

Le serpent et le lion mirent leur chaîne respective.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, vous serez répartit ce soir, l'école vous fournit les uniformes et le matériel de cour, ils seront envoyé dans votre dortoir dés que vous serez répartit.

Dumbledore laissa les deux adolescents, qui se lancèrent des regards tueurs avant de se laisser retomber sur leur lit respectifs. Drago essayait en vain de rester calme, mais le fait que Potter répète en boucle son nouveau nom et sa nouvelle histoire l'énervait au plus au point. Il se passa machinalement la main sur la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son bras droit, il ne l'avait pas montrée au vieux fou, et avait trouvé étonnant que Potter n'ait rien dit au vieillard sénile qui leur servait de directeur. Drago avait toujours crue que Potter disait tout à Dumbledore, qu'il était son petit chien fidèle et obéissant, apparemment il c'était trompé, le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une autre époque joué peut-être dans le fait que St Potter n'ait rien dit au vieux fou. En parlant de cette saleté de Griffondor, il commençait vraiment à le gonfler à répéter la même chose en boucle depuis maintenant dix minutes.

-Tu vas la fermer le balafré. S'exclama Malfoy d'un ton sec.

-T'as qu'à pas m'écouter Yuzel.

-Pardon ?

-Ça fait une demi-heure que je m'entraîne à ne plus prononcer nos vrais noms, tu devrais faire pareil.

Ni Lily, ni Peter, ni même Remus n'avaient vu James et Sirius dans untel état d'excitation, les deux Griffondors ne tenaient plus en places, Dumbledore leur avait annoncé le midi que les mystérieux garçons arrivé il y a maintenant deux jours et enfermés a l'infirmerie depuis tout ce temps, allaient enfin être présentés au reste de l'école et donc répartis dans une des quatre maisons. Durant les ces deux derniers jour Sirius, James et d'autres élèves avaient tout fait pour découvrir l'identité des deux inconnus, ainsi il y avait eu dans Poudlard toutes sortes d'épidémies, ainsi les élèves qui voulaient découvrir qui étaient les deux inconnus étaient passé par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables, ou alors ils avaient étés couvert de tentacules et autre beautés visqueuses de la natures. Ces tentatives cessèrent dés que l'infirmière menaça les élèves concernés de leur lancer un sort qui rendrait les dites choses visqueuses définitives.

Donc, pour en revenir à James et Sirius, ils furent les premiers dans la Grande Salle, et ce malgré les protestations de Peter, Lily et Remus.

-Comment ça ce fait qu'ils entrent directement en 7ème année, et surtout qu'ils arrivent quatre mois après la rentrée ? Demanda James pour la centième fois en même pas un quart d'heure.

Lily, assisse sur les genoux de James poussa un soupir de désespoir et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien.

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que les préfets n'ont pas étés mis au courant. Fit remarquer Remus.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Lui répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce fut prés d'une demi-heure plus tard et ce lorsque tous les élèves furent présents dans la Grande Salle que Dumbledore pris la parole :

-Comme vous le savez, il y a deux jours, deux adolescents sont apparus dans l'école, ils viennent de l'école Irlandaise Tyronoe.

Il y eu un murmure de surprise parmi les élèves et les professeurs, tous avait entendus parler de cette école qui avait était attaquée et détruite par Voldemort il y a de ça quinze jours, la Gazette du sorcier avait pourtant affirmée qu'il n'y avait aucun survivants.

-Ces deux garçons sont les seuls survivants de ce massacre, je vais vous demander de ne pas leur poser de questions et de surtout les laisser faire leur deuil.

Le professeur McGonagall amena le Choixpeau devant la table des professeurs.

-Non, me dites pas qu'on va avoir droit à une nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau ! Rallat Sirius.

-Black ferme là. Lui lança Alice Sanders d'une voix sèche.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur McGonagall, elle fit un signe vers l'un des recoins sombre de la grande salle. Tous les regards des élèves convergèrent vers se point bien précis, deux garçons sortirent du coin et se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la salle. Ils ne semblaient nullement impressionnés par le décor de la Grande Salle, ce qui étonna la plupart des élèves.

Les deux nouveaux, qui semblaient être des jumeaux au vu de leur ressemblance physique, se placèrent face au Choixpeau. Remus sentie, grâce à sa part de loup, que ça avait était un réflexe, il fronça les sourcils, puis reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau. Ce dernier se mit à remuer, il eu un bruit de déchirure et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Griffondor _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont les érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

_Aujourd'hui je suis sortit de mon repos,_

_Pour un fait, qui fois de Choixpeau,_

_Depuis que Griffondor le hardis me fit tomber de haut,_

_Qui jamais n'arriva avant l'arrivée de ces damoiseaux._

_Prenez garde, car renaissent les forces Hostiles_

_Le lion, la louve et celui qui naquit serpent_

_S'y brûlerons les ailes,_

_Ainsi je vous le dit soyez prudent,_

_Unissez-vous pour combattre ces forces Hostiles._

-J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait nous faire passer un message. Fit remarquer Remus.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur James, il doit être au courant de choses que l'on ignore. Répliqua Lily.

Christiana Mars leur ordonna de se taire d'un geste de la main. Remus tourna la tête vers les nouveaux, celui qui avait les yeux vert regardait fixement James et Lily, le lycanthrope senti une foule de sentiment émaner de ce garçon, colère, haine, désespoir, tristesse, bonheur. Le nouveau croisa le regard de Remus et détourna les yeux, portant ainsi son attention sur le Choixpeau, de son jumeau par contre émanait l'attitude de tout bon Serpentard, il semblait fier et arrogant. Remus fronça les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur McGonagall qui s'était placé à côtés du Choixpeau.

-Al'Muran, Amaël. Annonça-t-elle.

Le garçon qui quelque instants auparavant fixé James et Lily, se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, ils s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau.

«_Tiens, tiens, un Potter. Il est difficile de te placer, tu possèdes tant de haine en toi, tu as une légère tendance à contourner le règlement. Tu ferais un bon Serpentard…_ »

-Pitié, pas à Serpentard. Le supplia mentalement Harry.

« _Tu ferais également un bon Griffondor, tu es courageux et obstiné, tu as tendance à Foncer tête baissée…_ »

-Pas à Serpentard.

« _Très bien dans ce cas …. GRIFFONDOR._ »

Les élèves présents dans la grande salle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Choixpeau avait tant de mal à répartir Amaël. Les maraudeurs en particuliers se posaient la question, et Lily plaignait mentalement le nouvel élève qui allait devoir en subir la curiosité. Elle remarqua que Severus semblait lui aussi très intéressé par les deux nouveaux, et quant il voulait, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu. Elle reporta son attention vers le Choixpeau qui hurla :

« _GRIFFONDOR._ »

Harry retirant le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or, un sourire de satisfaction fixé sur les lèvres, les Griffondors l'applaudissaient à tout rompre. Il se dirigea vers les places libres et se retrouva assis en face de son père et à côtés de Remus. Il croisa le regard de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire, il le lui rendit et se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Al'Muran, Yuzel.

Harry vit le Serpentard s'approcher du Choixpeau, il le posa sur sa tête, et à peine une minute plus tard, le nom de la maison retentit :

-« _GRIFFONDOR._ »

Remus vit Amaël sursauter et manquer de s'étouffer à l'annonce du Choixpeau, il tourna rapidement la tête vers son jumeau qui n'en menait pas large, il le fit tourner la tête vers les Serpentards puis se diriger vers les Griffondors avec un air déçu. Yuzel pris place à côtés de son jumeau, qui pris soin de se décaler de manière à être le plus loin possible de son frère, cette attitude surpris Remus qui fut le seul à y faire attention.

-Salut, commença James, moi c'est James Potter, et voici Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

Lorsque James prononça le nom de Peter, Harry sentit une bouffé de haine s'emparer de lui, ce que Malfoy dut sentir puisqu'il lui envoya un coude de coude dans les côtes.

-Salut, moi c'est Amaël, et voici mon jumeau –Harry prononça ce mot avec dégoût- Yuzel.

-C'est bizarres comme noms. Fit remarquer Sirius.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement. La rousse jeta un regard d'excuses à Amaël.

-C'est rien, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on nous le fait remarquer, même moi j'ai du mal à mis faire. Il senti son collier lui brûler la peau. Et pourtant ça va faire plus de 17 ans que je m'appelle comme ça. Il excisa un sourire.

-Avec Remus on est préfet en chef, donc si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les cours ou pour autre chose on pourra vous aider.

-Rectification ma puce, tu vas les aider puisque Remus est réquisitionné pas les maraudeurs. Rétorqua James.

-Dites, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ou pas ? Demanda Remus.

-Mais bien sur Mumus.

-Sirius arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Lily se mit à expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école aux jumeaux, si Amaël buvait littéralement les paroles de Lily, son frère écoutait seulement d'une oreille distraite et regardait vers la table des Serpentards.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Amaël et Yuzel suivirent les maraudeurs et Lily, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame, Yuzel sembla déconcerté pendant quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers son frère pour lui murmurer quelque chose, qui eu pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaules.

-Once Upon a Time. Prononça Lily.

-Ils sont de plus en plus étranges les mots de passes. Fit remarquer Peter, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité des maraudeurs, les seuls à ne pas rire furent les jumeaux.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota laissant place à l'ouverture qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune. Les jumeaux passèrent les premiers. Yuzel eu une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, le vert et argent lui manquait, Amaël quand à lui soupira, la salle commune n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à son époque, le mobilier était juste moins abîmé, il se sentait chez lui. Les maraudeurs leurs montrèrent leur dortoir, ou deux nouveaux lit avaient été achetés, deux malles étaient posées à côtés. Les garçons se couchèrent et s'endormir rapidement, sauf Amaël que Remus entendit pleurer en silence.

** ----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui**

**Bisoux et a bientôt. Votre fidèle Eliane. **


	3. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

**Salut tout le monde, voilà la suite, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais j'ai du le couper parce que sinon ça faisait trop long à écrire, et je suis une grosse flemmarde .**

**merci à lauralavoiepelletier, Elayna Black, cealya potter et owitchygirl pour leur review (à ceux qui mon seulement laissé des review au premier chapitre je vous aime tjrs vous savez ).**

**Bonne lecture**

**Eliane**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, lorsque Remus se leva, il se rendit compte que les lits des jumeaux étaient vides, ce qu'il trouva étonnant étant donné qu'il était seulement six et demi. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Amaël assit sur un des fauteuils à feuilleter le livre de défenses contre les forces du mal. Remus s'assit en face d'Amaël, il regarda un instant le jeune homme, sa façon de se tenir, de tourner les pages, de froncer les sourcils, d'écrire, son port de tête, toutes ses attitudes physique lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais le lycanthrope était impossible de dire qui.

-Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il à Amaël.

Ce dernier sursauta et posa le livre ouvert par terre.

Amaël s'était réveillé en sursaut après un de ses nombreux cauchemars, une fois de plus il avait revu la bataille qui avait mourir tous les siens, il avait de entendu les hurlement, il avait vu le sang, les corps déchiquetés par les loups, il avait vu chacun de leurs corps : Ginny, Sélénia, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Yael, Sirius, Tonks, tous, ils étaient tous morts.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu du temps pour se souvenir de tout, cette nouvelle époque, ses parents, son parrain, son oncle. Il prononça son nouveau nom, Amaël Al'Muran, il n'était plus Harry James Potter, il était Amaël Al'Muran. Il se redressa, et écouta les bruits qui l'entouraient, le dortoir était calme, seul les ronflements de Queudver troublaient le silence. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il y trouva Yuzel, à qui les couleurs de Griffondors n'allaient pas si mal que ça, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Yuzel d'un ton sec.

-Rien, je viens juste de remarquer que le rouge t'allait mieux que le vert. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Yuzel lui jeta un regard noir avant d'ajouter.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque pour en chercher un peu plus sur ses stèles.

-Si tu veux.

Le Serpent sortit de la salle de bain, laissant le jeune Lion seul. Ce dernier se dépêcha de s'habiller, voyant qu'il était seulement six heures du matin, il prit le livre de Défense contre les forces du mal dans sa malle, il tomba sur ses lunettes et la seule photo qu'il gardait sur lui presque en permanence, elle avait était prise au mariage de Bill et Fleur, sur la photo ce trouvait, Remus, Tonks, Sélénia, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Yael, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Lawena, Lysis, Eléanor, Charlie, Bill, Fleur. Sa deuxième famille. Il prit la photo et la glissa dans sa robe de sorcier. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa sur un des fauteuils, il commença à feuilleter le livre. Il finit par tomber sur le chapitre consacré aux loups-garous, une bouffé de tristesse l'envahit, il repensa à Sélénia et à sa manie de corriger toutes les erreurs qu'elle trouvait dans les livres sur la lycanthropie. Il se mordit la lèvres, tic que lui avait transmit Hermione, il fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre puis commença à corriger les diverses erreurs, il savait que Sélénia en aurait trouvé à chaque lignes. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'auteur traitait les lycanthropes de « bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang ». Il sursauta en entendant Remus lui demander si ça allait. Il releva la tête et sentit une vague de tristesse le traverser lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Griffondor. Amaël fit un sourire et lui répondit :

-Très bien et toi ?

-Bien merci, tu fais quoi ?

-Je regarde le programme de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione aurait été fière de lui si elle l'avait vu réviser de si bonne heure, Ron et Sélénia lui auraient sans doute demandé s'il n'était pas malade. Une nouvelle fois, une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

La question de Remus le fit redescendre sur terre.

-Et bien, il y a pas mal d'erreurs sur le chapitre concernant les loups-garous.

Il vfit Remus se raidir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Du genre les loups-garous sont des bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang, c'est complètement débile, la lycanthropie est une maladie qui rend les gens un peu agressifs, c'est tout.

- Un loup-garou est un monstre.

Remus vit Amaël froncer les sourcils.

-C'est vrais que certain lycanthropes se laisse dominer par le loup, ou qui même en le dominant se montrent particulièrement cruels. Mais il y en a qui ne parviennent pas à dominer le loup, donc en un sens ce ne sont pas leur actions.

-Quand tu dis dominer le loup….

-Tu connais la guilde des guérisseuses ?

-Euh…. Vaguement.

-Elles contrôlent parfaitement le loup, elles le contrôlent à tel point que la pleine lune n'a plus aucuns effets sur elles, c'est comme si elles étaient des animagis..

-Mais elles sont les seules à avoir un tel contrôle.

-Non, la plupart de ceux qui sont nés lycanthropes contrôle le loup de cette manière, ceux qui ont étaient contaminés après leur naissance peuvent y parvenir, mais le contrôle sera très limité.

-Limité à quel point ?

-Et bien, la pleine lune a toujours un effet sur eux, mais lorsqu'ils sont loup, c'est leur conscience humaine qui domine, et ils ont l'impossibilité de prendre leur apparence de loup en dehors de la pleine lune..

-Comment tu sais tout çà ?

-J'ais connus des loups-garous, et puis j'ai un certain talent qui m'a valut quelques ... Problèmes..

Amaël sentit son collier lui brûler la peau, il porta la main à son cou, ce geste n'échappa pas à Remus, qui l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est rien, juste une manie.

Il montra le collier à Remus.

-C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offert.

-Tu as une sœur ?

Amaël se gifla mentalement.

-J'avais une sœur. Corrigea-t-il.

-Désolé.

-Je commence à m'y faire, c'était ma jumelle, elle s'appelait Sesilina.

Il y eu un silence. Qui fut interrompus par l'arrivée de Yuzel.

-Déjà levé Lupin.

-Et oui.

-Je lui parlais de notre jumelle Sesilina.

Remus vit Yuzel foudroyer son frère du regard.

-Tu as trouvais ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda Amaël.

-Ouai, j'étais venu te chercher pour te le monter.

-A plus tard Remus.

-Vous trouverez votre chemin ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il vit les deux jumeaux sortirent de la salle commune. Il ramassa le livre d'Amaël, et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit ce que le Griffondor avait ajouté sur son livre. Le reste des maraudeurs qui venait de sortir du dortoir, se précipitèrent dans la salle commune lorsqu'ils entendirent Remus crier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda James avec un air inquiet.

-Regarde ce qu'Amaël a marqué sur son livre.

Remus donna le livre à James, qui écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il eu finit de lire, il fit passer le livre à Sirius.

-Tu connaissais cette potion Lunard ?

-Non, je ne suis même pas sure que Lily la connaissent.

-Que je connaisse quoi ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-La potion _Anlycan_.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est une potion qui permet de soigner la lycanthropie.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina, elle savait combien Remus souffrait de sa condition, elle était heureuse qu'une solution existe. Son visage s'assombrit dès qu'elle croisa le regard de James, Sirius et Remus.

-Mais ?

-Et bien d'après ce qu'Amaël a écrit, le gène lycanthrope, mais 24h à ce répandre totalement dans l'organisme….

-Tous les livres de médicomagie disent qu'il faut une heure pour que le gène se répande totalement. Le coupa Lily.

-Il semblerait que les livres mentent. Lui murmura James.

Lily lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et fit signe à Remus de continuer.

-Donc, il faut que la potion soit administrée au maximum dans les 23 heures qui ont suivi la morsure, la potion mettant une heure à détruire le gène.

-Comment est-ce qu'Amaël sait tout ça ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait des loups-garous. Avoua Remus.

-On peut donc en déduire qu'il découvrira vite que tu en es un.

Remus sentit Lily poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit la jeune rousse sourire, il lui rendit son sourire et se retourna vers James et Sirius qui continuaient de lire les notes d'Amaël.

-Il sait aussi comment tuer un loup-garou. Signala Sirius.

-Et bien, il n'y a que la pierre de lune, et selon tous les bouquins qui traitent de ce sujet, il faut viser le cœur.

-Apparemment, la pierre de lune détruit le gène, donc sous forme animale, un loup-garou est très vulnérable, il y a aussi l'Avada Kedavra, et c'est tout. Il précise aussi que le don de guérison chez les lycanthropes n'est pas un mythe, bien qu'il soit rare. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il a écrit.

-Ce type n'est pas un loup-garou, est pourtant il connaît beaucoup de choses.

Lily prit le livre des mains de James et le reposa sur la table.

-On devrait aller déjeuner.

Elle montra aux garçons les Griffondors qui commençaient à descendre de leur dortoir. Le groupe sortit de la salle commune et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils furent installés à la table des Griffondors, Lily chercha les jumeaux du regard mais elle ne les trouva pas.

-Remus, tu sais où sont les jumeaux ?

-Non, désolé, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Amaël c'était juste avant que James et Sirius descendent.

Amaël suivait son jumeau en silence, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Yuzel les fit s'installer dans le coin le plus éloigné de la bibliothécaire. Il demanda à son frère de rester assit et parti chercher un livre. Lorsqu'il le posa sur la table, Amaël put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un livre très ancien, il était relié avec du cuir noir, et les pages donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient partir en morceaux au moindre coup de vent. Yuzel ouvrit le livre vers son milieu et montra la double page à son frère. Amaël la lut à voix basse :

-« _Les stèles du temps, où stèles des Fondateurs. Ces stèles furent crées après le départ de Poudlard de Salazar Serpentard par les trois autres fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie : Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Griffondor. A l'origine, les stèles devaient permettrent de retrouver la trace du quatrième fondateur et de sa Chambre des Secrets. Le sortilège fut réalisé à l'aide de Guérisseuses. Mais le sortilège de Magie Originelle utilisée se heurta au pouvoir de la Lune Rousse changeant ainsi le pouvoir de ces stèles. Les différentes stèles furent réparties dans divers endroit du monde, de nos jours seul l'existence de trois stèles est vérifiée, mais il est possible qu'il en existe d'autres._

_Ces stèles ne se déclanchent que lors des nuits de Lune Rousse, pour les activer, ils suffit d'une opposition entre deux sortilège de Magie Originelle ou de Magie Noire, on ne peut malheureusement pas prédire dans qu'elle endroit elles nous enverrons. Il existe un mythe qui dit que les Guérisseuses ont le pouvoir de les activer à n'importe quel moment, et de programmer l'année de l'arrivée._ »

Amaël ferma le livre et le posa sur la table.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il nous faut soit une Lune Rousse, soit une Guérisseuse.

-Exactement, malheureusement, les Lunes Rousses n'ont pas lieu très souvent, quand à demander l'aide d'une Guérisseuse…. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient pour la plupart du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Faut.

-Pardon ?

-Elles sont quatre, à cette époque, elles étaient deux à être contre Dumbledore.

-On a donc une petite chance ?

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore fasse appel à l'une d'elle, car elle sera obligé de nous suivre.

Yuzel resta pensif quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi as-tu parlé de ta sœur

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi, il me fallait une excuse pour dire d'où venait le collier, j'ai modifié son nom, c'est Sesilina.

-Tu aurais put trouver autre chose.

Amaël ne répondit pas, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, son frère le rejoignit rapidement. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient les derniers. Les deux frères prirent place à côté des maraudeurs et de Lily.

-Vous étiez où ? Demanda suspicieusement Sirius.

-A la bibliothèque, mais on s'est perdu au retour. Lui répondit Yuzel.

Remus trouva que la réponse avait fusée un peut trop rapidement, mais il ne fit aucunes remarques.

-Quels sont les profs ? Demanda soudain Amaël.

-Et bien, là c'est le professeur Wolf, elle enseigne la Divination.

Lily lui montra une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait de petites lunettes carrées (ou de secrétaire c'est à vous de voir, non je n'ai rien contre ce genre de lunette puisque j'en ai des pareil) ses cheveux roux électriques encadraient son visage de fine boucles. Contrairement à Trelawney, elle ne semblait pas folle.

-Le professeur Slughorn, il enseigne les potions.

Son ancien et nouveau professeur de potion semblait beaucoup plus jeune.

-Fais attention, si tu as des sorciers célèbres dans ta famille il n'hésitera pas à te proposer une place dans son club. Lui souffla Sirius.

-Où alors il faut que tu sois aussi intelligent que Lily. Rajouta James.

Amaël vit sa mère rougir.

-Euh…. Le professeur McGonagall que tu as déjà vu enseigne la métamorphose, à côtés d'elle c'est le professeur Binns, il enseigne l'histoire de la magie, on ne sait pas trop depuis quand il est là, étant donné que c'est un fantôme. Flitwick, qui enseigne les sortilèges, Brûlopot pour le soin aux créatures magique, Chourave pour la botanique, Burbage pour l'étude des moldus, Allan pour les runes (désolé, mais j' n'ai pas trouvé le nom de ce prof dans les livres, donc si quelqu'un le connaît qu'il me le dise), Bibine qui arbitre les matche de Quidditch, Hagrid qui est garde chasse.

A fur et à mesure que Lily énumérait les noms de ces anciens professeurs, Amaël sentait une boule se former dans son estomac, il les avait vu mourir. Yuzel ne semblait pas perturbé, et son frère doutait fortement qu'il soit capable de ressentir quelque chose.

-Et le professeur Song, elle enseigne la Défense contre les forces du mal, elle est arrivée cette année.

Les deux jumeaux reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune professeur, son visage semblait marqué par la guerre, ses cheveux coupés court étaient rose, détail qui semblait choquer le professeur McGonagall, elle abordait débardeur noir. Tout dans son attitude rappelait Alastor Maugrey aux jumeaux, Yuzel avait d'ailleurs fortement pâlit.

Un garçon roux à côtés de James fit passer deux emplois du temps.

-Merci.

-Alors ? demanda Yuzel.

-Tu vas être heureux, on commence par défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards. Lui répondit amèrement son frère, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Les élèves se levèrent pour ce rendre en cour, les jumeaux suivirent les maraudeurs jusqu'à leur salle de cour. Amaël avait connu la salle au travers de six professeurs, -A plus tard Remuet il avait devant lui la réplique de la salle de cours de Maugrey, à deux trois détails prés. Amaël et son frère se placèrent au fond de la classe, tout en faisant se respecter une certaine distance entre eux. James et Sirius se placèrent devant Amaël, tandis que Remus et Lily se plaçaient à la table à côtés. Lorsque tous les élèves se furent installés, la prof se présenta :

-Bien, deux d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le professeur Shella Song, je vous enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Rangez vos livres, prenait vous baguette et formait un cercle devant moi.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent

-Asseyez-vous sur le sol, et posez vous baguettes en parallèle de votre corps. L'un de vous connaît-il les sortilèges impardonnables ?

Lily leva aussitôt la main. Yuzel ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, décidément le balafré n'avait que des Mlles-je-sais-tout dans son entourage.

-Mr Al'Muran. Interrogea Song en fixant Amaël du regard.

-Il en existe trois.

-Qui sont ?

-Le Doloris, l'Imperium et l'Avada Kedavra.

-Merci, 5 points pour Griffondor. Il est important que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend dehors, c'est pourquoi je vais vous montrer l'effet de chacun de ces sorts.

Elle fit léviter une boite jusqu'à elle et en sortit une araignée.

-Qu'elle est la formule de l'Imperium, miss Evans.

-Impero.

-Exact. Impero.

L'araignée se mit bouger, elle suivait tout les mouvements que Song faisait avec sa baguette.

-A cause de ce sort, les Aurors ont eus beaucoup de mal à distinguer ceux qui ont sous ce sortilège et ceux qui ont agis de leur plein gré. La formule du Doloris Mr Potter.

-Doloris.

-Doloris.

L'araignée se mit à se tordre de douleur, une plainte aiguë s'échappait de ses mandibules.

-Le dernier s'il vous plait Miss Black.

Les deux jumeaux se tournèrent vers la dite Black, Yuzel afficha un air surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

-Avada Kedavra.

La prof répéta la formule, il y eu un éclair vert, et l'araignée tomba morte.

-Le sortilège de mort.

Amaël sentit le regard de la prof se porter sur sa cicatrice, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle avait détourné son regard.

-Selon-vous, est-il possible de contrer, et de résister à ces sorts ? Interrogea la prof.

Hormis les deux jumeaux, tous les élèves hochèrent la tête, signifiant ainsi une réponse négative.

-On ne vous apprend donc rien ? Soupira Song.

-Mais, professeur, tous les livres disent qu'on ne peut les contrer. Intervint Lily.

-Il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on raconte dans les livres miss Evans. Les seuls livres qui racontent la pure vérité, sont des livres Interdits par le ministère, qu'ils soient de magie noire ou non. L'un de vous sait-il comment résister à l'Imperium ?

James leva timidement la main.

-Mr Potter.

-Il suffit de faire preuve de volonté.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lorsque vous êtes soumis à ce sortilège, vous vous sentez comme vidé de l'intérieur, et la seule chose que vous entendez c'est la voix du sorcier qui vous a envoûté. Pour résister il vous faut dire « non » à cette voix. Si là, je vous lançait ce sortilège, aucun de vous y résisterez. Bien, passons au Doloris, comment le conter ?

-Avec un Protego. Répondis Peter.

-Pettigrow, vous croyez vraiment qu'un simple Protego peut stopper un Doloris ?

La prof posa un regard insistant sur Queudver, qui baissa la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pourtant simple, il suffit d'un simple poignard.

Elle en sortit un poignard de sa botte droite. Il avait une longue lame effilée ornée de filaments saphir, la garde malgré sa simplicité frappante embellissait le poignard.

-l'un de vous se sent-il capable de me jeter un Doloris.

Personne ne leva la main.

-Pas même un Griffondor, pourtant il me semble que votre courage n'a pas d'égal ? Bien, Miss Sanders, jetait moi ce sort.

-Mais….

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

La futur Mrs Londubat se leva et fit face à la prof.

-Do…. Doloris.

Le sort fusa en direction de la prof qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter. Une fille de Serpentard poussa un cris lorsque le sort atteignit la prof, mais il n'y eu aucun cris de douleur, lorsque la lumière du sort se fut dissiper, tous purent voir que le professeur Song tenait son poignard face à elle, le plat de la lame contre son ventre, la lame du poignard avait désormais la couleur du sort.

-Vous pouvez vous rasseoir Miss Sanders.

Alice se rassit tremblante.

-Etant donné qu'aucun de vous ne sera volontaire pour que je lui enfonce ce poignard dans le bras ou la jambe, je vais me contenter de ça.

Elle fit apparaître un panneau en bois. Elle rangea sa baguette, et enfonça le poignard dans le bois, il y eu une déflagration, le sort se répandit le long du panneau de bois, qui fut réduit en miettes.

-Comme vous le voyez, la lame a conservée le sort.

-Il y a une incantation pour la lame acquière une telle compétence ? Demanda Amaël.

-Oui, c'est une incantation particulièrement complexe, que l'on trouve dans certains ouvrages interdits par le ministère, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il y en a certains dans la réserve. Lui répondit Song.

-Le sortilège de mort, on peut le contrer ? Demanda Lily.

Remus vit Amaël regarder Lily avec un regard emplie de tristesse.

-L'Avada Kedavra est le sortilège le plus puissant qu'il existe, on ne peut pas le contrer. Fit remarquer Christiana.

-Erreur, on peut le contrer par un sort de Magie Originelle.

-C'est quoi le sort ? Demanda Amaël, une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

-Et bien, c'est un sort difficile à réaliser, il faut avoir réunit certaines conditions.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Lily.

-Il faut posséder un Iris de Sang, le sort fonctionne seulement lorsque le personne qui lance le sort éprouve un amour particulièrement fort envers celui qu'elle veut protéger, une mère à son enfant, un frère à une sœur….

-C'est donc un sort de protection ?

-Oui Miss Evans, en aucun cas une personne peut l'utiliser pour ce protéger elle-même.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cour.

-Bien, pour la prochaine fois, vous me rédigerait un rouleau de parchemin sur ces sortilèges, leurs utilisations et les protections qu'il existe pour ces sorts.

Les élèves sortirent en silence de la salle de classe, puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

-C'était très intéressent comme cours, et puis ça me change des profs tous pourris qu'on à eu. Fit remarquer Amaël.

-Je pensais que votre école était l'une de celle qui engageait les meilleurs profs ?

-Il peut y avoir des ratés.

Amaël se força à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus. Un fantôme s'approcha d'Amaël, Yuzel qui se tenait en retrait se rapprocha de son frère.

-Messieurs Al'Muran, le directeur souhaite vous voir, veuillez me suivre.

Yuzel fronça les sourcils avant d'attraper son frère par la manche, et suivre le fantôme.

-Vous croyez que c'est grave ? S'inquiéta Lily.

-Je ne pense pas. Lui répondit James avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix.

Ce que Sirius remarqua, il attrapa James par le cou et entreprit de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Soit pas jaloux tête de bois.

-Sirius arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Réussi à articuler James.

Si Peter était écroulé de rire, Remus et Lily regardaient les deux maraudeurs avec un air désespéré.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi ! Leur lança Sirius après avoir lâché James.

Et il partit en direction de la Grande Salle à grand pas.

-Patmol attend moi. S'égosilla Peter

James prit la main de Lily qui marchait à côtés de Remus.

-Ils ont quelque chose de bizarre.

-Qui ? Les jumeaux ?

-Oui.

-Je trouve Amaël très sympa, bon, on peut pas en dire autant de son frère mais….

-Justement, le problème est là, chez des frères et sœurs, on retrouve toujours une aura semblable, alors que là, il n'y a aucunes similitudes.

-Et alors, ça peut arriver. Fit remarquer James.

-C'est très rare, mais ça peut. Approuva Lily.

Remus ne trouva rien à redire.

Le fantôme guida les deux jumeaux jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il prononça le mot de passe de tel manière, qu'il resta inaudible aux oreilles des deux Griffondors. Ils gravirent les escaliers quatre à quatre, la porte était ouverte, ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent face au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier sortit de derrière une bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjours, vous allez bien.

Yuzel ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Amaël acquiesça par un hochement de tête.

-Bien, j'ai fait des recherches….

-Nous aussi. Le coupa sèchement Yuzel.

Le directeur ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Bien et qu'avez-vous découvert.

-L'origine des stèles et leur fonctionnement.

-Dans ce cas, vous savez que nous avons un problème, je ne peux en aucun cas demander à l'une des guérisseuse de partir avec vous, nous allons donc devoir trouver un autre moyens pour vous renvoyer à votre époque.

-Ça prendra du temps je suppose ?

-Vous supposez bien Yuzel. Savez-vous où sont les stèles.

-Il y en a une dans la Forêt Interdite, les autres je ne sais pas où elles sont.

-Nous sommes capable de chercher par nous même celle qui se trouve dans la Forêt, pas la peine de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Dumbledore et Yuzel regardèrent Amaël avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Pardon ?

-Nous avons affronté assez de dangers pour être capable de se défendre dans la Forêt.

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, vous commencerais dés ce soir.

**A suivre.**

**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui a plus tard **

**Eliane.**


	4. Divination

**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolé, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre, mais il est là, tout beau (ça c'est vite dit), tout neuf, et beaucoup plus court que le précédant (mais je jour là j'ai été super inspiré). Sans plus attendre les réponses aux reviews **

**owitchygirl: je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise.**

**cealya potter: je suis également trés heureuse qu'elle te plaise, mais d'un côté je vais pas vous dire le contraire XD.**

**Elayna Black: pourquoi Malfoy est à Griffondor? C'est une bonne question ça XD, c'est simplement parce que dans ce genre de fic, c'est toujours (ou presque) Harry qui fini à Serpentard, donc là je fait ma rebelle et c'est Malfoy qui finit à Griffondor na XD.**

**lauralavoiepelletier: et la voilà la suite, pour ce qui connaisse mon autre fic (ce qui est ton cas si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour XD) c'est à la fin de ce chapitre qu'un personnage que vous connaissez bien fait son apparition.**

**didine34790: je te remercie, j'espère qu'elle te plait autant que l'autre .**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 :

_-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, vous commencerez dés ce soir._

Yuzel écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous comptez nous envoyer dans cette fichue forêt alors qu'on sait pas où est la stèle ?

-Pas exactement Yuzel, je vais vous donner à vous et Amaël un mot qui vous permettra de prendre n'importe quels livres dans la réserve, il vous permettra aussi de vous balader dans les couloir après les heures de couvre-feu.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien, les plans de la Forêt Interdite se trouvent dans la réserve, et je ne pense pas que vous recherches aboutirons avant le couvre-feu. Répondit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

-On peu y aller ?

-Oui, oui, allez-y.

Les jumeaux sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

-Remus arrête de te ronger les sangs et mange. Ordonna Sirius au lycanthrope.

-Je ne me ronge pas les sangs, je réfléchi.

-Ch'est, as' eu'. Fit remarquer Peter la bouche pleine.

-Peter, parle pas la bouche pleine, on comprend rien. Râla Lily.

-Désolé. Répondit le rat en rougissant.

La rousse se tourna vers Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-C'est rien. La rassura Remus.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger ?

-Non, j'ai pas faim.

Remus se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, il prit la direction des cuisines, c'était la seule pièce ou les élèves n'allaient pas, un endroit idéal lorsqu'on ne voulait voir personne. Il allait s'engageait dans le couloir qui menait au cuisines lorsqu'il sentit des odeurs qui lui était familières, l'odeur de James et celle de Malfoy, James était dans la Grande Salle, ça il en était sûre, à moins que…. Remus n'avait pas pris les passages secrets, mais qu'est-ce que James fichait avec Malfoy ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'accélérer, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec les jumeaux Al'Muran.

-Ça va Remus ? Lui demanda Amaël.

-Je…. Oui, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On était chez Dumbledore, comme le repas est bientôt fini, il nous a indiqué la manière de ce rendre aux cuisines. Les répondit calmement Amaël.

-On peut te retourner la question. Fit sèchement remarquer Yuzel.

-Je voulais aller aux cuisines, habituellement il n'y a personne.

Amaël caressa la poire qui se trouvait sur le tableau, ce dernier laissa place à l'entrée des cuisines, Amaël tira son frère par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Remus resta un instant debout devant le tableau, la bouche entrouverte avant de se ressaisir et de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque, il devait absolument comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux avaient la même odeur que deux élèves avec qui ils n'avaient rien en commun.

-Tu aurais pus être aimable.

-Ce n'est qu'un loup-garou.

-Et alors ?

-Il ne vaut pas mieux que les sangs de bourbe.

Amaël se leva brusquement, renversant ainsi le plateau qu'il avait sur les genoux. Un elfe de maison vint rapidement le nettoyer. Le Griffondor plaqua son frère au sol.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est clair ?

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Cracha Yuzel.

Le poing d'Amaël s'abattit violemment sur le nez de Yuzel, un craquement sec se fit entendre, le sang coulait sur la bouche te le menton du Griffondor. Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage, puis la porta à ses yeux, et c'est là qu'il vit son sang.

-Bien joué le balafré, j'aurais jamais pensé que t'aurais les couilles de me frapper.

Amaël se releva, aussitôt imité par Yuzel, ce dernier fit apparaître une serviette et se l'appliqua sur le visage, il sortit des cuisines et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Amaël se dirigea vers la salle de divination. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'échelle qui menait à la salle de cour, il se rendit compte qu'il était le premier, il s'assit dos au mur et commença à feuilleter le livre de divination. Il ne vit pas arriver les autres élèves, et ce fut James qui le sortit de sa rêverie :

-Amaël, qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

-Hein ?

-Sur ta main.

Amaël regarda ça main, le sang de son frère était toujours dessus, il l'essuya avec le pan de sa robe.

-C'est rien, on a mangé aux cuisines, et j'ai demandé une tarte à la framboise, et apparemment je ne sais pas mangé.

Il croisa le regard de Remus.

-Tu ne me crois pas, hein Remus, tu as sentie que c'était du sang, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur ferais pas de mal. Pensa le Griffondor, tout en fixant le lycanthrope du regard.

A ce moment là, la trappe s'ouvrit, et la voix de la prof se fit entendre.

-Vous pouvez monter.

Amaël imita aussitôt ses camarades et grimpa à l'échelle. La salle était différente de celle qu'il avait connu avec Trelawney, la pièce était plus claire, moins enfumée, et la prof n'avait pas l'air d'une folle, un bon point pour elle. Amaël partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, il pensait rester tout seul, mais c'était sans compter les maraudeurs qui vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Yuzel ne fait pas divination ?

-Non, il n'a pas pris d'option.

-D'accord.

-Je suppose que Lily fait étude des moldus ?

-Et oui, je que je ne comprend pas, étant donné qu'elle est elle-même moldue. Soupira James.

-Sans pour voir le point de vue des sorcier sur l'histoire moldue.

-Tu connais quelque chose sur l'histoire moldue ?

-Deux ou trois truc par-ci par-là, mais sans plus.

-Jeune gens, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. Leur lança la prof.

Le groupe de Griffondors se tut aussitôt.

-Merci, comme je le disais, bous allons étudier les différentes sortes de tarot, le tarot moldu et le tarot sorcier.

-Et c'est quoi la différence ?

-Et bien, sur un tarot moldu, vous devez interpréter ce que les cartes vous disent, sur un tarot sorcier, les cartes vous montrent dans votre esprit la réponse à votre question. Nous commencerons par le tarot sorcier, mettez-vous par groupe de deux.

Sirius et James se mirent bien évidemment ensemble, Amaël aperçut Alice, la future madame Longdubat, il lui proposa de se mettre avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta, il lui avait surtout demandé pour ne pas se mettre avec Remus, la pleine lune était proche, et les sens d'un loup-garou sont beaucoup plus développé dans les jours avant la pleine lune.

-Vous garderez ces binômes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, maintenant coupez le tas de cartes qui se trouve devant vous, et choisissez celui qui va poser la question.

Alice coupa le tas et se tourna vers Amaël.

-Je peux poser la question.

-Bien sûre.

-Merci. Alors, je vais poser une question sans intérêt.

-Si tu veux. Lui répondit Amaël en riant.

-Que va-t-il se passer cette année ?

Le sourire d'Amaël disparu lorsqu'il vit Alice tomber à terre en hurlant, Amaël se précipita vers la Griffondor, il se mit à califourchon sur elle, bloque le bras droit d'Alice avec sa jambe, tandis qu'il lui bloquait le bras gauche avec son bras à lui. Là, il employa la méthode que Sé' avait toujours employé lorsqu'il faisait des crises, il lui asséna une énorme claque. Les élèves et la prof qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui furent choqués lorsque le bruit sec de la gifle retentit dans la salle.

-Ça c'est une gifle digne de Lily. Souffla Sirius à James.

Alice ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, elle dégagea ses bras et repoussa Amaël avec une force que personne ne lui connaissait. Le Griffondor heurta le mur avec violence mais parvint à se relever.

-Alice qu'est-ce que tu as vue ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Remus haussa un sourcil, ce ton Amaël le réservait exclusivement à son frère.

-Je…. Je t'ai vu avec un…. Un loup-garou et…. Un man…mangemort. Il y avait James, Lily, Remus et Sirius.

-Le loup, est-ce que c'était une louve. Demanda précipitamment Amaël

-Je…. Oui je crois.

Alors que le Griffondor allait aider Alice à se relever, cette dernière le repoussa et hurla :

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Par…. Pardon ? Demanda Amaël surpris.

Sirius glissa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Alice et l'aida à se relever.

-Alice, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que Mr Al'Muran vous touche ? Demanda la prof d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-Je l'ai vu, lui, la louve et le mangemort….

-Continuez.

-Ils…. Ils attaquaient James et Lily.

-C'EST FAUT !

Les élèves présents sursautèrent lorsque Amaël hurla, il tremblait, pas de rage, mais de douleur, pendant une fraction de secondes ses yeux prirent une teinte d'un vert émeraude, un vert que Remus aurait reconnu entre mille, durant une fraction de seconde, Amaël avait eu les yeux de Lily.

-Jamais…. Jamais je ne pourrais leur faire du mal. Lança-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu te trompes Alice.

Amaël recula, il heurta le mur du fond, se pencha et ouvrit la trappe d'un violent coup de pied, il descendit l'échelle rapidement et partit en courant vers la salle sur demande.

Les élèves présents dans la salle de classe étaient choqués, surtout ceux de Griffondors, du peu qu'ils avaient pus constater, c'était Yuzel qui avait ce genre de comportement. La prof plaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna vers Remus.

-Remus, vous allez amener votre camarade à l'infirmerie, ce qu'elle a vu a dut lui faire un choc, vous expliquerez tout à Mme Pomfresh, les autres vous regagnez vos salles communes tout de suite, il faut que je parle au directeur.

Elle fit descendre tous les élèves, s'assura que Remus menait bien Alice à l'infirmerie et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle prononça le mot de passe dune voix saccadée, gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et ne pris même pas la peine de frapper lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte. Le directeur était debout devant la fenêtre en train de caresser paresseusement le plumage de feu de son phœnix, tout en suçant un bonbon au citron. Il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il aperçut son professeur de divination, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée.

-Ça ne va pas Alinor ?

-Il c'est passé quelque chose durant le cour des septièmes années.

-Calmez-vous, asseyez-vous et prenez un bonbon au citron.

-Non c'est bon, ça ira, merci quand même.

Alinor, s'écroula sur le fauteuil le plus proche, une fois qu'elle ce fut calmé elle relata le cour de divination à Dumbledore.

-Albus, les jumeaux Al'Muran sont étranges.

-Je sais, Alinor, je sais.

-Vous savez ce qu'ils cachent ?

La question sonnait plus comme une affirmation, chose que le directeur de Poudlard remarqua.

-Pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est de savoir que deux de mes élèves sont en danger, vous êtes sure que ce que Miss Sanders a vu va se réaliser ?

-J'en suis presque sure, cette fille a un don pour la divination, jusqu'à présent chacune des prédiction qu'elle a faite ce sont réalisés.

-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que cette jeune fille est une voyante ?

-Je ne peux pas vous l'assurer, moi-même je ne lui pas, enfin pas totalement.

-D'après-vous, qui est la louve dont elle a parlé ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais vous devriez demander à l'un des jumeaux.

-Je m'en chargerais, merci de m'avoir avertit.

-Bonne journée Albus.

Le directeur ne répondit rien, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau se refermer, il se tourna vers Fumseck.

-Je sens que cette année sera éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Pour toute réponse le phœnix entama un chant mélodieux.

1998

Il faisait noir, la nuit était sans lune, une jeune femme courrait en direction d'une forêt, massive et effrayante, derrière elle se tenaient les ruines de Poudlard. Le sang maculait chacun des membres de la jeune femme, sa robe autrefois blanche était désormais rouge, elle pénétra dans la forêt, elle devait se dépêcher, _ils_ n'allaient pas tarder à la retrouver. Elle trébucha et heurta le sol avec violence, c'est la qu'elle les vit, les loups. Fenrir Greyback repris sa forme humaine.

-Ma très chère nièce, tu pensais réellement m'échapper ?

La jeune femme fit appel à ses dernières forces et se transforma en une louve blanche, elle bondit et s'enfonça de plus en plus profond dans la forêt, elle devait arriver à la stèle et vite. Elle entendit les hurlements et les grognements de la meute qui la poursuivait. Enfin elle aperçut la stèle, elle se précipita dessus.

-Amène-moi à Harry James Potter, le survivant. Lança Sélénia Yael Black d'une voix faible.

Elle disparut dans une lumière blanche, la dernière chose qu'elle vit ce fut son oncle qui hurlait de rage.

**A suivre.**

**et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Bxs et à très bientôt**

**Eliane.**


	5. Pleine Lune

**Salut tout le monde!!**

**Et voilà le cinquième chapitre. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'arrivée de Sélénia est prévue pour ce chapitre (pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant c'est la fille de Sirius, mais pour de plus amples détails, lisez mon autre fic "Vision de notre futur" (ben quoi j'ai le droit de me faire de la pub quand même XD)). Voilà, maintenant les réponses aux reviews (je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez me laisser des reviews même si c'est pour me critiquer):**

**Maelys Halliwell Black: ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça .**

**didine 34790: Ben c'est pas marrant sinon XD.**

**boullette56: je ne compte pas l'abandonner cette fic, je suis contente que tu aime . Ton attente à pris fin XD, trois par jour oO. Tu doit être ma plus grande fan alors XD.**

**Et voilà, j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5 :

_Elle disparut dans une lumière blanche, la dernière chose qu'elle vit ce fut son oncle qui hurlait de rage._

1998

Fenrir Greyback, reprit forme humaine et se retourna vers la meute.

-Reprenez forme humaine. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec aux lycanthropes.

La meute s'exécuta, elle était composée de dix personnes, cinq femmes et cinq hommes, six avec Fenrir. Chacun des loups qui composaient la meute étés sales, avaient les cheveux emmêlés, leurs ongles semblaient êtres des griffes, leurs yeux couleurs ambre reflétaient l'animosité de leur âme. Ils semblaient plus loups que humains, et ce qui faisaient d'eux des êtres particulièrement dangereux. Tous étaient nés lycanthropes, tous contrôlaient parfaitement le pouvoir du loup, et ça, ça les rendaient encore plus dangereux. Lord Voldemort en avait conscience, et c'est pour ça qu'il louait leurs services à des fins d'une rare atrocité, ces loups étaient chargé de tuer les derniers rescapés de l'Ordre du Phœnix, les derniers résistants. De ces résistants, il ne restait que Sélénia, mais jusqu'à très récemment, tout le monde la croyait morte, et là, elle venait de leur filer entre les pattes. Greyback se pencha vers la stèle et passa une main sur la pierre froide, si sa nièce avait réussi à la déclencher c'est qu'il fallait le pouvoir des guérisseuses. Le loup-garou eu un sourire carnassier, elle ne leur échapperait pas longtemps. Il se retourna vers la meute et s'adressa à l'une des femmes :

-Yulia, tu va voir le maître et tu lui dis que Sélénia Yael Black est morte.

-Mais elle ne l'est pas.

-Elle le sera bientôt. Rétorqua Fenrir.

Elle inclina la tête et transplana.

-Allez chasser, ça vous fera du bien. Lança Greyback au reste de la meute.

Les lycanthropes ne se firent pas prier et reprirent leur forme animale avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Fenrir transplana et réapparu dans l'ancienne bibliothèque de l'école de magie, l'une des rares chose que Voldemort n'avait pas détruit appris avoir pris Poudlard. Fenrir parcouru la salle d'un regard, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier des sept années qu'il avait passé dans cette école. Il ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers se qui était l'ancienne réserves d'un pas rapide, c'est ici qu'il devait commencer ses recherches.

1978

La pleine lune était pour ce soir, elle était également la principale préoccupation des maraudeurs, était de savoir quelle excuse ils allaient fournir aux jumeaux pour expliquer leur absence.

Amaël regarda le calendrier lunaire qui orné magistralement une pile de linge à l'allure et l'odeur quelque peu douteuses.

-Tiens, c'est ce soir la pleine lune. Constata-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se doutait que les maraudeurs tenteraient de lui fournir une excuse pour leur absence de ce soir, et il attendait avec impatience de savoir ce que c'était. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça des que Yuzel sortit de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? Lui demanda son jumeau d'un ton sec.

-Yuzel, connais-tu le sens du mot gentillesse ?

Yuzel lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse, il attrapa ses affaires de cours et descendit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la salle commune. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague. Lui le prince des Serpentards 0 Griffondor ? Décidément, il détestait cette maison et cette salle commune, trop de rouge, trop de sang de bourbes et de traître à leur sang. Yuzel secoua la tête, il accéléra un peu plus son allure et percuta une élève de plein fouet.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention ou tu vas. L'accusa-t-il d'un ton sec.

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça. Lui rétorqua une vois qui lui était familière.

Il releva la tête et c'est là qu'il la vie. Narcissa Black Malfoy, sa mère, elle était plus belle que dans ses souvenir, elle n'avait pas cette air froid et hautain qu'il lui connaissait.

-Je…. Je suis désolé.

- Un Griffondor qui s'excuse devant une Serpentard, ce n'est pas commun.

-Euh…. Je suis nouveau.

-C'est toi qui a débarqué en début de semaine avec ton frère ?

-Oui.

-Moi c'est Narcissa.

-Yuzel.

-Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas se parler très souvent Yuzel, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna de cette démarche si singulière qui faisait d'elle une vrais Black. Lorsqu'elle eue tournée au bout du couloir, il se dépêcha de continuer son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Les portes comme tous les matins étaient grandes ouvertes, il ne put donc que constater qu'Amaël était déjà arrivé. Yuzel se plaça à côté de son frère, mais à une distance très respectable.

-On commence par quoi ? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

-Soin aux créatures magiques. Lui répondit le lycanthrope.

-Merci, au fait Amaël.

-Oui ?

-Ce soir on risque de rentrer tard au dortoir, on a une retenue avec Rusard.

-D'accord.

L'animagus fut surpris de voir qu'un fin sourire venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres d'Amaël, c'est comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne cette excuse. Puis Sirius eu un doute, et si Amaël savait pour la condition de Remus ? Non, c'était impossible, quoique le Griffondor avait déjà prouvé qu'il en savait long sur les loups-garous. Il tourna la tête vers Remus, plus que jamais son meilleur ami avait l'air fatigué, trop fatigué.

-Tu devrais passer ta journée à l'infirmerie, tu as vraiment l'air crevé Lunard.

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Lui répondit le lycanthrope pour rassurer l'animagus.

-Ca va Remus ? Lui demanda Lily.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un coup de barre.

Ce que les maraudeurs ne savaient pas, c'est que Lily était au courant de la situation de Remus depuis les cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal en troisième année. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne et avait continué de se comporter normalement avec Remus, le seul des maraudeurs à qui elle arrivait à parler calmement. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis, la rousse posa un regard sur James qui était en train de discuter avec le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qu'elle avait put le haïr, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit oui il y à trois mois, elle avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur, mais non, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé avec tout l'amour dont il disposait. La jeune préfète sourit à se souvenir et se passa un doigt sur les lèvres. C'est deux semaines après ça que les maraudeurs lui avaient annoncé que Remus était un loup-garou, elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle croisa le regard d'Amaël, elle sentit son cœur se serrait à sa vue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était comme de l'amour maternel, chose qu'elle ne comprenais pas du tout. Elle vit James se lever et s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux.

-L'un de vous a-t-il déjà joué au poste d'attrapeur ou de poursuiveur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh…. Oui, mais seulement au poste d'attrapeur. Lui répondit Amaël, une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux.

-Et toit Yuzel ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch. Répondit le concerné d'un ton sec.

Sirius faillit avaler sa cuiller, et ne dut la vie qu'au réflexes de Remus qui lui tapa dans le dos.

-Bon…. D'accord. Lui répondit James, légèrement surpris.

-Pourquoi tu cherches un poursuiveur et un attrapeur ? Demanda Amaël. Je pensais que l'équipe était au complet.

-On joue la semaine prochaine contre les Serpentards, et bizarrement, Josh et Cara sont dans l'impossibilité de jouer, et je cherche des remplaçants.

-OK, quand est-ce que tu fera les sélections ?

-Après demain.

-Tu peux compter sur moi. Lui répondit Amaël.

Il se détourna des maraudeurs pour montrer un livre à son frère qui se rapprocha pour le lire.

-C'est quand même bizarre. Fit remarquer Peter.

-De quoi ?

-Les jumeaux, ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, et pourtant ils sont là a lire un livre comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est vrais que c'est étrange.

-Un nouveau mystère à éclairer. Chuchota Sirius.

-Mais bien sur Sherlock. Le railla Lily. James, tu as l'heure ?

-Oui ma Lily, il est 7h45.

-Merci, je vous laisse faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

-Mais les cours ne commencent que dans un quart d'heure.

-Je vous rejoints.

Elle embrassa James et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily Evans ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre quelque chose, et là, elle ne comprenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, et elle devait absolument comprendre. Elle se dirigea vers un des rayonnages les plus reculés de la salle, le parcouru quelque instants avant de prendre un livre intitulé _Les plus grand mystère de la magie : de la magie élémentaire aux voyages dans le temps_, la rousse partit s'asseoir à une table et commença à feuilleter le livre.

Une sonnerie stridente la sortit de sa lecture.

-Et merde.

Elle n'avait pas ses affaires de cours et allait être en retard.

-Et voilà. Ralla James. Elle est en retard.

Les élèves de Griffondors et de Serpentards étaient réunis devant un enclos dans lequel ne se trouvait absolument rien, chose qui étonna les élèves.

-Je sens que ce cours va être passionnant. Lança une fille de Serpentard.

-La ferme Patterson.

-T'as un problème Black ?

-Oui, et c'est toi ce problème.

-Ouh, mais je vois que le traître à son sang se révolte.

-Et si tu la fermais Nott, ça nous ferrait des vacances, et ça éviterait que tu nous pollues l'air. Rétorqua James.

-Et ben Black, t'as besoins d'un protecteur ? Demanda Rogue.

-Toi par contre tu aurais besoin d'un bon shampoing Servilus.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Amaël.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que tu devrais te faire un shampoing.

-EXPELIARMUS

-Protego.

Le bouclier absorba le sort. Yuzel vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère, s'en suivit un échange que nul ne put entendre, mais a en juger par les regards que ce lançaient les jumeaux, les propos qu'elle contenait devait être quelque peu houleux. C'est à ce moment là que Lily choisit de faire son apparition.

-Je suis à la bourre ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Non. La rassura James.

Rassurée la rousse posa son sac par terre et s'appuya contre James. Amaël vit le regard que Rogue lança à son père, de la haine et de la jalousie. Il fallu attendre encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le prof ne daigne se montrer.

-Bonjour, désolé pour mon retard, mais Hagrid avait besoin de moi pour soigner une licorne dans la forêt interdite. Leur lança Brûlopot. Yuzel remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune et plus vivant qu'à son époque, il avait tous ses membres, et il pouvait être qualifié de beau. Le professeur possédait une musculature très développée, sans doute due au Quidditch et à son métier. Le regard de Yuzel se tourna vers l'enclos qui était toujours vide, qu'elle créature avait la possibilité de se rendre invisible ? Les sombrals, Yuzel écarta cette hypothèse, il avait vu sa mère mourir sous ces yeux, si ça avait été des sombrals il les aurait vu. Loin d'être un expert en créatures magiques il préféra attendre l'explication de son prof.

-Cher élèves, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi cet enclos semble vide ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, Brûlopot leur sourit avant d'entrer dans l'enclos, il sembla tâtonner dans le vide un moment, puis sa main heurta un obstacle invisible. Le prof murmura quelque chose que les élèves n'entendirent pas. Soudain deux loups apparurent sous les regards ébahis des élèves. Les loups étaient de la taille d'un loup-garou mais possédaient les caractéristiques physiques d'un loup normal. Ils possédaient une musculature fine mais imposante, des yeux blancs et un pelage d'un noir de jais.

-Qui peut me dire de quelle espèce de loups il s'agit ?

Lily leva la main, aussitôt imité par Amaël.

-Mr Al'Muran.

-Il s'agit de loups de guerres, de leur vrai nom LupusInfernus, littéralement Loups des Enfers. Une légende raconte que ce sont eux qui ont données naissance aux Guérisseuses, aux lycanthropes et aux loups démunis de tous pouvoir. On raconte qu'un de ces loups tomba dans une embuscade faite par des sorciers, gravement blessé il fut recueilli par une guérisseuse qui vivait prés d'un lac avec ses quatre sœurs. Les quatre sœur tentèrent de sauver le loup mais elle échouèrent, avant de mourir il transmis un pouvoir à chacune. Désormais elles maîtrisaient totalement le pouvoir du loup, l'une tomba enceinte et mis un garçon au monde, en grandissant, les sœurs s'aperçurent qu'il possédait le même pouvoir qu'elles, mais une nuit de pleine lune, il perdit la raison et attaqua une famille, c'est ainsi que naquirent les premiers lycanthropes. Une autre légende raconte que lorsque la Mort créa la cape d'invisibilité, une des trois reliques de la mort, elle s'empara du pouvoir d'un de ces loup pour le coudre dans la cape, lui donnant ainsi la capacité de rendre invisible toute personne la portant. Le loup démuni de tout pouvoir donna naissance au loup sans pouvoir. On les appelle aussi loups de guerres pour la bonne et simple raison que lors des guerres, les sorciers se sont servis de ces loups pour infiltrer les lignes ennemies et faire tuer les sentinelles. A ce jour on ne compte plus qu'une dizaine de ces loups, les guerres ayant aidés cette espèce à se raréfier.

Un long silence suivit l'exposé d'Amaël. Lily le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, de tout les livres qu'elle avait lu traitant de ce sujet –et Dieu seul savait combien elle en avait lu- aucun ne racontaient ce qu'Amaël venait de débiter. La rousse tourna la tête vers le prof, vu la tête qu'il faisait, ce que venait de dire le Griffondors était juste.

-Euh…. C'est très bien Mr Al'Muran, je ne pensais pas qu'un de mes élèves puisse connaître autant de chose au sujet de ses loups. 40 point pour Griffondor.

Les Serpentards jetaient un regard collectif haineux à Amaël, qui d'après ce que constata Sirius, s'en fichait royalement.

-Nous aurons la possibilité d'étudier ces loups jusqu'au vacance d'Octobre, qui sont le mois de Décembre, c'est-à-dire un mois. Vous serez répartit en deux groupes, dès le prochain cours, deux guérisseuses viendront expliquer à chacun des groupes la façon de se comporter avec ces loups ainsi que leur façon de vivre. Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent en silence de l'enclos, le prof appela Amaël. D'un signe le Griffondor fit signe aux maraudeurs et à Lily qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard, Yuzel était déjà partit. Amaël secoua la tête, un Malfoy à Griffondor pensa-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête du Choixpeau.

-Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

-Oui, j'aimerais savoir d'où tu connais ces histoires, peut de gens les connaissent.

-Et bien, j'ai connu une guérisseuse il y a quelque année. Répondit Amaël, pour plus de sécurité, il préféra rajouter. Elle est morte maintenant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, oui allez-y.

Amaël s'éloigna de son professeur d'un pas lent, il n'était pas pressé, il avait une heure de libre avant son cours de métamorphose. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il s'assit à l'une des tables la plus éloignée de l'entrée et sortit le livre qu'il avait montré à son frère au petit déjeuner. Ce livre contenait les plans de la Forêt Interdite. Amaël soupira, il n'avait jamais pensé que la Forêt était aussi grande. Il avait déjà repéré l'endroit où se terrait Aragog et ses enfants, une bonne chose, lorsque Malfoy le poursuivait il se souvenait être passé pas loin de cet endroit, par contre impossible de savoir qu'elle distance il avait parcourue entre ce lieu et la stèle, et en plus il n'avait pas couru en ligne droite. De nouveau Amaël soupira, il posa son index sur le plan et se pencha un peu plus sur le livre, avec son doigt il suivit un chemin invisible jusque dans le coin de la page, la vue de la Forêt changea et laissa place à un autre coin de la Forêt. C'était l'avantage avec les livres magiques, les plans étaient sur une double page et ils changeaient au fur et à mesure que vous suiviez un chemin, pour ce livre, le reste des pages parlaient des différentes créatures que l'on pouvait trouver dans la Forêt. Soudain Amaël ferma le livre d'un coup sec, il le rangea rapidement, se leva en renversant la chaise et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Il sortit la carte du maraudeur de la pochette qui pendait à son cou.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il chercha rapidement James et Sirius sur la carte, parfait, ils étaient sous le grand saule prés du lac.

-Méfait accomplis.

Il rangea la carte rapidement et se dirigea vers les deux Griffondors. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, ils étaient déjà des animagus, donc ils avaient déjà dû explorer la Forêt en long en large et en travers, ils devaient donc savoir où était cette fichu stèle. Amaël stoppa sa course d'un coup, il ne pouvait aller les voir et leur demander de but en blanc s'ils savaient où se trouvait la stèle, James et Sirius n'étaient pas stupides, ils lui demanderaient comment il savait pour les excursions dans la Forêt. Le rouge et or regarda sa montre, il lui restait dix minutes avant son cours, autant aller attendre devant la salle. Il changea donc de direction et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose.

OoOoO

-Tu sais quoi James, ces nouveaux sont bizarre.

Sirius était adossé au saule pleureur et regardait James et Peter jouer à la bataille explosive.

-Patmol c'est la quinzième fois que tu me dis ça.

-Je ne les trouve pas bizarre. Fit remarquer Peter.

Queudver posa son regard sur Sirius.

-C'est vrais quoi, tu peux pas dire qu'ils sont bizarre parce qu'ils passe plus de temps que Lily et Remus réunit à la bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça.

-C'est pour quoi alors ?

-Sais pas, une impression. Marmonna l'animagus chien.

James se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

-Ecoute Pat', pour l'instant ils n'ont rien fait de mal, Yuzel et Amaël ne peuvent apparemment pas se supporter, mais regarde toi et Regulus c'est bien pareil.

Sirius soupira et jeta un regard noir à James. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on lui parle de sa famille, il c'était enfui de chez lui l'été de sa sixième année et c'était réfugié chez les Potter. Les parents de James l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert, et depuis il habitait chez eux.

-James, j'aimerais que tu évites de me parler de ça.

-Si tu veux.

Au loin une sonnerie retenti.

-On se dépêche les mecs, ce serait très bête qu'on se fasse réellement coller ce soir. Lança Sirius aux deux autres maraudeurs.

OoOoO

Lily vit Yuzel se dépêcher de sortir de cours, elle regarda une dernière fois le tableau pour être sure de ne pas avoir oublié de noter quelque chose. Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

-Lily, tu n'as rien oublié de noter.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est la troisième fois que tu vérifie.

La rousse sourit et range ses affaires, elle adorait le cours de runes, voulant devenir Médicomage, elle était obligée de prendre cette matière, mais elle aimait vraiment ça. Elle rejoignit Remus qui l'attendait devant la porte. Une fois de plus elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus malade que lors des dernières pleines lunes.

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui fit un faible sourire, en réalité il n'allait pas bien du tout, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le loup, il se demandait si Amaël pouvait l'aider, après tous il lui avait certifié qu'un lycanthrope, même s'il n'était pas né loup-garou il pouvait contrôler le pouvoir du loup. Lui demander de l'aide revenait à lui avouer sa condition, et il ne savait pas s'il y pouvait lui faire confiance, plus Remus y pensait plus il se disait qu'Amaël ne tarderait pas à découvrir sa véritable nature. Il soupira, s'attirant ainsi un regard inquiet de la part de Lily, il demanderait à James s'il n'était pas temps de lui dire la vérité à propos du « projet animagus » comme l'appelait Sirius. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et remarquèrent que les jumeaux étaient déjà là et qu'ils semblaient en grande conversation. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était bourré de haine, s'ils se détestaient tant que ça, pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de se côtoyer, Sirius détestait la plupart des membres de sa famille et ne cherchait pas à s'en approcher. Etre dans la même maison ne devait pas aider les deux frères. Amaël releva la tête et fit un grand sourire au deux Griffondors. Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Amaël avait toujours les yeux qui pétillaient lorsqu'il croisait le regard de James, Sirius, Lily où lui, par contre dés qu'il croisait celui de Peter, c'était plutôt la haine qui dominait.

-C'était comment ce cours de runes ?

-Très intéressant.

-Ma sœur me disait souvent que c'était la plus belle matière qui soit, personnellement je préfère la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lily remarqua que le Griffondor avait sa baguette rangeait dans une sorte de fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, elle se retint de lui demander à quoi ça servait, si ses souvenir étaient bons, beaucoup d'Aurors portaient leur baguettes de cette manière.

-Tu as lu le programme de Métamorphose ?

-Non, pas encore, il parle de quoi ? Lui demanda Amaël avec un air curieux.

-Je vais te montrer.

Lily sortit son livre de métamorphose de son sac et entreprit de présenter le programme à Amaël, Yuzel se rapprocha des ses deux condisciples et écouta attentivement ce qui était au programme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda une voix dans le dos de Remus.

-Elle leur montre le programme de métamorphose. Répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire.

-James ! Lança une voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa sœur Ayona Potter.

-Ayo il est hors de question que je te prenne dans l'équipe.

-Mais j'ai encore rien demandé ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir, la jeune fille regarda son frère fixement. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, leur longueur lui évitant de les avoir en permanence ébouriffés, ses yeux était bleu azur et ressemblait tellement à James qu'on les prenaient souvent pour des faux jumeaux.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me prendre dans l'équipe ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le poste d'attrapeur.

-Mais bien sur, je te crois sur parole, et puis qui t'as dit que je veux jouer au poste d'attrapeur ?

-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

-Je devrais rappeler à Lily de ne pas t'apprendre des expressions moldues. Prouve moi que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

-Amaël ! Appela James.

Le Griffondor leva la tête du livre de métamorphose que lui montrait Lily et regarda James.

-Oui ?

-Viens voir.

Amaël s'excusa auprès de Lily et se dirigea vers James.

-Cette jeune fille. Commença James en désignant Ayona avec la tête. Prêtant que je lui ment en lui disant que j'ai déjà trouvé un attrapeur.

-C'est un demi mensonge. Avoua Amaël avec un sourire.

Il avait était frappé par la ressemblance entre la jeune Griffondor qui se trouvait en face de lui et son père, elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait, elle devait être sa sœur. Si elle était la sœur de celui qui serait son père, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui en avait parlé ? Amaël vit Ayona jetait un regard noir à James avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Pourquoi un demi mensonge ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Amaël vit James lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

-Et bien, il m'a bien proposé le poste, mais les essais son seulement après demain.

James lui jeta un regard noir, à côté de lui Sirius et Peter avaient du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

-James, je peux participer aux essais ?

-Non, et puis tu es pas sensé être en cours toi.

En guise de réponse Ayona lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

-C'est ta sœur ? Demanda Amaël.

-Oui, Ayona, elle est en cinquième année.

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas qu'elle participe aux essais, j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle vaut sur un balai.

-En gros tu proposes un duel d'attrapeurs pour savoir lequel de vous deux est le meilleur ?

-Ouai.

-Elle va t'adorer.

Amaël eu un sourire satisfait et suivit le flot d'élèves qui rentraient dans la salle de cours, cours qui pour une fois n'était pas en commun avec les Serpentards mais avec les Serdaigles. Une fois qu'il fut assis Remus vint s'asseoir à côtés de lui.

-Aujourd'hui nous verrons les métamorphoses animales, vous devrez métamorphoser la souris qui se trouve devant vous en un chaton. Ce qui n'y arriveront pas devrons bien évidemment s'entraîner pour le prochain cours puisque nous passerons au niveau supérieur, amis on verra ça plus tard.

Elle attrapa une des souris qui se trouvait dans une boite sur son bureau et la posa sur le bureau d'Amos Diggory. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la souris.

-MetamorphosisAnimalis

Un filament couleur argent sortit de la baguette de la prof et toucha la souris. Les membres du rongeurs s'allongèrent lentement, sa queue se couvrit de poils blanc, son museau se raccourcit, ses yeux grossirent, son iris devint une fente. La souris laissa place à un magnifique chaton blanc.

-Bien, à vous maintenant.

Elle distribua une souris à chaque élève. Remus regardait fixement la souris qui se tenait devant lui. Il sentit le loup prendre le dessus, impossible, c'était impossible, le loup ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle avant la pleine lune. Remus agrippa les bords de la table. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était seulement Amaël.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Amaël, Remus comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

OoOoO

Amaël essayait de se concentrer et de visualiser un chaton dans son esprit, mais visiblement son cerveau ne daignait pas l'écouter. Il tourna distraitement la tête vers Remus et le vit agripper avec violence sa table. Amaël posa une main sur l'épaule du lycanthrope qui sursauta.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Répondit Remus avec une voix rauque.

Amaël croisa le regard du Griffondor, et c'est là qu'il vit les yeux de Remus, ils n'étaient plu couleur ambre, ils étaient jaunes, exactement comme ceux de Fenrir, exactement comme ceux d'un loup lors de la pleine lune.

OoOoO

_-Comment savoir lorsqu'un Homme perd le contrôle et que le loup prend le dessus ? Demanda Harry._

_-C'est très simple, ses iris deviennent jaunes, il a tendance à agripper la première chose qui lui passe sous la main, sa voix devient plus rauque, il est légèrement agressif._

_Sélénia regarda la lune, ronde et blanche elle éclairée les ruines du manoir des Blacks._

_-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire si ça arrive ?_

_-Tu as deux solutions, soit il se laisse faire, soit il attaque, dans ce cas là, tu utilises le poignard dont la lame est en pierre de lune, celui que je t'ai offert à Noël, ça anesthésie le loup pendant un bon moment._

_-S'il n'attaque pas ?_

_-Une potion de sommeil, histoire que le loup se calme, et après tu lui apprend à contrôler le loup. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?_

_-Pour Teddy, tu comprend je suis son parrain, je dois veiller sur lui._

_Sélénia lui sourit et reporta son regard sur la lune, au loin un loup hurla._

OoOoO

Amaël posa une main sur le bras droit de Remus.

-Faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus d'un ton sec.

-Le loup est en train de prendre le dessus.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

McGonagall s'approcha de ses deux élèves.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Remus ne ce sens pas bien, je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

-Allez-y.

Amaël prit le bras de Remus et le força à se lever. Le Griffondor resserra sont emprise sur le bras du loup-garou et le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Le loup a commencé à prendre le dessus. Lui répondit calmement Amaël.

-C'est impossible, et comment savez-vous que c'est un loup-garou ?

-Aucune importance.

L'infirmière s'approcha de Remus.

OoOoO

Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, il était assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il ne se rendait pas compte. Il vit l'infirmière s'approcher de lui, et là tout lui échappa, le loup contrôla totalement son esprit. Il se jeta sur l'infirmière avec une seule idée en tête, la tuer.

Il vit Amaël s'interposer entre lui et Pomfresh. Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son épaule, la douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Dans sa tête, il entendit le loup hurler avec rage. Puis ce fut le néant.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il vit Remus bondir vers l'infirmière, Amaël dégaina le couteau qu'il avait en permanences sur lui. Il se plaça entre Remus et Pomfresh, et sans hésiter il enfonça la lame profondément dans l'épaule de Remus. Il ne hurla pas, mais il vit le regard du lycanthrope changer puis il tomba au sol, évanoui.

Amaël se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Je vous l'avais dit, il a perdu le contrôle.

-C'est…. C'est impossible.

-Vous devriez soigner sa plaie. Conseilla Amaël.

Il s'approcha de Remus, le souleva de manière à le caler dos au lit, il retira le couteau de l'épaule du Griffondor et posa une compresse sur la plaie. L'infirmière prit le relais et lui ordonna de retourner en cours. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, la sonnerie annonçant la fins des cours retentit, Amaël soupira et se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Les portes ouvertes lui signalèrent qu'il n'était pas en retard, il se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or. Quand il passa devant la table des Serpentards, il constata que bon nombre des futurs Mangemorts n'étaient plus à Poudlard, il aperçut Narcissa Malfoy en grande conversation avec une de ses amies. Amaël se souviendrait toujours du jour où elle était apparut en sang devant le manoir des Black, elle venait de trahir son mari et Voldemort, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort, quelques semaines plus tard, Lucius la torturait et la tuait. Il vit Regulus et Rogue, seuls en bout de table. Il détourna la tête et partit s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or. Yuzel était déjà là et avait les yeux dans le vide, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait, en réalité il fixait la table des Serpentards et regardait Narcissa. Amaël s'assit à côtés de son frère et lui chuchota :

-Quand elle est passé de notre côtés elle à toujours regretté de ne pas t'avoir pris avec elle.

Yuzel tourna la tête et jeta un regard noir à Amaël.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle, elle a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbre et elle est devenue une traîtresse à son sang, je ne l'aurais jamais suivit. Cracha-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là que trois des maraudeurs et Lily s'assirent à la table, Amaël se décala vers eux. Il vit passer un Poufsouffle avec des cheveux blond dans lesquels étaient accrochées des feuilles de lierres, à son cou pendait un collier de radis. Et c'est là qu'il le reconnut, Xénophilius Lovegood, Luna était bien la fille de son père pensa-t-il. Luna, une de celle qui était tombé en dernier, une des dernières de la première AD. Lorsqu'elle avait était tuée, elle et Neville venaient de se marier, elle était enceinte de trois mois.

-Amaël, comment va Remus ? Demanda Sirius avec une once d'inquiétude.

-Il est fatigué, très fatigué. Je pense qu'il va passer le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ? Le questionna James.

Amaël savait pertinemment que c'était pour vérifier s'il était au courant ou non de la lycanthropie de Remus.

-Non, mais bon, on est bientôt en Décembre, y'a des tonnes de microbes qui traînent un peu partout, il doit couver une grippe ou un truc dans le genre.

Il se concentra sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, il servit et commença à manger. Il vit passer un Griffondor à la chevelure de feu. Ce dernier s'assit en face d'Amaël.

-Salut, moi c'est Gidéon Weasley, je suis en cinquième année, et batteur, il parait que c'est toi notre nouvelle recrue ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas encore passé les essais.

-Ça veut dire que notre capitaine a réussi à trouver deux postulant pour le poste d'attrapeur ?

-Non, il n'y a qu'Amaël. Riposta James.

-Ayona. Appela Gidéon.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur ?

-Hors de question. Répondit James d'un ton sec.

-Bien sur que si.

Ayona tira la langue à son frère, sous le regard attendri de Lily. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

-Ayona.

-Oui.

-Et si on faisait un duel d'attrapeur, comme ça si tu gagnes, ton frère n'aura pas d'autre choix que de te prendre dans l'équipe.

-Vendu, mais je te préviens, je suis imbattable.

Ayona lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers son frère.

-T'as plus le chois maintenant.

-Bon, c'est OK.

Ayona embrassa son frère sur la joue et partit rejoindre deux filles de Griffondors.

-Bon je vous laisse. Lança Gidéon avant de rejoindre une Serdaigle brune.

Amaël le regarda partir, puis il tourna la tête vers Ayona, il lui tardait déjà de faire ce duel. Il fini de manger un sourire collé au lèvre. James appréciait de moins en moins Amaël, il en fit la remarque à Sirius qui lui répondit que c'était seulement parce qu'Amaël avait regardé Ayona un peu trop longtemps. James préféra laisser tomber, c'est vrai qu'il était protecteur envers sa sœur, mais d'un côté c'était tout à fait normal, c'était sa petite sœur. Il posa son regard sur Ayona, il fixait Amaël du regard, James tourna la tête ver le Griffondor et vit qu'il avait un petit sourire. L'animagus cerf fronça les sourcils et se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun événement marquant. Pomfresh avait guéri la blessure de Remus et lui avait donné une potion de sommeil de manière à ce qu'il reste endormi jusqu'au soir.

Puis il fut temps pour les maraudeurs de rejoindre Remus. James eu du mal à convaincre Lily qu'ils allaient réellement en retenue. Il fut sauvé par Amaël qui vint demander à Lily de l'aide pour la métamorphose et son devoir de potion.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle commune, ils se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le Saule Cogneur. Il virent Pomfresh sortirent du passage secret, le Saule Cogneur se remit en mouvement, fouettant l'air de ses longues branches. Peter prit sa forme de rat et activa l'entrée du passage secret. Les trois maraudeurs s'y engouffrèrent. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils se rendirent compte que contrairement à son habitude, Remus n'était pas dans la chambre mais dans le salon.

-Ça va Lunard ? Demanda James.

-Demain il faudra que je vous parle. Annonça le lycanthrope à ses amis.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? L'interrogea Peter.

-On a plus le temps. Répondit Remus dans un souffle rauque.

Le rideau en lambeau laissa filtrer la lueur de la lune. James, Sirius et Peter laissèrent place à Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver.

Remus hurla de douleur, dans un craquement d'os sinistre, ses jambes s'allongèrent et devinrent plus fine, des griffes remplacèrent se ongles. Sa colonne vertébrale craqua, son dos se courba, l'os du coccyx s'allongea laissant place à une longue queue. Un nouveau craquement retentit dans la Cabane Hurlante, le visage de Remus devint celui du loup, ses yeux ambre devinrent jaunes. A la place du quatrième maraudeur se tenait désormais un loup noir.

Le loup enfin libre de tous mouvement sauta par une des fenêtres et s'enfuit, mais il fut vite rejoint par un chien, un cerf et un rat, le dit rat se trouva sur le dos du cerf. Le loup se mit à courir se dirigeant ainsi vers Préaulard. Le chien accéléra la cadence et rattrapa le loup, il lui mordit la patte arrière. Le loup se mit à poursuivre le chien, le petit groupe se trouva ainsi dans la Forêt Interdite. Le lycan et le canidé se mirent à se poursuivre sous l'œil attentif du cerf et du rat. Soudain le loup huma l'air, il venait de sentir l'odeur du sang, mais pas n'importe quel sang, le sang sacré d'une Guérisseuse. Sans plus attendre il se précipita vers le nord, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond dans la forêt, affolé le chien et le cerf se précipitèrent à la suite du lycan. Ils finir pas déboucher sur une clairière, au milieu de celle-ce se trouvait une stèle en pierre, et sur cette stèle, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche imbibé de sang tentait de se relever, ses longs cheveux noirs faisait un rideau devant son visage. Alors que le chien s'apprêtait à bondir sur le loup, il remarqua que le lycan venait de poser sa truffe sur le visage de la blessée. Cette dernière prit appui sur le loup et se releva difficilement, elle posa une main entre les deux yeux du loup et lui murmura quelque chose. Le secoua sa tête de haut en bas, la jeune femme se hissa sur le dos du loup, assise à califourchon elle s'allongea sur le ventre, passa ses bras autour du cou du lycan et ferma les yeux. Le loup partit en direction du château, aussitôt suivi par le cerf et le chien.

Lorsqu'ils furent à orée de la forêt, le loup fit glisser la jeune femme à terre, puis il repartit en sens inverse. Le cerf fit tomber le rat sur le dos du chien, et fit comprendre à ses deux compagnons qu'il resterait ici pour s'occuper de la blessée, le chien courut dans la direction que le loup avait empruntée.

James reprit forme humaine, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Il donna trois violents coup de pied dans la porte, il entendit un chien aboyer.

-Crockdur tais-toi.

Le demi géant ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure James.

Puis son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé que tenait James.

-Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis mis à la fenêtre du dortoir et je l'ai vu à la lisière de la forêt.

-Et tu es descendu la chercher, donne la moi, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, toi tu iras te recoucher.

Le garde chasse prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et se mit à marcher à grands pas en direction du château, James était obligé de courir pour pouvoir rester à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Hagrid ordonna à James de monter se coucher. Le Griffondor l'écouta et retourna dans le dortoir de sa maison.

-Déjà fini ta retenue James ? Lui demanda Amaël lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune.

-Oui.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Lily.

-Je….

Lily se leva, passa un bras autour de la taille de James et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Le Griffondor s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui caressa lentement les cheveux. James, encore sous le choc de leur découverte et inquiet pour Remus fini pas s'endormir.

-Je suis bonne pour penser la nuit là. Fit remarquer Lily avec un air amusé.

Amaël lui sourit et rapprocha le jeu d'échec version sorcier du canapé.

-J'ai donc toute la nuit pour essayer de te battre.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Ricana Lily.

OoOoO

Hagrid venait de quitter l'infirmerie. Dumbledore regarda la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, Pompom lui avait retiré sa robe imprégnée de sang et lui avait mis un pyjamas propre, elle avait également nettoyé et pansé la plupart des blessures de l'inconnue.

-Alors ? Interrogea le directeur.

-Le sang sur la robe est bien le sien et ses blessures ont étaient causées par un loup-garou. Et il y a autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-D'après son sang, il s'agit d'une Guérisseuse. Avoua l'infirmière.

-Merci Pompom. Allez vous coucher.

-Bonne nuit Albus.

Dumbledore regarda longuement le visage de la jeune femme, si Pompom ne c'était pas tromper, alors il était dans la mesure d'identifier la jeune femme, et ceux malgré les trois épaisses griffures qui barrais le côté droit de son visage, du menton jusqu'à l'oreille, . Elle ressemblait fortement à Yael, la fille d'Elicia l'une des deux Guérisseuses qui étaient contre Voldemort. Dumbledore se souvint de la vision que la jeune Alice avait eue la veille.

-La louve. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Au loin un aboiement de douleur se fit entendre.

**A suivre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Eliane**

**PS: review svp (les critiques sont acceptées, et encore plus acceptées si elles sont constructives)**


	6. Sesilina

**salut tout le monde, trop pas d'idée de blabla, donc je passe directement aux réponses aux reviews.**

**3lle: en réalité ce n'est pas réellement sa soeur, c'est la fille de Sirius et d'une guérisseuse (je me fais de la pub) j'en parle dans mon autre fic "Vision de notre futur". Pour résumer, ils sont devenu réellement proche pendant leur troisième année (ils ont le même âge). je compte faire une fic sur les parents de Sélénia, mais plus tard. pour Harry et Drago, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais je vais rectifier le tire dans ce chapitre .**

**tchingthong: pour les fautes, j'ai trouvé une correctrices, donc normalement il doit y avoir moins de fautes.**

**lilyana: désolé pour la durée d'attente , je ne peux pas croire que tu ais aucunes critiques!!.**

**didine34790: (tirage de langue), j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre te conviendra .**

**Maelys Halliwell Black : la réaction de Harry est un peu bizarre, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira, le truc c'est que j'ai un peu de mal avec les scène de retrouvailles ou les trucs dans le genre .**

**Bonne Lecture**

**OoOoO**

Chapitre 6 :

_Au loin un aboiement de douleur se fit entendre._

Sirius souffrait, il sentait la douleur se répandre dans chacun de ses muscles, comme si on lui enfonçait des milliers de couteaux chauffés à blanc dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sentait la sueur courir le long de ses membres, chacune des gouttes de sueur qui glissaient le long de son corps froid lui incendiait la peau. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de sombrer peu à peu dans le néant, d'agoniser. Puis il entendit des voix autour de lui, voix qui lui semblaient familière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était trouble. La seule chose qu'il distingua au milieu de la lumière blanche étincelante fut un visage d'ange auréolé d'une chevelure de feu. Il capta le regard émeraude de l'ange.

-Je suis au paradis…. Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

Il entendit un rire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, celui de James. Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de Sirius, qu'est-ce que James fichait au paradis ?

-Sirius tu pense réellement avoir ta place au paradis ? Lui demanda James sur un ton ironique.

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis le décor cessa d'être flou. Il reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard, puis identifia l'ange comme étant Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'ai arrivé ? Demanda le jeune Black.

Il tenta de se relever, mais une vive douleur au niveau de son ventre lui arracha un cri.

-Patmol ça va ? S'inquiéta James.

Il se précipita vers son presque frère et l'aida à se relever, tout en évitant de lui faire mal. Sirius tourna la tête et vit Remus assis sur un lit un peu plus loin les jambes repliées contre son torse et ses bras autours de ses genoux. Son visage était de marbre, il fixait un point invisible sur le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'ai arrivé ? Redemanda Sirius.

-Tu es tombé sur des Serpentards en rentrant de retenue. Expliqua Peter.

-Mais… commença Sirius.

Il fut coupé par le regard menaçant de James, lui rappelant que Lily n'était pas au courant pour le « projet animagis ». Lily, elle, se doutait bien que les maraudeurs lui cachaient quelque chose. Si leur amitié était si soudée, ce n'était pas seulement grâce au fait que Sirius, James et Peter aient accepté Remus en tant que loup-garou, et ça Lily le savait pertinemment, mais elle savait aussi qu'aucun des quatre maraudeurs ne lui dirait quoi que ce soit. La rousse jeta un regard en direction du lit de la jeune femme. C'est James qui l'avait trouvée, selon ses dires, en rentrant de retenue. Mais selon Hagrid, James la lui avait amenée en lui disant qu'il l'avait vu par la fenêtre du dortoir. Lily le savait, James avait mentit. Elle regarda le visage de la jeune femme. Elle dormait, son visage semblable à celui d'Amaël, trois longues griffures lui barrant le visage. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

La rousse vit l'inconnue cligner des yeux et se relever.

OoOoO

Sélénia se releva difficilement, passant en position assise avec une grimace de douleur. Elle remarqua que ses plaies avaient été pansées, retira le bandage de l'une de ses blessures et put constater que la cicatrisation avait commencé. Sélénia ne possédait peut-être pas le don de guérison en totalité, mais elle avait tendance à cicatriser très vite. Elle observa le décor autour d'elle. Son lit était entouré de grands rideaux blancs, rideaux qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille, c'était ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sélénia soupira, dans quelle galère Harry l'avait-il encore entraînée. Elle vit l'un des rideaux bouger, laissant place à Albus Dumbledore. La jeune louve sursauta, puis se ressaisit rapidement et retrouva son sang froid. Si Dumbledore venait la voir, c'est qu'il était directeur, elle ne devait donc pas se trouver à plus de quarante ans de son époque.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. La salua poliment Dumbledore.

Sélénia lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Bien, il me semble que nous allons avoir une petite conversation, commença le directeur, tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter.

-Je les connais.

-Bien, qui êtes-vous ?

-Sélénia Yael Black.

-Bien, répéta-t-il, vous êtes en 1978, Mr Malfoy et Potter ont du changer d'identité et désormais s'appellent Yuzel et Amaël Al'Muran, ils sont jumeaux. Nous vous présenterons comme leur sœur jumelle, j'attendrais la venue de vos deux frères pour vous donner un prénom.

-Si vous voulez professeur.

-Je vais devoir changer votre apparence.

Sélénia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. James et Hagrid ayant vu la couleur de ses cheveux, Dumbledore les lui laissa noirs. Son visage était plus fin, sa bouche un peu plus pulpeuse et plus rosée, et sa peau était devenue matte. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur bleu nuit et étaient devenus vert menthe à l'eau. Elle avait pris dix centimètres, passant de 1m65 à 1m75. Malgré ses efforts, le directeur n'avait pas réussi à effacer les cicatrices de Sélénia. Une fois que Dumbledore fut parti, Pomfresh retira le rideau qui cachait le lit de Sélénia. Si elle avait put apercevoir Remus sur un des lits, elle avait aussi vu son père. Lorsqu'elle fut sure que l'infirmière était retournée dans son bureau, elle essaya alors de se lever pour aller voir son père et son oncle, mais ses blessures l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se rallongea en se demandant comment Harry et Drago, désormais Amaël et Yuzel, avaient fait pour ne pas s'entretuer. Elle fini par se rendormir.

Le tiraillement de ses blessures en train de cicatriser la réveilla à peine une heure plus tard, et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se relever. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'infirmerie et remarqua Remus assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Elle connaissait ce regard, il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait vue son père allongé sur un des lits. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de son futur père et vit que James, Lily et …. Peter étaient présents. Peter, le traître, le meurtrier, le rat. Elle sentit la haine envahir son corps, et la louve en elle le sentant aussi, tenta de prendre le contrôle. Sélénia fut tentée de la laisser faire, mais préféra ravaler sa haine. A cette époque, Queudver n'était pas encore un traître, il était l'un des Maraudeurs, il était un Griffondor. Elle croisa le regard étincelant de Lily, ce vert que jamais Sélénia n'aurait pensé revoir et qui, même si ce n'était pas ses yeux à lui, lui étaient si semblables. Elle soupira, la louve en elle était calme, enfin presque calme, elle avait cessé de lui envoyer des ondes meurtrières.

-Tu dois être Sesilina, la sœur d'Amaël.

Sélénia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un vacarme à réveiller un mort. Un Griffondor aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus se précipita vers elle, Sélénia aurait reconnu son aura entre mille…. Harry.

OoOoO

Amaël se réveilla dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Griffondor, devant lui se trouvait un jeu d'échec version sorcier et, sur le canapé, Lily dormait, la tête de James posée sur ses genoux. Il fallut un certain temps à Amaël avant de se souvenir de la veille. Lui et Lily jouaient aux échecs version sorcier lorsque James était rentré de sa « retenue ». Il semblait paniqué, Lily l'avait amené sur le canapé où le jeune Potter s'était endormi comme une masse. Amaël et la préfète avaient continué à jouer aux échecs jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin selon les personnes. Puis Lily avait fini par s'endormir, rapidement imitée par Amaël.

Le Griffondor se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha du canapé où il secoua doucement James.

-James, réveilles-toi.

Ce dernier bougonna quelques secondes, marmonnant un vague « pas maintenant maman » avant de refermer les yeux. Amaël le secoua à nouveau, cette fois-ce le brun ouvrit complètement les yeux.

-On est quel jour ?

-Samedi, les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch sont demain et la pleine lune était hier soir.

Lorsqu'Amaël eut prononcé la fin de sa phrase, James se leva d'un bon, réveillant Lily au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la rousse un brin affolé.

-Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Lança James avant de se précipiter vers la porte de la salle commune.

Lily lança un regard interrogateur à Amaël qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Les deux Griffondors virent Peter arriver en trombe dans la salle commune.

-Sirius est à l'infirmerie, il s'est fait coincé par des Serpentards après sa retenue. Inventa Peter.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Lily.

-Je sais pas, je viens de croiser Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Au fait Amaël, il veut te voir avec….

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily le tirait par la manche et l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie. Amaël monta dans son dortoir, il supposait que Peter avait voulu parler de Yuzel. Ce dernier ne dormant pas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'il y fut, il chercha Yuzel et fini par le trouver caché derrière une pile de livres.

-On a déjà cherché dans ces livres. Fit remarquer Amaël.

-Je sais, je vérifie simplement qu'on ait rien laissé de côté. Répondit sèchement Yuzel.

-Dumbledore veut nous voir.

Yuzel suivit Amaël. On lui avait ordonné de le tuer, et il avait essayé à maintes reprises mais avait toujours échoué. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'Amaël était son seul espoir pour retourner dans son époque et, pour éviter de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait décidé de se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement de Poudlard, salle qui avait été détruite avant sa première année.

Cette salle permettait l'accès à un praticable ainsi qu'à divers matériels correspondants à des sports de combat moldus. C'est ainsi que Yuzel extériorisait toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers Amaël et avait éventré un bon nombre de sacs suite à sa découverte de la boxe. Yuzel avait longtemps considéré les inventions moldues comme des choses futiles et sans intérêt, mais maintenant son point de vue commençait à changer. Les moldus avaient inventé des moyens de faire souffrir les gens encore plus ingénieux que les sortilèges de magie noire.

Le Serpent suivant Amaël jusqu'au bureau du directeur, ils en grimpèrent les marches sans se presser. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Yuzel l'ouvrit sans frapper et, pénétrant dans la pièce, aperçut Dumbledore, le Choixpeau à la main, en pleine discussion avec McGonagall. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement en colère et Amaël crut entendre le nom de Sirius, suivit aussitôt par les mots « inconscient» et « pleine lune ». Yuzel vit son frère pâlir à vu d'œil.

-Que faites-vous là ? Demanda sèchement McGonagall.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir le voir dans son bureau. Répondit calmement Yuzel.

-Vous pourriez frapper Mr Al'Muran.

La directrice de Griffondor sortit du bureau directorial d'un pas rapide.

-Messieurs Al'Muran, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Vous avez trouvé le moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ? Demanda Yuzel plein d'espoir.

-Non, mais il y a quelqu'un de votre époque qui est arrivé cette nuit. J'allais lui apporter le Choixpeau afin de la répartir.

-Qui ? Insista Amaël.

-Sélénia Yael Black.

Amaël resta bouche bée une dizaine de minutes, il avait cru sa sœur de cœur morte, il était persuadé d'avoir vu son corps parmi les cadavres de la dernière attaque de Voldemort. Yuzel, lui, ne laissa rien passer de ses émotions. Si Sélénia était là, cela voulait dire que Greyback avait échoué. Pourtant, Yuzel le savait, à son époque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné l'ordre de tuer tous les résistants, or, il en restait deux, les deux seuls qui restaient de la première AD, les deux chefs de la résistance. Pour rien au monde Yuzel n'aurait voulu retourner chez lui pour assister à la colère du maître.

Il senti que quelqu'un le bousculait violement, vit Amaël se ruer dans les escaliers, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui heurte un mur et une exclamation de douleur lui apprirent qu'Amaël venait de mal négocier son virage et de se manger le mur.

-Venez Mr Al'Muran.

Yuzel suivit le directeur qui avançait rudement vite pour son vieil âge.

OoOoO

Amaël n'arrivait pas à le croire, Sélénia était vivante, et elle était à l'infirmerie. Il n'attendit pas que le directeur lui demande de le suivre et partit comme une flèche. Il dévala une première volée de marches avant d'en louper une et de se prendre le mur de plein fouet. Une vive douleur à l'épaule lui arracha une exclamation de douleur. Il reprit sa course à travers tout le château, faillit écraser Miss Teigne, renversa plusieurs armures et croisa Peeves occupé à arroser les armures en ferraille du troisième étage. Puis il aperçut enfin la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il s'écrasa dessus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée manquant de faire tomber Amaël. Il aperçut une fille avec des cheveux noirs dans le fond de l'infirmerie, puis il reconnu son sourire. Le Griffondor traversa l'infirmerie en courant et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sélénia, le tout sous les regards ébahis des maraudeurs et de Lily.

Amaël ne voulait pas la lâcher, il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse, qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais. Il avait cru la perdre une fois, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une deuxième fois.

-Euh…p'tit frère, tu m'étrangle.

-Désolé.

Amaël consentit enfin à lâcher sa sœur. Il remarqua les trois balafres qui barraient la joue de Sélénia, les redessina avec ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le jeune Griffondor.

Sélénia eut un maigre sourire, les maraudeurs quand à eux regardaient les deux jumeaux avec une grande curiosité.

-Disons que Fenrir et la meute n'ont pas été très heureux de me voir. Répondit calmement la jeune louve.

Remus sursauta puis regarda la sœur d'Amaël avec surprise. Cette fille allait être un loup-garou et elle ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde. Il croisa le regard de Lily, elle aussi semblait perplexe. Si James et Sirius étaient surpris, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître, quand à Peter, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, chose très étrange et surtout très rare.

Ceux qui étonna le plus Remus fut la réaction d'Amaël, ce dernier ne semblant ni choqué ni inquiet, passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur les trois cicatrices de sœur, et la seule chose qu'il lui répondit fut :

-Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne touche pas tes yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore entra, suivi de Yuzel. Ce dernier regarda sa sœur quelques secondes.

-Ça va Sesilina ? Demanda froidement Yuzel.

-Oui Yuzel, ça va.

Lily parut surprise par cet échange, apparemment Yuzel ne s'entendait pas bien non plus avec Sesilina. La rousse avait des problèmes avec sa sœur, mais jamais à un tel degré de rejet de l'une envers l'autre, même si Pétunia la traitait de monstre à tout bout de champ.

-Miss Al'Muran. Commença Dumbledore. Notre école fonctionne avec un système de maison. Pour savoir dans quelle maison vous allez être répartie, vous allez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

-Entendu professeur.

Le directeur s'approcha de Sesilina et lui tendit le Choixpeau, elle le mit sur sa tête et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

-_Tiens, une Black, fille de guérisseuse qui plus est. Tu as fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. Tu as toutes les qualités de Griffondor, mais tu peux agir en parfaite Serpentard si besoin est. Mais à ton passé, et surtout à ton avenir, il est préférable que je t'envois à _Griffondor.

Sesilina retira le Choixpeau et le tendit à Dumbledore qui le reprit en souriant. Il se tourna vers Sirius, James et Peter, son sourire avait disparu ce dont s'inquiéta un peu Lily.

-Le professeur McGonagall devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour vous donner vos retenues respectives.

-Mais professeur, Sirius s'est fait attaquer par des Serpentards, pourquoi devrait-il écoper d'une retenue, et puis James et Peter n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! S'exclama Lily.

-J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas au courant Miss Evans.

-Au courant de quoi ?

Mais cette fois-ci Lily ne s'adressait pas à Dumbledore mais aux Maraudeurs, et elle avait le regard que James aimait le moins chez elle.

Amaël jugea bon de quitter l'infirmerie.

-Lina, tu peux marcher ?

-On va voir ça tout de suite.

Elle se leva. Elle tenait debout mais devait s'appuyer sur son frère pour pouvoir marcher.

-Miss Al'Muran, vous reviendrez voir l'infirmière ce soir pour vos cachets.

La Griffondor acquiesça, Yuzel quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, Amaël et sa sœur sortant d'un pas plus lent, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors.

OoOoO

Dumbledore venait de quitter l'infirmerie quand il aperçut Minerva au bout du couloir.

-Albus, je crois avoir trouvé une bonne retenue pour ces jeunes gens.

-Je vous écoute Minerva.

-Ils n'auront pas l'autorisation de retourner chez eux pendant les vacances de Noël et seront en retenue à chaque pleine lune, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je n'ai pas été trop sévère, étant donné qu'ils voulaient soutenir Mr Lupin.

OoOoO

James croisa le regard inquisiteur de Lily.

-Ma chérie….

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Mais rien …. Commença Sirius.

-Il faut que vous lui disiez, et puis de toute manière, elle finira bien par le savoir.

-Merci du soutien Lunard.

Lily posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda tour à tour chacun des maraudeurs. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Ils lui avaient dit pour la carte et la cape, mais il y avait autre chose.

-Lily, jure moi que tu ne hurleras pas.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Non, enfin si… mais….

-Mais ?

-Promets que tu ne crieras pas.

-C'est promis James.

Les maraudeurs s'entre regardèrent.

-De toute manière, on aurait fini par le lui dire. Fit remarquer Peter.

-Bon, qui se lance ? Demanda Remus.

-Je m'en occupe. Répondit James.

-Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Ralla Lily

James se leva et se dirigea vers Lily.

-Bon…. Euh…. En fait…. Euh….Nous sommes des animagis non déclarés.

-PARDON ?

-Tu avais promis de pas crier.

-Non mais vous êtes complètement malades, c'est très dangereux de devenir animagus, et c'est interdit, imaginez une seconde que le ministère s'en rende compte. Vous savez ce qui pourrait arriver ? Direction Azkaban et sans passer par la case départ.

Elle brandit un doigt accusateur en direction de Remus.

-Et toi tu les as laissés faire ? Je pensais que tu étais plus responsable que ça. C'est inutile que je vous demande pourquoi vous avez fait ça, ni qui est à l'origine de cette idée.

Elle jeta un regard digne de l'inquisition à chacun des maraudeurs. James s'approcha d'elle.

-Remus n'était au courant de rien, c'est Sirius et moi qui en avons eu l'idée en troisième année, et Peter a fait les recherches. On a commencé à s'entraîner en troisième année et on est devenu des animagis en cinquième année. On a fait ça pour que Remus se blesse moins et ne soit plus seul pendant les pleines lunes.

La préfète se retourna vers Remus.

-Tu n'étais vraiment au courant de rien ?

-Vraiment, je te raconte pas le peur que j'ai eu quand je les ai vu débarquer dans le cabane hurlante.

OoOoO

_Mme Pomfresh venait de laisser Remus, le lycan était désormais seul dans la cabane hurlante. Il regarda avec tristesse les meubles fracassés et décida de monter dans la chambre. Au moins là il verrait la lune se lever. Il sourit à sa pensée, un loup-garou qui aimait voir la pleine lune se lever, ça faisait un peu maso. En réalité, Remus avait toujours aimé regarder la lune. Quand il était enfant, avant sa morsure, il adorait la pleine lune. Maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil, il affrontait chaque pleine lune avec la peur de s'échapper et de blesser quelqu'un. Le soleil se terrait peu à peu derrière les montagnes, comme s'il fuyait les ténèbres._

_Remus entendit les marches émettre un craquement sinistre. Il se tourna vers la porte, Pomfresh n'avait pourtant rien oublié. _

_La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la chevelure ébouriffée de James, le cœur du lycanthrope manqua un battement._

_-James ! Mais t'es malade, la pleine lune va se lever !_

_Remus se précipita vers son ami et le poussa hors de la chambre. Mais James ne se laissa pas faire, il repoussa Remus dans la chambre et hurla :_

_-IL EST LA._

_Remus entendit des bruits de cavalcade dans l'escalier, et Sirius et Peter apparurent dans son champ de vision._

_-Mais….Mais….Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _

_-Tu pensais réellement qu'on te laisserait seul pendant les pleines lunes ? Demanda innocemment Sirius._

_Remus regarda à travers la fenêtre, les premiers rayons de lune n'allaient pas tarder à resplendir. Il se retourna vers ses amis pour leur ordonner de partir, mais à la place des trois maraudeurs se trouvaient un chien, un cerf et un rat._

_Lorsque les premiers rayons de lune touchèrent Remus, il sut que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant._

OoOoO

-J'imagine très bien. Répondit Lily en jetant un regard noir au reste des maraudeurs.

James allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Vous êtes vraiment inconscients, Sirius aurait put se faire tuer, vous imaginez comment Remus aurait vécu avec ça sur la conscience ?

C'est le moment que choisit McGonagall pour entrer. Elle jeta un regard à Lily qui pointait un doigt accusateur sur les maraudeurs.

-Inutile de vous dire combien je suis déçue, surtout par vous Lupin, je ne vous ferais pas la morale puisque Miss Evans vient sans doute de le faire.

Les quatre Griffondors baissèrent la tête.

-Comme punition, je vous interdis de rentrer chez vous pendant les vacances et je vous donne une retenue chaque soir de pleine lune jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et j'ai été particulièrement gentille étant donné que vous avez transgressé une loi du ministère et que vous vous êtes mis en danger.

Les maraudeurs ne protestèrent pas et se contentèrent d'acquiescer. McGonagall sortit de l'infirmerie. Lily posa un regard compatissant aux maraudeurs et posa une main sur l'épaule de James.

-On va les laisser se reposer et voir où sont les triplés d'accord ?

-Si tu veux.

Peter leur annonça qu'il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque et sortit de l'infirmerie. James et Lily souhaitèrent une bonne journée à Remus et Sirius, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors.

Les triplés n'étant pas la salle commune, James et Lily décidèrent donc de monter dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils y trouvèrent Amaël et Sesilina. La Griffondor s'était débarrassée du pyjama de l'infirmerie et portait un des uniformes de son frère.

-Où est Yuzel ? Demanda James.

-Sans doute dans le gymnase. Répondit Sesilina.

C'est à se moment là que Lily remarqua la tenue que portait la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi tu as un uniforme de mec ?

-C'est un des uniformes d'Amaël, en attendant que l'école m'en fournisse un. Lui répondit gentiment Sesilina.

James et Lily s'assirent sur le lit du Griffondor.

-C'est trop te demander de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Voyant que Sesilina les dévisageait avec un air bizarre, la préfète en chef crut bon de rajouter.

-Au départ, ils avaient annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave.

La Griffondor eut un faible sourire. Elle calla sa tête contre l'épaule d'Amaël et ferma les yeux.

-On va vous laisser. Annonça James.

Amaël hocha la tête, le couple sortit du dortoir. Amaël sentit les battements du cœur de sa sœur s'apaiser. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'allongea sur son lit, il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit du dortoir.

Le visage de Sesilina était serein, mais la louve en elle grogna.

OoOoO

1998

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que sa nièce avait disparu et Greyback ne trouvait rien. Pas un seul livre ne parlait de cette stèle. Il avait pourtant fouillé dans tous les livres de ce qui avait été la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la réserve, il ne lui restait plus que cet endroit à fouiller. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'un livre, le loup lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

Fenrir le laissa contrôler son corps et son esprit. Après plusieurs minutes le loup se retira et s'endormit. Fenrir se tenait assis à une table, un livre ouvert devant lui.

« _Les stèles du temps_ » furent les seuls mots qui lui sautèrent au yeux.

Un sourire sadique éclaira son visage. Elle ne lui échapperait pas.

**OoOoO**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé (les critiques constructives sont toujours accepté).**

**A pluche votre fidèle Eliane.**


	7. Triplés

**Bonjour tout le monde, je serais brève, ma correctrice et moi avons quelques problème de communications, internet c'est bien, mais seulement quand ça marche --. Donc en attendant qu'elle m'envoie la version finale de ce chapitre (si j'arrive un jour à la lui envoyé), je vous offre la version pré-corrigé par ma très chère grande sœur avec qui je partage ce compte.**

**Mais bon, je vais quand même faire les réponses aux reviews .**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**caro: là tu viens de flatter mon petit ego XD, sérieusement, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise **

**Didine34792: désolé pour la régularité de mes publications, mais bon je fais avec mon imagination (je peux mettre 2 mois avant de réussir à finir un chapitre, j'essaye toujours d'en avoir un d'avance, du moins en théorie XD) et avec ma correctrice. J'aurais bien aimé faire crier Lily un peu plus mais bon c'est pas grave, on va dire que c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse XD.**

**lily: ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic j'en suis fière (enfin déjà plus que "Vision de Notre Futur") donc je ne compte pas l'arrêter .**

**Maelys Halliwell Black: merci pour le compliment **

**Eliane and Katusha: ma chère grande sœur, pour les mots oubliés je fais pas exprés XD, sérieusement j'essais de les trouver quand je me relie mais bon je t'ai assez baratiné avec ça sur MSN . Plus sérieusement, allez voir ses fics (celles qu'il y a sur notre profil commun) et aussi celle d'Eloria (4eloria/./skyrock/./com).**

**liloo: merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre.**

**celewyn: Pour Sélénia, Drago et Harry je compte les faire retourner à leur époque (mais chut le reste est TOP SECRET XD), pour les couples je ne sais pas encore, je peux te dire que l'on verra la première rencontre entre Sirius et Yael (je sais pas si tu as lu mon autre fic "Vision de Notre Futur", mais Yael est la femme de Sirius), mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas te garantir que je ferai d'autres couples.**

**Voilà c'est tout pour les reviews, Bonne Lecture.**

Chapitre 7: Triplés

Remus se leva lentement, il avait la bouche pâteuse et des courbatures plus que douloureuses. Il regarda la pendule. Elle affichait 12h30. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'infirmerie et aperçu Sirius assis sur son lit un plateau posé devant lui, il avait la tête tourné vers la fenêtre et le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Patmol. Appela Remus avec une voix honteuse.

-Moui ? Lui répondit le jeune Black en tournant la tête.

Le lycanthrope prit une grande inspiration.

-Je…. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir blessé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rem'.

-Bien sur que si, je suis un monstre et tu le sais très bien. Cracha Remus.

Sirius se leva avec une étrange rapidité, se jeta sur Remus et empoigna le col de sa chemise.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Pour la première depuis qu'il le connaissait Remus eut peur de Sirius. Bien sur il avait déjà vu le maraudeur énervé, mais jamais avec tant de haine dans le regard, jamais avec un telle aura de rage. Le regard de Sirius retrouva le petit éclat de vie qui y brillait en permanence. L'animagus lâcha le lycanthrope et murmura un faible « c'est clair ? » auquel Remus répondit avec un hochement de tête.

OoOoO

Sesilina se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à assommer un cheval, le genre de mal de crâne qu'on chope seulement après une sacrée cuite. Hors elle le savait, elle n'avait pas pris de cuite, elle avait était torturé pendant prés d'un mois dans ce qui restait des cachots de Poudlard, dans ce qui était devenu le siège de Lord Voldemort.

OoOoO

_Sélénia souffrait, l'Ordre du Phoenix était tombé, Voldemort avait gagné et Harry était porté disparu. La jeune Black prit appui sur ses coudes, autour d'elle s'étalait le champ de bataille de ce qui devait être la dernière des batailles, la victoire du bien sur le mal. Mais ils avaient échoué, ils avaient tous échoués, ils étaient tous morts._

_Sélénia se redressa avec une extrême difficulté, chaque parcelles de son corps étaient maculées de sang, elle se mit à avancer lentement. Le sol était jonché de cadavres, Sélénia ne faisait même plus attention aux corps mutilés elle avançait, marchait droit devant elle. Il y avait forcément des survivants, le mal ne pouvait pas avoir triomphé, le bien gagne toujours. Sélénia tomba à genoux, si elle pouvait pleurer, son corps ne contiendrait plus un seul centilitre d'eau, mais elle savait, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans un conte de fée dont raffolent les moldus, un de ceux ou tout fini bien, ici, dans sa réalité le mal avait triomphé._

_La jeune louve leva la tête vers le ciel, étrangement les étoiles étaient étincelantes, comme si tout ce qui c'était passé ne les concernait pas. Sélénia fut prise d'un rire nerveux, presque hystérique, un de ceux qui arrivent dans les pires moments. Elle n'entendit même pas les Mangemorts arriver, elle ne senti pas non plus lorsqu'ils la traînèrent avec violence jusque dans les cachots. _

_Elle riait._

_Ce qui suivit cette nuit, Sélénia ne s'en souvenait pas, ou presque pas, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était restée un mois attachée à une chaise et chaque jours elle ressentait la douleur jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. Il arriva un moment où elle devint insensible à la douleur, ce que les Mangemorts remarquèrent. C'est fou comme l'être humain peut-être créatif lorsqu'il s'agit d'engendrer la douleur. Et puis après une de ses séances, la louve repris le dessus, elle fit ralentir le rythme cardiaque de Sélénia jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus perceptible par personne._

_Au yeux de tous Sélénia Yael Black était morte._

_Les Mangemorts se débarrassèrent de son corps en le jeta dans une fosse où pourrissaient les corps de tant d'innocents. La louve amena Sélénia jusque dans la grotte qui avait servit de cachette à son père des années avant. La jeune Black se laissa dépérir pendant plusieurs semaines, mais la Mort ne voulait pas d'elle._

_C'est par une nuit de pleine lune qu'elle ressenti le pouvoir de la stèle, les guérisseuses ressentent le moment où une stèle est déclanchée, elle ont aussi la capacité de ressentir l'aura de celui qui les a activé. Et l'aura que Sélénia perçut ce soir là lui redonna espoir._

_La guérisseuse sortit de sa tanière est se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, la louve lui permettait de tenir debout, de ne pas chuter pour mourir quelques secondes après, et c'est là qu'elle sentit la meute, elle entendit les hurlements au loin. Elle se cacha dans le souterrain qui menait de Honeyduke à Poudlard durant plusieurs jours puis elle sauta droit dans la gueule du loup, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard._

_Sélénia n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait, c'était la seule chance de tout changer, de sauver le futur, alors quand les alarmes et les cris retentirent, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, elle courut vers la stèle, vers un avenir meilleur._

OoOoO

Sesilina se redressa lentement, elle portait toujours l'uniforme de son frère et se trouvait toujours dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle contempla quelques secondes le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle faisait peur, très peur même, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, elle avait des cernes et les trois larges griffures qui lui barraient le visage n'arrangeaient rien. Avec sa baguette, elle créa une brosse, elle l'ensorcela de telle manière que la brosse lui démêla les cheveux sans aucune aide extérieure, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis masqua ses cernes grâce à du fond de teint dont elle venait de faire apparaître le pot. Pour finir elle ajusta l'uniforme de son frère à sa taille, elle fit disparaître pot de fond de teint et brosse à cheveux d'un coup de baguette, baguette avec laquelle elle attacha ses cheveux. Se jugeant déjà plus présentable, Sesilina descendit dans la Salle Commune.

OoOoO

Lily jouait aux échecs avec Ayona depuis prés de deux heures. Sa future belle sœur comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler venait de la battre pour la troisième fois consécutive.

-AHAHAH ! S'exclama la jeune Potter. Encore gagné.

Lily, dans un instant de pure maturité, lui tira la langue. Ayona était le portrait craché de son frère, autant au niveau du physique, qu'au niveau du caractère, ce qui rendait les deux Potter encore plus complices.

Lily tourna la tête vers Amaël, depuis que James et Peter étaient partis chercher « de la bouffe meilleur que celle de l'infirmerie » ; aux dires de James ; pour Remus et Sirius, le Griffondor était resté seul, par-dessus son livre il observait Ayona, comme pour graver chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses gestes dans son esprit. C'est là que Lily remarqua qu'Amaël tenait son livre à l'envers.

-Tu sais Amaël, tu comprendrais mieux ce que tu lis, si tu tenais ton livre dans le bon sens. Lui fit remarquer Lily avec une voie flûtée.

Ce dernier sursauta, retourna son livre et se cacha derrière, son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rouge brique. Lily éclata de rire bientôt imité par Ayona. La rousse s'arrêta de rire dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Sesilina, qui observait la Salle Commune depuis les escaliers des dortoirs. A son tour Ayona cessa de rire et dévisagea la nouvelle venue, Amaël suivi le regard des deux Griffondors et vit Sesilina. Il se leva avec rapidité et se dirigea vers sa sœur, il lui tendit la main et la guida jusqu'au deux filles.

-Lina, je te présente Ayona, c'est la sœur de James.

La jeune Potter fit un grand sourire à Sesilina, cette dernière dévisagea Ayona pendant quelques secondes, puis elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lily.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda la préfète.

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence, mais pas un silence gêné, juste un de ses silence ou chacun se regarde, ou des millier de questions traversent l'esprit de chacun mais ne deviennent jamais un son.

C'est Sélénia qui rompit le silence.

-Vous savez où est Yuzel ?

Ayona vit Amaël sursauter, elle fronça les sourcils, il était normal que Sesilina pose cette question, après tout Yuzel était son frère. Et il était clair qu'Amaël n'en avait pas la moindre idée et qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

-Il doit être à la salle d'entraînement. Fini par répondre la jeune Potter.

Sesilina posa sur Ayona un regard interrogateur. Cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer le regard de la Griffondor, c'était le même regard interrogateur que Sirius, ce qui titilla un peu plus la curiosité d'Ayona.

-C'est un salle au troisième étage, il y a un praticable et de quoi exercer divers arts de combats moldus. Tu peux pas la louper, la porte est décorée avec des gravures de mages guerriers.

Sesilina lui adressa un sourire de remerciements, elle se saisit de la main de son frère et l'entraîna vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lily regarda les deux jumeaux s'engouffrer dans le passage, puis elle se retourna vers Ayona.

-Comment tu sais que Yuzel est là-bas ?

-J'y passe beaucoup de temps, et j'ai remarqué que Yuzel aussi, je sais pas à qui il pense en s'entraînant, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il le hait.

-Comment peux-tu être sure qu'il s'agit d'un mec ? La questionna Lily.

-On ne peut pas autant haïr une femme. Lui rétorqua Ayona.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

OoOoO

James et Peter étaient assis sur un des lits vides de l'infirmerie, ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes et ni eux ni Sirius n'avaient posé la question qui leur occupait l'esprit à Remus. Ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter, le lourd silence qui enveloppait l'infirmerie l'inquiétait un peu. Il savait que ses meilleurs amis allaient lui demander pourquoi le loup n'vait pas attaqué Sesilina. Jusqu'à présent, il avait su dissimuler cette information et il le savait, il n'allait pas tarder à la révéler.

Ce fut James qui brisa le silence.

-Rem' pourquoi le loup n'a pas attaqué Sesilina ?

Le lycanthrope eut un faible sourire, il appréciait que ses amis le différencient totalement du loup. Il prit une grande inspiration, il s'apprêtait à briser une chose que Sesilina aurait voulu garder secrète, mais ils savaient aussi qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne le répéteraient.

-C'est une Guérisseuse.

-Et en quoi cela a-t-il empêché le loup d'attaquer ? Demanda Peter.

Remus sourit, rares étaient les personnes qui connaissaient l'existence des Guérisseuses, et Peter ne suivait plus les cours de soin aux créatures magiques depuis leur sixième année. Le lycan se tourna vers Sirius et James.

-Amaël en a parlé pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le loup n'a pas attaqué. Avoua James.

Remus vit Sirius acquiescer.

-C'est vrais que peu de monde connaît cette partie de l'histoire. Les Guérisseuses sont à l'origine des loups-garous, pour le loup, leur sang est sacré, ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire couler, ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer une Guérisseuse par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit. Sauf si une autre Guérisseuse le lui a ordonné.

-Par ordonner tu entends quoi ? Demanda doucement Sirius.

-Et bien, un loup ne peut pas refuser de faire ce que lui demande une Guérisseuse, qu'il soit sous sa forme humaine ou non. Lui répondit tranquillement Remus.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse. S'offusqua James.

-Un peu oui, mais bon c'est pas comme si on croisait une Guérisseuse à tous les coins de rue.

-Il y en a si peu que ça ? Demanda Peter.

-Elles ont le statut de Guérisseuses seulement quatre par quatre, mais leur filles, qui deviennent des novices et qui deviendront Guérisseuse ont le même talent de guérison que leur mère.

-Si elles sont que quatre à chaque fois, comment ce fait-il qu'elles n'aient pas disparus ? Demanda James.

-Ça personne ne le sait, avoua Remus, c'est une des choses qu'elles ont le mieux gardées.

Il y eu un silence, James était impatient, désormais il lui tardait le prochain cours de soin aux créatures magiques pour voir à quoi ressemblaient ces Guérisseuse. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence.

-Remus, hier tu as dit que tu devais nous parler.

-Oui. Soupira le lycan.

-C'est grave ?

-j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le loup.

La déclaration donna naissance à un lourd silence, Peter avait la bouche grande ouverte, Sirius s'était relevé d'un coup, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, Remus remarqua le sang teindre le pyjamas que portait Sirius. James quant à lui, s'était comme affaissé sous le poids de cette révélation.

-Comment c'est possible ? Demanda finalement Sirius.

Le sang imbibait de plus en plus sa chemise. Remus regarda la tache de sang quelques secondes puis releva les yeux vers le visage de Sirius.

-Et bien, le loup à un esprit bien à lui, habituellement il reste tapi dans l'ombre, c'est comme si il dormait. Mais depuis quelque temps, il se réveille avant les pleines lunes.

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution.

-Tu as bien dis que Sesilina était une Guérisseuse.

-James, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, en réalité, c'est la seule solution logique au fait que le loup ne l'ai pas attaqué.

-On peut lui demander de t'aider. Proposa Peter.

-Non, on n'est pas sensé savoir qu'elle en est une, si elle en est vraiment une.

-Remus, on peut demander à Amaël, il t'a avoué lui-même qu'il connaissait des loups-garous, on peut lui demander de t'aider.

-Et c'est lui qui t'a amené à l'infirmerie hier. Fit remarquer James.

OoOoO

Sesilina et Amaël se tenait face à la porte qui dissimulait la salle d'entraînement. La dite porte était faite de bois sombre, les gravures qui l'ornaient représentaient deux Mages Guerriers dans une position d'attaque, leurs baguettes brandies en direction d'un ennemi imaginaire. Leurs traits durs, exprimaient une extrême concentration. Derrière eux, au grand étonnement d'Amaël, se tenait une Guérisseuse. Elle arborait la tenue de combat de sa Guilde, sa baguette au fourreau, elle brandissait une lame d'argent dans la même direction que celle vers laquelle se dirigeaient les baguettes des Mages Guerriers. Sesilina poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Amaël suivit sa sœur, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La salle était de la même taille que la Grande Salle, en son centre trônait un immense praticable, sur le mur du fond des armes moldues dormaient dans d'immenses vitrines, les armes les plus dangereuses avaient été scellé dans leur vitrines, tandis que les autres étaient à portée de tous les élèves. Le mur de droite était parcouru par une immense bibliothèque, contenant tous les ouvrages possibles et inimaginables sur les sports de combats moldus et sur les techniques de défenses des Mages Guerriers. Le côté gauche de la salle était parcouru de sacs de sable.

C'est là que se tenait Yuzel, il portait un marcel blanc et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux lui collaient au front. Il frappait le sac de sable avec toute la haine qu'il lui était possible de donner. Il ne remarqua pas son frère et sa sœur, ce dont Sesilina profita. Elle se glissa rapidement et discrètement derrière le sac sur lequel s'acharnait son frère. Elle donnait un léger coup de genoux sous le sac qui se décrocha et s'écrasa au sol. Sesilina stoppa le poing de son frère avec sa main droite, de sa main gauche elle lui saisit le poignet, elle lui retourna le bras et le fit chuter au sol. Yuzel se retrouva à plat ventre, un genou de Sesilina enfoncé dans son dos. Il tourna la tête autant qu'il le put et croisa le regard d'Amaël, ce dernier ne souriait pas, mais une légère lueur de désespoir brillait dans ses yeux. Yuzel sentit Sesilina se relever, il se retourna et vit sa sœur, debout face à lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

-Tu ne fais pas assez attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, pourtant j'étais visible et à découvert en permanence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda sèchement Yuzel tout en se relevant.

Il vit Amaël sortirent un livre de son sac, il reconnut le livre qui contenait les plans de la Forêt Interdite.

-Et a quoi ça va nous servir ?

-Je sais où est la stèle. Lui annonça Sesilina.

-Pardon ?

-D'après toi, comment je suis arrivé ici ? Par le bon vouloir du Saint Esprit ? Ironisa la jeune louve.

Yuzel ne posa aucune question, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête. Amaël posa le livre entre eux, il l'ouvrit au niveau de la carte et le poussa vers sa sœur.

-Bien, commença Sesilina, la stèle est à côtés de la ruine de ce temple.

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur le plan, passa prés de l'antre d'Aragorg, traversa le territoire des centaure et fini par immobiliser son index sur une énorme ruine. Yuzel la regarda perplexe.

-Tu es sure ?

Sesilina soupira et secoua la tête.

-Je suis une Guérisseuse, ma guilde est à l'origine de cette stèle, il est donc logique que je connaisse son emplacement. Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Yuzel la contempla quelques secondes, il suivit la ligne de son visage, de son corps avec les yeux. S'il haïssait Amaël, c'était à cause d'elle. Yuzel était jaloux, jaloux qu'il profite de ses sourires, qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras, qu'il lui parle. Yuzel était jaloux, jaloux et amoureux. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Oui. Lui répondit Sesilina d'un ton neutre.

Yuzel se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain jumelée à la salle d'entraînement.

Il posa ses mains sur les bords du lavabo, il contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'éloigna lentement du lavabo et se déshabilla, il se glissa sous la douche, tourna le robinet et laissa l'eau brûlante couler le long de son corps. Il colla son front contre le mur carrelé de la cabine de douche et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

OoOoO

Amaël regarda son frère s'éloigner, puis il se retourna vers sa sœur.

-Amaël, tu as la carte ?

-Oui. Répondit-il légèrement surpris.

-Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

Amaël sortit la carte du Maraudeur de la pochette qu'il avait autour du cou et la tendit à Sesilina. Cette dernière déplia la carte devant elle et murmura faiblement.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le plan de Poudlard se dessina lentement sur le papier jauni. Sesilina chercha la salle d'entraînement, et posa son index sur les deux noms qui y figuraient :

_Harry Potter_

_Sélénia Black_

-Si nous noms sont sur ma carte, ils s'y sont forcément sur celle de James.

-Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de la modifier, ça doit être possible, il faut qu'on aille chercher à la bibliothèque.

Le frère et la sœur se levèrent en même temps, Amaël rangea la carte dans sa pochette et pris la direction de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie, Sesilina lui demanda de l'attendre quelques secondes, elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille, et une ceinture bleue nuit apparue. Dans l'unes des pochettes qui y été suspendue, elle prie une fiole remplie d'un étrange liquide transparent.

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et se trouva nez à nez aces James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue prendre une potion, mon épaule est encore un peu douloureuse. Mentit-elle.

James la regarda soupçonneux, puis il sortit suivi par Peter. Sesilina ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius et lui donna la fiole.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ça va t'aider à guérir plus vite, comme ça tu seras sur pied pour le match.

Sesilina sentit le regard pesant de Remus dans son dos.

-Ce n'est pas du poison.

-J'ai rien dit. S'indigna Remus.

-Non, mais vu le regard que tu m'as lancé, c'était la question que tu voulais me poser.

Sesilina sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux Griffondors bouche bée.

-Tu crois qu'elle a dit la vérité ? Demanda Sirius une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Remus se leva et s'approcha du lit de son ami, il lui prit la fiole des mains. Il l'examina longuement avant de la rendre à Sirius.

-C'est pas du poison, ça ressemble à la potion que me donnait Pomfresh avant que vous ne deveniez animagus.

-Donc je peux la boire sans risque ?

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête. Sirius déboucha la fiole et en vida le contenu.

OoOoO

Ayona se dirigea vers le stade, un balai posé sur l'épaule, il lui tardait le lendemain. Son frère n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de la faire participée aux sélections, et ça grâce à Amaël, il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier. Elle aperçut Narcissa Black assisse sur un banc prés des serres, pour une fois la Serpentard était seule, habituellement il y avait toujours un des « amis » de Lucius Malfoy pour surveiller tous ses faits et gestes.

Bien qu'elle ne l'a porte dans son cœur, Ayona plaignait sincèrement Black, non seulement elle était contrainte d'épouser un homme que ses parents avaient choisi à sa place, mais en plus Malfoy la faisait surveiller. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'elle le déshonore en le trompant ? La jeune Potter secoua la tête, elle allait continuer sa route lorsqu'elle aperçut Yuzel. Il se dirigeait vers Black, cette dernière levant la tête en direction du Griffondor et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Ayona fronça les sourcils alors que son condisciple s'asseyait prés de la Serpentard, il prenait un gros risque, Ayona ne connaissait les Malfoy que de réputation, mais du peu qu'elle savait ils n'aimaient que l'on touche à ce qu'ils considéraient comme leurs propriétés, et leurs femmes rentraient dans cette catégorie.

Ayona soupira, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle reprit le chemin du stade, elle devait battre Amaël.

OoOoO

Alice se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la salle de divination, suite à son malaise durant son cour, le professeur Wolf était venue la voir à l'infirmerie pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait des dons de medium.

OoOoO

_Alice était allongée sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, toujours sous le choc de sa « vision » elle serrait entre ses mains une tasse de thé fumant. Elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte et croisa le regard de sa prof de Divination. Cette dernière avait un air soucieux collé au visage._

_-Ça mieux Alice ?_

_-Oui, merci._

_La prof lui sourit faiblement puis s'assit à côté du lit de la Griffondor._

_-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Lui avoua-t-elle._

_Alice sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir, la prof du le sentir puis qu'elle la rassura d'un sourire._

_-Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est par rapport à ta vision de toute à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as des visions de ce genre._

_-Oui, j'en ai déjà eu, et elles se sont toutes réalisées._

_-Bien, il est possible que tu sois médium._

_Alice resta bouche bée durant quelques secondes._

_-Mais personnes dans ma famille n'est medium._

_-Tu viens d'une famille de sang pur si je ne me trompe pas._

_-Oui._

_-Toutes les familles de sang pur ont un lien entre elles, il est donc possible que tu ais hérité de ce don d'un ancêtre d'une autre famille._

_-On peut le contrôler ce don ?_

_-En théorie oui, au niveau de la pratique c'est autre chose, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je voudrais tu proposer quelque chose._

_-C'est quoi ?_

_-Que tu viennes me voir le samedi après-midi pour qu'on essaye de contrôler ton don, tu es d'accord ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien, je t'attends samedi vers 16 heures dans mon bureau, ça te va ?_

_-Oui, merci beaucoup._

_La prof lui avait sourit puis était sortit de l'infirmerie._

OoOoO

Alice s'arrêta quelque instant devant l'échelle qui menait à la salle de Divination, jusqu'à présent la prof lui avait seulement appris à stopper les visions, à les empêcher de pénétrer dans son esprit, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, le professeur Wolf allait lui apprendre à provoquer ses visions. Alice prit une grande inspiration et grimpa l'échelle rapidement, elle souleva la trappe et se dirigea vers la prof. Cette dernière était assisse en tailleur sur un pouf de couleur sombre.

-Bonjour Alice, ça va ?

-Oui, merci.

-Bien, assis toi.

La Griffondor s'exécuta, imitant la prof, elle s'assit également en tailleur.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, comme je te l'ai promis, je vais t'apprendre à provoquer tes visions.

Alice hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu vas fermer les yeux et faire le vide dans ton esprit, lorsque ce sera fait, je veux que tu cherches ton don.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vas chercher au plus profond de toi-même l'origine de tes visions, ton don.

Alice pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête mais n'y parvint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Dans ce cas tu vas te concentrer seulement sur ma voix, lorsque tu n'entendras plus rien d'autre que ma voix, tu la feras disparaître de ton esprit petit à petit.

Alinor Wolf se mit à chanter dans un étrange dialecte, Alice ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la voix douce de sa prof.

Les paroles, chantées dans une langue oubliée envahissaient chaque fibre du corps de la jeune Griffondor.

Peu à peu tout disparu de l'esprit d'Alice, les sons extérieurs, le chant de sa prof, tout, absolument tout disparu. Et c'est là que pour la première fois elle sentie sa magie. Elle se déplaça lentement au cœur d'elle-même, puis elle se senti attirée par une infime partie de sa magie, une partie inondée d'une douce chaleur. Elle se dirigea lentement vers cette douce chaleur, lorsqu'elle parvint à la toucher les images envahir son esprit.

OoOoO

1998

Fenrir se trouvait devant la stèle de la Forêt Interdite, s'il en croyait le livre, seule une Guérisseuse pouvait activer son pouvoir. Fenrir eu un sourire carnassier, sa mère était une Guérisseuse, sa sœur en avait été une également, il avait donc toute les chances de parvenir à activer la stèle. Mais pour plus de sécurité il avait décidé d'attendre la prochaine lune rousse.

Greyback contempla quelques instants les ruines du temple qui surplombait la stèle, elles étaient baignées par un étrange brouillard qui attirait irrésistiblement le loup qui dormait au cœur de Fenrir. Il contourna la stèle et s'enfonça dans cet étrange brouillard, attiré par la magie que dégageaient les ruines.

**A Suivre**

**Voilà, c'est tout... pour le moment**

**normalement ce chapitre devrait être ré-édité sous peu (toujours selon le temps que mettra ma correctrice à supporter mes phrases XD).**


	8. Quidditch

**Bonjour les gens, voilà la version corrigé de mon chapitre (on dira un grand merci à ma correctrice qui sauve cette fic du désastre ^^)  
**

**Bref passons au réponses aux chtite review :  
**

**Maelys Halliwell Black: grandiose grandiose, n'exagérons rien ^^, mais merci quand même.**

**Didine 34790: c'est possible, la lune rousse n'est pas une invention à moi, j'ai du le lire quelque part comme toi, mais après va savoir où..... J'aime bien quand Yuzel et amoureux tout seul dans son coin, mais pour le moment aucune romance est prévu entre lui et Sesilina.**

**celewyn: merci pour tes encouragement. J'ai une légère tendance à préférer cette fic à Vision de Notre Futur.**

**Et voilà, bonne lecture.**

_Chapitre 8 : Quidditch_

1998

Des colonnes s'étaient écroulées et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol. Fenrir avisa un escalier dans le fond de la pièce et il franchit les quelques mètres qui l'en séparait. Greyback s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le temple. Bien que les marches fussent humides, l'air oppressant et le plafond couvert de toiles d'araignée, le lycanthrope continuait d'avancer. Il manqua de chuter à plusieurs reprises mais fut à chaque fois sauvé par ses réflexes. Fenrir déboucha sur une salle immense baignée par une étrange lueur bleutée. Des statues s'élevaient le long de la pièce et étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière argent. Greyback s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et dégagea la poussière qui la recouvrait. Le lycan eut un mouvement de recul, quand sous les traits froids de la statue, il reconnut sa mère. Il se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et aperçut quatre autres statues. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elles et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître la couche de poussière qui les camouflait. Fenrir recula de deux pas afin de mieux contempler les quatre statues. Devant lui se tenaient les toutes premières Guérisseuses, les fondatrices de la Guilde. Greyback parcourut la salle du regard; à sa droite un escalier descendait plus profondément dans les entrailles de la Terre tandis que celui de gauche remontait vers la surface. Le lycan emprunta l'escalier de droite, il déboucha sur une vaste pièce éclairée par quelques bougies. Les murs étaient couverts de petites cavités dont l'entrée était bloquée par des plaques de pierres. Fenrir s'approcha de la première cavité et, sur la stèle qui en bouchait l'entrée, il put lire:

Arwan

17 Mars 1856

Fenrir comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait: un de ceux que l'on prétendaient mort-né, un de ceux qu'Elles tuaient dés la naissance pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient des garçons. Greyback posa ses mains sur la pierre froide. Il aurait pu être l'un deux si sa sœur ne l'avait pas sauvé. Après ça, il avait vécu caché dans un orphelinat où, parfois, sa mère venait le voir. Mais c'était surtout Yael, sa sœur, qui venait le plus souvent. Elle lui avait apprit à contrôler le loup qui dormait en lui. Il lui devait la vie et, lui, en échange, il avait donné l'ordre de la tuer. Peut-être qu'Elles avaient raison en fin de compte: « Le pouvoir des Guérisseuses rend les hommes fous ». Greyback se colla dos au mur, se laissa glisser le long de la paroi froide et humide et il enfonça son visage dans ses mains. S'il avait pu pleurer sa bêtise et sa cruauté, les larmes couleraient à flot le long de son visage, de son cou, pour mourir sur ses vêtements.

Lorsque Fenrir sortit du temple, la meute l'attendait devant la stèle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant là-dedans ? Demanda Yulia en ricanant.

-Rien d'autre que des ruines. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

En voyant les louves au côté des loups, Greyback ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer une scène qu'il avait vécu avec sa sœur il y a de cela bien longtemps.

OoOoO

_Fenrir venait d'avoir huit ans, il était assit sur son lit à l'orphelinat et attendait la visite de sa sœur. L'une des sœurs qui s'occupait des enfants entra dans la chambre pour lui annoncer que Yael était là. Le petit Greyback sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils se furent installés sur le petit lit, Greyback ne put résister à poser la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il était en âge de s'en poser :_

_ -Dis Yael. Pourquoi maman elle m'a abandonné moi et pas toi?_

_ Fenrir vit le regard de sa grande sœur s'assombrir._

_ -Et bien, tu sais que maman est une Guérisseuse._

_ Fenrir hocha la tête._

_ -Les Guérisseuses pensent que leurs pouvoirs rendent les hommes fous._

_-Mais je suis pas fou moi ! S'indigna Fenrir. _

_-Je sais petit frère, ce qui prouve qu'elles ont tort._

_-Tu penses que je deviendrais fou ? S'inquiéta le petit garçon._

_-Non et tu iras à Poudlard comme tous les autres enfants sorciers puis tu feras de grandes et belles choses._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui mais il faudra te méfier._

_-De quoi ?_

_-De toi-même, du loup qui repose en toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que ce qui rend les hommes et les femmes fou, c'est le pouvoir du loup et rien d'autre, lui répondit Yael._

_ Elle serra son frère dans ses bras avec tout l'amour qu'une sœur pouvait ressentir pour son frère et lui souffla à l'oreille :_

_ -Quoi que tu fasses Fenrir, tu seras toujours mon petit frère._

OoOoO

-Quand partons-nous ? Demanda un des loups.

-A la prochaine lune rousse, pour plus de sécurité, lui répondit calmement Greyback.

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel et contempla longuement la lune. Dans deux jours elle serait pleine, dans deux jours elle serait rousse, dans deux jours sa nièce mourait.

OoOoO

1978

Ayona était sur le pied de guerre depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Elle avait vérifié trois fois si son balai était bien dans sa valise puis l'avait déplacé sur son lit avant de le prendre à la main. Maintenant elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage au plus grand dam de sa camarade de chambre et meilleure amie, Jessica.

-Calme-toi Ayo, ce n'est que du Quidditch après tout. S'énerva Jess avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ce n'est pas que du Quidditch, Jess, c'est la plus belle occasion pour forcer mon frère à me prendre dans l'équipe.

-A condition qu'Amaël ne gagne pas. Fit simplement remarquer Jessica.

La jeune Potter lui tira la langue avant de sortir du dortoir.

-Attends moi je te suis. S'égosilla Jess.

La Griffon sortit en courant du dortoir pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà atteint le bas des marches.

OoOoO

Sesilina, Yuzel et Amaël étaient assis dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch. Amaël avait réussi à dégoter un balai dans la remise et Sesilina lui avait tout de suite emprunté pour s'y asseoir. Le balai se trouvait à environ cinquante centimètres du sol et Sesilina était tranquillement installée dessus.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? S'énerva Yuzel.

-Ça t'arrives de te montrer gentil ? Demanda ironiquement sa sœur.

Yuzel lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur ses pieds.

-ON a un petit problème: Sirius, James, Remus et Peter sont en possession d'un objet qui pourrait faire sauter nos nouvelles identités. Nous aurions donc besoin de ton aide pour le récupérer.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller tout seul ? Demanda sèchement Yuzel.

-Non, avoua Amaël, tu vas devoir m'aider à faire diversion.

-Et à deux il ne marche pas votre plan ?

-Non.

-Bien mais n'allait pas croire que je fais ça par gentillesse. C'est seulement pour protéger mon identité.

Dés qu'il eut achevé sa phrase, Yuzel se leva et quitta le terrain de Quidditch. Il croisa Ayona et Jessica sans leur accorder le moindre regard et se dirigea vers les serres.

OoOoO

Balai à la main, James se tenait debout devant Lily. Cette dernière se trouvait assisse à une des tables de la bibliothèque, un livre épais et poussiéreux posé devant elle.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le Quidditch mais Ayo serait très heureuse que tu viennes l'encourager.

-Certaine. Tu encourageras Ayo de ma part. lui répondit Lily dans un sourire.

James émit un grognement sourd avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Lily. Il sortit de la bibliothèque le plus discrètement possible avant que le gardien des lieux ne lui hurle dessus à propos de son balai.

Lily regarda James s'éloigner avant de se replonger dans son livre. Cela faisait prés de deux heures qu'elle essayait de trouver une raison valable au fait qu'aucun des triplés n'avaient de concordance entre leurs auras et surtout, d'après ce que lui avait confié Remus, qu'Amaël et Yuzel avaient une odeur totalement différente. Bien sûr cela pouvait s'expliquer mais pour l'instant de tous les livres qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet, aucun n'expliquaient exactement ce cas bien précis. Tous ces livres parlaient de légères différences qu'ils pourraient y avoir entre les auras et les odeurs mais aucun ne traitaient de l'absence total de ressemblances entre les auras et les odeurs de membres de la même famille.

Enfin, il y en avait bien un qui traitait du sujet: c'était un livre sur les mariages sorciers qui expliquait que, parfois, deux époux d'une famille différente avaient une très légère ressemblance entre leur aura et leur odeur, mais qu'en général ces deux points étaient totalement différents. Lily soupira avant qu'un léger sourire d'amusement se forme sur ses lèvres: les triplés ne pouvaient être mariés entre eux.

Elle se replongea dans la lecture de son livre qui parlait des voyages dans le temps, des changements de corps, de la nécromancie, enfin bref pleins de trucs interdits pas le ministère, qui ne lui fournissait en aucun cas de réponse à sa question.

En soupirant, Lily se glissa sous la cape de James. Etant placé dans un des endroits les plus reculés de la bibliothèque, elle était sûre que personne ne la verrait. Elle prit le livre avec elle et se dirigea en silence vers la réserve où elle reposa le livre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle reprit sa recherche dans les livres interdits de la réserve.

OoOoO

James arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch après Sirius, Remus et le reste de l'équipe. Il s'aperçut qu'Ayona discutait avec Amaël et Sesilina. James remarqua aussi que les postulants au poste de poursuiveurs étaient plus nombreux que ceux pour le poste d'attrapeur. Il chercha Peter des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Où diable avait-il put encore disparaître ? Depuis cet été le maraudeur était de plus en plus étrange, il disparaissait pendant des heures entières sans que personne ne sache exactement où il allait. Par dépit, le jeune Potter secoua la tête: après tout Peter était libre d'aller là où il le souhaitait. Le capitaine se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les membres de son équipe. Lorsqu'il les eut rejoint, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et commença à leur expliquer comment se déroulerait l'après-midi.

-J'ai réservé le stade pour toute l'après-midi. Je vais d'abord faire passer les sélections et après on s'entraînera. Il faut qu'on soit au top pour le match de Vendredi.

Tous les joueurs hochèrent la tête. Remus vint s'asseoir prés de Sesilina.

-Tu ne participes pas aux sélections ?

-Non, j'ai souvent joué au poste de poursuiveur mais là je ne suis pas vraiment motivée. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que certain de mes points tiennent le coup.

-Tes points ?

-Mes points de suture. Il m'en reste une dizaine au niveau de l'abdomen et j'aimerais bien ne pas les faire sauter ceux-là.

-Pomfresh ne t'a pas directement guéri ?

-Non puisque c'est une blessure de loup-garou, il est plus prudent de les laisser guérir de façon moldu.

Remus resta silencieux durant quelques minutes. Il observa James expliquer l'exercice qu'allaient devoir effectuer les élèves postulants.

-Tu vas devenir un loup-garou? Finit par demander le lycan, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond des yeux. Finalement, peut-être ne serait-il plus seul pendant les pleines lunes.

-Non, il ne m'a pas mordu, juste griffé…. Lacérer serait un mot plus approprié en réalité. Le gène lycan ne se transmet que par la salive ou le sang. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Remus hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les joueurs dont un avait déjà été éliminé. Ils n'en restaient plus que quatre. James demanda aux joueurs titulaires de jouer comme lors d'un vrai match. Au bout de dix minutes, James avait trouvé son remplaçant, c'était une Griffondor de sixième année du nom d'Amelia et qu'Amaël identifia comme la future tante de Susan Bones. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous posés pied à terre, le jeune Potter remercia les candidats qui n'avaient pas réussi et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient rester pour la fin des sélections. Ces derniers acceptèrent de bon cœur et partirent rejoindre Remus et Sesilina dans les tribunes.

James se dirigea vers les candidats aux postes d'attrapeurs qui étaient au nombre de trois: Ayona, Amaël et un élève de quatrième année du nom d'Alexander.

-Bien. On va vous bander les yeux, lâcher le Vif puis on vous enlèvera les bandeaux. Le premier d'entre vous à attraper le Vif sera sélectionné comme attrapeur. C'est compris ?

En guise d'approbation, les trois Griffondors hochèrent la tête. Ils se positionnèrent sur leurs balais au milieu du terrain. Séréna, une des poursuiveuses, leur banda les yeux d'un coup de baguette. Elle leva le pouce en direction de Sirius qui lâcha le Vif d'or. Séréna attendit deux petites minutes avant de faire disparaître les bandeaux d'un nouveau coup de baguette.

Les trois griffons partirent dans trois directions différentes: Amaël choisit de prendre de la hauteur et de parcourir lentement le stade. Ayona, quant-à-elle, se plaça prés des buts pour scruter le stade et Alex se plaça au niveau des tribunes pour effectuer la même chose qu'Ayona, c'est-à-dire observer le stade.

James assit à côté de Sesilina l'observait avec attention. Le regard de la jeune Al'Muran passé d'Amaël à Ayona, puis d'Ayona à Alex.

-D'après toi lequel des trois va voir le vif en premier ? Lui demanda James.

-Amaël. Lui répondit la jeune louve sans aucune once d'hésitation.

-Sur quoi te bases-tu pour dire ça ? L'interrogea Sirius.

-C'est simple, Ayona et Alexander n'ont pas choisi la bonne technique: rester immobile en attendant de trouver le vif est la dernière des tactique à employer lors d'un match car les autres joueurs gêneront le champ de vision.

-Oui mais là ils ne sont que trois.

-Ils sont trop bas ou trop haut selon les différentes options. Par exemple, si le vif passe au dessus d'eux à une certaine hauteur, ils ne le verront pas, idem s'il passe trop en dessous d'eux.

James aperçut Amaël stopper son repérage et plonger en direction du sol, aussitôt suivi par Alex et Ayona. Amaël se positionna à la parallèle du sol avant d'effectuer un demi-tour très serré et de passer devant Ayona qui l'imita aussitôt. Alexander choisit de voler au dessus de ses adversaires afin de calquer sur tous leurs mouvements. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'extrémité nord du terrain, Amaël effectua une figure en chandelle spectaculaire avant de redescendre presque aussitôt en piquet. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol ainsi que du vif d'or. Ayona plongea dans les traces d'Amaël et Alex les imita aussitôt.

James s'était relevé d'un coup, imité par le reste de l'équipe.

-Redresse, redresse, elle ne te suivra pas, murmura Sesilina comme pour elle-même.

James eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que sa sœur ne parvenait pas à redresser son balai que Sesilina hurlait :

-Amaël, Ayona elle ne redresse pas.

OoOoO

Amaël aperçut le vif prés du sol juste à côté d'un des cercles d'or. Il choisit d'effectuer une figure en chandelle pour détourner l'attention d'Alexander et d'Ayona. Lorsqu'il redescendit en piquet, il sentit le vent s'engouffrer une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux et la sensation de liberté lui revint encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Il voyait le vif de plus en plus proche, de même que le sol. Alors que la petite balle jaune changeait brutalement de direction et que le Griffon entamait son virage au ras du sol, le vent lui apporta la voix de sa sœur.

-Amaël, elle redresse pas. Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à saisir.

Comprenant qu'elle parlait d'Ayona, il fit un demi-tour sec qui faillit l'éjecter de son balai et se précipita vers la jeune Potter. Il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras avant que son balai ne s'écrase au sol. Entraîné par l'élan, Amaël lâcha son balai et lui donna une impulsion de manière à ce qu'il fasse un demi-tour sur lui-même afin qu'il prenne la direction des tribunes. Amaël parvint à resserrer son emprise sur Ayona: le duo effectua une multitude de roulé-boulé avant de heurter violement le bas de la tribune professorale. Amaël percuta de plein fouet ladite tribune et il sentit son épaule se déboiter. La pression du corps de la jeune Potter se fit alors plus grande sur son torse.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle vit le balai arriver vers les tribunes, Sesilina ne réfléchit pas, elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité et atterrit souplement sur le balai d'Amaël. Elle effectua un demi-tour rapide avant de foncer vers les deux Griffondors. James se précipita vers les marches qui menaient au terrain et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Alexander venait de se saisir du vif d'or ni que Sesilina venait de sauter par-dessus la rambarde. Une fois qu'il eut débouché sur la pelouse, il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Néanmoins il continua sa course vers le bas de la tribune professorale. Il aperçut alors Sesilina descendre de son balai et s'approcher d'Ayona. Elle la souleva délicatement et la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. James vit la Griffondor sortir une fiole d'une ceinture qu'elle portait à la taille et la donner à Ayona. James arriva prés de sa sœur lorsqu'elle rendit la fiole vide à Sesilina.

-Ayo ça va ? S'inquiéta James.

-Oui ça va, grâce à Amaël bien sûr.

-C'est normal. Marmonna le Griffondor.

Les deux Potter se tournèrent vers Amaël qui se tenait l'épaule droite. Sous le regard interrogateur des deux Griffondors, il marmonna:

-C'est rien, elle est juste déboitée.

-Il y a des jours où je me demande comment tu as fais pour rester en vie si longtemps. Ralla sa sœur.

Amaël eut un faible sourire avant de répondre :

-La chance petite sœur, la chance.

Ayona fronça les sourcils: elle aurait pu jurer entendre James. Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui disparut dés qu'elle croisa son regard.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de le suivre, gronda-t-il.

-Mais je pensais y arriver.

-Justement, tu devais être sûre d'y arriver. Tu as de la chance qu'Amaël ait réussi à te rattraper.

-Mais….

-Il a raison. Lança la voie de Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre suivit par Alexander, Remus et le reste de l'équipe.

Ayona lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius.

-Tu ne ressens pas assez bien ton balai pour tenter un piquet pareil. lança de loin Sesilina.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pour faire simple, tu ne fais pas corps avec ton balai donc tu ne ressens pas ta vitesse et les distances de la même manière. lui expliqua Gidéon.

Ayona hocha la tête. Elle pensait impressionner son frère en réussissant les essais et tout ce qu'elle avait récolté c'était une bonne frayeur et quelques bleus. Elle regarda Amaël quelques instants qui protestait contre sa sœur en lui jurant qu'il voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas. Elle appuya tout le poids de son corps sur l'épaule de son frère qui craqua bruyamment. Amaël poussa un cri de douleur avant de se relever et de faire des petits cercles avec son épaule. Un nouveau craquement sourd se fit entendre puis Amaël regarda sa sœur avant de lui souffler :

-Merci.

Puis il se tourna vers Alexander.

-Félicitation, tu as eu le vif.

James se retourna surpris et vit qu'effectivement Alexander tenait le vif d'or dans son poing. Il se tourna vers le Griffondor et lui lança :

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe Alexander.

-Non je préfère laisser ma place à Amaël. Si Ayona avait réussi son piquet, c'est lui qui aurait attrapé le vif.

-Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille. Fit sagement remarquer Amaël.

Sesilina eut un sourire en coin.

-Certes mais je tiens à te laisser ma place.

-Merci.

-Bon on va commencer l'entrainement. Il faut absolument que l'on batte les Serpentards et qu'on remporte la coupe cette année. ordonna James.

-Oui Capitaine, lança Gidéon en se plaçant au garde à vous.

OoOoO

Amaël se tenait aux cotés de James et Sirius. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, la lumière l'éblouit. Le couloir maintenant inondé d'une vive lueur laissait entrevoir les visages de tous les joueurs de l'équipe et les cris parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des Griffondors. James prit une profonde inspiration et s'enfonça dans la lumière. Il fut aussitôt imité par son équipe. Il se plaça devant l'arbitre et professeur de vol, le professeur Falcon. Il serra la main du capitaine des Serpentard puis enfourcha son balai. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit et que le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, la tension emmagasinée pendant la semaine disparut et une seule pensée s'imposa dans son esprit: gagner.

Les Serpentards menaient de 110 à 80 lorsque James entendit les hurlements de joie des supporters de Griffondor. Il aperçut Amaël rouler au sol, l'attrapeuse des Serpentards à deux mètres de lui. Amaël se releva et croisa le regard de James. Il brandit son poing vers le capitaine avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

OoOoO

Ayona se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune des Griffondors. McGonagall avait autorisé une soirée en l'honneur de la première victoire des Griffondors si et seulement si le couvre-feu, exceptionnellement repoussé jusqu'à minuit, était respecté. La salle commune avait immédiatement été désertée, pour laisser, comme le voulait la coutume depuis maintenant quatre ans, le temps aux maraudeurs de préparer la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, elle ne fut pas déçue. Comme d'habitude, les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs, une piste de danse et une table servant de buffet avaient été installé. La musique s'éleva alors, remplissant la salle commune d'un rythme à la mode. Les élèves commencèrent à envahir la salle commune et la fête put commencer.

Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'Ayona émergea d'un sommeil brumeux. Comme la plupart de ses camarades, elle s'était couchée au moment où le jour se levait. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'affala à côté de Jessica, qui elle-même se trouvait aux cotés des maraudeurs et des triplés. Sirius se tourna vers la jeune Potter avec un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Ayona soudain très inquiète.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Lui demanda Sirius avec, toujours, un air amusé.

-Non.

-C'est rien de grave. T'inquiètes, la rassura son frère.

-C'est juste que tu es arrivé vers nous avec un petit coup dans le nez…. Commença Lily.

-En réalité t'étais complètement torchée. Finit Sirius avec tact.

-Et ?

-Et tu nous as dit que ce serait sympa si on se retrouvait dans vingt ans pour savoir ce qu'on serait devenu, lui répondit Remus.

-C'est tout ? S'exclama Ayona.

-Oui c'est tout.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée, lança Jessica.

-De quoi ? Demanda Alice.

-Qu'on se retrouve dans vingt ans.

-C'est pas mal comme idée. T'en penses quoi mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle à Franck Londubat.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Vous avez oublié un petit détail. Lança une cinquième année.

-Quoi ?

-La guerre approche à grand pas, qui vous dit que dans vingt ans vous serez encore en vie.

-Maël ! S'exclama Ayona.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, je m'en rends compte, et….

Mais elle fut coupée par Sesilina qui abattit violemment son poing sur la table faisant voler les deux tartines que son frère venait de poser à côté d'elle.

-Je vous promets que dans vingt ans cette saloperie de guerre sera finie et que vous pourrez vous retrouver chez James et Lily ou chez qui vous voulez.

Elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Amaël se leva à son tour et se lança à la suite de sa sœur. Yuzel ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva à son tour.

-Waouh, il s'est passé quoi là ? Demanda Peter.

-Aucune idée.

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle à ce moment et réclama le silence.

-Cher élèves, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année encore aura le lieu le bal de Noël. Il se déroulera le 25 Décembre et pour ceux qui souhaiteront retourner dans leur famille après le bal, le Poudlard Express partira le 26 vers 14 heures.

OoOoO

Amaël réussit à rattraper sa sœur devant la bibliothèque et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Yuzel.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit quand tu leur as promis ça ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Lina, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette promesse est irréalisable.

-Si, justement elle l'est.

-Pardon ? Lancèrent les deux frères dans un ensemble parfait.

-C'est simple, on va tout réécrire.

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^.**

**Eliane.**


	9. Arrêt de mort

**Voila (enfin) le chapitre 9, je m'excuse d'être aussi longue à poster, mais bon on a beau dire, un littéraire ça bosse (si si j'vous jure ^^). Le chapitre 20 de mon autre fic (Vision de Notre Futur) devrait lui aussi arriver sous peu ^^.  
**

**Bref, je vais répondre a mes deux petite reviews (regard de souriceaux larmoyant) merci de m'en avoir laissé....**

**Shuriken: merci du compliment ^^. Lina et Amaël sont seulement frère et sœur de cœur, il n'y a rien d'autre dessous, a part une grande complicité ^^.**

**Marion: disons que ce ne sont pas de vrais triplés, étant donné que c'est Dumbledore qui a mis cette couverture en place. Et puis Drago ne peut pas aimer Harry, même si Yuzel et Amaël sont jumeaux. Donc voilà, j'espère avoir répondu correctement ^^.**

**Bonne lecture les gens.  
**

Chapitre 9 :

Durant quelques secondes, Amaël et Yuzel restèrent bouche-bée.

-Réécrire quoi ?

-Tout! Absolument tout!

-C'est de la folie, Sesilina !

-Tu te rends compte des risques que l'on va devoir prendre ?

Sesilina contempla ses frères avant de se mettre à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes du même avis ?

-Et alors ? Demandèrent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.

-Rien.

-Chamboulement spatio-temporels cela t'évoques t-il quelque chose ? Demanda Yuzel.

-On peut les limiter.

-Et comment ?

-En ne changeant qu'un seul détail….

-….. Voldemort. Termina Amaël.

-Et vous appelez ça un détail. Fit remarquer Yuzel, sarcastique.

-Oui c'est un détail.

-Vous ne savez même pas comment le détruire.

-Si.

-Bien mais vous oubliez quelque chose. Il risque d'y avoir une non-naissance. Un de nous trois pourrait bien ne jamais voir le jour.

-On peut faire en sorte que chacun des couples que formaient nos parents existent.

-Et comment ? En leur disant de se mettre ensemble et de faire un gosse avec un grand sourire ? Demanda ironiquement Yuzel.

-Non, en faisant simplement en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent.

-Pour les parents d'Amaël c'est déjà fait, les miens seront mariés selon les anciennes coutumes des sang-purs, il ne manque donc plus que les tiens.

-Le problème est là justement. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils se sont connus.

-Ta mère est Guérisseuse et ta grand-mère pendant la guerre était du côté de Dumbledore. Rappela Amaël.

-Bon récapitulatif mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va nous aider.

-C'est très simple; en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques on étudie les Loups de Guerre. Les deux Guérisseuses qui sont du côté de Dumbledore doivent donc venir pour le prochain cours….

-….Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles amènent leurs filles. Termina Sesilina.

Yuzel secoua alors la tête et se racla la gorge.

-C'est bien beau d'avoir résolu ce problème, du moins en théorie, néanmoins il reste toujours Voldemort et l'objet que possède James.

-L'objet de James ne va pas nous poser un problème longtemps.

-Ah bon?

-Demain au plus tard cela sera régler. Annonça Sesilina.

-Mais encore ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Ce soir et de la manière qui vous plaira il faut que l'un de vous provoque l'autre. Je vous ferais un petit signe quand ce sera le moment.

-Et pour Voldemort ? Demanda Yuzel, curieux.

Sesilina regarda Amaël avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Attends on va tout de même pas lui dire ! S'insurgea Amaël.

-On est obligé Amaël. Par ailleurs, il pourra peut-être nous aider.

Amaël marmonna quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

-Bien. Voldemort a créé sept Horcruxes: un journal intime, la bague de son grand-père paternel, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème Perdu de Serdaigle, Nagini et Amaël. On est certain qu'à cette époque Nagini n'est pas encore un Horcruxe mais Amaël en est toujours un donc ,comme tu l'auras sûrement deviné, il nous faudra remédier à ça avant de vaincre Voldemort.

Yuzel resta silencieux quelques minutes. Les Horcruxes expliquaient énormément de chose quand à la supposée immortalité de Voldemort. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment avez-vous obtenus toutes ces informations ?

-Je préfère garder mes sources secrètes. Rétorqua sèchement Amaël.

-Vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

-Oui. Alors es-tu prêt à nous aider à les détruire et surtout à LE détruire?

Dans un flash, Yuzel vit l'image de sa mère lorsque Voldemort et son père l'avaient retrouvé après un raid dans une planque supposée de l'Ordre. Le visage de sa mère à dix-sept ans se superposa à celui de sa mort. Il ferma les yeux avant de répondre catégorique:

-Oui.

-Bien. Pour plus de discrétion, on commencera pendant les vacances. Annonça Sesilina.

En guise d'acquisement, les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

OoOoO

Assit à la table des Serpentards, Regulus Black regarda Sesilina sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle, aussitôt imité par ses deux frères. Il croisa le regard de son frère et ,ne pouvant s'empêcher, baissa les yeux. Mouvement qui n'échappa pas à Severus installé à ses côté.

-Ne baisse pas les yeux.

-Arrête Sev', on dirait ma mère.

-Nott a organisé une réunion pour ce soir, il voudrait que tu y assistes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne me pose pas de question, je ne fais que transmettre le message. Dit aussi à ta cousine qu'il serait temps pour elle d'arrêter de fréquenter un Gryffondor.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque; une fois de plus il n'assisterait pas au bal de Noël. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la bibliothèque, il aperçut les triplés en grande conversation. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il émanait de l'attitude des trois Griffondors quelque chose d'étrangement familier. En Yuzel il voyait l'arrogance hautaine de Malfoy, en Sesilina le port de tête et l'attitude je m'en foutiste de Black et quant à Amaël il reconnaissait la simplicité et la détermination de Lily. Severus frissonna: il était impossible que les triplés soient aussi différent. Il continua son chemin et passa devant les trois Griffondors qui le saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête. Le Serpentard poussa les portes de la bibliothèque sans leur accorder un seul regard. Depuis quand des Griffondors saluaient Severus Rogue ?

Il se dirigea vers une des tables les plus reculée et s'assit devant l'élève qui s'y trouvait attablé.

-Ce soir. Dans le cachot numéro six.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la section réservée aux potions.

OoOoO

Les triplés marchaient en direction du parc pour assister aux cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ils étaient largement en avance mais ils avaient besoin de profiter de l'absence de leurs condisciples.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour Severus et Regulus. Annonça Sesilina.

-Pardon ?

-Regulus peut nous aider pour le médaillon et Severus….

-Tu l'appelles Severus ? La coupa Yuzel.

-Oui. Il nous a été d'une grande aide avant sa mort.

-C'était un traître. Cracha Amaël.

-On va remédier à ça puisqu'en tuant Voldemort on va chambouler pas mal de chose. Autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose pour Severus et Regulus.

-On peut essayer bien qu'il sera dur de convaincre Severus.

Sesilina perçut un bruit de cavalcade derrière elle et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Regulus essoufflé.

-Sesi…lina…. Commença-t-il.

-Reprends ton souffle, Regulus. J'ai tout mon temps, le cours ne commence pas maintenant.

Sesilina pencha la tête sur le côté et contempla son oncle. Ce dernier retrouva son teint pâle habituel. Avec ses cheveux noirs mi-long, ses yeux océan, le port de tête si particulier des Black et son 1m80, il était le portrait craché de Sirius.

-Je…. Je voulais te demander de m'accompagner au bal.

-Au bal ?

-Le bal de Noël.

Sesilina se retourna vers Yuzel qui hocha la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Amaël qui acquiesça d'un sourire.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Regulus.

Il lui sourit avant de prendre la direction des serres. Sesilina se retourna vers ses deux frères.

-Le problème de Regulus vient juste de se régler.

-Ne vends pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, fit sagement remarquer Yuzel.

OoOoO

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils en pivotant vers Sirius mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper de son frère et des triplés.

-Remus, qu'est-ce-que tu avais de si important à nous dire ? Demanda Lily.

-Combien de temps faut-il pour qu'une blessure cicatrice sans être magiquement soignée ?

Lily sembla pensive un court instant.

-Tout dépend de la blessure, pourquoi ?

-Sesilina m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voler à cause de ses points de sufure.

-Points de suture.

-Oui c'est ça. Hors quand Ayo est tombée, elle a littéralement sauté par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur le balai d'Amaël sans que sa blessure ne se réouvre.

-Peut-être qu'elle était déjà cicatrisée ?

-Quand a eu lieu l'attaque de son école ?

-Ils sont arrivés il y a environ trois semaine et l'école a été détruite quinze jours avant l'arrivée des garçons. Calcula à voix basse Lily.

-Penses-tu qu'une blessure de loup-garou puisse cicatriser en si peu de temps ?

-Encore une fois cela dépend du type de blessure.

-Elle…. Elle m'a avoué s'être fait lacérer le vente…. Par un monstre de mon genre.

Le poing de Sirius vola en direction de Remus avant de le percuter de plein fouet. Le lycanthrope tomba et atterrit durement sur le sol gelé. Il se massa lentement la mâchoire.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

Lily sursauta et regarda Sirius, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre. Dit Sirius d'un ton saccadé.

James se pencha vers Remus et l'aida à se relever.

-Il a raison Lunard, tu n'es pas et ne peut être tenu responsable des actions de tous les loups-garous.

-On va être en retard en cours.

-Ce changement de sujet était d'une subtilité à toute épreuve. Ironisa Peter.

Il se passa machinalement la main sur le bras droit avant de prendre la direction des enclos. Sirius fronça les sourcils et suivit Peter aussitôt imité par Lily, James et Remus.

La première chose que remarqua Sirius était les quatre femmes qui se tenaient au côté de Brûlopot.

Les deux plus âgées étaient vêtues de longues robes blanches ainsi que de capes de la même couleur tandis que les deux plus jeunes portaient des robes de sorcier d'un bleu océan. Sirius s'approcha un peu plus.

-Bien, commença Brûlopot, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je voudrais vous présenter les deux Guérisseuses qui m'aideront lors des prochains cours, Elicia et Alana.

Elicia était grande et svelte avec un visage fin, une bouche pulpeuse et un petit nez légèrement retroussé. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu intense et profond, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient maintenus attaché en une coiffure complexe par des peignes en argent.

Alana lui ressemblait étrangement mais ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, ses yeux d'un vert délavé et ses joues parsemées de tâche de rousseur. On aurait pu facilement les prendre pour des sœurs. Leurs filles leurs étaient également très semblables.

Le regard de Sirius tomba alors sur l'une des deux filles. Brune, les yeux océan, elle était particulièrement belle. Son regard croisa alors celui du maraudeur. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques instants... jusqu'à ce que James donne un coup de coude à Sirius.

OoOoO

L'ombre poussa la porte des cachots. Les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps maintenant et le couvre feu dépassé depuis prés d'une demi-heure. L'air était lourd, humide et chargé en magie noire. Au centre se tenait une dizaine de personnes placées en cercle autour d'un lourd fauteuil de bois. Assit au centre de ce cercle se tenait Lucius Malfoy.

-On a failli t'attendre le rat.

Queudver s'approcha rapidement et s'intégra dans le cercle.

-Qu'as tu appris sur les triplés ?

-Yuzel traîne beaucoup avec votre future femme, Sesilina et Amaël se méfient de moi. Je peux aussi vous certifier qu'ils cachent quelque chose de très important. Je les ai plusieurs fois surpris en train de parler de la chute du Lord.

-C'est impossible. Cracha Lucius.

Il eut un lourd silence que brisa Lucius en se levant.

-Tuez ces triplés.

**A suivre**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment.**

**A bientôt. Eliane.  
**


	10. Bal 1ère partie

**Salut.**

**Avant toute chose, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite, je suis consciente que ça doit vous décourager, alors encore désolé. Je dit quand même un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review. Je vais donc répondre à la longue review qu'une de mes lectrice m'a laissé:**

**OoOoO**

**Liloo**

**Alors pour commencer, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et que tu permettes de juger me fic. Tu en as entièrement le droit et puis ce ne sont pas des critiques du genre "ta fic est nulle je la déteste." (fin de la review).**

**Pour le fait que les chapitres viennent tard, c'est simplement parce que je n'en ai aucun d'avance et qu'il me faut du temps pour les écrire. Ça peut me prendre un weekend comme un mois. J'ai conscience que cette publication un peu hasardeuse agace des gens, je suis moi même agacé par les auteurs qui mette des siècle à publier la suite de leur fic ^^. Je sais aussi les problème que ça peut causé comme l'oubli du contenu des précédents chapitres.... Donc de ce point de vue là, je ne suis pas sure de m'améliorer.**

**Ça me fait plaisir que tu la trouve intéressante, car au final il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, et j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop ennuyeuse (mais certains doivent le penser ^^). Pour les fautes, j'ai une correctrice qui est vraiment géniale, même si elle met du temps à corriger certain chapitres. de ce point de vue là elle est comme moi : soit un weekend soit plusieurs mois.... Bref, pour les triplés, l'idée m'est venu d'un autre fic : Les Triplés Delarose qui est vraiment une super fic. Et puis l'idée de mettre un lien de fraternité entre Sélénia, Harry et Drago était assez tentante. Pour les prénoms je ne les ai pas inventé, j'ai cherché des prénoms celtes sur internet, sauf pour Yael et Ayona. Yael est le personnage principal d'un thriller (Les Arcanes du Chaos de Maxime Chattam) et Ayona est le prénom d'une de mes cousine dont j'ai modifié l'orthographe qui au départ était Iona.**

**J'ai un peu de mal à répondre à tes questions, pour la bonne est simple raison que j'ignore totalement la réponse de certaine ^^. Pour le couple Sélénia/Drago pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu, cela dépendra totalement de la fin de ma fic. Les maraudeurs vont découvrir la véritable identité des triplés mais ce sera vers la fin de la fic. Je ne sais pas encore si Ayona va mourir, j'ai déjà songé à la faire mourir, mais ce sera plus de l'impro en temps et en heure ^^. Pour la suite il va encore falloir attendre, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Quand à savoir si les triplés vont réussir à tout changer.... Je vais pas non plus te dire la fin, sache seulement que j'ai ma petite idée et que comme dans toutes mes fics l'épilogue et quasiment écrit.**

**OoOoO**

**Voilà, bonne lecture a tous (et toutes ^^).  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Bal 1ère partie.**

1998

Fenrir regarda la lune se lever. Ronde et orangée, elle semblait incendier le ciel. Il se tourna alors vers la meute avec un sourire carnassier.

-On va y aller. Cette stèle va à priori nous faire passer dans une autre époque mais je ne sais où ni quand. Il y a néanmoins de forte chance qu'elle nous conduise directement à Black et Potter. Vous n'avez qu'une consigne les concernant, les tuer.

-On vient tous ou préfères-tu que certains d'entre nous restent sur place.

-Vous venez tous Aro. Il ne faut courir aucun risque.

Fenrir intima à la meute de se placer sur la stèle.

-Amène-moi à Sélénia Yael Black, dernière survivante de la Guilde des Guérisseuses.

La meute disparut dans un halo de lumière blanche. Le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur des ruines dans un hurlement d'agonie.

OoOoO

1978

Les maraudeurs et Lily avaient étalé leurs affaires sur la table située devant la cheminée et tentaient tant bien que mal de faire la montagne de devoir que les profs leur demandaient. Sesilina observait la table par-dessus l'épais livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Le moindre détail s'imprimait dans sa rétine, le moindre objet s'imprimait dans son esprit. Elle était désormais capable de dire combien Lily avait de plumes, combien de pages Remus avait cornée à ses livres, combien de feuilles de cours James et Sirius avait utilisé pour autres choses que des cours. Elle pouvait aussi affirmer que la carte ne se trouvait nullement dans les affaires éparpillées.

Sesilina referma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva rapidement. Yuzel s'élança alors sur son frère et lui décolla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Amaël bascula en arrière et s'écrasa sur la table, faisant voler feuilles et affaires de cours des maraudeurs. C'est à ce moment- là que Sesilina remarqua enfin ce qui lui avait échappé: en se levant James avait renversé son sac d'où s'était échappée la Carte. Elle fit mine de se précipiter sur ses frères mais au moment d'atteindre le sac de James, les bras musclés de Sirius l'en empêchèrent et elle se retrouva au côté de Lily. James tentait de séparer les deux frères alors qu'un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux et Sesilina entendit Sirius prendre des paris. Elle contourna rapidement la table et profita de la cohue générale qui régnait pour s'emparer de la carte. La Griffondor poussa James sur le côté et tendit ses bras en croix. Amaël fut propulsé du côté gauche de sa sœur avant de s'écraser sur une étagère tandis que Yuzel fut propulsé du côté droit et percuta un tableau dont les habitants, trois jeunes filles, hurlèrent de surprise. Sesilina laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et regarda tour à tour Yuzel et Amaël.

-Vous êtes pire qu'une bande de louveteaux un soir de pleine lune. Cracha-t-elle.

L'expression fit sursauter Remus. La Griffondor se tourna alors vers le cercle d'élève qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de les encourager ?

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lily.

-Tu es préfète en chef Lily. Tu aurais pu au moins les empêcher de faire des paris ou de les encourager.

-Mais…. Commença Lily, penaude.

-Vous deux venez. Ordonna Sesilina à ses frères.

Elle tourna le dos aux élèves et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas furibond, suivie par ses deux frères. Amaël saignait du nez et Yuzel avait l'arcade et la lèvre fendues. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la salle sur demande, Sesilina jeta la carte sur une table basse et fit asseoir ses deux frères. Elle les soigna rapidement puis déplia la carte sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que…. Commença Yuzel.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le plan de Poudlard se dessina lentement sous les yeux ébahis de Yuzel.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Le secret de la réussite de Fred et George et par la suite de la notre.

-C'est Poudlard ?

-C'est la Carte des Maraudeurs. Toutes les personnes présentent dans le château, tous les passages secrets pour sortir de Poudlard, tous les raccourcis, toutes les pièces sauf la Salle sur Demande sont représentés sur ce parchemin. Le tout créé bien entendu par les Maraudeurs.

Yuzel resta bouche-bée quelques secondes.

-Et où est le problème ?

-Nos véritables noms apparaissaient sur la carte.

Sesilina passa sa baguette au dessus de la carte tout en murmurant quelque chose que les garçons ne purent saisir.

-Problème numéro un réglé. Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Sûre ? demanda anxieusement Yuzel.

-Certaine. On va attendre encore un peu avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

OoOoO

Le bal. Durant cette période, les filles de Serpentard étaient comme toutes les autres, elles n'attendaient que ça. En ce samedi, elles ne semblaient vouloir qu'une seule chose: aller à Préaulard pour acheter une robe ou bien chercher un cavalier à la dernière minute.

Narcissa soupira. Une fois de plus, elle ne pourrait participer au bal. La voix de Lucius raisonna dans son esprit « Tu iras au bal avec la personne que je désignerais ou tu n'iras pas ». Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr Lucius, ce futur mari dont elle ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, elle devrait lui donner un fils, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La jeune Black se redressa alors d'un coup faisant fuir le chat qui dormait tranquillement sur ses genoux. Elle irait au bal et pas avec n'importe qui.

OoOoO

-Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Demanda Lily pour la vingtième fois au moins.

-Oui. On a pas mal de truc à faire. Répondit Sesilina.

Alice haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le Hall pour que Rusard puisse les pointer afin qu'ils se rendent à Préaulard.

Alice et Lily marchaient en tête tandis que les garçons les suivaient de prés. Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils ne passeraient pas l'après-midi ensemble. Ils devaient se retrouver vers 17 heures au Chaudron Baveur.

-C'est étrange tout de même.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lily, surprise par la remarque d'Alice.

-Que Yuzel et Amaël ne viennent pas je peux comprendre mais Sesilina doit au moins se trouver une robe non ?

-Elle en a peut-être déjà une.

-Je t'ai connu plus perspicace Lily. Quand elle est arrivée elle n'avait rien.

-Alors c'est qu'elle ne doit pas venir au bal.

-Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu voir ce qu'elle valait.

Lily soupira. Alice et sa manie de juger les gens.

-Tu as eu d'autres visions ?

-Oui mais c'est étrange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien je vois des personnes qui semblent venir d'ailleurs comme si elles n'appartenaient pas à cette époque mais leurs visages restent flous. Par ailleurs, je revois toujours cette même scène.

-Celle avec la louve ?

Alice hocha la tête. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le petit village de Préaulard. Elle attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraina vers une des étroites ruelles qui sillonnaient le village.

-Holà, tu m'amènes où Alice ?

-Tu verras. J'ai trouvé une boutique absolument magnifique….

-Et hors de prix !

Alice soupira et entraîna Lily à sa suite. Les deux Griffondors parcoururent les ruelles de Préaulard une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Alice ne s'arrête face à une boutique dont la vitrine minuscule semblait tout droit sortir de l'allée des embrumes.

-Euh…. Alice tu es sûre ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alice poussa Lily dans la boutique et la rousse en resta bouche-bée. Si l'extérieur de la boutique était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus miteux, l'intérieur ,lui, semblait tout droit sortir d'un conte de fée comme en raffoler les moldus. Le plafond était haut et orné par un immense lustre de cristal, des tentures pourpres étaient suspendues aux mûrs de même couleur et le sol était formé d'un plancher de bois sombre. Le mobilier était tout aussi riche. Toutes les robes étaient mises en avant sur des mannequins qui semblaient paresseusement flotter au dessus du sol. Dans des vitrines étaient exposées chaussures et parures de bijoux. Une femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine sortit de l'arrière boutique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche entourée d'une large ceinture de couturière marron. Ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais lui tombaient sur les hanches et se balançaient doucement à chacun de ses pas.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je me nomme Merwyn. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard et le bal d'Halloween à lieu ce soir.

-Bien, dirigez-vous vers les cabines. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Merwyn disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Lily posa un regard interrogatif sur Alice qui y répondit par un hochement de tête. Les deux Griffondors se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage. Spacieuses, elles étaient rondes et entourées de lourds rideaux pourpres eux aussi. Alice poussa Lily dans une des cabines avant de se glisser dans la sienne. Merwyn revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux paquets qu'elle fit passer aux deux filles.

-Mesdemoiselles, avant toutes choses, essayez vos tenues mais ne les dévoilaient pas avant ce soir. Ensuite, j'ai joint à vos robes les bijoux et les chaussures qui les accompagnent. Dans le cas ou votre robe ne vous conviendrait pas, appelez moi sinon passez directement en caisse.

Merwyn abandonna alors les deux jeunes femmes et retourna dans l'arrière boutique où elle était en train de confectionner une robe d'un blanc pur.

OoOoO

Sesilina regardait les filles de son dortoir courir dans tous les sens, soit enroulée dans une serviette de bain soit en sous-vêtements. Lily venait de revêtir sa robe et se contemplait dans un miroir en pied avec une moue songeuse. La robe de la jeune rousse était composée d'un simple bustier noir et d'une longue jupe vaporeuse. Elle portait également un collier en argent qui se terminait par un pendentif composé d'une émeraude et de fil d'argent.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gènes Lily ? Demanda Sesilina.

-La robe, mes cheveux et mes yeux.

La jeune louve poussa un soupir de désespoir et leva un sourcil.

-Tu permets ?

-Vas-y.

Sesilina fit apparaître un voile noir dont elle couvrit le miroir et fit pivoter Lily face à elle. Lily sentit ses cheveux se relever et quelque chose qu'elle ne sut identifier enserrer son crâne. Sesilina lui demande de fermer les yeux et Lily put sentir sa condisciple lui maquillait les yeux et la bouche.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama soudain Sesilina.

Lily se tourna vers le miroir, dont le voile avait été retiré, et regarda son reflet bouche bée. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été tressé de manière complexe à l'aide de fils de couleur émeraude, Sesilina avait posé sur le front de Lily un diadème d'une simplicité à couper le souffle. La Griffondor avait ensuite cerclé les yeux de Lily de noir et avait légèrement foncé ses lèvres. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Lily fut la robe: à l'origine noire, elle possédait désormais des reflets émeraude qui changeaient selon l'intensité de la lumière et les mouvements de Lily.

-Lina, comment as-tu fais ça?

La Griffondor posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Secret de famille. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, James va s'impatienter.

-Et toi ? Demanda Lily en contemplant la jeune Al'Muran qui portait un jean trop large déchiré et une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prête.

OoOoO

Sirius était assis de manière nonchalante sur les marches du grand escalier. Le regard dans le vide, il attendait sa cavalière mais ses pensées allaient vers l'apprentie Guérisseuse. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il ne voyait qu'elle et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, envoutant, hypnotisant. Il posa son regard sur James et Lily qui pénétraient dans la Grande Salle suivis de prés par Remus et sa cavalière, une jolie blonde de Poufsouffle. Il vit aussi passer Amaël et Amélia Bones. Sirius sursauta comme la majorité des élèves présents dans le hall. Devant lui se tenait Yuzel et, à son bras, sa cousine, Narcissa. Yuzel portait un costume moldu noir et une cape de sorcier à col. La jeune Black portait, elle, une courte robe noire dont le bas était constitué de deux étages de mousseline. Elle affichait un air déterminé et jetait des regards provocateurs à Grabbe et Goyle, les deux sbires de son futur mari. Sirius se releva d'un coup et manqua de percuter Sesilina qui descendait les marches d'un pas rapide.

-Désolé !

-Pas grave.

Sirius la détailla quelque secondes. Sesilina portait une longue robe blanche qui moulait habilement ses formes. Les bretelles passaient juste en dessous des omoplates, se croisaient entre ces deux dernières avant de remonter sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour se décroiser au niveau de la nuque et passer au ras de son cou ou elles emprisonnaient de nouveau le tissu blanc. Le décolleté arrière se stoppait en bas du dos de Sesilina, mais n'était pas vulgaire. La Griffondor avait tressé ses longs cheveux noirs et les laissait pendre le long de son dos. La jeune Al'Muran ne s'était que très légèrement maquillé et ne portait aucun bijou. Mais Sirius crut distinguer l'éclat d'une chaîne en argent, dissimulée sous le col de sa robe

Le regard de Sesilina tomba sur Narcissa et Yuzel. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Sirius et de descendre rapidement les marches qui la séparait du hall. Sirius la vit se diriger vers l'entrée des cachots. Il la suivit du regard et manqua de tomber à la renverse. La jeune Al'Muran venait de s'approcher de Regulus et d'accepter la rose avant de prendre le bras que lui tendait le jeune Black. Sirius suivit le couple du regard jusqu'à ce que sa cavalière ne lui prenne la main en gloussant. Le Griffondor soupira et prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Elle était éclairée d'une douce lumière d'un bleu glacier, le faux plafond quant-à-lui reflétait un ciel étoilé mais de lourd flocon en tombait sans jamais toucher le sol. Les tables avaient été repoussé contre les murs et avaient des airs de buffet. L'espace maintenant libéré constituait une large piste de danse et les derniers airs à la mode parvenaient aux oreilles des élèves. De nombreux couples évoluaient sur la piste de danse dont les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Song qui avait teint ses cheveux en noir et portait une robe rouge carmin pour l'occasion, évoluait lentement au bras de Brûlopot.

Vers le milieu de la soirée Sirius parvint à perdre sa cavalière et se réfugia au bar où il trouva Remus un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main.

-Où es ta cavalière ?

-Par là avec McLaggen. Répondit le loup-garou avant de finir son verre d'un trait.

-Tu as vue Sesilina et Yuzel ?

-Ouaip…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Sirius, ils sont assez grands. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour l'entente entre les deux maisons.

-Lunard, les Serpentards sont de futurs Mangemorts !

-Sirius, laisse tes à priori de côté veux-tu. J'ai parlé avec Lina tout à l'heure: son point de vue est très intéressant et m'a fait changer d'opinion sur ton frère.

-Pardon ?

-Ecoutes, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

-Oh que si ! s'exclama Sirius. Mon frère est un futur Mangemort qui lèchera les bottes à Tu-Sais-Qui et….

-Sirius ! Le coupa sèchement Remus.

-Quoi ?

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un élève de Poufsouffle entrait en courant dans la Grande Salle en hurlant au Loup.

**A suivre**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^.  
**

**J'espère ne pas être trop longue pour poster la suite.**

**A bientôt.**

**Eliane.  
**


	11. Bal 2ème partie

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir.**

**A priori j'étais en forme et ma correctrice aussi ^^. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. La suite mettra peut-être plus de temps à venir puis que les vacances sont fini que mon spectacle de danse approche (la bac aussi d'ailleurs .....).**

**Bref, trêve de blablatages inutiles ^^.  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Bal 2ème partie.**

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se plaça devant l'élève de Poufsouffle.

-Mr Chang que voulez-vous dire ?

-Des Loups-Garou… Je vous le jure professeur.

-C'est impossible! La Lune n'est pas pleine. S'exclama le Directeur.

Comme pour donner tord au directeur, un hurlement bestial résonna dans le parc et se répercuta sur les murs du château. Un vent de panique s'engouffra alors dans la Grande Salle. D'un coup d'œil, le directeur ordonna à ses professeurs de sécuriser l'école. Song se changea d'un geste ample de sa baguette et se retrouva vêtue d'une tenue plus adaptée aux combats. Dans le désordre qui régnait, Sirius aperçut Yuzel et Amaël se dirigeaient vers le parc d'un pas rapide. Il chercha James et Lily du regard pendant quelques minutes mais ne les trouva pas.

-Remus où sont James et Lily ?

-Dehors. Répondit le Loup-Garou avec un air affolé.

Les deux Griffondors essayèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle mais ils furent vite retenus par McGonagall.

-Restez à l'intérieur. Leur ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec sous lequel se dissimuler une vague de panique.

-James et Lily sont dehors !

-Comme soixante autres élèves Mr Black.

OoOoO

Sesilina était assise sur les marches avec Regulus. Elle regardait James et Lily se diriger tranquillement vers les bords du lac et soupira.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir au bal avec moi ?

La Griffondor posa son regard sur Regulus et lui sourit. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Sesilina se leva rapidement pour regarder autour d'elle avec un air à la fois inquiet et surpris. Elle prit rapidement la direction de lac: elle devait absolument prévenir James et Lily du danger qui planait. En sentant Regulus la suivre, elle lui ordonna de retourner immédiatement au château.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, perplexe.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un hurlement envahit le parc. Sesilina et Regulus se retournèrent vers la Forêt Interdite. Déjà les ombres des Loups envahissaient le parc. A mi-chemin entre la porte du château et le lac, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri. Sesilina aperçut ses deux frères sortirent du château suivis par le professeur Song et Brûlopot. La porte se referma derrière eux tandis qu'un éclair enflammé quittait le bureau de Dumbledore en direction de Londres. Le cri d'effroi poussé par Lily ramena Sesilina à la dure réalité. Elle vit la rousse cachée derrière James qui tentait de repousser un des Loups.

- Mets-toi à l'abri Regulus. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

Le jeune Black n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Sesilina fonçait vers les deux Griffondors. Presque aussitôt, la robe blanche laissa place à la tenue de combat noire des Guérisseuses. Sesilina bondit en avant et prit sa forme de loup. Elle atterrit lourdement sur la Louve qui attaquait James et Lily et enfonça ses crocs dans la fourrure de la Louve. Les deux canidés basculèrent sur le côté et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Sesilina resserra l'étreinte de sa mâchoire. Elle sentit les vertèbres de la Louve craquer sous ses crocs puissants, le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, le rythme cardiaque diminuer lentement. La Griffondor lâcha prise lorsqu'elle sentit que la Louve était morte. Elle se remit sur ses pattes et se dirigea vers James et Lily. Les deux Griffondors étaient figés sur place. Bien que James tendait sa baguette d'une main sûre, ses yeux trahissaient sa peur et sa haine. Une immense haine envers ceux qui avaient détruit Remus. Sesilina pencha la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre forme humaine.

-On se calme, c'est moi.

-Lina ? Mais….

- On n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on se débrouille pour retrouver mes frères et Regulus. On aura alors plus de chance de nous en sortir.

Sans perdre de temps, les trois Griffondors se dirigèrent vers le château en courant. Les Loups s'étaient totalement désintéressés d'eux et pourchassaient les élèves restés dans le parc. Sesilina aperçut Regulus au prise avec un Loup qui avait reprit forme humaine. Un rayon vert sombre jaillit de la baguette du jeune Black. Le Loup hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Sesilina accéléra son pas, distançant James et Lily qui venait d'envoyer valser ses talons. Le Loup se releva et voulut prendre sa forme animale pour se jeter sur Regulus mais une dague vint s'enfoncer profondément dans sa poitrine.

-Quel sort as-tu jeté ?

-Sectusempra.

-C'est…. Quoi ? Demanda James.

-Un sort du cru de Sev. Lança Sesilina.

-Severus ?

- On n'a pas le temps de parler de ça. J'en ai tué deux donc, si les autres sont toujours vivants, il en reste plus que neuf.

-Comment….

Mais Sesilina avait déjà recommencé à courir en direction du château. Elle devait les sauver, eux étaient sa priorité. Dans le parc, les corps commençaient à s'amonceler: pas ceux des Loups non, ceux des élèves malheureusement. Song et Brûlopot étaient en sous nombre et ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec ces Loups. Un coup humains, un coup animaux, ils ne savaient pas non plus comment les tuer. Yuzel et Amaël cherchaient Sesilina tout en essayant de permettre à des élèves de rentrer au château en vie. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient abattu un seul Loup, Aro, l'un des bras droit de Fenrir. Car maintenant ils en étaient sûrs, les Loups venaient bel et bien de leur époque pour les tuer.

-Là-bas ! Hurla Amaël.

Il désigna Sesilina, ses parents et Regulus à son frère. Ils couraient en direction du château lorsqu'un Loup percuta violement Sesilina et l'entraina dans sa chute. Aussitôt une Louve remplaça la Griffondor et le combat qui s'engagea était à la fois sublime et effrayant. Les jumeaux virent James et Lily continuaient leur course. Regulus, quant-à-lui, hésitait et deux Loup s'approchèrent alors d'eux.

Le rayon vert siffla à l'oreille de James qui, par réflexe, se jeta au sol entrainant Lily avec lui. Il vit les deux jumeaux courir dans sa direction et le Loup heurtait le sol avant de reprendre forme humaine. Amaël hurla « Avada Kedavra »: le deuxième Loup tomba au sol tandis que Sesilina reprit forme humaine, sa tenue couverte de sang.

-Il en reste six.

-Cinq. Corrigea Sesilina.

-On a eut Aro.

-Il reste donc Yulia, Fenrir, Eric et Lisbeth.

Sesilina se retourna brusquement.

-Lily derrière-toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais le Loup était presque sur la Griffondor. Amaël s'interposa entre la Griffondor et le Loup. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. Yuzel tenta de jeter un sort mais sa sœur l'en empêcha. Un sort propulsa James et Regulus quelques mètres plus loin. Le Griffondor tomba inerte sur le sol mais le Serpentard semblait juste sonner. Yuzel et Sesilina se retrouvèrent alors entourés des quatre derniers Loups. Yulia était couverte du sang d'Amaël et Lily s'était abritée entre Yuzel et Sesilina. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs veiller à ce que la Griffondor ne soit pas à porter de baguette ou de griffe. Fenrir se posta face à Sesilina.

-Ma très chère nièce, on pourra dire que tu nous auras causé bien des problèmes.

La jeune Al'Muran resta muette et se rapprocha un peu plus de Lily.

-Que caches-tu donc derrière ton dos ?

-Inutile Malfoy. Vos braves protecteurs sont occupés pour le moment. Lança Yulia dans un rire aigu et hystérique.

C'est à ce moment là que les trois Griffondors se rendirent compte que leur course les avait menés bien loin de Poudlard, à la lisière de la forêt plus exactement. Eric attira Lily contre lui et la jeta au sol.

-Mais que voilà, ne serait-ce pas notre futur madame Potter ! S'exclama Fenrir avec un sourire satisfait.

Sesilina jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Yuzel qui hocha la tête. Yulia et Fenrir avaient baissé leur garde. Yuzel fit jaillir des étincelles rouges de sa baguette tandis que Sesilina lança deux poignards qui vinrent se loger dans la gorge d'Eric et de Lisbeth. Yulia se retourna et sauta à la gorge de Sesilina. Les deux louves tombèrent au sol en entamant un combat bestial alternant formes humaines et animales, sans jamais utiliser leurs baguettes. Yuzel poussa Lily vers Regulus mais cette dernière trébucha et sa cheville émit un craquement sinistre. Regulus hissa alors la rousse sur son dos avant de prendre la direction du château. Tandis que dans son dos les deux duels faisaient rage, le Serpentard aperçut deux professeurs courir dans leur direction. Un hurlement lui perça les tympans.

-Il faut un Avada ! Hurla Regulus à Song.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Il entendit aussitôt un hurlement de rage mêlé à un grognement sourd. Brûlopot s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Regulus hocha la tête et expliqua que Lily avait la cheville cassé. Il se retourna pour voir Amaël qui semblait être dans un état critique. Song l'avait allongé sur des brancards. Yuzel, quant-à-lui, soutenait James qui avait une vilaine plaie au niveau du front.

Il vit Yuzel demander à Song de mettre la Louve blanche sur un brancard et de la ramener à Poudlard. Song refusa d'abord, affirmant qu'il valait mieux l'achever tout de suite.

-C'est ma sœur. Avoua Yuzel.

Song parut d'abord surprise mais lorsque James approuva elle étendit Sesilina sur un brancard. Le petit groupe traversa rapidement le parc de Poudlard avant d'atteindre le Hall. Les élèves avaient été enfermés dans la Grande Salle. La salle annexe à la Grande Salle avait été transformé en infirmerie provisoire dés le moment où que les premiers blessés physiques et moraux étaient arrivés. L'infirmière était surpassée bien que Flitwick l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Song posa un drap sur le corps de Sesilina et le petit groupe pénétra d'un seul et même pas dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Sirius aperçut Lily sur le dos de Regulus il voulut l'en faire descendre mais un regard de James l'en dissuada. Ce n'est seulement qu'après s'être assuré que Lily allait bien que Remus et Sirius aperçurent Amaël couché sur le brancard. Une fois encore, McGonagall les empêcha de suivre le groupe jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce que les autres élèves fixaient avec autant d'intensité pendant leur passage dans la grande salle, ce n'était pas Lily sur le dos de Regulus, ni le corps d'Amaël. Non tous regardaient la forme dissimulée sous le drap blanc. Ils avaient tous reconnu cette forme, un Loup, un de ceux qui avaient détruit des vies en l'espace de quelques heures. Pour éviter le lynchage, Dumbledore intima le silence d'une voix forte. Il ordonna alors à McGonagall de pétrifier quiconque chercherait à entrer dans l'infirmerie de fortune sans son accord. Il pénétra ensuite dans la salle derrière le petit groupe.

L'infirmière les plaça dans un coin éloigné des autres élèves, caché par de grandes tentures de velours pourpre. Elle ausculta rapidement Regulus et Yuzel qui, avec de la chance, s'en sortaient seulement avec des égratignures. Elle soigna la cheville de Lily et ordonna à James de s'allonger après avoir déduit qu'il pourrait peut-être souffrir d'une légère commotion. Elle lui fit avaler une potion peu ragoutante avant de passer à Amaël.

-Il faut l'envoyer à Ste Magouste. Annonça-t-elle.

-Non ! S'exclama Yuzel qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans le petit espace.

-Pardon Mr Al'Muran?

-Vous devez appeler une Guérisseuse. Une de celle qui est venue notamment. La mère de Yael.

-Comment la connaissez-vous ?

Dumbledore ne laissa pas le temps à Yuzel de répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle seule peut soigner Amaël, l'empêcher d'être un loup-garou et sauver Sesilina.

Le regard de l'infirmière se posa sur le deuxième brancard dont elle souleva le drap d'un geste brusque. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la Louve couverte de sang.

-C'est votre sœur ?

-Oui. Pour l'instant la Louve la maintient en vie mais cela ne durera qu'un temps. On a besoin de la mère de Yael.

-J'ai envoyé Fumseck la chercher. Pompom, sortez de cette pièce s'il- vous-plait et allez accueillir Elicia et sa fille.

OoOoO

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont ramené un Loup ?

-Pour le faire parler sans doute.

-Inutile, on sait que c'est un coup de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Impossible, certain Serpentards ont aussi été attaqué.

-Mais pas les fils de Mangemort.

-Il paraitrait que si.

Les chuchotements et les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la grande salle. Certaines prononcées avec une once de haine et d'agressivité, d'autre uniquement avec curiosité bien que cela était plus rare. Tous cherchaient vengeance. Le chuchotement incessant s'interrompit d'un coup lorsque que l'une des deux Guérisseuse traversa la Grande Salle, suivie de prés par sa fille. Sirius croisa de nouveau ce regard océan qui le hantait jours après jours et nuits après nuits. Il suivit la jeune apprentie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte.

-Sirius ça va ?

-Oui, Lunard, oui. Tout va bien.

OoOoO

Elicia s'approcha doucement de la Louve. Elle tendit un flacon à sa fille et lui demanda de soigner le jeune garçon. Il ne craignait rien: Yael était douée, très douée. Elicia put alors se concentrer sur la Louve. Une odeur vint lui titiller l'odorat. Elle passa un doigt sur une des plaies de la Louve et huma le sang qui avait l'odeur de cerisier. Une Guérisseuse, cette Louve était une Guérisseuse. Elicia se concentra sur l'aura de la Louve. Elle pulsait faiblement mais Elicia parvint à l'identifier: un mélange entre celle de sa fille et celle d'un garçon qu'elle avait croisé dans la Grande Salle, un Black. Elle posa alors un regard sur les jumeaux de la jeune fille. Aura des Potter, des Black et des Malfoy. Elicia reposa un regard sur la jeune Louve. Les blessures étaient multiples mais peu profondes sauf celles situées au niveau de la gorge. Elicia chantonna une formule et la Louve reprit forme humaine. La Guérisseuse appliqua alors des baumes sur les différentes blessures. Une fois fait, Elicia se tourna vers le seul des triplés qui était encore éveillé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune Dragon, ils vont s'en sortir. Viens Yael, on rentre.

Yuzel sursauta et croisa le regard de la Guérisseuse. Cette dernière pivota sur elle-même et sortit de l'abri que formait les tentures. Lily posa un regard interrogateur sur Yuzel.

-Pourquoi jeune Dragon ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mentit Yuzel.

Lily croisa le regard de Regulus. Le jeune Black eut un sourire en coin. Lui aussi ne croyait pas Yuzel.

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous saurez attendre la suite ^^.**

**A très (j'espère) bientôt**

**Eliane  
**


	12. Explications

**Salut,**

**Ca va faire un peu plus d'un an que j'ai arrêté cette fiction. Je suis retombé dessus en triant mes dossier, et j'ai trouvé dommage de ne pas la finir, que ce soit pour vous ou pour moi. Alors voilà, même se je doute que tous mes anciens lecteurs s'y remettent, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Eliane.  
**

Chapitre 12 : Explications

Fenrir devant se mettre à l'abri, il repartit en direction de la forêt.. Malfoy avait cru le tuer mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait encore du mal à croire que toute la meute avait été décimé par trois gamins. Fenrir tenta de nouveau d'appeler le Loup mais celui-ci s'obstinait à rester silencieux. Greyback grogna quand la brise lui apporta une odeur familière. Le lycan paniqua: il devait absolument atteindre la stèle rejoindre son époque pour avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soudain, un pan de soie blanc apparut dans son champ de vision. Fenrir bascula sur le coté et essaya de se relever mais un pied l'en empêcha. Il releva la tête.

-Maman….

Elicia eut un sourire à glacer le sang.

-J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais eu tort de te laisser la vie sauve.

Une nuée d'oiseau s'envola de la Forêt lorsque la Lame de Lune fendit l'air.

OoOoO

Les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année avançaient, complètement perdus, dans une salle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La Grande Salle avait été bouclée, les blessés s'y reposant ou plongeant dans les brumes d'un chaos intérieur. Il y avait plus de vingt morts et dix cas de Lycanthropie. Les autres avaient été amenés dans une salle du septième étage, divisée en sept parties. Les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année portaient encore leurs tenues de bal. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons crasseux sur les joues des filles, les visages masculins étaient fermés, les os de leur mâchoire saillant. Les plus jeunes, vêtus de leurs uniformes, contrastaient avec les plus âgés.

Ayona chercha désespérément son frère ou l'un des maraudeurs. Elle aperçut Alice, blottie dans les bras de Franck. Elle le serrait contre elle avec la force du désespoir et avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Son fiancé avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, il semblait dans un autre monde, loin de tout. Il maintenait fermement Alice dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne se volatilise. La jeune Potter s'approcha prudemment du couple. Franck leva les yeux sur elle.

-Où est James ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Dans la Grande Salle.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Des Loups…. La voix d'Alice s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

Ayona recula de quelques pas et rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et tomba sur les orbes miels de Remus, Sirius se tenant debout à ses côtés. Il serra Ayona dans ses bras et l'entraina plus loin.

OoOoO

Lily regardait fixement James dormir sur l'un des lits de camps. Regulus, lui, venait de se réveiller et regardait les triplés.

-Ils cachent quelque chose.

-Et quoi ?

Regulus hocha les épaules.

-J'aimerais être comme mon frère. Murmura-t-il.

Lily sursauta avant de poser son regard émeraude sur le jeune Black qui avait l'air d'un gamin pris en faute.

-Ça parait si étonnant que ça ?

-Et bien…. Commença la Griffondor mais elle fut coupée par la voix chaude de Sesilina.

-Il ne tient qu'a toi de le devenir.

-Sesilina ça va ?

Lily se précipita sur elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la jeune fille, la rousse se rendit compte que la cicatrice qu'elle avait à la gorge venait de disparaître.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta cicatrice.

-Les potions que les Guérisseuses utilisent sont bien plus puissantes que celles utilisées par les médicomages.

-Tu nous dois certaines explications. Annonça Regulus.

-C'est vrai mais je vais attendre que James et mes frères soient réveillés pour ça. Regulus, j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Narcissa et Severus, nous aurons besoin de votre aide.

Lily fronça les sourcils: Sesilina abordait un air beaucoup trop posé pour une personne qui venait d'échapper à la mort. Ce qui intriguait Lily c'était surtout Narcissa, Severus et Regulus: en quoi pouvaient-ils aider les triplés ? Lily pivota vers Regulus, lui aussi semblait surpris mais il acquiesça et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné des deux Serpentards. Lily baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Al'Muran ? Demanda sèchement Severus.

-J'ai… nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-Pardon ?

-Je pense que Narcissa et Regulus nous offrirons la leur mais j'ai besoin de savoir si, toi, tu serais prés à nous aider Severus.

-Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Tu es une Griffondor.

-Laisse de côté le système de Maison Severus. Après tout, mes frères et moi aurions très bien pus être envoyé à Serpentard.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt. Il est vrai que les triplés avaient certaines manières de Serpentards: si elles étaient plus présentes chez Yuzel et Sesilina, elles se ressentaient tout de même chez Amaël. Mais ils avaient un côté Griffondor fort présent et c'était sans doute ça qui avait décidé le Choixpeau à les envoyer chez les rouge et or. Severus planta son regard dans celui de Sesilina, il essaya de forcer la barrière qui enveloppait l'esprit de la Griffondor mais il échoua, elle avait construit une barrière si épaisse qu'elle dépassait de loin les capacités d'un simple élève de septième année.

-Inutile d'essayer l'occlumencie sur moi. La pratiquer et y résister est un entraînement qui fait parti du cursus normal de notre ancienne école.

Severus planta son regard dans celui de Sesilina quelques secondes. Il y avait bien d'autre manière de lire les esprits et le regard en était une. Il était une porte ouverte sur ce que l'on ressentait.

-Severus, est-ce que nous pourrons compter sur toi ?

Ce que Rogue vit dans les yeux de Sesilina lui fit perdre son sarcasme habituel et la réplique cinglante qu'il voulait lui assenait.

-Oui mais je refuse de côtoyer d'autres Griffondors que toi et tes frères.

OoOoO

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'attaque avait eu lieu et chacun se remettait comme il le pouvait. Les élèves atteints de Lycanthropie furent retirés de Poudlard par leurs parents bien que Dumbledore leur ait personnellement assuré que tout serait mis en place pour qu'ils puissent suivre une scolarité normale. Certains parents avaient failli accepter mais les autres refusèrent que leurs enfants courent le moindre risque.

Amaël resta inconscient près d'une semaine. Si le gène de la Lycanthropie avait été totalement détruit par la potion que lui avait donné Yael, ses blessures avaient du mal à cicatriser et ce malgré les soins offerts par les Guérisseuses.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit se fut Yuzel. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Une semaine. Sesilina ne pouvant rester en permanence, on enchaîne les gardes à tour de rôle. Expliqua rapidement Yuzel.

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Regulus et Lily n'ont rien, James a eu une légère entaille au niveau du front à cause de sa chute mais c'est tout.

-Ils ont posé des questions ?

-Bien sûr, on attendait ton réveil pour y répondre.

Il eut un court silence durant lequel Yuzel voulut se lever pour aller chercher l'infirmière mais Amaël posa sa main sur le bras de son frère. Ce dernier se retourna et dégagea son bras sans difficulté.

-Tu me hais Yuzel, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Tu es mon billet de retour le balafré. Sesilina ne partira jamais sans toi et elle seule peu nous renvoyer à notre époque. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Yuzel s'éloigna de son frère et appela l'infirmière. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea rapidement vers son prochain cours. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Sesilina.

OoOoO

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Narcissa, Regulus, Severus et les triplés se trouvaient dans la Salle sur demande; les Serpentards se tenant un peu en retrait comme pour maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité. C'est James qui ouvrit la bouche le premier. En effet, une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi avoir insister pour que Peter ne vienne pas ?

-On n'a pas confiance en lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Répondit brusquement Amaël.

-Et puis de toute manière, il a encore disparu, non ?

La question de Yuzel fit tiquer Lily: ils savaient quelque chose. Certes, elle n'avait pas non plus confiance en Peter, elle le trouvait trop influençable. Pour elle, il restait avec les autres Maraudeurs seulement parce qu'il se sentait protégé.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas dur à remarquer.

-On n'est pas là pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, on est là par rapport à ce qui s'est passé lors du bal. Vous avez demandé des explications, non ?

-Oui. Comment fais-tu, avec le loup je veux dire ? Demanda Remus.

-C'est simple, je suis née Loup-Garou.

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise et le visage de Remus se ferma.

-Notre mère était un Loup-Garou. Si mes frères n'ont pas hérité du gène, moi si.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-On ne sait pas.

-Tu contrôles le loup ?

-Je contrôle entièrement le pouvoir du Loup, la pleine lune n'a aucun effet sur moi et je peux communiquer avec la louve qui est en moi. Je peux lui laisser le contrôle quand je veux et elle a tendance à prendre le contrôle quand je suis gravement blessée. C'est elle qui me maintenait en vie le soir du bal.

-Tu peux te transformer quand tu le souhaites ?

-Oui.

-C'est comme un animagus en fait.

-Non, c'est différent. Souffla Severus.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Serpentard. Sesilina pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air curieux.

-Le Loup a une pensée propre, il est capable d'agir par lui-même. En fait il est emprisonné à l'intérieur de ton corps et de ton âme: si l'un des deux disparaît, l'autre meurt. Vous pouvez vous haïr et être deux êtres dans le même corps comme c'est le cas dans les cas de Lycanthropie normaux ou alors vous pouvez former une seule et unique personne composée de deux âmes, de deux corps. C'est fusionnel.

-Exact, comment as-tu deviné ?

-Regulus m'a raconté comment tu as agis lors de l'attaque puis tu as affirmé que le loup te maintenait en vie lorsque tu as été blessée.

-Les animagus font aussi partie du sorcier non ? Demanda James.

-C'est différent. L'animagus est l'incarnation de ton animal totem, tu obtiens sa forme après un entraînement et lorsque tu utilises sa forme tu lui offres une partie de ta magie, infime à chaque fois, que tu finis toujours par récupérer. Mais même avec ça, on peut toujours te le retirer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Grâce à un sort, on peut bloquer ton animagus, t'empêcher de prendre sa forme.

-Ce que l'on ne peut pas faire avec le loup.

Sesilina hocha la tête.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Lily.

-Comment ça ?

La rousse regarda Regulus quelques secondes et finit par se jeter à l'eau.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas perdus une seule fois depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

Les triplés se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, comme désarçonnés par la question de Lily. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé que leur aptitude à se déplacer dans Poudlard finirait par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

-Dumbledore nous a donné un plan des parties du château qui nous concernaient, il a voulu faciliter notre intégration à l'école. Inventa Yuzel.

Il eut un silence: Yuzel doutait fortement que Lily ait gobé cette excuse mais c'était la seule chose qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Il regarda les Serpentards en coin, il commençait à saisir pourquoi Sesilina les avait fait venir. Son regard se posa sur sa « sœur », elle était en train d'expliquer aux Maraudeurs que ce qu'ils voulaient dire aux Serpentards ne les regardaient en rien. Yuzel eut un sourire en coin, Sesilina était un savant mélange entre Serpentard et Griffondor.

Lorsque les Griffondors eurent quittés la Salle sur Demande, Sesilina se tourna vers les Serpentards.

-Pourquoi nous as tu fait venir ? Demanda Narcissa.

-On va avoir besoin de votre aide, pour certaines choses.

Les Serpentards eurent un regard interrogatif, Amaël se tourna vers sa sœur avec un air étonné.

-Et en quoi peut-on vous aider ? Demanda sèchement Severus.

-Regulus, Severus, vous êtes tous deux de futurs Mangemorts ou vous l'êtes déjà mais là n'est pas la question. Et toi Narcissa, tu es promise à Lucius Malfoy.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que nous sommes des Mangemorts ?

-Vous l'êtes déjà ? Demanda Amaël, surpris.

-Pourquoi, ça t'étonnes ?

-On ne pensait pas que Voldemort posait la Marque à des élèves. Répondit Sesilina.

Il eut un silence et Narcissa finit par se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-En quoi peut-on vous aider exactement ?

Yuzel posa son regard sur les trois Serpentard et annonça d'une voix forte :

-Vous pouvez nous aider à détruire Voldemort.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, le chapitre 13 devrait arriver sous peu, il est en cours de correction, par contre le chapitre 14 devra attendre la fin de mes partiels.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**Eliane  
**


	13. Le Diadème de Serdaigle

**Salut, **

**Voilà le chapitre 13, posté assez rapidement je dois dire, j'espère juste qu'il vous mettra en haleine pour le 14 qui n'arrivera pas avant Janvier pour cause de partiel.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et à ce qui lisent.**

**Je suis contente que certains de mes "anciens" lecteurs est repris la lecture^^.**

**'Fin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que ça.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

Chapitre 13 : Le Diadème de Serdaigle.

Severus scruta le visage de Sesilina. Elle possédait de doux traits que les cicatrices avaient endurci. Ses yeux, eux, reflétaient une envie de revanche, un soupçon de haine et de fierté ainsi qu'une détermination sans faille. Severus le savait, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser la proposition des triplés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'on vous aiderait ? Demanda brusquement Regulus.

Amaël pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

-C'est très simple, aucun de vous n'a eu le choix. Vous n'avez pas décidé de votre avenir.

-Tu nous offres donc ce choix ? Demanda Narcissa.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel les triplés s'entre-regardèrent avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

-Vous allez nos aider ?

-Avant toutes choses, on doit savoir en quoi on peut vous aider.

De nouveau un silence, comme si les triplés s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la boite de Pandore.

Sesilina prit une longue inspiration. Leur décision était risquée, à tout moment un des Serpentard pouvaient les trahir, se retourner contre eux et là ce serait la fin. Voldemort aurait réellement gagné. Elle croisa le regard d'Amaël et Yuzel: ils n'avaient plus le choix.

-Regulus, Voldemort te demandera de l'aide pour cacher un médaillon. Il te demandera de lui confier Kreattur. Dès qu'il l'aura fait, tu dois nous en avertir, on se chargera du reste. Narcissa, Voldemort a confié un journal à Lucius, tu dois le lui voler.

-Et moi ?

-Toi Severus, tu continues ton rôle d'espion, tu participes aux réunions et tu nous rapportes tout.

-Et on y gagne quoi ?

-Un avenir Sev'.

Severus tiqua lorsque Yuzel l'appela comme ça. Il croisa le regard du Griffondor et pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut y lire de l'affection. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais fit mine de ne pas avoir relevé. Il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'une simple impression.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?

-Rien.

Il eut un silence. Amaël avait raison, rien ne prouvait que les Griffondors avaient raison pourtant Narcissa sentait de la sincérité dans leur voix. Elle se tourna vers Regulus et Severus et d'un seul regard elle sut ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

-C'est d'accord.

Au grand étonnement des Serpentards, les triplés eurent un soupir de soulagement. Les verts et argents venaient de partir en direction de la porte lorsque la voix d'Amaël se fit entendre:

-Severus, Pettigrow est-il déjà un Mangemort ?

La question surprit Rogue, il pivota rapidement et posa son regard sur Amaël. Seul les futurs Mangemorts savaient que Pettigrow les avaient rejoint, alors comment Amaël avait pu le savoir. Severus savait que Peter n'avait pas été suivi, Malfoy lui avait confiait la tâche de surveiller le Griffondor. Le Serpentard eut la sensation que les triplés savaient ce qui allait se passer, comme si l'histoire défilait devant leurs yeux. Peut-être qu'ils devraient leur faire confiance alors, peut-être qu'ils leur offriraient vraiment un avenir.

-Il n'a pas encore la marque mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de l'enrôler. Je crois qu'il a des projets pour lui.

-Je suppose que ça a été une tâche facile. Avança Sesilina.

-Oui. On peut y aller ?

-Oui, oui.

Une fois que les trois Serpentard furent sortit de la salle sur demande, Yuzel se retourna vers Amaël et Sesilina.

-Les Horcruxes, vous savez où ils sont ?

-Oui. La Bague de Gaunt se trouve dans les ruines de leur maison, cachée par un sortilège. La coupe de Poufsouffle serait dans le coffre des Lestranges mais il faudra voir avec Severus si Bellatrix est en sa possession à cette époque. Le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle est dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Il est ici ?

-Oui et non, il n'est pas dans cette structure de la Salle. Ce sera sans doute l'Horcruxe le moins difficile à trouver je pense.

-Et c'est mon futur père qui a le journal ?

-Oui.

-C'est pour ça que vous aviez besoin de Narcissa. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer si elle se fait prendre ?

-Elle ne se fera pas prendre, c'est une femme intelligente.

-Pourtant elle s'est faite tuer à notre époque. Cracha Yuzel.

Il eut un silence pesant. Sesilina baissa les yeux, c'était de sa faute si Narcissa était morte. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante, elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule. Amaël posa une main sur son épaule.

-Oui parce qu'il y a eut un manque de vigilance. On ne pensait pas que Lucius connaissait notre cachette.

OoOoO

_Narcissa posa son regard sur Sélénia, la jeune Black était en longue conversation avec Harry. La mère de Drago savait que le survivant ne lui faisait pas confiance, Sélénia quant à elle s'était contentée d'accepter la cousine de son père._

_Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle avait fui le manoir Malfoy. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi elle avait fui mais elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était réfugiée auprès des seules personnes capables de la protéger, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait._

_Et maintenant elle était assise dans une pièce miteuse à l'intérieur d'une maison encore plus miteuse. Elle-même était devenue miteuse. Les seuls membres de la Résistance qu'elle voyait étaient Harry et Sélénia. Elle n'était pas au même endroit que les autres. « Simple précaution » avaient annoncé les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_Harry et Sélénia venaient la voir, lui apportaient à manger et surtout s'assuraient qu'elle avait bel et bien changé de côté. La jeune Black parlait longuement avec elle et cela faisait le plus grand bien à Narcissa. La mère de Drago lui avait confié son amour pour son fils et l'espoir qu'un jour il change, qu'un jour il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne voix. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle même que jamais il ne viendrait et qu'à l'heure actuelle il devait la détester. Une fois, elle avait même pleuré dans les bras de la future Guérisseuse. Cette dernière lui avait simplement offert ses bras, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul son, elle avait laissé la peine de Narcissa s'écouler lentement._

_Ils lui avaient assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, que Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne connaissaient pas l'existence de cette cachette. Et Narcissa n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les croire._

_Un jour, Sélénia lui annonça qu'ils devaient partir, qu'elle devait avoir préparé ses affaires pour leur retour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un faible sourire s'étala sur le visage de Narcissa, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit miteux._

_Cela faisait à peine une heure que Sélénia et Harry étaient partis lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas eux. Devant elle se trouvait Lucius Malefoy._

_Narcissa cria, elle pivota et partit en courant vers l'arrière de la maison, une sortie ayant été aménagé au cas où. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Grabbe. Elle était piégée, elle le savait mais elle ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire._

_Elle sortit sa baguette et un rayon vert heurta, de plein fouet, Grabbe qui s'écroula. Un sort la propulsa contre le mur quand elle voulut sortir. Lucius la saisit violemment par le bras et la traina dans la salle à manger. Il la jeta par terre, la roua de coup, l'insulta. Ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était de la rage. Elle l'avait blessé, pire elle l'avait humilié. Elle lui appartenait et elle devait comprendre ça._

_Elle ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle souffrait, l'odeur du sang inondait ses narines. Elle ne cessait de prier pour que Sélénia revienne vite._

_Lucius lui arracha ses vêtements. Elle le savait, il voulait la posséder une dernière fois, lui montrer qu'il avait le contrôle, qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle voulut se débattre, le repousser mais il lui asséna un coup à la mâchoire et lui écarta violemment les cuisses._

_Elle ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, elle ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand la douleur inonda son bas ventre, quand elle ne fut plus qu'un objet entre les mains de Lucius._

_Il se relava, un air satisfait sur le visage. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'enrouler dans ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements, il pointa sa baguette sur Narcissa et la dernière chose qu'elle vu fut un éclair vert._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils surent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. La porte était défoncée et il y avait ce silence, pesant, morbide, effrayant._

_Sélénia se précipita à l'intérieur aussitôt imité par Harry. Et c'est là qu'ils la virent, allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang et à demi nue. La jeune Black se pencha vers Narcissa, elle acheva de couvrir son corps et se mit à fredonner dans une langue étrange. Harry fit le tour de la maison et trouva le corps de Grabbe. Elle s'était défendue, elle avait essayait de fuir. En vain._

_Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sélénia se tenait debout devant le corps de Narcissa._

_-C'est de ma faute._

OoOoO

Sesilina ferma les yeux, elle s'en voulait. Yuzel sentit le malaise de sa « sœur », et changea de sujet: sa mère avait trahi, elle avait donc eu ce qu'elle méritait.

-Et le médaillon dont vous aviez parlé ?

-Le médaillon de Serpentard, il est en possession de Voldemort. On sait qu'il va faire appel à Regulus, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a été tué à notre époque. Il avait volé le médaillon et l'avait remplacé par un faux.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Yuzel.

-On va chercher le Diadème.

Les triplés sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, attendirent quelques minutes puis Sesilina passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparu. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la Salle sur Demande, ils découvrirent un capharnaüm indescriptible. La pièce était encombrée d'étagères, de meubles, d'objets magiques, d'armures, de livres volés... Amaël aperçut l'armoire à disparaître à côté de laquelle se trouvait un horrible mannequin. Une épaisse poussière recouvrait certains objets tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir été posés là récemment. Yuzel regarda autour de lui en essayant d'enregistrer chaque détails, cette pièce était différente de celle qu'il avait fréquenté durant sa sixième année, des objets n'étaient pas présent à cette époque; les élèves qui les y avaient déposé n'étaient sans doute pas encore venus ici. Mais ce qu'il trouva étrange c'est que certains objets présents à cette époque ne l'étaient plus à la sienne. Soit l'aspect de la salle changeait à chaque fois que quelqu'un y pénétrait soit les élèves venaient récupérer leur bien. Il regarda dans plusieurs directions et se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou ils devaient chercher ce Diadème.

-Et on est censé aller dans quelle direction ? Demanda Yuzel.

-Aucune idée.

Yuzel regarda Amaël avec un air effaré.

-Ça va nous prendre des mois pour tout fouiller ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Non, en réalité ça va nous prendre tout au plus quelques heures. Affirma Sesilina.

Ses deux frères la regardèrent, interloqués. Sesilina, quant à elle, affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Le Diadème est un Horcruxe. Par ce fait, il dégage une certaine quantité de magie noire. Pour un sorcier normal c'est indétectable sauf s'il porte l'Horcruxe. Par contre, une louve sent la magie qu'il dégage et peut facilement le trouver.

-Tu vas laisser la louve agir ?

-Oui mais je vais garder une apparence humaine, c'est juste l'esprit de la louve qui va remplacer le mien.

-Et c'est sans risque ? S'inquiéta Yuzel.

-Vous ne craigniez rien et moi non plus.

Sesilina ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle se rapprocha mentalement de la louve, en ce moment son esprit était endormi. Elle la réveilla et la laissa prendre le contrôle.

OoOoO

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la Salle sur Demande, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors. Ils se mirent en cercle dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et firent le point sur la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec les triplés.

-Vous pensez qu'elle peut m'aider à mieux contrôler le loup ?

-Oui mais je pense qu'il faut le lui demandait, Amaël ne lui a peut-être pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'elle arrive. Lui répondit Lily.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que ses frères n'aient pas le gène et qu'en plus leurs auras soient différentes, d'après ce que tu nous as dit Remus.

-Oui, elles sont totalement différentes, enfin presque, il y a certaines similitudes entre celles de Sesilina et Yuzel mais c'est vraiment infime.

-J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque, rien n'explique une telle différence d'aura surtout entre des triplés. La lycanthropie de Sesilina aurait put expliquer cette différence mais pour ça il aurait fallu que les deux frères aient une aura identique.

-J'ai remarqué autre chose. Annonça Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, les odeurs de Yuzel et Amaël sont étranges.

Il eut un silence et Sirius ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Pat'.

-Désolé. Mais explique-toi parce que là je ne saisis pas tout.

-Chacun de nous a une odeur qui lui est propre. Ayant l'odorat plus fin que vous, j'y suis donc plus sensible. Enfin bref, les odeurs de Yuzel et d'Amaël sont identiques à celle de Malfoy et à celle de James.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, une fois, j'ai senti ton odeur et celle de Malfoy en même temps et quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir, il n'y avait que Yuzel et Amaël. Sauf que pour avoir ces odeurs précisément, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient de ta famille et de celle de Malfoy.

-Si se sont des sangs pur c'est possible non ? Demanda Lily.

-C'est possible mais les familles Irlandaises se sont toujours tenues à l'écart des familles anglaises. Ça m'étonnerait donc.

-Sesilina a l'air puissant. Quand elle a dû séparer ses deux frères, elle l'a fait sans baguette.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle utilise très peu sa baguette, même en cours. Tu penses que c'est à cause du gène loup ?

-Non, je l'ai et je ne suis pas aussi puissant, loin de là. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est née lycanthrope.

-Ou alors c'est autre chose.

De nouveau il eut un silence. Lily se cala contre James et changea de sujet. A moins de le lui demander, ils ne découvriraient pas pourquoi Sesilina était aussi puissante.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'ils ne se soient pas perdus une seule fois et je les ai vu prendre des passages secrets que même nous avons mis du temps à repérer.

-Ils ne se sont pas non plus laisser déstabiliser par les escaliers. Une fois un escalier n'en a fait qu'a sa tête mais ils ont quand même réussi à arriver en cours avant nous.

-S'ils ne sont jamais venus à Poudlard, comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent aussi bien connaître l'école.

-On devrait fouiller dans leurs affaires.

-James !

-Lily, je sais que toi aussi tu meurs d'envie de découvrir qu'ils sont alors pas de réprimande. Tu devrais aller fouiller la malle de Sesilina.

-Non, fouillez celles des garçons si vous voulez mais je ne fouillerai pas celle de Sesilina. Je suis sûre qu'elle arriverait à le sentir.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a raison, c'est un loup-garou. Si moi je parviens à sentir quand vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires pour récupérer la carte alors elle le sentira aussi.

-La carte ? Quelle carte ? Demanda Lily, curieuse.

-On t'expliquera plus tard. Fit James avec un sourire.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de carte ? S'impatienta Lily

-En parlant de carte, il faudrait peut-être qu'on la sorte pour voir où sont les triplés.

-Mais c'est quoi cette carte ? Répéta Lily, énervée.

-Tu vas voir.

James entreprit de retourner toutes ses affaires. Il s'arrêta, recommença et se releva inquiet.

-Je la trouve pas.

-Comment ça tu ne la trouves pas ? C'est toi qui l'as eu en dernier !

-Je sais. Lunard, Patmol, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait prise?

-Non, c'est peut-être Peter.

Les Maraudeurs retournèrent toutes les affaires de leur ami, en vain.

-Il l'a peut-être prise ?

-Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était dans mon sac.

-C'est quoi cette carte à la fin ?

-On t'expliquera quand on l'aura retrouvé.

-Tu penses que ce sont les triplés ?

-Je ne sais pas quelle importance à cette carte mais ce ne sont pas eux.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance en Amaël.

-Tu le connais à peine Lily. S'énerva James.

-Je sais mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

James leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de fouiller les malles des deux garçons. Dans celle de Yuzel, il n'y avait que ses affaires de cours, quelques vêtements moldus achetés à Préaulard et deux uniformes. Le contenu de celle d'Amaël était identique à une exception, il y avait des lunettes rondes.

-Pourquoi il aurait besoin de lunette ?

-Peut-être pour lire. Avança Remus.

-Non, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque avec son frère, il ne les a jamais porté.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. James jeta les lunettes dans la malle, la referma brusquement et s'assit rapidement par terre.

Amaël passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas de tout.

Il entra dans le dortoir et c'est à ce moment là que les Maraudeurs aperçurent le morceau de parchemin que tenait Amaël. C'était la Carte du Maraudeurs. Il s'approcha de James et la lui tendit.

-Tiens. C'était tombé de ton sac mais avec le bal et mon séjour à l'infirmerie je n'ai pas pu te le rendre avant. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, merci.

-De rien. Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien de bien important mais merci de me l'avoir rendu.

-J'y vais, il nous reste un truc à faire.

Il eut un silence et les maraudeurs attendirent qu'Amaël soit en bas de l'escalier pour parler.

-Vous pensez qu'il sait ce que c'est ?

-Non, il a dû penser que c'était important pour toi.

-Ou alors il sait ce que c'est.

-Et c'est quoi au juste ? S'impatienta Lily.

James la regarda en souriant, il déplia la carte et l'étala au centre du cercle formé par les quatre jeunes gens.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte se dessina petit à petit. Lily leva les yeux vers les maraudeurs d'un air perplexe.

-Ça Lily, c'est notre plus belle réussite.

-C'est Poudlard.

-Ses occupants et ses passages secrets.

-C'est impressionnant, c'est vraiment vous qui l'avait faite ?

-Oui, Remus s'est occupé du sortilège, Sirius et moi de dessiner les plans.

-Et elle ne ment jamais. Affirma Remus avec fierté.

-La seule pièce qui n'apparaît pas c'est la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être parce qu'elle change tout le temps. On n'a jamais réussi à la faire apparaître sur la carte.

-Et c'est grâce à ça que vous avez réussi à faire toutes vos… débilités !

-Et grâce à la cape.

Lily regarda la carte plus attentivement, des petits personnages avec des étiquettes évoluaient dans le château.

-C'est Dumbledore !

-En train de faire les cents pas, il le fait tout le temps.

-Les triplés sont ici et ils se dirigent vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage !

-Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire là bas ?

James se leva d'un bond, s'empara de la carte et la fit disparaître.

-Il n'y a qu'en y allant que nous pourrons le savoir ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il sortit du dortoir, aussitôt imité par les trois rouge et or.

OoOoO.

Amaël et Yuzel suivirent Sesilina dans les dédales de la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait les yeux fermés et laissait sa main droite trainée le long des étagères. Plusieurs fois, elle hésita quelques secondes à un embranchement et Amaël ne sut s'il s'agissait de la louve ou de sa sœur.

Yuzel marquait les embranchements par lesquels ils étaient passés en laissant une marque de brûlure sur les étagères.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la louve s'arrêta devant un buste sur lequel était posé un diadème cabossé. Sesilina ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.

-C'est ça ? Demande Yuzel, surpris à la vue du Diadème.

-Oui c'est bien le Diadème Perdu de Serdaigle.

-Il n'était pas si perdu que ça en fait. Fit remarquer Yuzel en souriant.

-C'est ça, moque toi. Je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que devant toi se tient un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort.

Sesilina prit le Diadème et l'enroula dans son écharpe avant de le glisser dans son sac. C'est là, qu'entre deux cahiers, elle découvrit la Carte des Maraudeurs.

-Amaël, est-ce que tu as la carte sur toi ?

-La notre ?

-Oui.

Le Griffondor défit le cordon de la pochette qu'il avait autour du cou et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Oui, je l'ai. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai toujours celle de James. Il faut absolument la lui rendre.

-Je m'en occupe, ce sera plus crédible si c'est moi. Après tout, je viens de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie.

Le trio sortit rapidement de la Salle sur Demande, Amaël se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors, tandis que Yuzel et Sesilina prirent la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Ils n'avaient pas changé: le sol était toujours recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau, le carrelage, quant à lui, avait moins de craquelure mais l'ensemble était toujours aussi sale. Sesilina laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Son frère lui avait expliqué ce qui s'y était passé durant leur seconde année. Elle s'approcha d'un des lavabos et effleura du bout des doigts le serpent qui ornait la tuyauterie.

Un visage de fille apparut devant ses yeux et disparut dans le miroir.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Lança une voix criarde.

-Et pourquoi ?

Le visage fantomatique se colla face au sien.

-Parce que ce lieu est un lieu de mort.

Yuzel soupira avant de s'asseoir sur un des rares endroits où il n'y avait pas d'eau. Chaque année, avant de se mettre à geindre, Mimi faisait le coup à chaque nouvel élève qui osait s'aventurer dans ses toilettes.

-Et ne soupire pas toi, c'est vrai.

-On le sait Mimi, c'est ici que tu es morte.

A ces mots, Mimi s'envola en criant. Sesilina se retourna vers Yuzel et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu sais très bien que ça la vexe quand on lui dit ça !

-Elle l'a cherché !

Sesilina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'assit à côté de Yuzel, étala son écharpe sur le sol et posa le Diadème dessus. Son frère fronça les sourcils. Il savait où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu ce Diadème. En septième année, lors de la première bataille, Grabbe l'avait détruit par un Feudeymon et avait fini par mettre le feu à la Salle sur Demande.

-On va utiliser un Feudeymon comme la première fois ?

-Tu t'en souviens !

-Oui, ça parait si étonnant que ça ?

-Vu que depuis ce jour là tu as une dette envers Amaël, je pensais que ce serait le genre de truc que tu oublierais facilement.

Yuzel se leva brusquement, coupant court à la conversation. Elle avait raison et il le savait. Il avait une dette envers Amaël et il espérait qu'en plus de lui offrir un autre avenir, la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés lui permettrait de supprimer sa dette. Il détestait être redevable à quelqu'un, à fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait du balafré. Il observa Sesilina qui jouait négligemment avec un poignard. Yuzel esquissa un sourire, il devait vraiment lui demander de l'aide pour devenir plus fort, pas d'un point de vue magique mais d'un point de vue physique. Durant la dernière bataille, il avait vu les Guérisseuses se battre. D'elles émanaient une grâce et une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais vue ailleurs. Elles utilisaient la magie sans baguette et pouvaient matérialiser une fine lame en Pierre de Lune. Yuzel avait eu la chance de la voir de près. Mowena, la seule Guérisseuse du côté de Voldemort à son époque, avait accepté de la lui montrer. Elle avait commençait à lui apprendre à se battre sans baguette, malheureusement elle avait été tuée avant d'avoir terminé. Il avait les bases mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Sesilina…. Commença-t-il.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerai que tu finisses ce que Mowena avait commencé.

-Finir ton entraînement tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

Sesilina se releva, elle devait y réfléchir. Certes elle était puissant, pas autant qu'avait pu l'être sa mère et ses tantes mais elle restait tout de même puissante. Elle finit par ranger le couteau avec lequel elle jouait. Entrainer Yuzel lui permettrait sans doute de s'améliorer. Amaël serait contre, elle le savait, il ne faisait pas confiance au serpent, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Pourtant Sesilina sentait qu'il était en train de changer, le Choixpeau l'ayant même envoyé à Griffondor.

-D'accord.

-Mais ?

-Si jamais tu nous trahis ou si jamais tu ne fais que penser à nous trahir, Je. Te. Tue. C'est clair ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Amaël pénétra dans les toilettes. Il posa un regard surpris sur Sesilina et Yuzel. En effet, la jeune femme avait un doigt pointé sur le serpent et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Amaël se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Pas du tout. Tu leur as rendu la carte ?

-Oui et il est fort possible qu'ils s'en servent à l'instant même pour savoir ce que l'on est en train de faire.

-On a donc tout intérêt à détruire ce Horcruxe maintenant.

-Avec un Feudeymon ?

-Oui. Au début je pensais utiliser un crochet du Basilic mais ce serait trop risqué.

Yuzel et Amaël contemplèrent Sesilina avec des yeux ébahis.

-Mais t'es complètement folle ! S'exclama Amaël. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le réveiller, j'ai eu de la chance quand je l'ai tué, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'écouterait !

-Tu étais en deuxième année. Depuis tu as affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois, tu as combattu un dragon, des Mangemorts, détruit des Horcruxes….

-Je n'étais jamais seul et j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de chance. La coupa Amaël

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Trancha Yuzel. Tu es devenu plus puissant et puis tu n'es pas seul. On est trois et à nous trois, notre puissance doit dépasser celle de Dumbledore.

Amaël glissa son regard de Sesilina à Yuzel. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il lui ferait un tel compliment. Il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Libérer le Basilic maintenant étant trop risqué, ils le feraient plus tard, pendant une sortie à Préaulard.

-On le libéra quand Poudlard sera vide. C'est la seule condition que j'émets.

-Si tu veux. Je propose qu'on utilise un Feudeymon pour détruire le Diadème. Cela s'est révélé assez efficace la dernière fois.

OoOoO

Les Maraudeurs avaient parcouru la moitié du château en courant et en empruntant le maximum de passages secrets. Lily avait d'abord essayé de les dissuader mais elle avait fini par se laisser tenter. Il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était d'une extrême curiosité. Elle se retrouvait donc en train de suivre les Maraudeurs et comprenait mieux maintenant comment ils avaient pu échapper à la surveillance de Rusard lors de leurs escapades nocturnes. Elle avait traversé un bon nombre de passages secrets dont elle ignorait jusqu'ici l'existence.

Sirius avait pris la tête du groupe, la carte à la main. Remus le talonnait de près et James était resté en arrière. Peter ne les avait pas suivi; les Maraudeurs l'avaient croisé dans le dortoir mais ce dernier devait s'entrainer pour le cours de sortilège. Trop pressés de découvrir ce que cachaient les triplés, Sirius et James n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Lily et Remus qui échangèrent un regard entendu. Peter leur cachait quelque chose.

Les Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent de courir brusquement et Lily percuta James de plein fouet. Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. De gigantesques flammes s'élevaient à côté des lavabos. Les triplés se tenaient autour et Yuzel brandissait sa baguette en direction du feu. Par terre, Lily distingua un éclair d'argent et crut voir un diadème au centre des flammes.

Sirius entra dans le champ de vision de Yuzel. Il perdit de sa concentration et les flammes échappèrent à son contrôle.

Lorsqu'il vit que les flammes doublaient de volume, Sirius comprit qu'ils avaient fait une énorme erreur en venant ici. Il vit Yuzel qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle du feu. Sesilina jeta sa baguette sur le sol, canalisa le plus de magie possible à l'intérieur de ses paumes et les tendit vers les flammes. Elle fut aussitôt imitée par Amaël qui prononça des incantations à voix basse en agitant sa baguette dans des gestes complexes.

Lorsque Lily vit que les flammes échappaient au contrôle de Yuzel, elle se précipita dans les toilettes et érigea un bouclier pour tenter de repousser le feu. Les Maraudeurs se postèrent à côté d'elle et allièrent leur magie à la sienne.

Il eut un grésillement noir au dessus du Diadème et il explosa, projetant les triplés en arrière. L'onde de choc fut absorbée par le bouclier créé par les cinq Griffondors et ils ne purent que constater les dégâts. Yuzel avait percuté le mur du fond et était inconscient, Amaël s'était écrasé contre un battant en bois qui avait cédé sur le coup, il saignait au niveau de la cuisse et était à demi conscient. Sesilina avait été heurtée par les débris du lavabo central au moment ou il explosait, elle était allongée sur le flanc, ses blessures cicatrisaient à vue d'œil. Mais ce qu'elle regardait, c'était le trou béant qui avait remplacé les lavabos. Plus rien ne cachait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets à présent.

**A Suivre.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que que vous aurez la patience d'attendre le suivant.**

**A bientôt  
**

**Eliane  
**


	14. La Chambre des Secrets

**Amis lecteur bonsoir!**

**Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 14 qui a mis longtemps à être écris et corrigé. Je remercie ceux qui continuent de me lire, et encore plus ceux qui laissent des review. Soit 4 pour le chapitre 13 (merci Tibby [moi aussi je l'adore Sélénia ^^], Oranne, Didine34790 et Aeris de Lothlorien [malgrès une review un peu moqueuse]).**

**Bref, trêve de parlotte.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 14 : La Chambre des Secrets.**

Sesilina roula sur le ventre, prit appui sur ses coudes et tenta de se redresser. Elle grimaça de douleur avant de se mettre à genoux. Elle avait mal partout et sentait ses côtes se ressouder d'elles même, sensation qu'elle détestait. La louve en elle gronda, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent. Elle quitta l'entrée de la chambre du regard et analysa rapidement la situation.

« _Amaël blessé, cuisse touchée, sans danger immédiat. Yuzel inconscient, sang au coin de la lèvre, respiration saccadée et faible, le soigner de suite. Les Maraudeurs, trop proche de l'entrée, les éloigner. La porte des toilettes, ouverte, l'explosion a dû s'entendre dans tout le château. Peut-être pas, il n'y a eu presque aucun son. D'abord, fermer la porte, à clef de préférence. Et ne pas paniquer._ »

La situation lui rappelait trop la guerre qu'ils avaient dû mener, les batailles, les pertes, la destruction. Sesilina secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait rester calme et soigner Yuzel. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de l'amener à l'infirmerie, et surtout, ils devraient trouver une excuse. Elle avisa Sirius qui se penchait au dessus de l'entrée de la chambre, Lily se trouvait au côté d'Amaël et Remus tentait de faire reprendre connaissance à Yuzel.

-James. La porte, ferme là à clef. Personne ne doit entrer.

-Mais….

-De suite. Sirius, éloignes-toi de là immédiatement, c'est trop dangereux.

-Pourquoi ? C'est un trou, juste un trou.

-C'est pas un simple trou. Grogna Amaël.

Sesilina émit un grognement sourd semblable à celui d'un loup, elle se releva et se dirigea vers Yuzel en chancelant. Ses blessures avaient cicatrisé mais la douleur était toujours bien présente. James l'aida à avancer jusqu'à Yuzel, elle s'assit et fit apparaître sa ceinture de cuir.

-En quoi ce n'est pas un simple trou ? Demanda Lily.

-Ne leur dit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'est pas sensé le savoir ? Ironisa Amaël qui étouffa un cri de douleur quand la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou le brûla, laissant une marque sur son cou.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

De nouveau, Sesilina émit un grognement sourd, elle tourna le dos à son frère et enleva la ceinture de sa taille pour la poser par terre. Elle ouvrit plusieurs des pochettes qui ornaient la ceinture et en tira une fiole ainsi que plusieurs feuilles d'une plante dont Remus ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle posa ses mains sur différentes parties du corps de Yuzel, cherchant les blessures les plus graves. D'un coup de baguette, elle retira la chemise de son frère et coupa son pantalon au niveau des genoux. Le torse du Griffondor était couvert d'ecchymoses et une plaie béante s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Sesilina apposa ses deux mains sur la plaie et se mit à murmurer une formule dans une langue que Remus ne comprit pas. Sous ses yeux, il vit la peau de Yuzel se reformer et la plaie se refermer. Sesilina retira ses mains et versa le contenu de la fiole sur chacune des feuilles qu'elle apposa délicatement sur les blessures de Yuzel. Elle fronça les sourcils : il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang à vrai dire. Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore, lui seul pourrait convaincre Pomfresh de ne poser aucune question. Par ailleurs Pomfresh ne suffirait certainement pas, il leur fallait des médicomages, une guérisseuse... ou un cadavre. Sesilina secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, ce monde n'était pas engagé dans une guerre. Les cadavres ne jonchaient pas le sol, elle ne pouvait pas leur prendre le peu de sang qui leur restait comme elle l'avait fait, à plusieurs reprises, dans son ancienne vie. La voix de Sirius la ramena à la réalité.

-C'est quoi cette salle au juste ?

-Va chercher Dumbledore.

-Quoi ?

-Va chercher Dumbledore. Maintenant.

Elle posa sur Sirius un regard qui fit frémir le Griffondor. Il acquiesça et sortit des toilettes en courant. Il ne croisa personne. Comment diable personne ne s'était rendu compte que la moitié des toilettes avaient explosé ? Puis il se rappela d'une chose : juste avant que tout n'explose, il avait vu Lily agiter sa baguette et murmurer quelque chose. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était pour renforcer le bouclier mais peut-être avait-elle insonorisé les toilettes... ou l'explosion. Le Griffondor se maudit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait trouver Dumbledore. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte. Parfait, le directeur était dans son bureau, à faire les cents pas, comme à son habitude. Sirius gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans même frapper. Le directeur sursauta à la vue de Sirius. Le Griffondor était sale et sentait le roussi. Il bafouilla puis parvint à tout raconter à Dumbledore : le Feudeymon, l'explosion, le trou dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et la blessure de Yuzel. Sirius fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle le directeur avait réagi et de la vitesse à laquelle il se dirigeait maintenant vers le deuxième étage.

Dumbledore était inquiet, très inquiet, pour les triplés bien sûr mais aussi pour le reste de l'école. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les jeunes voyageurs connaissaient l'existence de ce passage et d'après la description de la réaction de Sesilina, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose : la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore savait pertinemment que son existence était réelle ainsi lorsqu'il fut persuadé que Tom était responsable de la mort de Mimi, il soupçonna la présence de l'entrée de la Chambre dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Le vieil homme accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes, James, Lily et Remus maintenaient un bouclier au dessus de l'abysse qui avait remplacé le bloc de lavabo. Amaël faisait le tour de la pièce, sa main glissant lentement sur le sol. Il semblait être à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Sesilina avait allongé sont frère sur le sol et faisait flotter entre ses doigts le sang que Yuzel avait perdu. Sirius sursauta à la vue de la jeune femme.

-Elle nettoie son sang. Souffla Lily.

-Sirius, allez à l'infirmerie.

-Mais….

-De suite.

Et Sirius partit en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant la porte se refermer dans un claquement sourd. Dumbledore se tourna vers les Maraudeurs. Il devait savoir ce que les voyageurs leur avaient dit.

-Que vous ont-ils dit ? Demanda-t-il, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Amaël et Sesilina.

-Rien professeur, juste qu'ils n'étaient pas censés connaître ce trou… Passage. Répondit Remus.

-Bien, allez rejoindre Sirius à l'infirmerie et restez-y. Je me charge de ce trou.

-Mais….

-James, faites ce que je vous dis. Maintenant.

Les trois Griffondors quittèrent les toilettes. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Dumbledore reconstitua les débris d'un coup de baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun danger. Finit par répondre Amaël.

-C'est l'entrée de la Chambre, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui. On ne pensait pas qu'ils nous chercheraient... Enfin si mais on ne pensait pas qu'ils arriveraient si vite. On n'a pas été assez attentif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…. Dans la Chambre ?

-Un Basilic. Je suis un Fourchelang, c'est pour ça que je longeais les murs à notre époque, quand elle a été ouverte, il se déplaçait dans les canalisations. Amaël passa sa main contre son cou et pivota vers sa sœur. Tu y arrives ?

-Oui, j'ai pu lui redonner son sang. C'est juste que j'ai perdu l'habitude de le faire, nettoyer le sang, je veux dire. Sesilina eut un faible sourire.

A ce moment précis, Dumbledore vit trois enfants dont la jeunesse et la vie avaient été détruite par la guerre. Ils avaient grandi trop vite. A un âge où l'on pense seulement à son avenir, eux avaient perdu les leurs et avaient dû se battre pour survivre. C'est à ce moment là que le Directeur remarqua les restes calcinés de ce qui semblait être un diadème. Il le fit léviter avec sa baguette et lorsqu'il le regarda avec plus de précision, il hoqueta de surprise.

-C'est bien ce que je crois ?

-Oui. C'est un des Horcruxes. On les connaît tous, on sait où ils sont et on sait que Nagini n'en est pas encore un.

-Vous comptez le tuer, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

Devant tant de détermination, il ne sut quoi répondre. Ils avaient torts, ce qu'ils entreprenaient représentait des risques trop importants.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire professeur. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. C'est ce que nous avait dit Minerva en troisième année quand Hermione possédait le retourneur de temps. Elle voulait suivre tous les cours possible. Mais si on ne l'avait pas écouté, on aurait pu empêcher….

- Taisez-vous ! Je ne dois rien savoir du futur.

-IL N'Y A PLUS DE FUTUR ! ILS SONT MORTS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ. Ils sont morts. Tous. Il n'y a plus rien à protéger.

Amaël tomba à genoux. Sesilina était toujours à côté de Yuzel et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Il avait repris des couleurs et dans peu de temps, il reprendrait connaissance. Leur vie, leur avenir avaient été détruit et tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de protéger les leurs en leur offrant une seconde chance. Et Dumbledore le savait, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait pour les convaincre mais il n'y arriverait pas. Il devait capituler, il devait les laisser faire.

-Que comptez-vous faire pour le Basilic ?

-On doit le tuer. Dés que possible, avant que ce ne soit lui qui ne tue quelqu'un. Annonça Sesilina.

La jeune Griffondor sentit son frère bouger, elle fit apparaître un coussin et y déposa la tête de Yuzel. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. La première chose qu'il vit ce fut le regard de Sesilina et son regard océan lui manqua. Elle était beaucoup plus belle avec les yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave, tu as failli mourir mais je t'ai sauvé en nettoyant ton sang.

-Merci.

Dumbledore trouva la situation presque drôle. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Comment comptez-vous tuer le Basilic ?

-Quoi ? Le Basilic ? Il s'est réveillé ? L'entrée de la Chambre ?

-Reste calme. Amaël ne l'a pas entendu, on pense qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Dumbledore a…. réparé l'entrée de la Chambre.

-On doit le tuer avec l'épée de Griffondor. Annonça Amaël. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la première fois. Il se passa la main sur le cou en grimaçant.

-On doit vraiment les garder ? Professeur, on sait qu'on ne doit rien révéler et on ne le fera pas. On n'est pas stupide.

-Oui, vous devez. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez vous servir de l'épée pour tuer un Basilic ?

-Oui. On est trois, ça sera plus rapide et moins dangereux. Et puis, je pense que le Basilic peut obéir à Amaël.

-Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher je suppose.

-Non, on le fera quoi que vous disiez.

-Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser l'épée de Griffondor.

-Ça ne sera pas la peine Professeur. Parmi les choses que l'on a apporté avec nous, il y a l'épée, enfin celle de notre époque.

Dumbledore eut un moment de surprise avant d'ajouter :

-Ne vous faites pas tuer.

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas vif, laissant les triplés seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Pour les Maraudeurs je veux dire.

-On doit leur trouver un énorme mensonge. Mais d'abord, je vais vous enlever les chaînes. Annonça Sesilina.

-Tu pouvais le faire depuis le début et tu ne l'as pas fait ! lança Yuzel.

-Non, j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver la faille du système.

La jeune Griffondor retira les chaînes de ses frères et la sienne puis les glissa dans une pochette bleue qu'elle accrocha à la ceinture qu'elle avait autour de la taille, avant de la faire disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

-L'école Tyronoe avait un enseignement plus large que celui de Poudlard. A l'origine, elle formait essentiellement des guerriers et cet enseignement y est resté.

-C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Oui, je l'ai lu dans_ Les Écoles du Monde Sorcier_.

-Il y a un livre pour ça ?

-Il y a des livres sur à peut près n'importe quel sujet. Tu le saurais si tu mettais plus souvent les pieds à la Bibliothèque.

-Arrête, on dirait Hermione !

Il eut un blanc durant lequel les sourires disparurent. Et de nouveau la vision des batailles, de la survie, des corps, des morts, des pertes. Le souvenir du chaos, de la fuite, de ce jour où ils avaient appris qu'Hermione ne reviendrait plus. Le désespoir de Ron, son envie de vengeance. Hermione, qui devait donner la vie. Amaël voulait seulement garder leur dernier souvenir, un souvenir où la guerre avait été oublié juste quelques heures mais il n'arrivait pas à stopper les flashs, le corps d'Hermione, les larmes de Ron, le sang sur les mains de Ginny qui avait essayé de la sauver. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard, encore une fois et ils avaient alors su qu'ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part.

OoOoO

_L'Ordre avait trouvé une cachette, plus sûre, isolée, un lieu où Voldemort ne penserait pas à les chercher parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que les membres de l'Ordre s'y trouvent. Ils s'étaient cachés juste sous son nez, dans le village où Voldemort avait grandi. Ils ne transplanaient pas, n'employaient aucun moyen de locomotion magique, se contentaient de Polynectar et de véhicules moldus pour se déplacer jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Et de là, seulement, ils employaient la magie pour se déplacer. Neville et Ron étaient restés des jours planqués dans une auberge avant de constater qu'aucuns Mangemorts ne passaient par ici. Ils pensaient être à l'abri._

_Il y avait toujours un membre apte à se battre dans la cachette, auprès des gens qui ne pouvaient se battre, juste au cas où. Il y avait des enfants, des vieillards, des blessés et les autres membres devaient trouver un moyen de les amener loin de Voldemort et de l'Angleterre. C'est Fleur qui avait trouvé la solution, ils devaient envoyer les plus faibles en France, elle contacterait sa famille, ils les mettraient à l'abri durant la guerre et à la fin, ils pourraient revenir. Alors, ils furent envoyés en France, Fleur et Bill partant avec eux. Ils comptaient revenir après le voyage. Hermione, enceinte de plusieurs mois refusa de partir, elle se refusait à abandonner ses amis. Ron, Harry, Ginny, tous refusèrent. Elle insista, arguant qu'elle pouvait encore se battre et que Sélénia pourrait l'aider à accoucher. Ils finirent par céder et, à chaque mission, Hermione restait à la planque, avec un membre de l'ordre, au cas où._

_Lors d'une mission, c'est Ginny qui était restée avec Hermione. La rousse sortit à peine quelques minutes pour aller chercher du bois pour le feu et lorsqu'elle revint, elle aperçut des éclairs à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle transplana jusqu'au salon et apparut entre deux Mangemorts. Sous le coup de la surprise, ils tardèrent a réagir ce qui permit à Ginny de s'en débarrasser. Elle entendit un hurlement dans la cuisine et s'y précipita, elle défonça la porte d'un coup de baguette, assommant le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière. Un autre était à terre, plié en deux, criant de douleur. Hermione venait de lui jeter un Doloris. Ginny le tua. Elle se tourna vers la brune, cette dernière était particulièrement pâle. Et c'est là que le jeune Weasley vit le sang, juste au dessus du ventre rebondi de la future maman. Hermione s'effondra au sol. Ginny la traina jusque dans le salon où elle tenta de guérir la plaie d'un coup de baguette mais elle paniquait et la blessure était trop profonde. Elle fit apparaître une serviette et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Stopper le sang, réfléchir. _

_-_Ne meurt pas Hermione, reste avec moi_. Ne meurt pas, je te l'interdis._

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle les vit, les membres de l'Ordre. Elle entendit Ron hurler de douleur et s'effondrer sur le sol, elle vit Harry se précipiter sur son meilleur ami. Elle sentit Sélénia la pousser et s'agenouiller à côté d'Hermione, retirer la serviette, et essayer de la sauver, de les sauver, elle et le bébé. _

_Elle vit le sang de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur, sur ses mains. Elle entendit Sélénia dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas les sauver. Elle sentit la haine de son frère. Elle l'entendit crier vengeance._

OoOoO

Sesilina prit une grande inspiration, comme pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne disparaîtraient jamais. Elle sentit la main d'Amaël sur son épaule. Yuzel n'avait pas besoin de voir les souvenir de la jeune Guérisseuse pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi avait perdu des êtres chers.

-Bien, on ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune, on attendra qu'il fasse nuit pour aller dans la Chambre.

-Et puis, il nous faut assouvir la curiosité de certains Griffondor.

-Et ce ne sera pas facile. Lâcha Yuzel. Je crois que Lily et Remus ont des soupçons sur nous.

-Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui on est.

-Tu es brillante Sesilina mais ton amour pour eux te rend aveugle. Ils savent qu'on leur cache quelque chose et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne va pas freiner leur curiosité. Pas le moins du monde. On va devoir redoubler de prudence pendant les mois à venir.

Yuzel leur tourna le dos et sortit des toilettes, aussitôt imité par Amaël et Sesilina. Le trio regagna rapidement la salle commune. La curiosité des Maraudeurs était une épine dans leurs pieds, une épine dont ils devaient se débarrasser au plus vite, ou du moins, tout faire pour.

Lorsque Sirius aperçut le trio, il se précipita vers eux et leur demanda de le suivre dans le dortoir. Sesilina posa son regard sur Peter qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. Elle demanda à Sirius s'il venait avec eux, ce dernier répondit que non. Peter avait du retard dans ses devoirs. Même si Rogue le lui avait déjà dit, elle en avait la confirmation. Le rat avait quitté le navire.

Les voyageurs suivirent Sirius jusque dans le dortoir où les attendait le reste des Maraudeurs. Lily tenait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux tandis que Remus et James semblaient en pleine conversation. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les trois Griffondors cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour dévisager les triplés. Comme si devant eux se trouvaient des personnes différentes de celles qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir connaître.

-Le sortilège de Feudeymon, c'est de la magie noire. Affirma Lily d'une voix calme. Il est aussi très dur à maitriser et aucun livre, hors de la réserve, ne permet l'accès à son enseignement.

-C'est exact.

-Alors, comment l'avez-vous appris ?

-C'est simple. L'école Tyronoe, comme tu dois le savoir, a été créée pour former des guerriers, lors des premières guerres. Si elle n'est plus une école militaire à proprement parlé, l'enseignement qui y est dispensé est fortement inspiré de celui d'origine. Et les bases de la magie noire en font partie.

-La magie noire est interdite par le ministère ! S'exclama James.

-Elle est interdite par le ministère Anglais, le ministère Irlandais ne l'interdit pas, il la limite. Il considère qu'il n'y a ni magie noire ni magie blanche mais seulement des bons et des mauvais sorciers. Mais là n'est pas la question. Notre ancienne école avait un enseignement plus complet que celui qui est fourni à Poudlard. De plus, notre directeur a senti la menace que représentait Voldemort bien avant qu'elle ne soit réelle. Il a accentué l'enseignement guerrier pour nous apprendre à nous défendre et à mener la guerre qui se prépare. Et nous devons combattre à armes égales avec l'ennemi.

-Le passage que vous avez ouvert, où mène t-il ? Et comment savez-vous à quoi il mène ? Demanda brusquement Remus.

-A la Chambre des Secrets.

-Celle de la légende ?

-Oui.

- C'est quoi cette Chambre ? Demandèrent en chœur James et Sirius.

-Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez prendre la peine de lire l'histoire de Poudlard ? La Chambre a été construite par Salazar Serpentard, on raconte qu'il y aurait caché un monstre qui aurait pour but de se débarrasser des élèves d'origine moldus. Parce qu'il voulait que l'enseignement magique ne soit donné qu'au sorcier de sang pur. Mais comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Par pur hasard, on était en train de poursuivre l'enseignement que l'on a eu jusqu'à présent, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore bien sûr, et lorsque que le lavabo a été détruit, on a compris que c'était l'entrée de la chambre.

-Comment ? Comme ça, d'un coup ?

-Non, c'est un enchaînement d'indice. On a un accès libre à la réserve. Et en fouillant, on est tombé sur un vieux compte rendu. En fait, on n'a pas su ce que c'était vraiment. Bref. Ce papier disait que la Chambre avait était ouverte il y a quarante ans environ et qu'une fille était morte. On a lu la légende pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et après on n'y a plus pensé. La première fois qu'on est allé dans les toilettes de Mimi, elle a essayé de nous faire peur en nous disant que c'était un lieu de mort. On n'a pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement, c'est seulement quand on a fait exploser le passage qu'on a eu un déclic. Tout c'est mis en place. Expliqua rapidement Yuzel.

-Mais ça veut dire que la chose dans la Chambre va se réveiller ?

-Dumbledore a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Répondit Sesilina.

-En attendant, il nous a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la salle d'entraînement la nuit. Ou du moins, une partie de la nuit. Ajouta Amaël.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté et James comprit tout de suite qu'elle était en train de réfléchir et d'analyser tout ce que les triplés venaient de leur dire. La rouquine se repassait tout en boucle et ne parvenait à trouver aucune faille dans les explications des trois irlandais. Bien sûr, elle avait fait des recherches sur leur école et ce que leur avait dit Sesilina était vrai mais l'explication lui semblait tout droit sortit d'un livre. Toutes leurs explications en fait. Elles étaient trop parfaites. Et ça, ça lui posait un problème. Elle devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Elle posa son regard sur Remus, lui aussi semblait septique. James et Sirius ne laissaient rien passer, comme à leur habitude. Ils étaient secrets et l'un comprenait l'autre sans qu'aucun mots ne soient échangés. Lily s'était toujours demandé comment Remus faisait pour ne pas se sentir mis à l'écart.

La rousse regarda sa montre, il était l'heure de descendre manger. Elle en informa les autres. Les triplés annoncèrent qu'ils les rejoindraient, ils avaient encore une petite chose à régler avant d'aller manger. Rien de bien important, ils ne seraient pas longs. Les Maraudeurs partirent donc devant. Ils attendirent les triplés tout le repas mais aucun d'eux ne vint. Lily commençait à s'inquiéter pour eux, surtout pour Amaël. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et préférait ne pas en parler à James, et encore moins à Sirius. Elle posa son regard sur Peter qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait à peine touché à sa nourriture alors qu'habituellement, il se jetait dessus comme un rapace. Il frottait nerveusement son bras gauche, comme si quelque chose sous son tee-shirt le gênait. La rousse fronça les sourcils, serait-il possible que…. Lily secoua la tête, elle avait été perturbé par les évènements de cette après midi et commençait à imaginer n'importe quoi. Elle sentit la main de James sur sa cuisse. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Elle le rassura, lui dit que tout allait bien. Non, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle était juste un peu fatiguée.

Remus semblait lui aussi inquiet par l'absence des triplés. Surtout par celle de Yuzel, il avait été gravement blessé il y a à peine quelques heures, peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sesilina, qu'il lui demande de l'aider à contrôler le loup. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une maitrise aussi parfaite que la sienne mais il devait en avoir une. Sa maitrise du loup et l'odeur de son sang l'intriguait. Cette fille ressemblait en tout point à une Guérisseuse et non pas à une apprentie et ça le gênait. Il savait, tous les loups le savaient au fond d'eux, qui étaient les quatre Guérisseuse actuelle. Et aucune d'elles n'étaient Sesilina. Il devait savoir pourquoi elle leur ressemblait tant.

James n'était pas surpris par l'absence des triplés, ils étaient secrets et menteurs. Quand ils leurs avaient dit qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps, James avait tout de suite su que les Maraudeurs ne les reverraient pas avant plusieurs heures. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la manière dont Dumbledore agissait avec eux. Pourquoi leur laissait continuer leur ancien entrainement ? Pourquoi cet accès à la réserve et ce laissé passé pendant la nuit ? Les triplés cachaient quelque chose et Dumbledore les couvrait. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils étaient importants. Pourquoi ? James n'en avait aucune idée, et ça, ça l'énervait. Il devait découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient. Il devait se retrouver seul avec les triplés, sans échappatoire possible pour eux. Un sourire éclaira le visage de James. Il avait trouvé comment faire. Il se tourna vers Lily. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse. La rousse tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, elle était juste fatiguée.

Sirius jouait avec sa nourriture depuis dix minutes, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il essayait de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée, aux triplés mais il n'y parvenait pas. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, son esprit était hanté par deux magnifiques orbes d'un bleu océan. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il en avait parlé à James, ce dernier lui avait donné une réponse en une fraction de seconde. « Sirius, t'es amoureux ». Cette phrase raisonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux d'une fille qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule et unique fois. Ce qui l'avait d'abord marqué, c'était son regard. D'un bleu profond, d'un bleu intense. Puis son visage, fin, gracieux, la peau blanche, les cheveux noir. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à elle. Sirius secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il était sortit avec de nombreuse filles mais avait toujours pris soin de n'avoir aucun sentiment. Il avait trop peur de souffrir, d'être trahi. Selon James, c'était une attitude stupide. Il soupira. Il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais et ça le rendait triste.

Peter porta la fourchette à sa bouche avant de la faire retomber dans son assiette. Il se passa la main sur le bras gauche. Il se sentait mal. Mais il avait fait le bon choix, il serait protégé. Il avait choisi le camp des gagnants. Il vivrait. Il posa son regard sur le reste des Maraudeurs. La culpabilité revint en force. Il les avait trahi, jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient. Il n'avait plus sa place avec eux. Pourtant, c'est comme s'ils ne se rendaient compte de rien. Les Maraudeurs continuaient de lui parler, de l'inviter à manger avec eux. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais tout avait changé. Il y avait d'abord eu Lily. Peter le savait, elle s'était toujours méfiée de lui, même avant qu'il ne change. Puis il y avait eu les triplés. Si Yuzel l'ignorait complètement. Sesilina et Amaël semblaient le haïr et même si physiquement ça ne se voyait pas, Peter l'avait vu dans leurs yeux. Une colère, une rage sourde, un profond désir de vengeance dont il ignorait l'origine. Il ne les avait jamais vu avant, alors pourquoi cette haine ? Peter avait commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'ils confieraient leur crainte à Lily, qui la transmettrait à James. Et à partir de là, ils ne lui feraient plus jamais confiance. Il échouerait. Il mourrait. Mais pour l'instant, les triplés n'étaient pas là. Il devait en profiter et semait le doute auprès des Maraudeurs. La plus dure à convaincre serait Lily. Mais il devait y parvenir. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

OoOoO

Les triplés attendirent que les Maraudeurs aient quitté la salle commune et soient arrivés deux étages au dessous pour sortir du dortoir. Ils prirent la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en silence. Ils devaient faire vite, être revenu avant la fin du repas. Ils devaient limiter les questions des Maraudeurs. Mais ils le savaient, ils ne feraient pas vite. Ils ne pourraient pas tuer le Basilic en si peu de temps. Même s'ils étaient trois, même s'ils étaient plus puissant que la dernière fois. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes. Mimi était là, posée sur la structure centrale. Sesilina lui demanda gentiment de partir, d'aller se promener dans d'autres canalisations, où elle voulait mais loin des toilettes. Le fantôme obéit et disparut dans une cuvette. Sesilina se tourna vers la porte et jeta un sort dessus. Sort qui éloignerait les curieux.

Amaël se posta devant le lavabo où scintillait le serpent gravé. Il se tourna vers Yuzel et Sesilina qui hochèrent la tête. Il se concentra. Un sifflement retentit dans la pièce. La structure bougea, se transforma, le passage apparu. Yuzel et Sesilina se penchèrent en avant, contemplant l'énorme tuyau qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Tous deux connaissaient l'histoire d'Amaël mais aucun ne l'avaient vécu. Et ils étaient un peu effrayés. Sesilina se tourna vers son frère.

-Comment on fait ? On saute dedans ?

-C'est ce que l'on a fait avec Ron mais je pense que Serpentard avait dû installer un mécanisme de descente. Je vois mal l'un des fondateurs sauter dans de la tuyauterie. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Amaël commença à faire les cents pas devant l'entrée. Il s'arrêtait, émettait sifflement et crachotement avant de recommencer à faire les cents pas. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Yuzel et Sesilina sursautèrent. Le toit de la structure venait de s'abaisser au niveau du sol, révélant un espace plat sur lequel trois personnes rentraient facilement. Les voyageurs montèrent dessus. Amaël n'eut besoin de rien dire, la plateforme s'enfonça d'elle-même dans la canalisation. Le voyage dura à peine quelques minutes. Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de grottes d'où partaient plusieurs autres canalisations. Le sol était couvert d'ossement de rat. Il faisait sombre et l'air était particulièrement humide.

-Tu sais où l'on est ?

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était sous le lac.

-Il faut aller par là.

Amaël leur indiqua un point juste devant eux. Il commença à avancer. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. La peau du serpent sur le sol, Ron, Lockhart, le sort, l'éboulement, le corps de Ginny, Tom Jedusor, le journal, le Basilic. Tout refaisait surface. Il sentit la main de Sesilina sur son épaule. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa baguette. Yuzel l'imita aussitôt. Sesilina lui conseilla de prendre l'épée dès maintenant, juste au cas où. Il rangea sa baguette dans l'étui accrochée à sa ceinture, prit la pochette qu'il portait autour du cou dans sa main et s'arrêta de marcher. Il plongea le bras dans la pochette et chercha l'épée à tâtons. Elle était normalement rangée dans un fourreau que lui avaient donné Yael et Sirius. Il sentit la garde de l'épée sous ses doigts et la sortie de la pochette. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis la bataille finale. Amaël avait préféré la cacher, pour que Voldemort ne s'en empare pas. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Le petit groupe se remit en marche. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'air était humide et froid, et plus le nombre de squelettes au sol se faisaient nombreux. Sesilina reniflait l'air, essayant de sentir des corps de rongeurs en décomposition ou quoi que ce soit d'autre permettant de vérifier si oui ou non le Basilic s'était réveillé. Elle ne sentait rien. Elle aurait dû être soulagée mais elle était inquiète. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils arrivèrent devant une stèle en métal. Elle recouvrait un pan de mûr et était ornée de serpents entrelacés. Amaël s'avança. De nouveau, il émit crachotements et sifflements. Les serpents bougèrent, se rétractant vers le centre de la stèle et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la Chambre. Le trio pénétra à l'intérieur. Yuzel et Sesilina furent surpris par la grandeur et la construction de la salle. Sur plusieurs mètres des statues de serpents ouvraient un passage vers le fond de la Chambre où trônait une sculpture géante de la tête de Salazar Serpentard. Juste en dessous, un énorme bassin contenait de l'eau stagnante. Le trio s'avança vers la tête du fondateur. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Amaël se plaça devant la statue. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, comme pour chercher du soutien. Il n'était pas sûr que ça marche, il n'était pas sûr que le Basilic l'écoute. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler en Fourchelang. La bouche du fondateur s'ouvrit. Yuzel baissa la tête et Sesilina prit la forme de la louve. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle faisait confiance à la louve et à ses sens. Elle devait crever les yeux du Basilic.

Le serpent roula lentement hors de sa cachette et tomba dans l'eau. Quelqu'un l'avait réveillé et ce quelqu'un n'avait pas la même voix que son maitre. Peut-être était-il mort et dans ce cas, celui qui l'avait réveillé était son descendant. Le basilic cligna des yeux, émit un sifflement sec en direction de la voix. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Son ancien maître était mort, il avait devant lui le nouveau. Lorsqu'il se baissa, il aperçut une louve et deux garçons. Ce n'était pas normal. Il sentit le danger. Il avait été trompé. Il siffla de rage et fondit sur la louve. Cette dernière grogna et évita le coup avec souplesse. Yuzel se retourna vers Amaël.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que j'étais son maitre. Il devrait être sous mes ordres !

-On se dépêche les gars, on se dépêche ! Lança Sesilina qui venait de reprendre forme humaine.

Le Basilic se jeta sur Yuzel qui roula sur le côté en jetant un sort. Un jais de lumière rouge se fracassa sur le serpent, qui siffla de rage en fouettant l'air de sa queue. Sesilina en profita pour bondir et elle se transforma en louve au moment où ses pieds quittaient le sol et parvint à enfoncer ses griffes entre les écailles du serpent. Il eut un sifflement de douleur. Amaël avait rangé l'épée dans son fourreau et tentait d'aider Yuzel. Les deux garçons lançaient des sorts à l'aveuglette, manquant plusieurs fois de toucher Sesilina. La louve essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le long du serpent mais les soubresauts du Basilic et les sorts de ses frères manquaient de la désarçonner à chacun de ses pas. Sesilina reprit forme humaine durant quelques secondes, elle hurla quelque chose à ses frères avant de reprendre sa forme animale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on l'immobilise !

-Comment ?

-Il faut qu'on lance le sort en même temps. A trois !

Le sort fendit l'air et percuta de plein fouet le Basilic qui sembla ralentir. La louve en profita pour grimper jusqu'à la tête du serpent. Elle parvint à lui crever un œil avant d'être éjecter et d'atterrir violemment sur le sol. Le Basilic secoua la tête dans tous les sens, sifflant de douleur et de rage. Yuzel lui jeta un sort et partit en courant vers un des tuyaux en espérant qu'Amaël comprendrait sa tactique. Le Basilic s'arrêta quelque secondes et fondit en direction de Yuzel. Amaël comprit presque instantanément ce que son frère voulait qu'il fasse. Il se mit à courir et lorsque le Basilic fut à sa hauteur, il lui jeta un sort qui atteint son deuxième œil. De nouveau le Basilic éclata de rage et chercha le coupable, il entendait des sons dans tous les coins de la Chambre et ne savait pas de quel côté aller. Il plongea en direction de Yuzel qui eut à peine le temps de s'esquiver. La gueule du Basilic se referma sur sa jambe. Le Griffondor hurla de douleur et jeta un sort sur le serpent qui le lâcha. Yuzel regarda l'état de sa jambe. Un croc était planté dedans. Il le retira immédiatement et nettoya la plaie du mieux qu'il put en faisant sortir un jet d'eau de sa baguette. Il devait se mettre à l'abri. Et attendre la mort du Basilic. Sesilina serait en mesure de le soigner. En espérant que le poison n'ai pas fait effet d'ici là. Il avisa une statue sous laquelle sortait un tuyau. Il s'y glissa et se plaça de manière à pouvoir continuer d'envoyer des sorts.

Amaël avait seulement entendu Yuzel hurler. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait un jet de lumière sortit de la baguette du Griffondor et qui avait heurté le Basilic, revenu dans sa direction. Amaël se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il avait combattu le Roi des Serpents. Il se précipita en direction de la tête de Salazar et commença à l'escalader. Il faisait du bruit, le Basilic allait l'entendre et le suivre. Il entre aperçut Sesilina qui se relevait difficilement. Amaël continua de gravir la statue. Il se tourna et vit le Basilic foncer droit sur lui. Il l'esquiva et reprit son escalade. Il devait arriver sur le haut de la tête, comme la dernière fois, il devait laisser le Basilic fondre sur lui et le tuer, comme la dernière fois. Sesilina se mit à courir tant bien que mal dans sa direction, elle jetait des sorts en direction du serpent, l'énervant encore plus. Elle parvint à arriver à la statue et imitant son frère, elle commença à l'escalader. Le basilic fondit de nouveau vers Amaël qui lui assena un coup d'épée. Il parvint à lui entailler le visage mais pas suffisamment pour le tuer. Le Basilic fondit de nouveau sur Amaël qui avait de plus en plus de mal à l'éviter et à le toucher. Le Serpent était de plus en plus vif et violent. Sesilina parvint à là hauteur de son frère. Elle attendit que le Basilic fonde sur Amaël. Elle créa des chaînes qu'elle projeta vers le Basilic, bloquant ainsi sa tête sur la statue. Le serpent se débâtit, forçant sur la chaîne que Sesilina ne parvenait pas à garder en place. Amaël comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. D'un bond, il se retrouva sur la tête du Basilic et lui enfonça l'épée dans le crâne. Le Basilic siffla de douleur. Amaël sauta au sol et Sesilina fit disparaître les chaînes. Le serpent convulsa quelques minutes avant de s'écrouler et de disparaître dans le bassin. Sesilina descendit rapidement de la statue et courut vers Yuzel. Il était pâle et avait dû mal à respirer. La Guérisseuse fit apparaître sa ceinture, s'approcha de la blessure, termina de la nettoyer et passa ses mains au dessus.

-Pourquoi c'est si long ?

-Il a presque été vidé de son sang ce matin. Je le lui ai nettoyé et je l'ai remis dans son corps. Son système immunitaire est encore trop faible. Normalement, le poison du Basilic n'est pas si rapide, il faut un peu plus longtemps parce que le système immunitaire essaye de se défendre. Mais là, il n'a rencontré aucune défense.

-Tu vas arriver à le soigner.

Sesilina ne répondit pas et fouilla dans une de ses sacoches. Elle en ressortit une fiole argentée. Elle l'ouvrit et versa la totalité de son contenu sur la blessure de Yuzel. La plaie se mit à fumer puis disparut. Yuzel reprit instantanément des couleurs. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Amaël passa son bras autour de sa taille et le souleva.

-On va te ramener au dortoir, tu vas devoir rester au lit pendant au moins trois jours. Passé ce délai, je te dirais si oui ou non tu pourras sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?

-Des larmes de Phoenix. Ma dernière fiole. Il faudra que je demande l'autorisation à Dumbledore pour en prendre quelques unes à Fumseck.

OoOoO

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Remus entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il entendit des bribes de conversation. Ils avaient réussi quelque chose mais Yuzel était blessé. Remus capta un dernier mot. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, pour savoir ce que faisaient les triplés, il devait trouver ce qu'était un Horcruxe.

**A Suivre**

**Et voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement (j'espère).**

**Eliane.  
**


	15. Fragments de vies

**Bonsoir, **

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 15, avec pas mal de retards car ma correctrice et moi avons été surbooké au niveau des cours et des exams.**

**Bref, je remercie ceux qui me lisent et encore plus ce qui laissent des reviews. **

**Chapitres 15 : Fragments de vies**

Remus s'affaissa sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, des dizaines de livres ouverts se trouvant devant lui. Depuis prés de deux heures, il cherchait un mot, un seul mot : Horcruxes. Mais il ne trouvait pas, nul part on ne parlait d'Horcruxe. Il avait parcouru plus de la moitié des rayons de la bibliothèque des plus sérieux aux plus improbables. Il avait trouvé des sortilèges pour faire pousser des cheveux à un Dragon, pour apprendre toutes les langues parlées au monde, pour lire son avenir dans du thé, du sang ou encore des larmes. Il avait trouvé des sortilèges complètements farfelus et inutiles et d'autres particulièrement utiles, comme transformer une cape normale en cape d'invisibilité pendant une heure. Mais rien sur les Horcruxes, pas même un minuscule indice, rien du tout. Il ne voulait parler de ça à personne, pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'était un Horcruxe. C'était peut-être quelque chose sans importance, mais Remus en doutait fortement. Le jeune lycanthrope se redressa et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était épuisé et la pleine lune se faisait de plus en plus proche. Il devait parler à Sesilina, il devait lui demander de l'aide. Le Griffondor se leva et ferma les livres un par un, d'un coup de baguette magique il les fit léviter jusqu'à leur place d'origine. En sortant il passa devant la réserve. Il lui fallait la cape d'invisibilité ce soir. Il devrait trouver une excuse pour James et Sirius, pour les écarter de sa visite nocturne et il savait comment faire, même s'il allait regretter d'utiliser une telle excuse. Il croisa Lily à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude elle était chargée de livre, il lui proposa son aide qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il appréciait énormément la jeune rousse. Après les Maraudeurs elle avait été la seule personne à qu'il avait parlé de sa lycanthropie, elle l'avait d'abord regardé avec étonnement puis l'avait pris dans ses bras. Remus avait été touché par sa réaction, même les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas réagi comme ça lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé. James avait beaucoup de chance mais Remus doutait fortement qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Le Griffondor posa son regard sur les livres que portaient Lily, le premier titre qu'il lut fut : _Énigmes de la Magie. _Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Lily, pourquoi as-tu pris ce livre ?

-Pour les triplés. Je suis certaine qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. L'objet qu'ils ont détruit n'était pas anodin, tu as vu la manière dont il a réagi au sort. On aurait dit qu'il contenait quelque chose de vivant.

-Et ce livre va te servir à…?

-A trouvé ce qu'était cet objet, j'ai cru voir une sorte de diadème ou de couronne, je ne sais pas trop.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Remus s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, aussitôt imité par une Lily intriguée. Le Griffondor avait un air sérieux, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'aimait pas les surprise, elle n'aimait pas ne pas contrôler les choses, elle n'aimait pas ignorer des détails importants. Remus l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide et s'assit sur une table. Il fit signe à Lily de l'imiter. La rousse s'assit en prenant soin de laisser une certaine distance entre elle et Remus.

-L'autre nuit, quand les triplés sont rentrés, j'ai entendu Sesilina parlait d'Horcruxes. Je viens de passer deux heures à la bibliothèque pour rechercher ce que c'était, sans succès.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui surprit Remus. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et lui demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt.

-Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu ferais des recherches sur l'objet qu'ils ont détruit. Je pense que cet objet était un Horcruxe mais je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour récupérer la cape de James. Je compte aller à la réserve cette nuit.

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. On ne sera trop de deux pour chercher. La réserve est plutôt grande. Et puis, je ne pense pas que mon livre parle d'Horcruxe, il parle surtout de mythes et de légendes, comme le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

-Et si c'était ça. Je veux dire s'ils avaient détruit ce diadème.

-J'en doute fort. Il est perdu, personne ne sait où il se trouve. Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient trouvé en si peu de temps.

-Ils ont bien trouvé la Chambre des Secrets.

-Rien ne dit que c'est bien ça. Si ça se trouve ils nous mènent en bateau !

-Je t'ai connu plus futée Lily. Ils nous mettent des évidences sous le nez parce qu'ils sont persuadés qu'on n'y prêtera pas attention. Souviens toi que le meilleurs moyen de cacher quelque chose c'est encore de le mettre au grand jour, là où personne ne pensera à le chercher.

Lily regarda le loup garou avec un air septique. Elle doutait fortement des arguments que Remus avançait mais finit tout de même par céder. Elle posa le livre sur la table et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la page qui correspondait au Diadème de Serdaigle. Elle survola le texte rapidement, le diadème permettait à celui qui le portait d'acquérir l'intelligence et le savoir. D'après le livre, il avait été dérobé à Rowena Serdaigle par sa fille mais il n'y avait rien de plus, juste une indication manuscrite en bas de page qui renvoyait à la fin de l'ouvrage. La Griffondor croisa le regard de Remus et s'empressa de tourner les pages. Sur la dernière page se trouvait un dessin du diadème. Les deux Griffondors hoquetèrent de surprise. Tous les deux avaient vu l'objet calciné qui se tenait au pied des triplés et c'était la parfaite copie du dessin qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

-C'est impossible…. Murmura Lily.

-Ils savaient précisément ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils savaient où le trouver. Ils savent où sont les autres Horcruxes. Mais comment ?

-On ne sait pas ce que c'est Remus. Ce n'est peut-être rien, c'était peut-être un faux !

-Ouvre les yeux Lily ! Ça ne peut être que le vrai. Ils cachent beaucoup trop de choses pour que ce soit faux.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le sens. Enfin, je crois que le loup le sent.

-Comment ça, le loup le sent ?

-Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer, c'est une sorte d'intuition. Et puis, je sens le loup en permanence au fond de moi, je sens qu'il veut sortir, je sens sa rage en permanence. Mais quand on est avec les triplés, il se calme, c'est comme s'il les reconnaissait.

-Je comprends. J'ai le sentiment que l'on peut faire confiance à Amaël, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est quelque chose de … familier. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens ça.

-Il faut que l'on sache ce que c'est qu'un Horcruxe parce qu'avec ça on saura qu'ils sont, j'en suis sûr.

-Remus, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit l'ensemble de la solution, ça doit seulement être une pièce du puzzle, si tenter que les Horcruxes soient quelque chose de réels.

Si Lily mettait tant de force à se contraire que tout était faux c'est parce que Lily ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de savoir car elle avait peur de s'être tromper sur Amaël, elle avait peur qu'il soit quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle avait peur, non elle était plutôt terrifiée, qu'il soit en danger et au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait envie de le protéger. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. En fouillant dans les secrets des triplés, elle avait peur de découvrir des choses horribles, elle avait peur d'être déçue, de s'être trompée.

Elle sentit la main de Remus sur son épaule, ils devaient y aller, Sirius et James allaient finir par se demander où ils étaient passés. Lily hocha la tête, elle savait quoi dire à James pour récupérer la cape. Ils trouvèrent James et Sirius dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs. Les deux Griffondors étaient tellement absorbés par leur partie qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la rousse et le lycan. Lily toussota, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

-Vous étiez passé où ?

-A la bibliothèque.

Sirius secoua désespérément la tête avant de décréter qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il avait appris que les Guérisseuses venaient manger à Poudlard et qu'elles y resteraient sûrement jusqu'au lendemain. Il voulait la revoir, il avait besoin de la revoir. Remus jeta un regard étonné à James qui semblait se retenir de rire, il finit par emboiter le pas de Sirius, s'étonnant de le voir si pressé. Lily se retourna vers James et lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre la cape cette nuit. Le brun accepta sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de se justifier.

Lily et Remus, lorsqu'ils furent certains que plus aucuns élèves ne trainaient dans la salle commune, se glissèrent sous la cape au moment où le tableau pivoté. Sesilina et Amaël pénétrèrent dans la salle commune en murmurant. Amaël tenait une sorte de vieux livre dans sa main et ils avaient l'air satisfaits. En passant à côté d'eux la Griffondor glissa son pendentif sous sa chemise et tourna la tête dans leur direction, comme si elle les avait vus. Remus sentit Lily reculait d'un pas et il la retint par le bras. Ils ne devaient surtout pas confirmer leur présence. Ils attendirent que les triplés aient disparu dans l'escalier pour sortir de la salle commune. Ils traversèrent le château silencieusement, se glissèrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers la réserve. Une fois qu'ils eurent vérifiés qu'ils furent seuls, ils enlevèrent la cape. Lily indiqua un rayon à Remus et se dirigea vers un autre. Ils passèrent prés de trois heures dans la réserve. Ils parcoururent un nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages de magies blanches, de magies oubliées, mais aussi de magies noires. Lily faillit vomir à la vue de certaines illustrations et Remus frissonna de douleur lorsqu'il tomba sur un livre consacré à la chasse, à la capture et au dressage des loups-garous. Ce fut Lily qui trouva un paragraphe consacré aux Horcruxes. Remus s'approcha d'elle et le lut par-dessus son épaule. C'était court, très court. Un Horcruxe consistait à découper son âme en deux et à en placer une partie dans un objet ayant une importance symbolique. Un Horcruxe permettait de prolonger son espérance de vie mais il avait de lourde conséquence et était considéré comme dangereux. Remus prit le livre des mains de Lily et regarda le titre. C'était un ouvrage de Magie Noire. Les Horcruxes étaient quelque chose de monstrueux. Les deux Griffondors reposèrent le livre et se glissèrent sous la cape. Livides, ils retournèrent lentement vers leur dortoir.

Lily posa la cape dans les affaires de James et se glissa sous les draps. Elle se colla au jeune Potter qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Lily se blottit le plus prés possible qu'elle le put et sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue.

OoOoO

Comme chaque samedi après-midi, Narcissa prépara un sac pour le weekend et rejoignit Rusard qui l'amena jusqu'au Portoloin. Elle devait aller au Manoir Malfoy. Comme chaque weekend. Elle était la seule élève à être autoriser à quitter l'école en dehors des vacances. Abraxas Malfoy faisait partie du conseil et avait réussi à obtenir de Dumbledore que Narcissa vienne passer tous les weekends avec son futur mari. La jeune Black détestait ça mais pour une fois, elle savait que ça pouvait lui être utile. Elle avait appris que Malfoy avait reçu de Voldemort un cahier sur lequel il lui avait été demandé de veiller avec le plus grand soin. Narcissa en était certaine, c'était le cahier que voulaient récupérer les triplés. Elle devait en profiter.

La jeune Black apparut au milieu du salon devant ses beaux parents qui l'informèrent que Lucius n'était pas encore rentré. Elle les salua rapidement et demanda à monter directement dans sa chambre, sous prétexte d'un devoir urgent à faire. Elle devait profiter de l'absence de Lucius. Elle posa ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui était réservée et appela Dobby, l'elfe de Maison des Malfoy. C'était un jeune elfe que la famille avait sous son contrôle depuis peu et qui, semblait-il, appréciait Narcissa car elle était la seule à ne pas le frapper. L'elfe apparut dans un claquement sec.

-Narcissa Black, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ?

-Dobby, Lucius a reçu un carnet de la part du maître des ténèbres, j'ai besoin de savoir où il se trouve. Tu le sais ?

-Dobby le sait mais Dobby ne veut pas le dire à Narcissa Black. C'est bien trop dangereux.

-Dobby, je t'en supplie, c'est très important.

-Dobby ne peut pas.

-Par pitié. Je te promets que je te sortirai de cette famille dés que j'en ferais partie. Mais dis-moi où se trouve ce carnet.

-Dans la chambre de Maître Lucius, se laissa convaincre Dobby. Il y a un double plafond dans le baldaquin.

Narcissa sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Elle devait faire vite. Lucius ne tarderait pas et s'il la découvrait en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires elle était foutue. Narcissa se glissa dans la chambre de Lucius et monta sur le lit. Elle passa sa baguette le long du baldaquin jusqu'à trouver le double fond. Elle appuya dessus, il y eut un déclic et une petite trappe s'ouvrit. A la mode moldu, étrange pour une famille de sorciers qui soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle prit le journal et le retourna entre ses mains. Elle le feuilleta et ne trouva que des pages blanches. Quel intérêt pouvait représenter un journal vierge ? Elle regarda le nom inscrit sur la page de garde : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la voix de Lucius retentir dans le manoir. Elle referma le double fond et glissa le journal dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Au moment où elle descendit du lit, elle entendit les pas de Lucius se rapprochant de sa chambre. Elle retira rapidement sa robe pour se retrouver avec sa jupe et son chemisier qu'elle déboutonna jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle allait devoir improviser.

La première chose que vit Lucius lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, ce fut Narcissa, allongée sur son lit, son chemisier ouvert laissant dévoiler la naissance de ses seins. Lucius ravala sa surprise et s'approcha de sa promise. Il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle souhaitait l'accueillir comme elle le devait. Lucius la regarda avec étonnement, jusqu'à présent elle l'avait évité comme la peste et avait repoussé toutes ses avances. Narcissa perçut sont étonnement et l'attira vers lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était raisonnée, qu'elle acceptait ce mariage de raison et qu'elle avait envie de lui. Lucius eut un sourire victorieux. Enfin, il allait la posséder. Elle était à lui, pour toujours. Il passa sa main sous le chemisier de Narcissa et l'embrassa dans le cou. La jeune Black tourna la tête vers sa robe de sorcier, le journal avait intérêt à être important. Elle ferma les yeux.

OoOoO

Regulus sursauta lorsque Kreatur apparut devant lui en un clac sonore. L'elfe de maison tenait une lettre entre ses doigts. Le jeune Black la prit et regarda le sceau qui la fermait. Il représentait un serpent. Regulus inspira profondément, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une chose. Le Serpentard déchira l'enveloppe et ouvrit lentement la lettre. Il la relut plusieurs fois, puis posa un regard désolé sur Kreatur, il lui ordonna de faire tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui dirait. Il lui demanda une autre chose, de lui décrire exactement ce que lui avait été confié et de l'aider à en fabriquer un autre. L'elfe de maison s'inclina et disparut. Regulus se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Il devait trouver Sesilina. Il croisa Peter qui se dirigeait vers les cachots, ce dernier baissa les yeux en croisant son regard, comme s'il avait peur de lui, comme s'il lui rappelait trop Sirius. Le jeune Black soupira. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère, et pourtant, il aurait tant voulu avoir son courage. Le courage de renier les siens, de fuir, de s'opposer à leurs idéologies. Mais il était lâche, il avait peur, de ses parents, da sa famille, du Lord Noir. Pourtant, il avait devant lui la seule manière de prouver à Sirius qu'il pouvait être fier de son petit frère, que son petit frère n'était pas un lâche, que lui aussi il pouvait s'opposer à sa famille, que lui aussi il pouvait fuir. Et Sesilina lui avait offert la plus belle des chances. Regulus en voulait terriblement à James, il considérait qu'il lui avait volé son frère, son grand frère, celui qui le protégeait quand ils étaient enfants, celui qui le réconfortait, celui qui faisait fuir les monstres qui se cachaient sous son lit en jetant des sorts imaginaires. Regulus secoua la tête et s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de voir Lily et Remus entraient dans une salle de classe vide. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils puis prit la direction de la salle d'entrainement, il savait qu'il y trouverait un des triplés mais il fut intercepté par la chouette de Narcissa. Il prit le paquet qu'elle lui avait apporté et lut la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Il devait trouver Sesilina.

Il poussa la lourde porte de bois et fut frappé par le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Il releva les yeux et il vit Yuzel et Amaël, torse nu. Yuzel avait des écorchures sur le visage et un bleu au niveau des côtes, Amaël, quant-à-lui, était essoufflé mais n'avait aucune égratignure. Puis son regard se porta sur James, Sirius et Ayona. Les trois Griffondors étaient en tenues de sport et tenaient leurs baguettes à la main. Il n'était que cinq dans la salle et semblaient tous regarder en direction du fond de la salle. Regulus tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit Sesilina. Elle portait un pantalon large accompagné une brassière et était en train de danser. Le Serpentard en eut le souffle coupé. Elle se mouvait avec grâce et légèreté tout en faisant des mouvements forts et ancrés dans le sol. Ses cheveux suivaient les mouvements de son corps et s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules et de son visage dès qu'elle tournait la tête. Son corps ondulait avec grâce, elle ressemblait à un serpent. D'un coup, elle bascula son dos en arrière, à tel point qu'il se retrouva perpendiculaire au sol, plia légèrement les genoux et se laissa tomber, bloquant son mouvement à quelque centimètres du sol. Elle se redressa en poussant ses cuisses vers l'avant, donnant l'impression que son buste était une charge qu'elle devait tirer puis elle bascula vers l'avant, la poitrine sur les genoux elle tendit ses bras vers l'avant. Puis, elle roula sur le côté, tel un chat avant de se relever en grimaçant. Elle lança une remarque à Amaël qui lui répondit en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Ayona essaya de regarder son dos puis lança un regard interrogateur à Sesilina qui rigola. Puis Sirius croisa le regard de Regulus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cracha-t-il.

-Laisse le tranquille ! Lança Ayona en faisant un sourire à Regulus.

-Merci, je suis juste venu voir les triplés.

Sesilina se rapprocha des ses frères et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Ayona qui comprit de suite et tira son frère par la manche pour le faire sortir de la salle d'entraînement. La dernière chose que vit Sirius s'était Regulus en train de tendre une lettre à Sesilina.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sesilina.

-Kreatur m'a amené ça tout à l'heure, j'ai jugé bon de vous la montrer.

Sesilina prit la lettre entre ses doigts et commença à la lire, aussitôt imité par ses frères. Voldemort accélérait les choses, il voulait cacher le médaillon dès maintenant. Il sentait qu'il y avait un danger mais ne devait pas encore savoir d'où il venait. Sesilina regarda ses frères, ils devaient récupérer les clefs du coffre des Lestranges au plus vite. Le Serpentard lui tendit le paquet que lui avait fait parvenir Narcissa. Sesilina s'en empara rapidement, remercia Regulus et enfila un sweat. Yuzel et Amaël enfilèrent un tee-shirt et les triplés prirent la direction de la salle de bain des préfets.

Regulus regarda partir Sesilina, elle était belle, très belle mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'aimer ou en tout cas, pas d'un sentiment amoureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était un membre de sa famille. Et puis, il en aimait une autre. Une fille qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, à cause de sa famille, à cause de son frère. Regulus secoua la tête et son regard tomba sur un guide de combats moldus. Il avait toujours voulu savoir comment ils se battaient sans baguette et puis, c'est comme ça qu'il commencerait à tenir réellement tête à ses parents.

OoOoO

Lorsque James se leva Lily était déjà partie, laissant son odeur dans les draps. Le Griffondor s'assit sur son lit et regarda l'heure. Onze heure, il était tard mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien dormi. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit aux cuisines pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait vu personne, pas même Sirius qui semblait s'être levé avant lui. Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, il remonta dans le dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de Quidditch mais il fut intercepté par une tornade brune, plus généralement nommé Ayona.

-T'es là !

-Apparemment.

Ayona lui décocha un coup sur l'épaule qui fit grimacer James. Elle était petite et n'en imposait pas vraiment mais en réalité, elle avait de la force et avait réussi à battre Sirius, une fois et il l'avait laissé gagner selon les propos du concerné, ce dont James doutait fortement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les triplés vont à la salle d'entrainement et nous ont proposé de les suivre.

-On ?

-Sirius, moi et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Sirius ?

-Rho ! Mais rien, stress pas comme ça, on est aussi ami je te rappelle !

-Ouais. Ben fais attention à ne pas être trop amie avec lui.

Ayona leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa James par la manche et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de sport. Le Griffondor râla sur tout le chemin. Il ne voulait pas les voir, il n'avait pas confiance. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à amadouer tout le monde, y compris Remus et Lily, mais lui, jamais. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux menteurs. Ils devaient leurs révéler leur véritable identité. Parce que James en était sûr, ils mentaient sur leurs noms. Il avait envoyé un courrier à son père pour lui demander des précisions sur l'école Irlandaise. Son père était auror, il avait été sur les lieux, il faisait partie des premiers, de ceux qui avaient vu le chantier qu'était devenu l'école. Et il était sûr que personne n'avait pu survivre. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué en pleine nuit, les élèves et les professeurs s'étaient défendus mais ils s'étaient organisés en urgence, n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre en place les défenses. Cela avait été un véritable carnage. Ils avaient compté les corps, tous les élèves, tous les professeurs étaient morts, il ne restait personne. Alors, c'était purement et simplement impossible que les triplés viennent de cette école. Et puis, il y avait la manière dont ils étaient apparus. Dumbledore avait parlé de Portoloin mais James les avaient vus et les deux garçons ne tenaient rien et pourquoi laissait Sesilina en arrière ? Et elle, Sesilina, la louve, elle était apparu sur une stèle, avait réussi à se faire écouter de Remus sous sa forme de loup, il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Et ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle était blessée ce soir là, même lui avait pu sentir l'odeur du sang, et que le Lycan ne l'avait pas attaqué. Et pourquoi Dumbledore avait dissimulé leurs visages lorsqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du Griffondor, il devait comprendre. James devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas et il n'avait pas de meilleur moyen que les confronter aux meilleurs aurors de son temps. Il leur avait demandé, ils étaient d'accord pour que les triplés viennent au mois d'avril.

James finit par faire remarquer à Ayona qu'il était capable de marcher tout seul et qu'il ne se perdrait pas pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Mais sa sœur lui fit remarquer qu'il serait capable de faire exprès de traîner et de se perdre simplement pour ne pas voir les triplés. James grogna dans sa barbe : qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester sa sœur quand elle faisait ça. Il posa son regard sur Ayona qui lui intimait de se dépêcher. Il n'avait jamais dit à sa sœur à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et à quel point elle pouvait lui manquer quand il ne la voyait pas durant quelques jours. Il voulait la protéger, l'empêcher de souffrir, quitte à être qualifier de frère sur protecteur. Elle détestait ça, il le savait mais il ne voulait plus jamais la voir pleurer. Cela lui était insupportable et il ferait tout son possible pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, il y avait déjà les triplés et Sirius. Ce dernier le charia sur son retard et surtout sur les motifs de son réveil tardif. Sirius portait seulement un pantalon de sport, tout comme Yuzel et Amaël. James remarqua que Yuzel portait deux larges bandes de cuir noires sur ses avant-bras. Sesilina portait une brassière et un pantalon large, son ventre et son dos étaient traversés par deux fines cicatrices qui se voyaient à peine sur sa peau. Le Griffondor posa son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignons, renforçant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. James avait l'impression qu'elle disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour. Amaël se retourna vers James et lui fit un sourire et posa un regard complice sur Ayona, ce qui déplu fortement au jeune Potter.

-C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de venir James.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Lança-t-il sèchement à l'encontre d'Ayona qui fronça les sourcils.

La jeune Potter ne comprenait plus son frère. Au début, il s'était méfié des triplés, comme chacun des Maraudeurs et cette méfiance s'était transformée en crainte. Ayona ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Amaël et Sesilina principalement à parler Quidditch mais aussi à jouer aux échecs. Ce qui lui avait permis de s'améliorer, le frère et la sœur étant tous les deux d'excellents joueurs. Elle avait remarqué que plus les autres Maraudeurs se prenaient d'amitié pour les triplés, plus James les rejetait. Ayona s'inquiétait pour son frère. Elle en avait parlé à ses parents, sans citer les triplés, et ils lui avaient répondu qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, que James était souvent comme ça. Mais Ayona connaissait son frère et elle savait que son attitude n'était pas normale.

-Sirius et Ayona vont plutôt se servir de leur baguette. Je suppose que tu vas t'entrainer avec eux.

-Oui.

Sesilina pencha la tête sur le côté et lança un regard interrogateur à James. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont son père et Remus parlait de James. Quelqu'un qui pouvait paraître arrogant et qui l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en couple avec la douce Lily. Mais ils ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi agressif envers des élèves de sa propre Maison. Son père leur avait dit, à elle et Amaël, qu'il pouvait se montrer très méfiant mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Elle pivota vers Amaël, lui aussi pouvait être excessif. Maintenant qu'elle voyait James, elle ne pouvait qu'être du même avis que son père et Remus, c'était le portrait craché de James.

James se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers Ayona et Sirius. Ces derniers avaient commencé un duel. Le Griffondor se tourna vers les triplés, ils étaient en train de faire des exercices d'échauffement, les deux frères suivaient les mouvements de leur sœur dont il émanait une grâce qu'il n'avait vu que chez les Black. Il entendit Ayona poussé un cri de victoire et se retourna vers Sirius, étalé sur le sol de tout son long. Sa sœur l'aida à se relever et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Elle revint avec un livre qu'elle fit léviter et qu'elle ouvrit devant les deux Griffondors. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé des sortilèges qui n'étaient pas dans le programme mais qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles. Les Griffondors commencèrent leur entraînement. De temps à temps James jetait un coup œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder les triplés. Ces derniers avaient rangé leurs baguettes et se battaient à mains nus, à la manière Moldue. Sesilina semblait être celle qui se débrouillait le mieux, elle semblait ne réfléchir à aucun de ses mouvements et les enchaînait de manière presque naturelle. James sentait qu'Amaël analysait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et que ses gestes semblaient plus réfléchi. Il était clair que Yuzel venait de débuter, son frère et sa sœur lui montrant différents mouvements d'attaques et de défenses qu'il reproduisait mais il s'en sortait quand même pas mal. A un moment donné, Sesilina sembla vouloir corser l'entraînement. Elle tira trois bandeaux de son sac et en donna un à ses frères. Elle leur expliqua quelque chose que James n'entendit pas puis Amaël se banda les yeux. James comprit ce que la Griffondor voulait faire. Elle voulait leur faire utiliser leurs quatre autres sens et affinait leur perception de l'espace. Si Amaël ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, Yuzel ne parvint pas à éviter les coups de sa sœur et percuta son frère. Sesilina sembla en rire, l'aida à se relever tout en lui expliquant quelque chose.

Ayona secoua son frère qui pivota vers elle avec un air étonné. Elle lui fit remarquer que ça faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il ne faisait plus rien et que Sirius en avait marre de se faire battre. James s'excusa et se dirigea vers son presque frère pour l'aider à se relever.

L'entraînement dura encore trois bonnes heures. Quant ils eurent finis, les trois Griffondors commencèrent à se changer mais ils furent stoppés par Sesilina. La jeune femme s'était éloignée de ses frères et avait commencé à danser. James la regarda avec des yeux ronds. D'elle émanait une grâce animale, sans doute dû à la louve mais aussi quelque chose de fragile et de fort à la fois, quelque chose qui de plus en plus rappelait à James les filles Black. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu de filles ou de femmes, autres que les Black, desquelles il émanait cette grâce et cette beauté. Il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Il devait en parler à Sirius qui était sans doute le mieux placé pour le lui confirmer.

Sirius lui se concentrait sur Yuzel. Le Griffondor n'avait toujours pas enlevé les bandes qui enserraient ses avant bras et il semblait faire très attention à ce qu'elles ne tombent pas. Plus il fouillait sa mémoire, plus il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Yuzel avec les manches relevées. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'un sorcier voulait à tout prix cacher en cette période trouble : la Marque des Ténèbres. Sirius secoua la tête, peut-être que c'était des blessures dû à l'attaque de son école. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de ça : Sirius en était sûr, c'était quelque chose de bien plus important qu'une simple blessure. Sirius posa son regard sur Sesilina. À cet instant précis, la grâce qui émanait d'elle était un mélange parfait entre celle des filles Black et celle de l'apprentie Guérisseuse. A peine eut-il pensé à elle, que son regard s'empara de l'esprit de Sirius. Il fut interrompu dans ses songeries par le grincement de la porte. Il pivota sur lui-même et croisa le regard de Regulus. Le Griffondor lui jeta un regard méprisant et, de nouveau, posa son regard sur Sesilina. Cette dernière avait arrêté de danser et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers Regulus. Elle jeta un regard vers Ayona qui hocha la tête et tira son frère et Sirius vers la porte qui se referma sur eux dans un bruit sec.

-Il s'est passé quoi là ?

-Regulus doit faire quelque chose pour eux. Annonça Ayona.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Sache, James, que je suis souvent avec Sesilina et Amaël et je peux donc te dire que j'ai surpris plusieurs conversations lorsque je les rejoignais.

-Du genre ?

-Sirius, tu ne penses quand même pas que ce genre d'information ne te coûtera rien ! lança-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

James jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui prit ça comme une menace. Pourtant James devait bien savoir qu'il ne toucherait jamais Ayona. Il tenait trop à leur amitié pour la brisée comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-il d'un air las.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je peux vous dire que ce que font les triplés est particulièrement risqué et qu'ils vous cachent quelque chose d'énorme.

-Ils cachent des trucs à tout le monde de toute manière !

-Oui mais apparemment, c'est à vous en particulier qu'ils en cachent. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre à vous deux et à Remus et Lily.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus c'est promis. C'est juste qu'ils sont au courant de choses que vous ne devait pas savoir.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, je sais juste que ça vous concerne vous quatre en particulier et qu'ils veulent changer quelque chose.

OoOoO

Lucius venait de s'endormir. Narcissa devait faire vite. Elle se rhabilla, cacha le journal sous son chemisier et se dirigea vers la volière. Elle repéra sa chouette, lui attacha le journal et une lettre à la patte.

-Amène ça à Regulus Black, il saura quoi faire.

Narcissa s'appuya dos au mûr et inspira un grand coup. Au moment où elle sortit de la volière, elle faillit percuter Abraxas. Elle baissa la tête, lui dit rapidement bonjour et dévala l'escalier. Elle en avait conscience, son attitude pouvait éveiller les soupçons, mais elle doutait qu'Abraxas se méfie d'elle. La jeune Black pénétra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau rapidement. Elle se sentait sale. Mais elle l'avait fait pour la bonne cause. Elle l'avait fait pour s'offrir un nouvel avenir. Du moins, l'espérait- elle.

**A suivre**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**


	16. La Bague le Médaillon et le Loup

**Bonjour,**

**Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =).**

** Merci à tous ce qui continuent de me lire, et surtout à ce qui laisse des review.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 16 : La bague, le médaillon et le loup**

Sesilina s'étira de tout son long et se glissa hors des draps. Elle entendait le souffle lent de ses camarades de dortoir encore endormies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Lily. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et le lit refait. La louve soupira, il n'était que 7 heures et demie alors, soit la Griffondor dormait avec James, soit Sesilina et ses frères avaient du souci à se faire. La louve s'approcha de la table de chevet de sa camarade de chambre et entreprit de la fouiller, photographiant mentalement la place de chaque objets qu'elle déplaçait. Elle trouva ce qu'elle supposa être un journal intime, _Voyage au bout de la nuit_, des livres de cours et la copie d'un livre que Sesilina avait déjà lu, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'Harry lui avait parlé des Horcruxes. La louve jura silencieusement, incanta un sort qui la lava d'un coup, enfila des vêtements et descendit dans le dortoir de ses frères.

Elle constata que Yuzel était déjà debout, Amaël ,quant à lui, dormait toujours. Sesilina passa devant le lit de James et remarqua que les vêtements de Lily trainaient par terre. Bien, ils avaient donc la paix pour un moment. Sesilina s'approcha de son frère et lui murmura de le réveiller tout en le secouant par le bras. Amaël sursauta, chercha sa baguette à tâtons avant de réaliser qu'il ne craignait rien. Il se redressa en râlant.

- Ca devrait être interdit de réveiller les gens à cette heure.

Amaël se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Se' devait avoir une bonne raison pour le réveiller aussi tôt. Lorsqu'il l'avait senti le secouer, il s'était cru dans le passé. Lorsqu'ils ne dormaient presque plus, que chaque attaque des Mangemorts les faisaient fuir au milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'ils devaient réveiller ceux qu'ils cachaient. Amaël aurait voulu faire ce voyage plus tôt, avant la guerre, avant de ne voir toute sa famille, ses amis décimés, avant que Voldemort ne prenne le pouvoir. Amaël se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il entendait encore les cris la nuit, les cris de ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, les cris de Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione, de tous ses amis, de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Amaël ferma les yeux quelques secondes, enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Se' était à côté de la porte, le journal de Jedusor à la main. Amaël inspira un grand coup, il avait l'impression de tout recommencer à zéro, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que Sesilina et Yuzel pour l'aider.

Sa sœur l'attendait devant la porte du dortoir, elle portait un uniforme de garçon. Amaël n'avait d'ailleurs pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu porter un uniforme de fille, que ce soit à cette époque ou à la leur. Il eut une pensée pouvant être qualifiée de bassement matérielle, rare venant de sa part. Aucun d'eux n'avaient acheté d'autre vêtements que ceux fournis par Poudlard et ceux qu'ils avaient lors de leur arrivée. Il secoua la tête et suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la salle commune où ils y trouvèrent Yuzel plongé dans un livre de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Sesilina toussoter et reposa son livre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai trouvé un livre sur les Horcruxes dans les affaires de Lily.

- Je pensais qu'il n'existait pas de livre sur les Horcruxes ?

- Pas à proprement parler, il y a un livre de magie noire qui y consacre dix lignes mais c'est tout.

- Et tu penses que ça leur suffit ?

- Pour découvrir ce que l'on fait ? Je pense que oui. Lily est vive d'esprit, elle fera vite le lien.

- On va donc devoir se dépêcher pour les Horcruxes.

- En effet. Le plus compliqué à trouver va être la coupe de Poufsouffle. Voldemort commence à sentir le danger, il ne va pas tarder à donner la coupe à Bellatrix, si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il la lui donnera à elle ?

- C'est celle à qu'il fait le plus confiance et par ailleurs, il a déjà donné le journal à Lucius.

Yuzel regarda la paume de sa main, à l'endroit où il avait été brûlé lorsque l'Horcruxe avait été détruit. Sesilina l'avait soigné immédiatement mais elle lui avait donné une potion qu'il devait prendre pendant une semaine. Il ferma et ouvrit sa main en grimaçant, il avait encore l'impression de sentir la brûlure sur sa peau. Il secoua légèrement la tête, ce n'était qu'une impression.

- Quand allons-nous chercher la bague et le médaillon ?

- Quand on sera certain que Voldemort a bien caché le médaillon, il vaut mieux que l'on prenne les deux en même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit réellement aperçu de la disparition des deux premiers, il doit se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose mais….

Sesilina fut interrompue par une chouette qui pénétra dans la salle commune complètement paniquée. Les triplés mirent quelques minutes avant de réussir à l'attraper et, s'ils n'avaient pas réveillé tout le dortoir, c'était grâce au bon sens d'Amaël qui jeta un sort de silence à la chouette. Yuzel se saisit de la lettre accrochée à la patte de la chouette et il la parcourut rapidement.

- Voldemort vient de renvoyer Kreattur, il est mal en point apparemment.

- On s'occupe des Horcruxes aujourd'hui.

- Mais… !

- Yuzel, plus vite on l'aura fait, plus vite nous rentrerons chez nous.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous avons encore un chez nous ? On va détruire Voldemort, le futur tel qu'on l'a connu va changer, je doute que nous y ayons notre place !

Sesilina et Amaël ouvrirent la bouche avant de la refermer. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à ça. Ils étaient tellement obsédés par l'idée de changer le futur, qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé ne plus y avoir leur place.

- Se', tu es une Guérisseuse, qu'est-ce qu'on risque si on y retourne après que tout ait changé ?

- Et bien, notre mémoire va emmagasiner les souvenirs qu'il nous manque dans le cas ou notre retour soit prévu et que les nouveaux nous disparaissent. Dans ce cas là, ça peut être très dangereux, parce que…. Je ne suis pas sûr que notre cerveau puisse tout supporter. On risque de mourir…. Dans le cas où nos doubles ne soient pas partis…. Euh, ça risque de créer de gros problèmes….

- On ne pourra pas rentrer alors?

- Non.

Yuzel posa une main sur l'épaule de Sesilina qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Amaël se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait le faire, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux, il devait le faire, pour leurs parents, pour tous ceux qui pourraient avoir la vie sauve. Pour le futur qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Il attrapa Sesilina par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On doit le faire Se'.

- D'accord. Mais c'est juste que….

- Je sais. Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Se' tu te charges de la bague, il n'y a pas besoin d'être à plusieurs pour la trouver. Yuzel et moi on va aller chercher le médaillon.

- Je veux y aller avec toi !

- Non, tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'attend, Yuzel n'hésitera pas à me faire boire la potion, je ne veux pas t'imposer ça et puis tu pourras me soigner dés qu'on rentrera.

- On va où?

- Tu verras ce soir, il est dangereux de disparaître pendant la journée et puis je risque d'être mal en point lorsque nous allons revenir, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne le remarque.

Yuzel haussa les épaules, son frère lui demanda de le retrouver le soir même à la tour d'astronomie. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Il prendrait son petit déjeuner puis irait s'entraîner au combat. Il devait devenir fort s'il voulait réussir à venger sa mère.

Remus se leva péniblement, il avait mal et le loup en lui grognait, il avait absolument besoin de Sesilina. Il regarda autour de lui, Amaël et Yuzel étaient levés, Sesilina devait être elle aussi levée. Il s'habilla rapidement, descendit dans la salle commune où il y trouva seulement Amaël et sa sœur. Sesilina était allongée sur le canapé et faisait passer ce qui semblait être une boule de magie blanche entre ses doigts, son frère semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre que Remus avait cru voir dans la réserve. A peine le Griffondor eut-il franchi la moitié des escaliers que le frère et la sœur se retournèrent vers lui. Le livre disparut à l'intérieur d'une pochette qu'Amaël portait autour du coup et la boule de magie s'évapora d'un seul coup. Ils saluèrent le maraudeur avec un grand sourire. Remus s'approcha de Sesilina et lui demanda s'il pouvait se parler en privé.

- Tu peux parler devant Amaël, de toute manière lui et Yuzel finiront par savoir.

Remus hésita quelque secondes et Amaël lui jeta un regard d'encouragement. Il finit par demander son aide à Sesilina qui accepta presque immédiatement et lui demanda de la retrouver dans deux heures devant la salle sur demande. Remus la remercia et se dirigea lui aussi vers la salle commune.

Remus attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'il vit apparaître Sesilina au bout du couloir. Elle s'excusa puis passa trois fois devant le mur, faisant ainsi apparaître une lourde porte de bois. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur Remus eut le souffle coupé. La pièce que la salle sur demande avait créée était immense, les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de lierre d'une finesse extrême et des feuilles de la plante émanait une faible lumière qui suffisait pourtant à éclairer la totalité de la pièce. Il y avait seulement deux grandes vitrines qui abritaient des armes et des livres. Les fenêtres étaient encadrés par deux immenses rideaux d'un bleu océan qui ressemblaient à de la fumée. Par la fenêtre Remus crut apercevoir une forêt qui semblait ne plus finir. Le Griffondor remarqua des photos à l'intérieur de la vitrine. Lorsqu'il fit mine de s'en approcher le verre se teinta immédiatement, enfermant le secret que recelait les photos mais Remus aurait juré y avoir vu James entouré de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il pivota vers Sesilina, cette dernière se mordait la lèvre inférieure et une profonde tristesse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Il fallait un endroit où tu te sentes en sécurité et en confiance, j'ai supposé que cette pièce ferait l'affaire. Si ça ne va pas, on ressort et on change de lieu.

- Non, c'est bien. Quel est cet endroit?

Sesilina ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'assit en tailleur et demanda à Remus de l'imiter. Elle lui ordonna de suivre ses instructions et de se concentrer uniquement sur le son de sa voix. Elle lui expliqua qu'il ne risquait rien et que si jamais le loup tentait de prendre le contrôle il devait le laisser faire. Elle lui rappela bien l'importance pour lui de ne pas mettre son esprit en sommeil. Il devait essayer de parler au loup, pas tenter de le maitriser, seulement de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle se fut assuré qu'il avait compris, elle lui fit faire des exercices de relaxation. Elle lui demanda de sentir le sang couler dans ses veines, de sentir le chemin que suivait l'air jusqu'à ses poumons, de sentir la présence du loup, de lui parler, de la réveiller avec douceur, de ne surtout pas le brusquer.

Remus se concentrait sur la voix de Sesilina, il finit par entrer dans une sorte d'état second. Il ne sentait rien, c'était comme s'il était seul, puis d'un coup, il sentit la présence du loup, la rage sourde qui était tapie au fond de lui. La force bestiale, la cruauté, mais aussi la douleur. Il suivit les consigne de Sesilina, il approcha son esprit de celui du loup, l'effleura, le réveilla. Le loup poussa un grognement de rage et Remus perdit le contrôle. Il sentit le contact avec le monde disparaître, tout devint noir, il percevait juste la colère du loup, sa soif de sang. Puis il entendit, au loin, la voix de Sesilina et un grognement de frustration de la part du loup. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il percevait de plus en plus la voix de Sesilina. Elle s'adressait à lui, lui demandait de revenir, de ne pas prendre la place du loup mais d'essayer de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, de voir au travers les yeux du loup, d'avoir la même perception du monde que l'animal. Il se concentra, essaya, échoua. Tout redevint noir.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Sesilina était penchée sur lui. Elle lui fit un sourire, lui donna du chocolat, prétextant que ça lui redonnerait des forces. Elle le félicita. Pour une première tentative ce n'était pas si mal. Mais elle le savait, il pouvait faire mieux, bien mieux.

Les deux Griffondors passèrent le reste de la journée dans la salle sur demande. Ils firent une pause pour manger mais elle fut de courte durée. Sesilina était exigeante. Elle forçait Remus à recommencer dès qu'elle sentait son esprit disparaître au profit de celui du loup. Même si à deux reprises elle ordonna à Remus de mettre son esprit en sommeil et de laisser la place au loup. Remus parvenait à peine à saisir ce qu'elle disait au loup. Mais après ça, il eut l'impression que le loup semblait apaisé, qu'il semblait accepter Remus. Vers cinq heures Sesilina indiqua à Remus qu'ils avaient fini. Elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'il devait encore travailler, seul, parce que maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné les bases, qu'elle avait parlé au loup, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il devait se débrouiller seul.

Une nouvelle fois, Remus lui demanda où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne lui répondit pas et lui demanda de sortir de la salle sur demande. Il sortit. Sesilina le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque la porte disparut, Remus se promit de retrouver la pièce que la Griffondor avait créée et d'en percer le mystère. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner en direction de la salle commune, Sesilina prit la direction du deuxième étage. Avant que Remus n'ait pu lui demander où elle allait, la jeune femme posa sur lui un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Le Griffondor se dépêcha de regagner la salle commune. Il pénétra à l'intérieur rapidement, se dirigea vers le dortoir ignorant les questions de James et Sirius et fit venir la carte du maraudeur à lui et la déplia sur le sol. Lorsque les deux autres camarades de classe pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, Remus leur indiqua les points qui identifiaient les triplés. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignardes, quand d'un coup leurs noms disparurent de la carte. Cette disparition les surprit tellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que le point qui représentait Peter se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Sesilina accéléra le pas dès que Remus disparut de son champ de vision. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les toilettes elle remarqua que ses frères étaient déjà présents.

- Récupérer la bague ne prendra pas longtemps. Je vous attendrais ici. Yuzel, c'est toi qui sera chargé de transplaner et si jamais le château refuse de te laisser entrer va à la cabane hurlante et prends le passage qui mène sous le saule cogneur et viens me chercher. Mais surtout laisse Amaël là-bas. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra te suivre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras.

- On va où au juste ?

- Accroches toi à moi et tu verras. Lui lança Amaël.

Yuzel posa sa main sur le bras de son frère et se sentit tiré par le nombril lorsqu'ils transplanèrent. Sesilina les imita aussitôt.

Les deux frères apparurent en haut d'une falaise face à un océan déchainé. Amaël indiqua un chemin escarpé à Yuzel et lui fit signe de le suivre. La descente leur prit plusieurs minutes. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, trop concentrés à ne pas finir dans les vagues qui s'écrasaient au pied de la falaise. Yuzel perdit l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, manquant de tomber. Amaël semblait étrangement calme, comme s'il savait à quoi il s'attendait. Le Griffondor crut percevoir un bruit étrange entre les hurlements du vent et les vagues mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui il ne vit rien. Il sortit sa baguette de son fourreau et murmura une incantation qui masqua sa présence et celle de son frère. Juste au cas où. Au moment où il se rapprocha d'Amaël pour lui signaler la création du sort un Mangemort apparut quelques mètres devant eux. Son frère s'apprêta à jeter un sort mais Yuzel parvint à l'en empêcher. Le Mangemort regarda autour de lui, incanta une formule, transplana pour réapparaître quelques mètres au dessus des deux Griffondors. Les deux frères attendirent qu'il soit loin pour se parler.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a repérés ?

- Non, et puis même si c'est le cas, c'est la seule chance que l'on a de récupérer le médaillon. On ne peut pas la laisser passer.

Les deux Griffondors pressèrent le pas jusqu'au bas de la falaise. Yuzel fut surpris de tomber sur une paroi qui, en apparence, semblait intacte. Il fronça les sourcils en direction d'Amaël qui sortit une fiole de sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du sang. On en a besoin pour ouvrir le passage.

Amaël étala le sang sur la paroi en murmurant une formule. Une arche se forma devant lui et la pierre disparue, dévoilant l'entrée d'une grotte. Amaël pénétra à l'intérieur, aussitôt imité par Yuzel. Le survivant savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire et il avait peur. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient avec violence. Dumbledore, les Inferi, la potion, la bataille, la mort de celui qui avait était son mentor, la trahison de Rogue. Amaël ferma les yeux comme pour effacer les souvenirs. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Enfin les deux frères arrivèrent devant le lac. Amaël crut apercevoir les ombres des Inferi se mouvoir dans l'eau sombre et froide. Il s'approcha de l'eau et à l'aide de sa baguette fit remonter la barque. Il fit signe à Yuzel de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas où cette barque les mènerait, et ça l'inquiétait. Il se pencha vers Amaël pour lui demander pourquoi ils ne transplanaient pas. Son frère lui répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact où se trouvait l'île. Que les souvenirs qu'il en avait étaient trop confus, qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de finir dans l'eau avec les Inferi. Yuzel se cala dans la barque et écouta Amaël lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Il comprit alors pourquoi le Griffondor avait voulu que ce soit lui et non Sesilina qui l'accompagne. Lui était capable de faire endurer ça à Amaël, sa sœur ne l'était pas, même si elle faisait preuve d'une force de caractère impressionnante. Torturer la seule famille qui lui restait aurait été au dessus de ses forces.

La barque toucha la rive dans un bruit sec. Amaël en descendit rapidement, aussitôt suivi par Yuzel. Ils gravirent rapidement les mètres qui les séparées de la vasque et du médaillon. Amaël posa son regard sur Yuzel, lui demanda une dernière fois s'il était prêt. Ce dernier hocha la tête, rempli le bol d'eau et le tendit à Amaël.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, c'était comme avaler du feu. Puis les images déferlèrent. D'abord son enfance. La solitude, les moqueries. Plus il buvait, plus les images étaient douloureuses. Plus il refusait de boire, plus Yuzel le forçait à boire. Il entendait sa voix, lointaine, faible, lui rappeler qu'il devait le faire, pour ses parents, pour Sesilina. Sirius passant au travers le voile, lui tendant une main qu'il ne pouvait saisir. Et le liquide qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, et les souvenirs qui éclataient dans son esprit.

OoOoO

_Harry et Ginny sont installés à côté du feu, la chaleur les irradie, les flammes les teintent de rouge et orange. Ils ont presque oublié que dehors c'est la guerre. Ils ont l'impression d'être seul au monde. Puis d'un coup les cris, les explosions, les sorts jetés en tous sens. Les Mangemorts les ont trouvé__s, une fois de plus. Cette fois Harry en est sûr. Il y a une taupe. Quelqu'un parmi eux les vends aux Mangemorts. Mais le survivant ne peut pas concevoir que l'un d'eux est un traitre. Il esquive un sort, s'abrite derrière une table renversée. Il se retrouve à côté de Sélénia. Elle a un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ce n'est pas sa sœur, c'est la louve. La seule qui trouve un certain plaisir à toutes ces horreurs._

_Harry lance des sorts à l'aveugle par-dessus sa barricade. Il aperçoit la porte en face de lui, défoncée. Il se précipite vers elle, la passe, dégringole l'escalier jusqu'à la cave, là où sont cachés les blessés, les familles. Ils sont entassés dans un coin de la pièce, derrière des membres de l'ordre. Luna est agenouillés devant eux, elle incante un bouclier, répète la formule en boucle pendant que Neville, Ron et Ginny tentent de repousser les Mangemorts. Harry se mêle à la bataille. Les Mangemorts, surpris, se divisent en deux groupes. Les sorts fusent, le sang coule, Harry perd la notion du temps. Il essaie de survivre, il essaie de les sauver. D'un coup un Mangemort jette un sort aveuglant, les sorciers sont propulsés dans les airs. Un à un les Mangemorts transplanent. Harry ouvre les yeux difficilement. Il voit Ginny qui tend une main vers lui, ses yeux cris au secours. Un Mangemort la tient pas la taille. Il transplane, emportant avec lui la jeune rousse. Le cri d'Harry déchire les ruines._

OoOoO

Amaël gémit de douleur, de peine dans les bras de Yuzel. Ce dernier le força à boire la dernière goutte et s'empara du médaillon tant désiré. Il glissa jusqu'à la barque avec Amaël dans les bras. En voulant le hisser à l'intérieur il mit un pied à l'eau. Il sentit les Inferi approcher, se déchainer. Yuzel se dépêcha de monter à bord de la frêle embarcation. Il incanta un sort qui enflamma l'eau se trouvant autour de lui. Les Inferi cognaient le dessous de la barque. A cette allure ils ne parviendraient pas à atteindre l'autre côté. Yuzel tenta le tout pour le tout. Il le savait, il allait faire quelque chose de stupide mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il glissa le médaillon dans la pochette qu'Amaël portait autour de son cou, il enleva sa chemise et ses chaussures, créa un sortilège de têtenbulle et plongea dans l'eau. Aussitôt les Inferi se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Il suivit la chaîne de la barque, il savait qu'elle le mènerait de l'autre côté. Il lançait toujours le même sort, il incendiait les profondeurs du lac. La barque était déjà sur l'autre rive. Il visualisa un point devant lui et transplana. Il arriva rapidement sur la rive. Il hissa Amaël sur ses épaules, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux Mangemorts. Il leur fit un sourire de défi avant de transplaner. Il sentit les Mangemorts le suivre. Lorsqu'il atteint les barrières magiques du château, il pria pour que ce dernier le laisse passer. Il sentit le contact froid de la magie sur sa peau, tandis que les Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de le suivre s'écrasèrent sur les barrières. Yuzel apparut au milieu de son dortoir. Lorsqu'il aperçut les Maraudeurs il incanta rapidement du tissu qui s'enroula docilement autour de ses avants bras. Il posa Amaël sur le lit au moment même où Sesilina apparaissait devant lui.

OoOoO

Sesilina dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour atterrir au bon endroit. Elle s'assura que l'endroit était calme puis se dirigea vers ce qu'il restait de la maison des Gaunt. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et entreprit de faire le tour des trois minuscules pièces qui la composait. Elle en reconnut deux comme étant des chambres, la troisième servant de salle à manger et de cuisine, et un matelas éventré dans le coin le plus reculé lui laissa supposer que c'est ici que dormait Mérope Gaunt. Sesilina entreprit de tout fouiller en commençant par l'endroit où avait dû dormir la mère de Voldemort. Elle ne trouva rien et décida de faire le tour de la maison. Au bout d'une heure elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Peut-être que Voldemort n'avait pas encore caché la bague. Elle décida de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle avait peut-être manqué quelque chose. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur un sort défonça la porte. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Bellatrix. Elle jeta un sort à la Mangemort et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Les sorts volaient en tous sens, détruisant le peu de mobilier qui tenait encore debout. Sesilina renversa la table et s'abrita derrière. Elle se redressa chercha Bellatrix du regard et jeta un sort. En réponse un jet vert s'écrasa sur la table, la faisant voler en éclat et propulsant Sesilina en arrière. Bellatrix jeta un nouveau sort qui rebondit sur le bouclier créé par la louve et qui s'écrase sur un mûr, révélant une niche creusée dans la pierre. Sesilina crut y discerner l'éclat de la pierre de résurrection. Elle jeta plusieurs sorts à la suite en direction de Bellatrix et se précipita vers la niche. Elle s'empara de la bague, pivota sur elle-même et fit face à Bellatrix.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Et Sesilina disparut, elle sentit Bellatrix la suivre, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne passerait pas les barrières de Poudlard. Sesilina calla son atterrissage en fonction de l'aura d'Amaël et apparut au milieu du dortoir des septièmes années, face à des maraudeurs plus que surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Sirius.

Sesilina dessina un arc de cercle de sa main et les maraudeurs s'écroulèrent au sol. Elle s'approcha d'eux et murmura quelque chose dans une langue que Yuzel ne comprit pas. De minces filaments argentèrent sortirent de leur crânes et glissèrent dans des tubes de verres accrochés à la ceintures de Sesilina.

- Tu leur as volé leurs souvenirs ?

- Exactement. On avait dit qu'on se retrouverait dans les toilettes de…. Tu es trempé !

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Occupes-toi d'Amaël.

Sesilina se pencha sur son frère, posa sa main sur son front puis la passa le long du corps du jeune homme. Elle saisit une fiole à sa ceinture et essaya de la faire boire à son frère. Mais ce dernier s'agitait en murmurant le prénom de Ginny. Yuzel immobilisa du mieux qu'il put Amaël tandis que Sesilina lui faisait boire la potion. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Amaël s'arcbouta ouvrit ses yeux verts émeraude avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

- Tu penses qu'il va reprendre son apparence d'origine ?

- Non, mais surveille le quand même. Va te sécher avant, tu vas finir par attraper la mort !

Yuzel se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Sesilina récupérait le médaillon dans la pochette de son frère. Elle enferma les deux Horcruxes dans une boite, annula le sort qu'elle avait jeté aux maraudeurs et sortit du dortoir en direction de la salle sur demande. Elle devait les détruire avant que Voldemort ne parviennent à les localiser. Elle soupira, la coupe serait vraiment compliquée à récupérer.

**A Suivre.**

**Merci d'avoir lue ce chapitre, et prenez le temps de laisser une review =)**

**Eliane**


	17. Les Potter

**Bonjour à tous, désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais le voilà ^^.**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui ont toujours la patiente d'attendre mes chapitres, et le courage de continuer à lire. Et un grand merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des review.**

**On touche à la fin, et je viens juste de commencer le chapitre 18, mais il devrait être plus long que les chapitres précédents (en théorie ^^).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 17 : Les Potter**

Remus et Lily avaient tenté de retrouver la pièce que Sesilina avait créé, mais sans succès. Ils avaient retourné les propos de Sesilina dans tous les sens sans qu'il y ait plus de résultat. Puis Lily eut une idée. Elle tira Remus hors de la salle de classe qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques temps déjà et le plaça face au mur.

Essaye en demandant une pièce où toi tu te sentirais en sécurité

Remus ne chercha pas à discuter, de toute façon avec Lily s'était peine perdu. Il pensa donc à la pièce où il s'était senti en sécurité la dernière fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lourde porte de bois apparut devant leurs yeux. Pressés, les deux Griffondors y pénétrèrent. Lily eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle aperçut la pièce. Remus entreprit de se rendre vers l'armoire de verre qui se teinta dès qu'il s'en approcha. Une fois de plus, il n'entrevit que James sur la photo. Il pesta et pivota vers Lily qui se dirigeait vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Cette porte doit bien donner sur quelque chose, non ?

- Tu penses vraiment que la salle a pu recréer tout le bâtiment qui contient cette pièce ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée alors vérifions.

Lily posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant.

_Le grincement de la porte fit sursauter Sélénia. Elle se releva d'un coup, la magie illuminant ses doigts. Elle pesta contre Harry lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Tout deux étaient tendus dans la pièce se trouvaient Ginny, dans le coma, et Teddy âgé d'à peine deux ans. Les bruit d'une bataille leur arrivaient aux oreilles avec fracas._

Remus suivit Lily dès qu'elle passa la porte. Derrière se trouvait un immense escalier, les fenêtres qui le longeaient avaient éclaté en millier de morceaux de verre. Un parc et une forêt qui semblaient sans fin entouraient le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les deux Griffondors débouchèrent sur une immense salle qui, en son temps, avait dû être un salon. Ici aussi tout avait été détruit. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et finirent par découvrir ce qui semblait être une cuisine. La table avait littéralement explosé, les étagères étaient au sol, des marques de sorts se trouvaient sur de nombreux murs et la porte qui donnait sur le parc avait été propulsé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, les gonds arrachés gisant par terre.

_Luna et Neville se trouvaient dans la cuisine, ils pouvaient entendre les babillements de Ted dans la pièce d'à côté. Ron était parti en mission avec George, tous deux avaient soif de vengeance. Neville,lui, voulait juste que ça cesse. Soudain, la porte sortit de ses gonds avec violence et percuta Luna qui tomba inerte au sol. Neville voulut se précipiter vers elle mais un sort le projeta contre le mur. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et commença à se défendre. Il essaya de se rapprocher de Luna pour vérifier si elle était toujours en vie. Attiré par le bruit, d'autre membre de l'ordre se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Ce fut leur première erreur, les Mangemorts arrivant par toutes les issues, les encerclant. Neville crut apercevoir Sélénia qui se dirigeait vers les combles avec Ted sur les épaules. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Harry qui jetait des sorts à tous les Mangemorts qui rentraient dans son champ de vision. Il voulait protéger Ginny._

Lily frissonna, elle fit savoir à Remus qu'elle voulait quitter cet endroit. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi Sesilina avait pu se sentir en sécurité dans un tel endroit. Les deux Griffondors se dirigèrent vers la pièce par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ils se trompèrent de chemin à plusieurs reprises. Ils passèrent devant ce qui semblait être des chambres. Lily lut rapidement les noms : _Sélénia_, _Harry&Ginny_, _Ron, Hermione._ La chambre qui les intrigua le plus fut celle du fond, l'inscription, _Yael et Sir…_, était à moitié effacée par une marque de sort, Lily tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir. La pièce sembla alors se transformer autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent sous les combles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si la salle avait refusé que l'on entre à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Lily s'éloigna de Remus et se dirigea vers le coin opposé. Elle se pencha et ramassa une couverture, à côté de laquelle se tenait des chaînes qui semblaient avoir été tachées de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ici ?

_Sélénia se précipita vers Ginny, elle posa Ted à côté d'elle. Le garçon avait cessé de sourire et de jouer, comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Sélénia posa Ginny sur une couverture qu'elle referma et noua autour de la rousse, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas la perdre lors du transplanage. Elle n'aimait pas laisser les autres en arrière mais il avait été convenu que c'était à elle que revenait la tâche de transporter Ginny parce que la guérisseuse c'était elle. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle poussa un petit soupir quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'Harry. En silence, elle lui tendit Ted et entreprit d'accrocher l'enfant au torse de son frère à l'aide d'une grande écharpe. Elle voulut s'approcher de Ginny pour transplaner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle ordonna à Harry de transplaner immédiatement, elle le suivrait. Elle se retourna et commença à jeter des sorts. La magie illuminait ses mains, ici, sur la terre des Guérisseuse, elle était sûre de gagner._

_Elle vit un jet de lumière verte fondre sur le corps inerte de Ginny. Elle voulut se précipiter vers elle mais elle sentit aussitôt des chaînes s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son cou. Elle se transforma, les chaînes s'adaptèrent alors à la louve. Sélénia tenta de se débattre mais ça ne servait à rien, elle s'épuisait. Elle sentit que les Mangemorts transplanaient, elle s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy._

OoOoO

Depuis plusieurs jours, James avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important mais sans parvenir à se souvenir de quoi. Néanmoins, il était persuadé que les triplés en étaient l'origine et que cela avait un lien avec l'étrange maladie d'Amaël. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il arpentait les couloirs du château depuis plus d'une heure. Il devait les trouver. Le Griffondor se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans grand espoir. Il parcourut l'immense pièce d'un pas rapide et finit par trouver Yuzel et Sesilina, qui semblaient en grande discussion avec le reste des Maraudeurs, Lily et Ayona. James ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Amaël a réellement ?

- Il est malade, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Non ça ne me suffit pas. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a.

Lily le fusilla du regard et demanda au frère et à la sœur de l'excuser, prétendant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers jours.

- Tu étais seulement venu pour ça ? demanda Lily.

- Non. Yuzel, Sesilina, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez censés rester ici pendant les prochaines vacances, je suis venu vous proposer de venir les passer chez mes parents. Il y aura seulement Lily et Sirius.

Sesilina se retourna rapidement vers Remus avec un air surpris.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? A cause de la pleine lune ?

- Oui, Répondit le loup garou avec une voix faible.

- Si c'est seulement à cause de ça… James, nous acceptons ta proposition avec joie. Remus, tu te joindras aussi à nous. Tant que je serais avec toi, tu pourras t'entraîner à maîtriser le loup et il ne leur arrivera rien, je te le promet, Elle se tourna vers James avec un grand sourire, Enfin si James est d'accord bien sûr.

Le Griffondor hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il était surpris que Sesilina ait si rapidement accepté et ce ,sans en parler d'abord à Yuzel, qui ne semblait pas être du même avis qu'elle. Il tiqua sur un détail elle avait demandé pourquoi Remus ne venait pas mais elle n'avait pas demandé la raison de l'absence de Peter. James secoua légèrement la tête, les triplés ne l'aimaient pas, ils devaient éperdument se moquer de son absence.

Amaël reprit connaissance seulement trois jours avant le départ en vacances. Lorsque Sesilina lui fit part de leur projet de vacances il faillit pleurer de joie mais le regard légèrement moqueur de Yuzel l'en empêcha.

Le trajet jusqu'à King Cross avait paru interminable à Amaël qui avait hâte de rencontrer ses grands parents, sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse et même James oublia les soupçons qu'il avait vis-à-vis des triplés le temps du trajet.

Les parents de James n'avaient pas pu venir les chercher à la gare, le groupe de sorcier fit donc appel au Magicobus pour les amener jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir des Potter, Amaël eut un haut le cœur. Devant lui se tenait la même maison que celle qu'il avait vu avec Hermione, il y a longtemps lorsqu'ils pensaient encore pouvoir gagner la guerre. La voix de James le tira de ses souvenirs.

Il y a un filtre de perception et un bouclier, ça permet d'éloigner les Moldus et les Mangemorts et aussi de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur le Manoir. Expliqua-t-il aux triplés.

Yuzel jeta un regard inquiet à Sesilina qui lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse. Remus sentit l'inquiétude du jeune Griffondor et donna un coup de coude à Lily et lui désigna Yuzel de la tête. La jeune Evans fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer que le Griffondor avait l'air tendu. Lorsque le frère et la sœur pénétrèrent dans la propriété le bouclier grésilla à peine une seconde. James fronça les sourcils et, soupçonneux, posa son regard que Yuzel et Sesilina. Cette dernière avait posé sa main sur le bras gauche de son frère qui semblait flou, comme si de la magie le dissimulait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passés le bouclier les triplés restèrent bouche bée devant le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux. Le manoir Potter se dressait au centre d'un parc relativement petit. Mais c'est la bâtisse qui attira leur regard. Elle était constitué de plusieurs tours, d'une grande véranda et de nombreuses fenêtres. La porte d'entrée était faite d'un bois sombre et massif et était décorée de centaine de gravures, qui, selon James, représentait l'histoire de la famille. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, les triplés furent surpris par sa simplicité, les murs étaient blancs, décorés par des tableaux représentant les membres de la famille Potter, de nombreux meubles d'un bois foncé se trouvaient le long des murs et étaient occupés par des objets magiques que même Sesilina et Yuzel eurent du mal à reconnaître. James leur proposa de leur montrer leurs chambres. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le deuxième étage. Remus et Sirius se dirigèrent machinalement vers la chambre que le jeune Black avait l'habitude d'occuper, Lily quant à elle se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Le jeune Potter indiqua une chambre aux deux frères et informa Sesilina qu'elle dormirait dans la chambre d'Ayona. Cette dernière arriva avec ses parents en fin d'après midi. La mère de James s'approcha des triplés avec un grand sourire, contrairement à son père qui resta légèrement en retrait, comme s'il prenait le temps de les observer.

- Bonsoir, vous devez être Sesilina, Amaël et Yuzel ? Je suis Ellana, la mère de James et lui, c'est mon mari William. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me tutoyer. Je suppose que James vous a déjà montré vos chambres ? Je vais vous laisser prendre vos marques.

La mère de James se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide tout en appelant l'elfe de maison. Amaël voulut se diriger vers William Potter mais ce dernier lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. L'auror ressemblait étrangement à Maugrey Fol Œil, l'œil magique, la jambe de bois et les cicatrices en moins. Il passa devant les triplés rapidement et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un bureau. James s'excusa pour ce comportement, expliquant que la journée avait été dure, de plus en plus de Mangemorts faisaient leur apparition et le service des Aurors prenait la menace de Voldemort de plus en plus au sérieux. «Il était temps» pensa Yuzel, ironique.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les triplés étaient chez les Potter. Si au début William Potter avait été sec avec eux, il était devenu aimable, voir même gentil, ce qui semblait déplaire à James. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait si vite confiance aux triplés. Pour lui, ils cachaient quelque chose et ça devait quelque chose de très sombre. Il avait bien demandé à son père de les questionner sur leur ancienne école mais ce dernier lui répondit sèchement que ce n'était pas des questions à poser. Il avait été dans les premiers à arriver sur les lieux et il refusait de replonger les triplés dans l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu.

Sesilina et Remus se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, ils avaient poussé les chaises et la table centrale et se tenait en tailleur au centre de la pièce. Remus avait les yeux fermés et écoutait la voix mélodieuse de Sesilina qui lançait dans l'air les sons d'une langue longtemps oubliée. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les deux loups. Yuzel se tenait sur le pas de la porte et avait un air angoissé.

- Il a une crise.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Sesilina se leva d'un bond et suivit rapidement Yuzel qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque, Remus faillit percuter Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas Yuzel est entré a dit un truc bizarre et….

Sa voix fut coupée par des hurlements, les deux Griffondors se précipitèrent vers les cris. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils aperçurent Lily recroquevillée dans les bras de James qui semblait affolé. Les parents de James et sa sœur venaient juste de rentrer du salon, eux aussi avec un air à la fois interrogateur et inquiet. Leur regard se posa sur le centre de la pièce. Amaël était allongé sur le sol et se tenait le front en hurlant. Yuzel essayait de le maintenir immobile tandis que Sesilina tentait de voir le front de son frère. Elle murmura quelque chose et Amaël s'affaissa sur le sol. La louve souleva les mèches de cheveux qui barrait le front de son frère et eut un hoquet de surprise, il y avait du sang sur ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre l'absence de Queudver et l'état de son frère. Yuzel avait compris lui aussi, il se releva rapidement et d'un coup de baguette toutes les portes se fermèrent en un seul mouvement. Les Potter et leurs invités sursautèrent et voulurent protester mais Yuzel était déjà plongé dans l'incantation de sort de protection. Sesilina s'assit en tailleur et posa la tête de son frère sur ses jambes, elle plaça ses mains sur les tempes d'Amaël et se mit à murmurer rapidement une sorte d'incantation. Le jeune Al'Muran se réveilla en sursaut, le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut « Mangemorts ». Sesilina hocha la tête et aida son frère à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda William Potter avec une voix grave.

- Les Mangemorts sont en route.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Mon frère a disons, un don très particulier.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous les Mangemorts ?

Sesilina tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, Yuzel se stoppa net, le bouclier qu'il avait mis en place sembla frémir et commença à ce craqueler. Le mur explosa. Sesilina pivota sur elle-même en se protégeant le visage, elle roula au sol. Lorsqu'elle fut accroupi elle laissa place à une immense louve au pelage blanc. Amaël saisit Ayona par le bras et l'entraîna au sol, il se releva rapidement et lui ordonna de se mettre à l'abri. Yuzel incanta rapidement un bouclier et se prépara à attaquer.

- Ça vous va comme preuve Potter ? Lança sèchement Yuzel.

Les premiers sorts commencèrent à voler en tous sens. Sesilina alternait forme humaine et forme animale, jetant des sorts sans l'aide de baguette, mordant, griffant. Ses instincts revenaient. Elle avait l'impression de revivre de mauvais souvenirs, elle était à une autre époque. C'était la guerre, elle devait survivre, ils devaient se battre. Les Maraudeurs avaient à peine commencer à se battre qu'un sort d'Amaël les propulsa dans une pièce voisine, les enfermant dans une bulle magique qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à détruire. Ils entendaient les échos de la bataille, les cris, les sorts qui s'écrasaient sur les murs. Remus et Lily essayaient en vain de détruire le sort qui les maintenait prisonnier.

Amaël lançait des sorts sans réellement viser. Ils étaient en sous nombre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu un tel groupe de Mangemort se faire battre par seulement cinq personnes mais il avait peur. Il se jeta derrière une étagère et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Mr et Mme Potter étaient dos à dos et se battaient avec rage, à leur pied se trouvaient déjà trois Mangemorts, inconscients, peut-être morts. Yuzel se battait avec une femme qui ressemblait à Bellatrix. Sesilina avait repris forme humaine, à ses pieds quatre cadavres ensanglantés, du sang sur le visage. Il crut apercevoir une forme se mouvoir dans l'ombre mais un sort s'écrasa sur sa cachette. Il se leva rapidement, lançant sort sur sort.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que la femme qui ressemblait à Bellatrix. Les autres étaient morts. William Potter voulut la tuer mais Amaël l'en empêcha. Il devait la garder en vie, elle pouvait encore leur être utile. Yuzel incanta un sort de son cru qui enchaîna Bellatrix à une chaise. Elle essaya de transplaner mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent.

C'est à ce moment là que les Maraudeurs firent irruption dans la pièce. Ils virent les parents de James, les vêtements déchirés avec quelques égratignures. Puis les triplés, une traînée de sang s'écoulait sur la joue d'Amaël, Yuzel semblait intact, Sesilina était en train de se passer une main sur la bouche, elle était maculé d'un sang qui a priori ne devait pas être le sien. Puis le regard de Sirius tomba sur sa cousine. Cette dernière eut un ricanement mauvais quand elle le vit. C'est à ce moment là qu'un hurlement retentit à l'étage.

Il y eut un mouvement de panique dans le groupe, chacun regardant autour de lui qui manquait à l'appel . Sesilina regarda rapidement Yuzel qui se posta devant Bellatrix, sa baguette tendue vers elle. La louve courut vers le couloir aussitôt imité par les Potter et les Maraudeurs. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Amaël doubla tout le groupe et talonna sa sœur. Il connaissait ce regard, c'est justement ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le regard d'un loup suivant la trace du sang.

Le frère et la sœur déboulèrent dans la chambre d'Ayona. Amaël fut frappé de plein fouet par un souvenir qu'il avait tenté d'oublier.

- GINNY !

_Ils venaient de retrouver Ginny, dans l'un des derniers repères de Voldemort. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, comme morte, couverte de sang. Et a ses côtés Greyback, un sourire aux lèvres, la bouche maculé de sang._

Le Sort d'Amaël s'écrasa sur le mur, le loup-garou avait transplané assez tôt. Il voulut se précipiter vers Ayona mais Sesilina le poussa et tomba à genoux à côté de la jeune Potter. William voulut se précipiter vers elle mais la louve tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, ses yeux avaient changé de couleurs, ils étaient presque entièrement bleu, d'un bleu profond semblable à ceux de Sirius. William fut propulsé en arrière et percuta sa femme. Les Maraudeurs et les Potter voulurent pénétrer dans la pièce mais un bouclier semblait s'être dressé entre eux et la chambre. James hurla à Sesilina de les laisser entrer, mais la louve ne semblait rien entendre. James sentit son père s'éloigner et dévaler les escaliers.

Sesilina avait fait apparaître une sorte de ceinture autour de sa taille, de l'une de ses sacoches elle sortit une fiole qu'elle posa par terre. Elle prit le couteau qui pendait sur sa hanche droite et elle s'entailla le bras. Elle ramassa la fiole et la plaça sous sa blessure. Lorsqu'une goutte de sang tomba dedans, une épaisse fumée en forme de loup s'éleva avant de disparaître. Sesilina souleva légèrement la tête d'Ayona et lui fit avaler le contenu de la fiole. Le corps de la jeune Potter commença à trembler et des gémissements de douleurs s'échappaient de sa bouche. Sesilina plaça ses deux mains autour de la tête d'Ayona et murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Le corps de la Griffondor tomba inerte. Amaël laissa sa sœur se relever et porta le corps d'Ayona jusque sur son lit. Sesilina ferma les yeux et le bouclier disparut. James entra comme une furie dans la chambre, il se précipita vers la louve en hurlant.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ?

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Répondit calmement Sesilina.

- NON !

- Si, elle lui a sauvé la vie. Lança une voix dans le dos de James.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent, devant eux se tenaient les deux Guérisseuses et leurs filles. Sirius eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit la jeune Yael, il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

La Guérisseuse qui avait parlé s'approcha de Sesilina, se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura, « tu es une excellente Guérisseuse », puis elle se redressa et posa son regard sur Ayona.

- Pourquoi l'avoir plongé dans un coma artificiel ?

- Le processus est moins long et moins douloureux de cette manière.

La Guérisseuse hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Ayona. Sesilina jeta un rapide regard à Amaël, et le frère et la sœur sortirent de la chambre d'un pas rapide, passant devant les Maraudeurs et Ellana, qui parlait avec la seconde Guérisseuse, cette dernière essayant de leur expliquer qu'Ayona ne risquait plus rien. Lorsqu'ils virent passer les deux Al'Muran, les Maraudeurs les suivirent d'un pas rapide.

Amaël suivit sa sœur qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Bellatrix était entourée d'Auror, William Potter se tenait face à elle et la menaçait de sa baguette. Yuzel se tenait adossé à l'encadrement de la porte et avait un air vaguement amusé.

-Ils essaient de la faire parler, ils essaient j'ai bien dit.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Lança sèchement Lily. On vient de se faire attaquer.

- Justement, il faudrait être plus réactif et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va révéler après qui Voldemort en avait.

- C'est évident qu'il en avait après mes parents, ils sont tous les deux Aurors.

- C'est là que tu te trompe ! Rétorqua Amaël.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'ils en avaient après tes parents, ils les auraient tué avant qu'on arrive. Répondit Sesilina. Il en a donc après quelqu'un d'autre.

La louve jeta un regard en biais au groupe d'auror, elle se dirigea vers eux, se glissa devant Bellatrix et lui jeta un regard froid. William essaya de l'éloigner mais la louve murmura quelque chose qui glaça le sang des aurors. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, entrainant avec eux les Maraudeurs, Yuzel et Amaël.

OoOoO

La porte claqua dans le dos de Sesilina, elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de Bellatrix. Cette dernière planta un regard de mépris sur la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

- Tu ne m'impressionne vraiment pas Bellatrix, Voldemort non plus. Et je ne suis là que pour une chose. La coupe. Je veux savoir où elle est.

- Je ne te dirai rien et le Veritaserum ne marchera pas sur moi.

- Je sais. Mais tu parleras, crois moi, tu parleras.

Sesilina se releva lentement, elle prit entre ses doigts le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture et effleura le bras de Bellatrix. La Mangemort posa les yeux sur le couteau et un frisson parcourut son échine. Le couteau que tenait la gosse était exactement le même que celui qui était caché dans sa botte. Alors, pour la première fois, Bellatrix eut peur. Très peur.

**A Suivre**

**Voilà, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le passage dans la salle sur demande au début du chapitre, parce que j'ai eu deux avis contraire, l'un qui disais que ce passage était inutile, et l'autre me disais l'inverse. Donc je l'ai laissé.**

**Au prochain chapitre, Eliane.**


	18. Gringotts

**Salut!**

**Encore une fois je remercie ce qui me lise, et encore plus ce qui me laisse des review (d'ailleurs, soyez pas timide, si vous avez un commentaire à faire, faite le ^^). **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18 : Gringotts**

Amaël était assis sur les marches du grand escalier, la tête appuyée contre la balustrade, il semblait être sur le point de s'endormir. Yuzel était assis à ses côtés, et de temps en temps, il jetait de rapide coup d'œil vers la porte du salon.

Les Aurors fulminaient et avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui semblait particulièrement amuser Amaël. William commençait à perdre son sang froid il envoya plusieurs sorts contre la porte qui resta immobile.

Entendant les sorts ricochaient contre la porte, Ellana Potter descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et tenta de le calmer.

Laissez la faire. Après tout, vous l'avez laissé seule.

Non, c'est plutôt comme si quelque chose nous avez forcé à sortir, c'est comme si elle avait utilisé le sortilège….

… De l'Imperium, Amaël se leva et se dirigea vers William, c'est ce qu'elle a fait, sans quoi vous et vos hommes ne seriez pas sorti. Sa magie est assez puissante pour soumettre plusieurs hommes, et, contrairement à vous, elle parviendra à la faire parler.

Comment osez-vous ….

Il a raison. Yuzel s'était levé à son tour. Vous alliez utiliser du Veritaserum, or, comme toutes les potions, l'effet peut être contourné. Les Mangemorts considérés comme les plus précieux aux yeux de Voldemort sont entraînés à résister à cette potion et Bellatrix en fait partie.

William voulut répondre mais il fut interrompu par James et Sirius qui venaient de dévaler l'escalier. Ils jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil à la porte qui demeurait close. James posa son regard sur ses parents et hocha la tête de bas en haut. Les Potter se précipitèrent à l'étage, aussitôt suivit par James.

Sirius les regarda monter les marches quatre à quatre et pivota vers les deux frères.

Que fait-elle ?

Elle essaye de faire parler Bellatrix, à vrai dire, elle devrait bientôt en avoir fini. Lui répondit Amaël.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait ?

Mieux vaut ne pas savoir.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sesilina fit son apparition dans la pièce. Ses vêtements avaient changé, elle portait désormais une longue robe noire, un corset composé de dentelles noire et d'une peau, elle aussi noire, qui semblait être celle d'un serpent et une cape, dont la lourde capuche lui tombait dans le dos. Elle posa un regard satisfait sur ses deux frères, tendit son bras devant elle et ouvrit son poing. Une chaîne argentée s'en échappa et, à son bout, se balançait une petite clef. La louve transplana, aussitôt imité par ses deux frères.

Au moment où Amaël transplanait, Sirius lui attrapa le bras et se sentit comme aspiré par le nombril. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes. L'aube venait à peine de se lever et une légère brume recouvrait le sol. Il se sentit violemment soulevé du sol et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Yuzel.

Pourquoi tu nous as suivis ?

Parce que vous cachez quelque chose. Sirius planta son regard déterminé dans celui de Yuzel qui le soutint.

Lâche le Yuzel, il peut nous être utile. Lança soudain Sesilina.

J'espère pour toi que tu dis ça parce que tu le penses.

Bellatrix n'est pas encore mariée à Lestrange, son coffre est donc toujours au nom de Black. On a besoin de Sirius. Rétorqua sèchement Amaël.

Besoin de moi pourquoi au juste ?

Si je mets la capuche, je peux faire illusion, pas longtemps certes, mais je peux. Si je suis avec un Black, je passerais sans aucun problème.

Si c'est pour le coffre de mes parents, cela ne servirait à rien, je ne peux plus y accéder !

On a la clef je te rappelle alors ça ne posera aucun problème. Amaël, Yuzel, vous resterez là.

Préviens-moi si tu as un problème à l'intérieur, on viendra te chercher. Et n'oublie pas, ne touche qu'a la coupe.

Sesilina hocha la tête, elle passa la clef autour de son cou, rabattit la capuche sur son visage et murmura quelque chose à voix basse. Les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur sa poitrine devinrent noires, sa physionomie sembla changer et Sirius crut même entendre des os craquer. Sesilina saisit le jeune Black par le bras et l'entraîna derrière elle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit les deux frères pénétrer dans un bar à l'aspect glauque. Sesilina et Sirius sortirent de l'allée des embrumes et se dirigèrent à grand pas vers Gringotts. Les sorciers s'écartaient sur leur passage et les regardaient avec méfiance. Sirius planta son regard sur le dos de Sesilina. Malgré la capuche, il devinait un port de tête droit et altier. Le leurre était réussi : s'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'elle il aurait facilement pu la confondre avec Bellatrix. Pourtant il n'était pas sur que cela fonctionne aussi bien face aux Gobelins. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant Gringotts. Sesilina gravit rapidement les marches et se retrouva dans le hall. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol de marbre, elle ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Sirius comme pour lui faire signe de presser le pas. La jeune femme se planta devant un Gobelin qui la regarda avec méfiance.

J'aimerais accéder à mon coffre. Lança-t-elle avec la voix de Bellatrix.

Le Gobelin la scrutait toujours d'un air méfiant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il tendit la main vers Sesilina qui y déposa la clef, tout en prenant soin de discrètement dévoiler la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait son bras. Le Gobelin hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Le couple lui emboîta le pas et prit place à bord d'un petit wagon. Les parois rocheuses, noires et ruisselantes, défilaient à grande vitesse. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au coffre de Bellatrix. Le Gobelin leur ouvrit la porte, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et presque aussitôt ils furent enfermés.

Sirius faillit sursauter à la vue de toutes les richesses qui s'empilaient dans ce coffre. Il voulut ouvrir un coffret de bois portant le blason des Black mais d'un geste brusque Sesilina l'en empêcha. Le Griffondor se retourna vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas ôté la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage.

Ne touche à rien. Ici, les objets sont ensorcelés, ils risqueraient de se multiplier.

Qu'est-ce que l'on cherche en fait ?

La coupe de Poufsouffle.

Pardon !

Tu as très bien entendu. Amaël m'a dit qu'elle devrait se trouver dans ce coin.

Sirius fut le premier à l'apercevoir, il donna un coup de coude à Sesilina qui pivota puis claqua des doigts. La coupe disparut de son emplacement pour se retrouver dans sa main. La jeune Al'Muran la posa au sol et ordonna à Sirius de reculer. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en prenant soin de ne rien toucher. Il vit Sesilina sortir un couteau de sa cape puis se pencher sur la coupe. Elle asséna un violent coup à la coupe, puis, très rapidement invoqua un bouclier qui enveloppa la coupe. L'intérieur de la sphère devient intégralement noir et une déflagration sembla se répandre à l'intérieur et ricocher contre les parois du bouclier. Sesilina attendit quelques minutes avant de le baisser. Sirius hoqueta lorsqu'il vit l'état de la coupe, elle était fendue en deux, tordue et roussie. Il vit Sesilina s'emparer silencieusement des morceaux et les glisser dans une pochette qui pendait à sa ceinture. Une fois fait, elle fit signe au Griffondor de la suivre. Le Gobelin les attendait devant le coffre, il jeta un rapide regard à l'intérieur du coffre avant de se placer à l'avant du wagon. À aucun moment, Sesilina n'ouvrit la bouche, même lorsqu'ils furent sortis de Gringotts ou lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés du Chemin de Traverse. Ils rejoignirent Amaël et Yuzel à l'endroit où ils les avaient quitté. Sesilina murmura quelque chose que Sirius ne comprit pas mais il remarqua que ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur. De nouveau, il crut voir la physionomie de la jeune femme changer et entendre ses os craquer. C'est seulement à ce moment précis qu'elle retira sa capuche et recommença à parler.

C'est fait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ramener Sirius et trouver Voldemort.

Elle t'a dit où il était ?

Pas la peine, je pense que c'est lui qui nous trouvera.

Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire tous les trois ? Vous faire tuer ? Et puis en quoi détruire une coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix pourrait attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur vous ?

Tu comprendras en temps et en heure Sirius. Patience.

Agacé, le Griffondor voulut répondre mais Amaël l'attrapa par le bras et de nouveau il se sentit aspirer par le nombril.

Ils apparurent au milieu du salon des Potter. Sirius vit James se précipiter vers lui et les Aurors encercler les triplés. Sirius se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers les Al'Muran. Il bouscula les aurors et se planta devant Sesilina.

Pourquoi avoir détruit cette coupe ?

Sirius de quoi tu parles ? Demanda soudain William.

Elle a détruit la Coupe de Poufsouffle ! s'exclama-t-il.

On n'a pas eu le choix ! S'écria Amaël.

Vous avez osez détruire un tel objet ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?

C'était un Horcruxe ! On n'a pas eu le choix, c'est le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort, détruire tous les Horcruxes ! Amaël avait presque hurlé la réponse, il avait bousculé les aurors et, énervé, s'était planté devant William Potter.

L'auror, sous le coup de la surprise, resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il fit un signe rapide à ses collègues qui entraînèrent sa famille hors de la pièce. Il put entendre sa femme lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il entendit le froissement d'une cape dans son dos, la Guérisseuse était descendue au moment où le mot Horcruxe avait été prononcé. Elle posa un regard doux sur Sesilina qui lui adressa un léger sourire. C'était donc elle, sa petite fille. La mère de Yael passa devant William et, tour à tour, posa son regard sur chacun des triplés.

Où avez-vous appris ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Vous êtes une Guérisseuse, vous pouvez donc voir notre aura et sentir notre magie. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Lui répondit calmement Sesilina.

La Guérisseuse esquissa un sourire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à William. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas le choix, le ministre lui-même avait donné des ordres. Les Guérisseuses se plaçaient en haut de la hiérarchie, elles avaient tous les pouvoirs. Elles ne s'en servaient qu'en de très rare occasion et cet interrogatoire en était un. L'Auror devait s'incliner même s'il ne le faisait pas par plaisir. La porte claqua dans son dos, il n'adressa pas un seul regard à sa famille et rejoignit directement les autres Aurors. Il leur donna des ordres, d'une voix sèche. Ellana fronça les sourcils : cette tonalité dans sa voix, elle ne l'avait attendu qu'une seule fois, lorsque son mari avait été appelé lors de l'attaque de L'école Tyronoe.

Soudain une lueur blanche apparut juste devant elle, avant de disparaître pour laisser place à Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne salua William que d'un rapide hochement de tête et se dirigea vers Sirius. Il le prit par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur les escaliers, sous les yeux ébahit des Griffondor.

Pro… Professeur…. Mais le jeune Black n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Tu es allé à Gringotts avec Sesilina ?

Oui.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

On est allé dans le coffre de Bellatrix.

C'est très important Sirius, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Pourquoi vous ne le lui demandez pas ?

Parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir ta version, les triplés pourraient me mentir.

Euh…. Quand on est entré dans le coffre, elle m'a demandé de ne rien toucher parce que les objets se multiplieraient, ensuite elle m'a demandé de chercher la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Quand on l'a trouvé, elle m'a demandé de m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Elle a posé la coupe au sol, puis elle a sorti un couteau, il n'était pas en métal, c'était une sorte de pierre….

Il devait être en Pierre de Lune. Continue.

Elle a transpercé la coupe à plusieurs reprises, il y a eu une espèce de fumée noire qui s'en est échappée. Sesilina a alors créé un bouclier autour de la coupe. L'intérieur est devenu entièrement noir et là il y a eu comme une sorte d'explosion. La chose à l'intérieur, je pense qu'elle cherchait à sortir.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose ?

Au moment où Sesilina a poignardé la coupe, je suis sur d'avoir entendu un cri, un cri à glacé le sang et je suis sur que ça a cogné contre les parois du bouclier.

Je te remercie Sirius.

Dumbledore s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers William Potter, les deux hommes chuchotèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle à manger. Albus l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et fut surpris par l'ampleur des dégâts. Le mur du fond avait littéralement explosé, les meubles avaient été détruit, il y avait des tâches de sang un peu partout, des marques de brûlure sur les murs indiquaient les endroits où les sorts avaient ricoché. Le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha des triplés, il salua poliment Elicia. La porte claqua dans son dos.

OoOoO

Regulus se trouvait dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud, devant lui se trouvait la bibliothèque des Black, essentiellement constituée d'ouvrage de Magie Noire. Il parcourut les différents titres en soupirant. En temps normal il n'arrivait pas à lire ces ouvrages, et aujourd'hui, ça lui était impossible. Il était inquiet et en colère, contre ses parents, contre les Mangemorts, contre Voldemort. Il avait surpris une discussion entre son père et sa mère. Voldemort savait que les triplés avaient détruit des biens qui lui étaient plus que précieux, il savait également qu'il y avait un traître parmi les rangs des Mangemorts, c'était la seul explication possible mais il savait également où se trouvaient les triplés, chez les Potter. Voldemort avait alors décidé de lancer une attaque sur le Manoir de Godric's Hollow. En plus de tuer les triplés, il pourrait détruire l'Auror le plus important du ministère. Le message avait alors circulé dans toutes les familles de sang-pur. Regulus avait tenté de prévenir les triplés mais il avait failli se faire prendre et il était persuadé que ses parents se doutaient de quelque chose. Depuis quelques temps, sa mère le surveillait de très prés et lui interdisait de sortir. Le jeune Black était coincé dans une maison qu'il ne supportait plus. La nuit, il lui arrivait de se réfugier dans la chambre de son frère, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait en sécurité entres les bannières de Griffondor.

Puis, les nouvelles de l'attaque du Manoir Potter étaient arrivées. Les Mangemorts étaient presque tous morts, Bellatrix avait été faite prisonnière et son coffre ouvert par une jeune femme se faisant passer pour elle et accompagnée de Sirius. Voldemort en était maintenant persuadé, il y avait un traitre. Regulus avait essayé de prévenir Severus et Narcissa, mais il ne parvint pas à échapper à l'étroite surveillance de sa mère.

Dès le lendemain, ses parents reçurent un message d'Abraxas, une réunion se tiendrait au manoir Malfoy. Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement, laissant Regulus seul. Voilà pourquoi il se tenait devant cette bibliothèque. Il attendait leur retour, il avait peur, il s'impatientait. Il entendit un bruit dans son dos et se retourna. Devant lui se tenait ses parents, ils étaient accompagnés d'Abraxas et de Pettigrow qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Regulus eut un mouvement de recul et butta contre la bibliothèque, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et rencontra le bois sec de sa baguette. Le rat l'avait dénoncé, il en était certain, sinon, pourquoi Abraxas se tiendrait-il devant lui, baguette en main. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, il crut déceler de la déception dans ses yeux. Elle pointa un regard accusateur sur lui, le traita de traître, lui demanda pourquoi il avait choisi la même voie que Sirius, ce fils indigne, ce traître à son sang. Derrière elle, Pettigrow ricanait en silence. Le premier sort jaillit de la baguette de son père, le propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était pour ça qu'Abraxas les avait suivi, il devait le ramener à Voldemort, mais il devait aussi s'assurer que ses parents ne le tuent pas avant. Regulus encaissa les coups, plusieurs fois la douleur lui arracha un cri, il cherchait une faille, un moyen de riposter et de s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, il devait sortir de la maison, se mêler aux moldus, il savait parfaitement que ni ses parents ni Abraxas ne le suivraient. Regulus se releva péniblement, il tituba jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Sa mère lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il pivota face à ses parents et jeta un sort qui fit voler un mur en éclat. Il en profita pour sortir de la maison. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Il manqua de tomber. Les gens autour de lui l'évitaient et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il s'effondra, il crut entendre le cri rageur d'Abraxas Malfoy. Il voulut se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Il sentit quelqu'un le hisser sur un banc, il l'entendit lui demander si ça allait, comment il s'appelait, s'il avait besoin d'un médecin. Regulus balbutia qu'il allait bien, qu'il devait prendre le bus, il poussa l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers une des ruelles perpendiculaires à la rue. Il s'adossa à un mur et agita sa baguette devant lui. Quelque secondes plus tard, le Magicobus apparaissait. Le contrôleur le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, Regulus lui tendit le double de ce qu'un trajet jusqu'à Gordric's Hollow coûtait. Il s'assit dans un coin où personne ne pourrait le voir et ferma les yeux. Un peu plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer, il était arrivé, il devait descendre. Il se traîna jusqu'au Manoir des Potter, la douleur devenait de plus en plus vive. Il aperçut des aurors devant le portail. Il s'approcha d'eux, parvint à bafouiller le nom de Sesilina avant de s'écrouler au sol.

OoOoO

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose lorsqu'un coup retentit à la porte, un cri étouffé laissa entendre le nom de Sesilina. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec un des aurors, il bafouilla quelque chose a propos de Regulus Black. Sesilina ne saisit qu'une chose, il était là, il était blessé, il voulait lui parler. Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, aussitôt imitée par ses deux frères. Elle déboula dans le salon. Regulus était allongé sur ce qu'il restait du tapis, du sang maculant ses vêtements. James semblait vouloir empêcher Sirius de s'approcher. Ce dernier avait un regard noir, fermé, à Sesilina il rappelait celui de son père, le regard qu'il avait à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Regulus tourna la tête vers elle. Elle se précipita vers lui, tomba à genoux, l'empêcha de parler. Elle palpa les différentes blessures, une seule l'inquiétait, elle était profonde et le sang coulait abondement. Elle fit alors une pression sur la plaie tout en incantant une formule de guérison. Elle devait y arriver, elle ne devait pas échouer, Regulus ne devait pas mourir, elle lui avait promis un avenir, elle devait tenir sa promesse. Sous ses mains elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement. Elle posa son regard sur le visage de Regulus, sa peau était de plus en plus blanche. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Amaël s'agenouiller à ses côtés, sur ses joues une larme coula. Sesilina le savait, il pensait à la même chose qu'elle, il pensait au jour où Hermione était morte. La main de Regulus se posa sur celle de Sesilina, il lui fit un faible sourire et murmura quelque chose à propos d'Ayona. La louve avisa une chaîne en vieil or entre les doigts du Serpentard, elle la prit entre ses doigts. Regulus murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle sentit des bras la soulever et l'éloigner du jeune Black. Elle vit sa grand-mère s'agenouiller à ses côté et tenter de le sauver. Sesilina essaya de se débattre, en vain. Regulus tourna la tête vers elle et, de nouveau, il lui fit un sourire, puis sa tête tomba sur le sol, inerte. Sesilina eut envie de hurler, ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, il aurait dû vivre, ils devaient tout changer, il ne devait pas mourir.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Regulus, Amaël avait aussitôt dévalé l'escalier à la suite de sa sœur, Yuzel sur ses talons. Puis ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant dans le salon fit remonter en lui les douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait voulu enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire.

OoOoO

_Ron, Sélénia, Neville, Luna et lui étaient partis en reconnaissance, ils avaient laissé Hermione et Ginny à la planque. Harry le savait, sa meilleure amie aurait dû partir en France mais elle avait ardemment refusé, avait avancé des arguments d'une telle manière qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter son choix. Alors à contre cœur ils avaient dit oui. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Ils auraient dû rencontrer des Mangemorts mais ils n'en avaient vu aucun. Sélénia aussi était inquiète et bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas Harry pouvait le sentir. Le jeune Griffondor les pressa de rentrer, ils avaient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps. Dés qu'ils approchèrent de la planque, ils surent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, les autres sur ses talons. C'est là qu'il la vit, Hermione, allongée sur le sol, maculée de sang, et Ginny, agenouillée à côté d'elle, tentant désespérément d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Ron tomba à genoux dans un hurlement de douleur. Sélénia le bouscula, poussa Ginny et tentant de sauver Hermione et le bébé. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de Ron, voulut le prendre par les épaules mais le rouquin le repoussa furieusement. Ginny avait les yeux posés sur ses mains, couvertes du sang de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur. Harry l'attira dans ses bras, la rousse enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sélénia, elle passa ses doigts sur les paupières d'Hermione, ferma ses yeux, à jamais. Ron hurla de rage, cria à la vengeance. Il accusa Sélénia de l'avoir abandonné, il voulut la frapper mais un sanglot de rage l'en empêcha._

OoOoO

Regulus souffla quelque chose dont Amaël ne comprit que quelques mots, à propos d'une trahison, à propos d'un rat. Une rage sourde explosa au fond de la poitrine du Griffondor. Queudver, une fois de plus c'était sa faute, une fois de plus il avait trahi. Il entre aperçut Elicia qui lui fit un signe rapide de la tête. Elle prenait le relais. Amaël se releva, il saisit sa sœur par le bras et la tira en arrière. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain. Il posa son regard sur Regulus, le Serpentard souriait, puis sa tête heurta le sol. Sesilina se débâtit de plus belle, Amaël le savait, elle voulait crier vengeance, elle voulait hurler à tous qu'il n'aurait pas dû mourir mais sa voix s'écrasait contre ses lèvres closes. Elle pivota et cacha son visage contre le torse de son frère. Amaël la serra contre lui, passant une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux. Il ne fit pas attention à Sirius qui détourna le regard avant de sortir précipitamment du salon. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à Yuzel qui se pencha sur Regulus et lui ferma les yeux.

James venait d'assister à la scène dans une sorte d'état second. Lorsque Sirius quitta la pièce, il le suivit rapidement, sentant la main de Lily glissait le long de son bras. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le jeune Black, ce dernier frotta rageusement sa joue, comme pour effacer les larmes qui y avaient coulé. James s'assit à côté de lui.

Le pire, c'est que j'étais aveuglé par la haine que j'avais pour mes parents, j'étais persuadé de le haïr.

C'est, enfin, c'était ton frère Pat', je suis sur qu'il savait qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimais.

Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, j'ai l'impression que même Sesilina est plus touchée que moi. Pourquoi je l'ai rejeté, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas aidé quand il a eu besoin de moi ? S'il est venu ici, s'il a demandé à voir Sesilina, c'est parce qu'ils lui avaient promis de l'aider. Pourquoi j'ai pas pu voir qu'il voulait changer ?

Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, il se tenait à l'écart de nous, les seuls élèves extérieurs à Serpentard qu'il a approché ce sont les Triplés.

Mais pourquoi eux ?

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas pu aider son frère, il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Il avait perdu sa confiance et jamais plus il ne la retrouverait. James posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Ce serait dur, il le savait mais Sirius surmonterait tout ça, il en avait la force. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, il vit Sesilina sortir du salon précipitamment, ses frères sur les talons. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang, de même que ses mains et son tee-shirt. Amaël aussi avait du sang plein les mains, il se précipita vers Sesilina. Aucun des triplés n'avaient remarqué sa présence et celle de Sirius.

Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il n'aurait pas du mourir, on devait changer ça aussi. On devait le sauver, le protéger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda soudain Yuzel.

Je ne sais pas….

Il a parlé d'un rat et de trahison, il ne peut s'agir que de Queudver.

Il a parlé d'autre chose ?

Il m'a demandé de donner ça à Ayona. Annonça Sesilina en agitant un collier.

Je crois qu'il a parlé d'une attaque, contre Poudlard.

Il n'a pas dit quand ?

Non mais après tout c'est logique, c'est le seul moyen de pression qu'à Voldemort. Il sait que ni le ministère ni Dumbledore ne laisseront Poudlard sans défense.

Quel rapport avec nous ?

Pettigrow a dû lui dire qu'on travaillait avec Dumbledore, ou un truc dans le genre.

Ce n'est pas Albus qu'il veut, c'est nous.

James bondit sur ses pieds, il se précipita vers les triplés et plaqua Amaël contre le mur. Sesilina essaya de dégager son frère mais le Griffondor la repoussa. Sirius s'était relevé d'un bond en hurlant, il n'avait pas entendu les triplés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi James avait réagit de cette manière. Son cri attira Remus, Lily, Dumbledore et les Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est à eux de nous le dire ! Vociféra James.

Lâche-le immédiatement !

A contre cœur le Griffondor obéit à son père. Amaël se massa la gorge et s'éloigna de James.

Maintenant, vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Je les ai entendu parler de Regulus, de quelque chose qu'ils auraient dû changer, qu'il n'aurait pas dû mourir. Puis ils ont parlé de Voldemort et de Peter. Ils l'ont accusé de nous avoir trahit.

Professeur, Sesilina pivota vers Dumbledore, Voldemort a prévu d'attaquer Poudlard mais on ne sait pas quand. On doit récupérer Severus et Narcissa, eux sauront. Si Voldemort a appris pour eux ils sont morts. On doit aller les chercher !

Sesilina vous devez comprendre que la situation est délicate et….

Je comprends professeur mais vous savez ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Narcissa venait à mourir. On doit la récupérer et maintenant.

Albus hocha la tête avec un air songeur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Yuzel, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Sesilina. Cette dernière chuchota quelque chose à son frère qui transplana. William voulut le faire suivre par des Aurors mais Dumbledore le lui déconseilla. Les Potter et les Maraudeurs accusèrent le coup, Albus écoutait les triplés.

Albus, que se passe-t-il ?

Je crains que ces jeunes gens n'aient raison sur tout. Mr Pettigrow est effectivement passé du côté des Mangemorts.

Comment pouvez-vous croire ça ? Explosa James. Ils ne font que nous mentir depuis le début. Ils mentent même sur leurs identités.

Sesilina jeta un regard à son frère et s'avança vers James.

C'est vrai, on vous ment, depuis le début. Mais nous ne devrions pas être là, notre arrivée était un accident. On essayait d'échapper à une menace. Et cette menace c'est Voldemort. Mais on sait également comment le détruire. Alors, tu peux choisir de ne pas nous faire confiance. Mais sache qu'on est votre seul espoir. Une prophétie va être énoncée, une prophétie qui dira que seul Amaël peut détruire Voldemort, une prophétie qui dit ceci, « l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut survivre tant que l'autre vivra ». On n'a pas le choix James, il n'a pas le choix. Tout à l'heure, on vous a parlé des Horcruxes et je sais que Lily et Remus sont au courant depuis bien plus longtemps.

Sesilina pivota vers les deux Griffondor afin de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Lily rougit et baissa la tête, Remus se racla la gorge.

Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Juste qu'un Horcruxe visait à diviser son âme en deux.

C'est exact. Sauf que Voldemort n'a pas divisé son âme en deux mais en sept. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il compte faire, on sait qu'à l'heure actuelle Nagini n'est pas encore un Horcruxe mais il est évident qu'avant de tuer Voldemort on va devoir le tuer lui aussi, par sécurité. On sait également qu'Amaël est l'un de ses Horcruxes et qu'il devra mourir, avant de pouvoir détruire une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort. Je sais…. Ça peut paraître absurde mais j'ai le moyen de le tuer et de le faire revenir à la vie. C'est dangereux, ça pourrait ne pas marcher mais il est prêt à prendre le risque. Tout ça pour vous James. Alors ne nous prend pas pour tes ennemis. Queudver est un Mangemort, il était prêt à vous trahir pour Voldemort

C'est impossible !

James jeta un regard haineux vers les triplés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils disaient ça, pourquoi ils accusaient leur ami. Il pivota vers les Maraudeurs, comme pour chercher du soutien. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lily et Remus semblaient réfléchir à quelque chose, et Sirius, Sirius se trouvait assis à côté de Regulus, il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se sentait coupable et sa culpabilité pouvait presque se voir à l'œil nu. De nouveau il jeta un regard à Lily et Remus. La rousse avait les sourcils froncés et murmurait quelque chose au Loup. Elle se tourna vers les triplés et voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais James l'en empêcha.

Ne me dis pas que tu crois ces sottises ?

James…. Peter n'était plus avec nous, il disparaissait en permanence, il ne venait même plus pendant les vacances, il aurait dû être là.

Mais…. C'est impossible, il ne nous aurait pas trahit.

James…. Commença Amaël d'une voix douce. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à croire, je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais c'est un être faible, il ne recherche que la protection. Il m'a déjà supplié pour que je le protège, pour rester en vie….

Amaël. Tais-toi ! La voix de Sesilina avec retentit avec force. Tu en dis trop.

De toute manière, ils apprendront bientôt la vérité. Je suis un Horcruxe, tu va devoir me tuer et me ressusciter, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer.

L'annonce jeta un froid. James resta bouche bée. Sesilina ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage et fusilla son frère du regard. Sirius s'était levé d'un seul coup et s'était approché du petit groupe.

Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu vas devoir le tuer et le ressusciter.

Oui, mais ça à l'air moins terrible qu'il n'y paraît…. Enfin je crois.

Vous allez devoir utiliser la magie noire.

Non, écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, surtout quand vous savez qu'on sait certaines choses capitales. Mais vous devez nous faire confiance.

James allait répondre mais c'est le moment précis que choisit Yuzel pour réapparaître, soutenant Narcissa. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il fut imité par Severus. Le Serpentard avait une légère blessure à la tête, un filet de sang s'en été écoulé. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de Regulus, Narcissa repoussa Yuzel et tituba jusqu'au jeune Black. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui passa une main sur les cheveux. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il l'aida à se relever et l'amena s'asseoir auprès d'Elicia qui commença à soigner sa blessure à la jambe.

Que c'est-il-passé ? Demanda rapidement Amaël.

La même chose que pour Regulus. Annonça Severus en jeta un regard vers le corps de son condisciple. Sauf qu'on a eu plus de chance.

Comment ça ?

Ils s'en sont pris à moi en premier, Lucius à refuser qu'on s'en prenne à Narcissa. Ils sont venus me chercher chez moi. J'ai réussi à me défendre et c'est à ce moment là que Yuzel est arrivé. Ensuite on est allé chercher Narcissa. Lucius a eu moins de scrupule quand il a vu qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir. On a surtout eu beaucoup de chance que Yuzel connaisse tous les passages secrets du Manoir Malfoy. C'est comme s'il y avait grandi.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Les triplés ne se perdaient pas, jamais, ils connaissaient les passages secrets de Poudlard, les pièges, ils savaient comment réagir avec chaque fantôme et depuis le début Sesilina et Amaël avaient haï Peter. Et maintenant Yuzel savait parfaitement se repérer dans un manoir qu'il n'était sensé n'avoir jamais vu. Voldemort, les Horcruxes, leur avance sur les Aurors, sur Dumbledore. Leurs véritables identités qu'ils cachaient. Leur inquiétude quand à la possible mort de Narcissa. La réaction de Sesilina à la mort de Regulus « on devait changer ça aussi ». Pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte, à assembler les morceaux. La voix de Rogue le sortit de ses pensées. D'après lui, les triplés n'avaient plus le temps. Voldemort préparait une attaque, contre Poudlard, car selon lui s'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer Dumbledore et les triplés, attaquer un lieu qu'ils voulaient protéger. Severus parla également de Peter, ce qu'il dit ne plu pas à James, ni aux Maraudeurs. Il était devenu un Mangemort, il avait d'abord été choisi pour espionner la famille Potter. Sesilina posa son regard sur ses frères. Elle le savait, elle devait détruire le dernier Horcruxe maintenant.

Comment allez-vous faire ?

Et bien…. De toute manière vous vous rendrez compte assez rapidement de qui nous sommes. Donc euh…. De là ou l'on vient, je suis une Guérisseuse.

L'aveu de Sesilina ne faisait que confirmer ce que Remus soupçonnait. Il croisa le regard de Lily, il le savait, elle aussi avait deviné.

Chaque Guérisseuse a un don qui lui est propre. J'ai la capacité de voler la magie des gens. C'est mortel. Mais il y a un processus qui consiste à enlever toute la magie d'un sorcier et de la lui redonner par la suite. Euh…. C'est dangereux, et douloureux…. Et c'est très risqué. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Alors….

Tu te sens de le faire maintenant ?

Sesilina hocha la tête. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Amaël et lui fit un faible sourire. Elle demanda la permission à William d'utiliser son bureau. Il accepta, à la condition d'être présent. Il se méfiait toujours d'eux. Il les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Bien entendu, James, Lily, Remus et Yuzel les suivirent. Sirius, quant-à-lui refusa de les suivre. Il devait rester avec sa cousine.

Sesilina fit apparaître des bougies qu'elle organisa en un large cercle. Elle s'assit au centre en tailleur et demanda à Amaël de la rejoindre. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sesilina. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et y perçut une lueur d'inquiétude. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il lui faisait confiance, en souriant il ajouta qu'il était prêt à lui confier sa vie. Sesilina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle plaça ses mains sur les tempes d'Amaël, les bougies autour d'eux s'allumèrent. Sesilina baissa la tête et commença à réciter une incantation dans une langue que personne ne comprit. Soudain un halo entoura le frère et la sœur. Les muscles d'Amaël se contractèrent, une grimace de douleur déforma son visage. La magie semblait s'évaporer du corps d'Amaël et encercler Sesilina. Le Griffondor sembla s'affaisser, sa tête bascula sur le côté, dévoilant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Une sorte de fumée noire semblait s'échapper de la cicatrice. Soudain, Sesilina ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient entièrement bleus. Le ton de sa voix changea, la magie glissa le long de ses bras, de ses mains, de ses doigts, elle glissait le long du corps d'Amaël.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose, quelque chose qui surpris toutes les personnes qui assistaient à la scène. Les visages de Sesilina et Amaël se mirent à changer.

**A suivre.**

**Il parait que j'ai été horrible en m'arrêtant là?**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane**


	19. Black, Potter et Malfoy

**Bonjour!  
****Après une longue absence (partiels, salon du Livre, stage, rapport de stage, entretient), voilà enfin le chapitre 19. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =).**

**Comme il me l'a était demandé : "Previously on..." (nope, je ne suis pas un accro aux séries):  
**

**Retour dans le passé pour Sé', Harry et Dray... blababla  
**

**Tous les Horcruxes détruits, attaque du Manoir Potter, Sé "tue" Harry pour détruire ce qu'il reste de l'Horcruxe, le sorts qui modifiait leur apparence se détruit. (souvenait vous de la fin de chapitre, niark, niark)  
**

**Bref, mes p'tits délires, et bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 19 : Black, Potter et Malfoy.**

Sesilina semblait avoir perdu dix centimètres, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son visage un peu plus rond et sa peau plus blanche. Amaël aussi avait changé, ses traits s'étaient durcis, sa peau plus pâle, ses cheveux plus courts, d'un beau noir de jais et ébouriffés. Il semblait avoir grandi et sa corpulence avait elle aussi changé. Il semblait plus musclé.

Les filaments de magie quittèrent Sesilina qui inspira profondément. Elle manqua de basculer en arrière. Yuzel se précipita vers elle dans le but de la soutenir. Comme ses deux compères lui aussi avait changé : sa peau était pâle, très pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un gris acier. Il était désormais plus grand et plus sec. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, de surprise, il encadra son visage avec ses mains. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais au moment même Amaël se releva brusquement. Il avait dû mal à respirer et le monde tout autour de lui devint flou. Rapidement, Sesilina se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yuzel et s'approcha rapidement de son frère. Elle posa la main sur ses yeux et murmura quelque chose. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il y voyait de nouveau clair mais surtout il voyait le visage de Sélénia.

Sé…. On dirait que cela a un peu trop bien marché !

A ces mots, le visage de Sélénia se fendit d'un sourire. Elle se releva et aida Harry à se relever. Ce dernier chancela quelque seconde mais parvint à retrouver son équilibre. Il posa son regard sur Sélénia, il inspira et pivota vers les Potter et les Maraudeurs. Il sentit Sélénia s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et, à en juger par l'expression qui fendait le visage du groupe en face d'eux, ça n'allait pas être facile, pas facile du tout. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui se tenait son portrait craché et celui de Malfoy. Quand à la fille, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à l'apprentie Guérisseuse qui était venue à Poudlard avec un quelque chose Sirius dans le regard, la posture. James secoua énergiquement la tête, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il sentit la main de Lily s'agripper à la sienne, lui broyant presque les os. Il aperçut Rémus s'avancer d'un pas prudent, son père voulut l'en empêcher mais le loup-garou repoussa son bras.

Voyage dans le temps c'est ça ?

Oui Rémus. Tu as toujours su garder les pieds sur terre dans des situations que l'on pourrait qualifier de hautement improbables.

Avec le recul, cela parait évident. Entre Poudlard et le Manoir Malfoy, le fait que vous nous ayez rendu la carte, un parchemin vierge, je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne aurait pensé à la rendre.

Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ne sois qu'à moitié surpris.

Et bien, disons que je m'y attendais un peu. Grâce à mon gène lupin, j'ai pu remarquer que vous aviez les mêmes odeurs que James et Malfoy.

Même si Rémus avait eu un doute, un gros doute, il devait vraiment prendre sur lui faisait pour contenir sa surprise. Lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. La voix d'Amaël était à tout point identique à celle de James. Dès que les triplés, pouvait-on continuer à les appeler ainsi maintenant, avaient repris leur véritables apparences, il avait senti la surprise et l'incompréhension poindre chez les personnes l'entourant mais il devait en apprendre plus sur lui. Il devait savoir si sa théorie était la bonne.

Lily serrait la main de James de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi Rémus était-il si calme, et surtout, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les yeux d'Amaël, il avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude, les même que les siens. La jeune rousse étouffa un cri de surprise, elle ne savait pas si James l'avait remarqué. Elle jeta un rapide regard à William. Pour la première fois, Lily perçut de l'incompréhension dans le regard de l'auror. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, sa bouche s'ouvrait pour se refermer immédiatement, et dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu être très drôle , ni quoi faire de sa baguette. Lily finit par lâcher la main de James. Elle sentit qu'il voulut la retenir mais elle le repoussa tendrement.

Qui êtes vous exactement, même si j'en ai une petite idée ?

Et bien avant de vous répondre, il faudrait d'abord toutes les personnes concernées soient présentes. Il faudrait aller les chercher s'il-vous-plaît .

William hocha rapidement la tête. Il semblait paniquer et sortir de la pièce était sans doute ce dont il avait le plus envie. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, James se dirigea vers les trois voyageurs. Il les détailla un par un jusque dans le moindre détail, s'attardant plus longuement sur Amaël. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même visage, la même taille, plus de musculature et les mêmes yeux que Lily, détail qui fit tiquer James et le fit se sentir bêtement heureux.. Il savait qu'il finirait sa vie avec Lily, il n'avait plus aucun doute là dessus mais pouvoir le constater de ses propres yeux était magnifique. Hormis de ces deux détails, ils étaient tous les deux identiques, ils auraient facilement pu passer pour des jumeaux. C'est la porte qui claqua dans son dos qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Il entendit alors plusieurs exclamations de surprise. Il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer, c'était Elicia, la Guérisseuse. Elle s'approcha de Sesilina. Lui tourna autour. La scruta. Puis, elle se planta devant elle.

Montre-moi la Louve.

Sesilina s'exécuta. La Louve pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle se redressa sur ses pattes. S'approcha d'Elicia, lentement. La Guérisseuse prit la tête de l'animal entre ses deux mains et planta son regard dans ses orbes océans. La louve se dégagea. Sesilina reprit forme humaine mais ses vêtements avaient changé. Elle portait la robe dont elle s'était vêtue lors du bal de Noël. Mais cette fois, à son cou pendait une pierre en forme de larme. Une pierre d'un bleu intense. De nouveau, Elicia s'approcha de Sesilina. Elle passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui releva légèrement la tête. Un frisson sembla la parcourir. Dans les yeux de sa petite fille, elle avait lu ce que le jeune Potter et elle avait fait.

Elle recula, se plaça à côté de Dumbledore, un jour, ils paieraient le prix de ce qu'ils avaient entrepris.

Amaël s'approcha de sa sœur et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Sesilina croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire, elle posa sa main sur celle de son frère et inspira profondément. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire ce qu'ils avaient le plus redouté jusqu'alors. Dire la vérité, et surtout revivre une nouvelle fois une vie qu'ils avaient voulu fuir et changer.

Sirius se trouvait toujours aux côtés de son frère. La Guérisseuse, Elicia, avait bien tenté de l'éloigner. Rien n'y avait fait. Le jeune Black avait même rejeté James, son frère de cœur, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas abandonner son frère. Il se sentait beaucoup trop coupable. Il était persuadé que tout était arrivé par sa faute. Il enfonça son visage entre ses paumes. Il avait été si arrogant, si stupide de penser que jamais son frère ne changerait. Un sanglot se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Il sentit quelqu'un se pencher vers lui. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard acier de Narcissa. Cette dernière lui murmura quelque chose qu'il saisit à peine. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il devait se déplacer, rejoindre les triplés. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait rester aux côtés de son frère. Il refusa. Narcissa insista, gentiment d'abord, puis un peu plus séchement. Il refusa de nouveau. Alors la jeune Black le saisit par le bras. D'une force que Sirius ne soupçonnait pas, elle le redressa et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle le traîna jusqu'au bureau de William Potter. Sirius tressaillit. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, de grave peut-être. Jamais, jamais le père de James ne les avait autorisés à entrer dans ce bureau. C'était son antre, son lieu de travail, de rendez-vous. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec. Il regarda droit devant lui et aperçut James… Avec les yeux de Lily. Sirius sursauta. Parcourut la pièce du regard. Croisa le regard de Rémus, de Lily, et, enfin, le regard chocolat de son meilleur ami. De nouveau ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qu'il avait pris pour James. Puis c'est là qu'il réalisa. Ils étaient trois, l'un ressemblait à James, l'autre à Malfoy, et la dernière, la dernière ressemblait à la jeune apprentie Guérisseuse que Sirius n'arrivait plus à s'ôter de l'esprit. Elle avait un air des filles Black aussi, le port de tête, l'attitude. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui ressemblait aussi, un peu. Il aperçut Dumbledore dans un coin. Le vieux sorcier s'avança et demanda quelque chose au trio. Quelque chose à propos de voyage dans le temps, ils devaient raconter quelque chose. Sirius était toujours un peu à l'ouest, le choc sans doute. Mais il se concentra sur les paroles de la jeune femme. Il voulait comprendre.

Sesilina s'avança d'un pas. Aussitôt imité par Dumbledore, qui lui fit un sourire et lui demanda de raconter leur histoire. Elle ferma les yeux. Inspira. Chercha de l'aide dans les yeux d'Amaël. Elle avait peur, ils avaient peur. Mais ils devaient se lancer. Aucun retour en arrière possible.

Bien. Je vais commencer par nos prénoms, ça sera déjà un bon début. Sa voix tremblait. La main d'Amaël se resserra sur son épaule. Il allait s'en occuper.

De là, enfin, de l'époque d'où l'on vient, on est plus connu sous le nom de Harry. Il posa sa main sur son torse. Sélénia et Drago. Vous avez sans doute dû être frappé par certaines ressemblances.

Vos familles…. Commença Rémus

…. Potter, Black et Malfoy. Termina Sélénia. Elle avait repris confiance en elle.

Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Par hasard, du moins pour Harry et Drago. Moi je n'ai fait que suivre la trace d' Harry. Le pourquoi est venu bien après, rien de tout ce qu'on a fait n'était prévu. On n'y avait d'ailleurs pas pensé à notre époque.

Il faut savoir que nous sommes en guerre, depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Que tous les nôtre sont morts. Tous. Il ne reste que moi et Sélénia. Demi-mort a gagné et a imposé son pouvoir. Il ne lui restait plus que nous à éliminer. On s'est caché, on s'est entraîné, on a essayé de trouver des personnes pour nous aider. Mais tous ont trop peur de lui. Il lui a fallut moins d'un an pour faire basculer la grande majorité du monde sorcier et la totalité de la Grande Bretagne sorcière. Nous étions les deux dernières cibles. Le noyau dur de la résistance si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Sélénia a été faite prisonnière et enfermée dans ce qu'il restait de Poudlard. J'ai essayé d'aller la chercher et bien entendu je suis tombé sur des Mangemorts. C'est là que Malfoy m'a poursuivi et a essayé de me tuer. On s'est retrouvé sur une sorte de stèle, nos sorts sont entrés en collision, et nous voilà.

Quand j'ai senti l'activation de la stèle et surtout la magie d'Harry, j'ai repris vie…. Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Je me suis échappée. J'ai attendu quelque jours, le temps que la Louve me permette de reprendre des forces. Et après, j'ai couru. Avec la meute aux fesses. Et me voilà.

Vous avez quel âge au juste ?

La question désarçonna les triplés, aucun d'eux n'avaient pensé que quelqu'un leur poserait la question. Ils pensaient que seul le voyage, leur futur les intéresseraient. Drago posa son regard sur Lily. C'est elle qui avait posé la question et cela ne l'étonna même pas. Elle les trouvait jeunes, trop jeunes. Elle le savait, s'ils avaient pu intégrer Poudlard c'est parce qu'ils en avaient l'âge.

Dix-huit ans.

La réponse jeta un froid. Comment, comment pouvait-on vivre tant de malheur à cet âge ? Comment peut-on survivre, comment peut-on réussir à affronter tant de choses, tant de violence? Comment peut-on donner la mort à cet âge là ? Parce que tous le savaient, lors du bal, ils avaient tué des Loup-Garou. Et nul ne doutait plus qu'ils aient tué des sorciers à leur époque.

Que c'est-il passé ? Réellement.

Comment ça ?

Vous ne pourrez sans doute pas rentrer chez vous. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous renonciez au futur que vous voulez créer, un futur qui ne sera pas le votre ?

La voix froide de Rogue percuta les voyageurs de plein fouet.

Il est clair que lorsque vous serez arrivés à vos fins, vous serez une sorte de paradoxe, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Pourquoi ?

Parce que tout ce qu'il nous reste à perdre, ce sont nos vies. La réponse d'Harry jeta un nouveau froid. Le ton de sa voix était sec, glacial, déterminé.

Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Rogue.

Là n'est pas la question. Demi-mort prépare une attaque. Mais on ne sait ni où ni quand. La seule chose qui est certaine, c'est qu'il s'en prendra à nous.

OoOoO

Il avait fallu encaisser. La surprise, la détermination, l'attaque. Puis il avait fallu réparer les dégâts causés par la bataille. Il avait fallu s'habituer aux nouveaux visages des triplés. Il avait fallu s'habituer à cette présence. Cette présence qui dévoilait un futur proche, un futur effrayant. Pourtant, Sélénia avait été claire, très claire. Ils n'étaient pas leur futur, ils avaient été un futur potentiel. Mais en cherchant à tout modifier, ils avaient effacé ce futur. En un sens, ils avaient cessé d'exister.

Les jours étaient passés, et il apparut comme évident pour les Maraudeurs que Sélénia et Harry cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose dont Drago ignorait l'existence. C'est Remus qui avait émis l'hypothèse. Il avait croisé Harry et Sélénia dans un des couloirs du manoir. Le jeune garçon était appuyé contre le mur, sa magie semblait s'échapper de son corps, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Sélénia le soutenait et semblait murmurer quelque chose. Alors, la magie sembla regagner le corps d'Harry. Remus en était persuadé, il avait entendu la jeune femme parler de magie étrangère. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Alors, il en avait parlé à Lily, puis au reste des Maraudeurs. C'est Sirius qui émit la première hypothèse. Selon lui, ils avaient volé de la magie. Sélénia en avait la capacité, ils étaient désespérés et n'avaient plus rien à perdre, et surtout, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre de gagner en puissance. C'était la seule solution possible. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait en tout cas.

La fin des vacances approchait et Demi-mort ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Les Guérisseuses étaient venues au Manoir accompagnées de quelques Aurors. Ils craignaient que Demi-mort attaque le Poudlard express. Si le train serait dur à attaquer, il serait également dur à défendre. Ils devaient parer à toute éventualité. Des Aurors seraient placés sur le quai 9 ¾, d'autres seraient à la gare de Préaulard. Dans le train ils ne placeraient que Yael, la fille d'Elicia. Elle était la seule à pouvoir se fondre dans la masse des élèves.

OoOoO

Le groupe avait dû se séparer et occupait deux compartiments qui se faisaient face, dans l'un les Maraudeurs et Yael, dans l'autre Narcissa, Rogue et les triplés. Peter avait voulu rejoindre les Griffondors. James allait refuser quand il capta le regard de Sesilina, un regard à faire froid dans le dos, un regard qui semblait lui interdire toutes remarques. Alors, il ne dit rien et laissa Peter entrer. Le Griffondor ne savait quoi penser. D'un côté, il ne pouvait que croire ce que lui avaient raconté les triplés mais de l'autre, de l'autre une petite voix lui soufflait que tout pouvait avoir été manigancé. Il jeta un rapide regard en direction de l'autre compartiment. Les triplés avaient la tête légèrement penché en avant, le regard fermé, froid. Comme s'ils se préparaient à ce qu'il allait arriver. Un frisson parcourut le corps de James. Il sentit la main de Lily prendre la sienne. Elle aussi avait peur, il le savait. Son regard passa de Sirius à Remus, il évita soigneusement le regard de Peter. Le loup-garou était plongé dans un livre. Son meilleur ami semblait en plein conversation avec Yael. James esquissa un sourire.

Le Poudlard Express devait se trouver à mi-chemin lorsqu'il eut un sursaut avant de se stopper brutalement, faisant chuter la plupart de ses occupants. James passa la tête par la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le couloir qu'on le repoussait dans le wagon. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais parvint à se retenir. Devant lui se tenait les triplés. Ils firent entrer Rogue et Narcissa dans le wagon. Yael se redressa brusquement et marmonna quelque chose. Un Patronus apparut devant elle puis disparut presque aussitôt.

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le train. Des cris de surprise mêlés à de la peur se firent entendre. Remus regarda par la fenêtre, ils se trouvaient sur un pont. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de fuir, aucunes. D'un coup les lumières à l'intérieur de leur wagon s'éteignirent. Petit à petit se fut tout le train qui se retrouva plongé dans le noir. La panique commença à gronder. Les portes qui séparaient leur wagon des autres s'ouvrit brutalement. Arrachant de nouveaux cris de frayeur. Les portes des compartiments claquaient les unes après les autres. Sesilina jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Amaël. Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il se rapprocha de la porte au moment précis où sa sœur transplanait pour atterrir dans le compartiment en face du leur. Les claquements de portes et les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus. De nouveaux Sesilina et Amaël échangèrent un regard. Yuzel les observaient calmement. Il le savait, il devait rester avec le groupe pour les protéger. Au départ il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les deux, la louve et le lion, le tenait à l'écart, mais maintenant, il avait parfaitement compris. Ils leur suffisaient d'un regard pour se comprendre, et surtout, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient de plus en plus. De nouveaux, un échange de regard. Sesilina et Amaël se précipitèrent hors des compartiments en même temps, se retrouvant ainsi dos à dos. L'un des Mangemorts hurla quelque chose. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser, ricochant sur des boucliers, sur d'autres sorts. Des cris de douleurs retentissaient dans tout le wagon. Yuzel le savait, des élèves avaient été touchés, d'autres le seraient. Le dragon s'efforçaient de maintenir le bouclier qu'il avait érigé en place, Rogue et Narcissa s'étaient placés à ses côtés et tentaient de l'aider, alliant leur magie à celle du bouclier.

Les défenses de Sesilina et Amaël commençaient à faiblir. Ils avaient réussi à éliminer plusieurs Mangemorts, mais ils avaient l'impression que plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait. Mais ils devaient tenir, au moins jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Soudain Sesilina vit apparaître le Chasseur. Un Mangemort spécialisé dans la chasse de loup-garou. C'est grâce à lui que Demi-mort avait pu rallier les loups-garous à sa cause, il les avait assouvi puis leur avait promis du sang. Un grognement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge. Le Chasseur eut un sourire carnassier. Il bouscula les Mangemorts encore debout, les envoyant dans les compartiments. Ces derniers se relevèrent rapidement et commencèrent à se rapprocher de plus en plus des deux Griffondors. Sesilina poussa son frère dans le compartiment vide et presque aussitôt elle laisse place à la Louve. Cette dernière bondit sur le Chasseur qui la repoussa d'un coup de baguette. La Louve retomba dans le couloir, brisant une porte sur son passage. Elle se redressa d'un coup, pour retomber au sol presque immédiatement. Un collier métallique enserrait son cou, il était relié à une chaîne que tenait fermement le Chasseur. La louve grogna et envoya sa tête en arrière. Le Mangemort fut attiré vers l'avant, mais ne chuta pas. Au contraire, il maîtrisait parfaitement son équilibre et semblait savoir à l'avance comment la Louve allait réagir.

Remus voulut sortir du compartiment pour venir en aide à la Sesilina mais James le repoussa vers le fond du compartiment. C'étaient bien trop dangereux, surtout pour lui. Yael approuva James. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le Chasseur mais sa mère et ses tantes lui en avaient longuement parlé. La jeune apprentie se figea sous le regard interloqué des autres. Elle regarda le groupe en esquissant un sourire. Les Aurors et les Guérisseuses venaient d'arriver. Ils allaient faire en sort de sortir le train du pont.

A l'extérieur du compartiment, la Louve tentait toujours de se débattre. Elle laissa place à Sesilina qui repoussa Harry dans le wagon d'un geste sec. Le collier resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Il voulait jouer. Très bien il allait jouer. Mais il allait perdre. Elle jeta un rapide regard à son frère qui hurla quelque chose qu'elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Les Mangemorts affluaient autour d'elle. Elle se concentra et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aller la tuer, mais ça permettrait à Amaël d'avoir le champ libre. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La Magie des Mangemorts sembla s'échapper de leurs corps. Les Mangemorts s'effondrèrent. Sesilina tituba quelque secondes avant de s'écrouler au sol. Amaël se précipita hors du compartiment et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. A ce moment précis le train redémarra. Sa carcasse pris de la vitesse. Des échos de sorts et de cris semblaient concurrencer le bruit de la machine. Amaël se pencha vers sa sœur.

Tu dois m'en donner. Ça va te tuer.

Non… Tu as aussi atteint ta limite… La Louve peut encore tenir le coup… Moi aussi… Et puis n'oublie pas, tant que l'un de nous est en vie l'autre ne peut pas mourir… jamais.

Sesilina haletait, elle souffrait, son frère le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. La Magie luisait sous sa peau. Elle cherchait à se frayer un chemin, à se répandre, à intégrer ce nouveaux corps. Yuzel se précipita vers Sesilina, imité par les Maraudeurs, les Serpentards et Yael.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Elle a volé trop de Magie. Ça risque de la tuer.

Harry…. P'tit frère… Tu dois y aller… Il arrive.

Je ne te laisserais pas. Je refuse de te perdre, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

Harry. Vas-y, je vais m'occuper d'elle. La voix de Yael claqua comme un ordre.

Amaël croisa le regard de l'apprentie. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, il le savait. Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et partit vers l'arrière du train. Si Demi-mort était dans le train, et il y était, jamais il ne se serait mis en première ligne, jamais. Ce qui sous entendait qu'il aurait délaissé l'avant du train et la locomotive au profit de l'arrière.

Sesilina…

Sélénia…

Pardon ?

Je vais mourir… Autant m'appeler par mon vrai nom.

Sélénia eut un faible sourire. Elle tiendrait, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait tué Demi-mort, mais elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Une ombre vint obscurcir son champ de vision. La voix d'Elicia résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. De suite. Il est encore temps d'inverser le processus.

Non… Vous ne comprenez pas.

Qu'avez-vous fait ?

On est lié, par le sang, par les gènes, par la magie…. On n'avait pas d'autre solution…. Il fallait agir vite…. On a volé de la magie. Sélénia prit une grande inspiration. On a volé de la magie. On l'a partagé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry n'aurait pas tenu. J'ai trouvé un rituel qui nous permettait de devenir comme des jumeaux. Même sang, même gène, même magie. J'ai mêlé une partie de mes gènes aux siens. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne possède pas le gène du loup. J'ai également fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas mourir tant que je serais en vie. Il puisse dans mes réserves de magie et d'énergie dès qu'il est blessé. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que ça ne marche pas pour moi, et que ça risque de me tuer. On n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus d'espoir. On devait, il devait devenir plus puissant que Demi-mort très rapidement. Il serait devenu un grand sorcier avec le temps. Mais justement le temps c'est ce que nous n'avions plus.

Le visage d'Elicia se ferma et se durcit en une fraction de seconde. Le groupe derrière elle encaissa le choc sans réellement comprendre la gravité des actes que les deux Griffondors avaient commis. La Guérisseuse se releva lentement et demanda sèchement à Yuzel de veiller sur sa sœur. Elle recula de quelques pas et posa un regard froid sur sa petite fille. Elle comprenait ce qui les avait poussés à faire ça. Mais jamais elle ne le tolérerait. Elle pivota sur elle-même et se dirigea vers les autres compartiments pour s'occuper des élèves blessés.

OoOoO

Harry parcourut la longueur du train en a peine quelques minutes. Cette rencontre il l'attendait depuis longtemps, et cette fois, il était prêt. Il rencontra quelque Mangemorts qu'il écarta de son chemin d'un simple coup de baguette. Rien ne l'arrêterait, rien. Il arriva face à la porte du compartiment à bagages. Il enfonça la porte qui se brisa en un bruit sec. Face à lui se tenait Demi-mort

Alors le voilà. L'un de ceux qui a mis mes Mangemorts en échec et qui souhaite ma mort. Je suis déçu de ne pas voir ton frère et ta sœur.

Tu devrais être rassuré au contraire… Tom.

Comment…

Je sais tellement de chose sur toi. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a été si simple de trouver tes Horcruxes, et surtout de les détruire.

Demi-mort émit un sifflement aigu et se rapprocha lentement de Harry. Il lut de la haine dans son regard. Alors le Lord Noir sut que jamais le garçon en face de lui ne renoncerait.

Qu'ai-je donc bien pu te faire pour engendrer tant de haine ?

Pour l'instant, vous ne m'avez rien fait, mais vous y songeait. Parce que vous avez peur de moi.

Et qui es-tu ?

Mon nom est Harry James Potter, je suis le garçon de la prophétie, je suis le garçon qui a survécu, je suis celui qui vous détruira.

Demi-mort marqua un temps de surprise, temps qu'Harry utilisa à son avantage. Il envoya un sort contre le Lord Noir qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. Les Mangemorts firent mines de s'interposer, mais Demi-mort les arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il réglerait lui-même son compte à ce jeune gamin présomptueux. Alors, le combat commença. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, s'entrechoquant. A plusieurs reprises Harry faillit se faire toucher mais parvint à esquiver au dernier moment. Demi-mort commençait à être en difficulté, il le savait. Les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la danse. Rapidement Harry fut submergé, ils étaient trop nombreux. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et un sort s'écrasa contre l'un des Mangemorts. La voix de Drago rugit derrière lui.

Occupe-toi de Demi-mort, je me charge des Mangemorts.

Demi-mort venait de passer la porte qui menait au deuxième compartiment à bagage. Harry s'élança à sa suite. De nouveaux, les sorts fusèrent entre les deux sorciers. Le jeune Griffondor roula sur le côté pour s'abriter derrière une pile de valises. Il prit une grande inspiration, se releva et se jeta sur Demi-mort Se dernier bascula en arrière sous le poids du Griffondor. Harry se releva rapidement et jeta un sort vers son ennemi qui créa un bouclier au dernier moment. Demi-mort entama une incantation et une boule de feu jaillit entre ses doigts. Harry l'esquiva et incanta un sort du cru de Sélénia. Le bois sous les pieds de Demi-mort commença à se mouvoir. Des pics acérés pointèrent vers le ciel tandis que les veines du bois sec s'enroulèrent autour du Mage Noir. Demi-mort tenta une incantation, il siffla, cracha. Le bois explosa, laissant filer des milliers d'échardes. Harry eut à peine le temps d'incanter un bouclier. Il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa jambe, elle était parsemée d'échardes. Il grimaça puis se releva difficilement. Il se dressa face à Demi-mort et tendit sa baguette face à lui. A ce jeu-là, il savait qu'il pouvait gagner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire carnassier. Il brandit sa baguette et un rayon d'un vert émeraude en jaillit. Harry l'imita presque immédiatement. Les deux sorts entrèrent en contact et changèrent de couleur, virant au doré. Demi-mort prit peur en sentant sa baguette vibrer entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son adversaire un frisson le traversa. Il tenta d'éloigner la force qui se rapprocher de ses doigts, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il hurla de douleur. La chaleur devenait insupportable, la douleur aussi, comme si ce qu'il avait infligé lui était renvoyé. Le sort toucha Demi-mort de plein fouet. Il hurla, c'était la fin, il le savait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tom Elvis Jedusor, disparut.

Harry tomba à genoux. Il sentit ses traits changer. Il entendit les hurlements des Mangemorts lorsque la Marque les brûla une dernière fois. Il sentit Drago se précipiter vers lui et l'aider à se relever. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il n'était pas fou de joie, non, il était soulagé, soulagé que tout soit finit pour de bon. Il releva la tête vers Drago et lui sourit. Puis soudain, il eut comme une explosion à l'intérieur de son corps, la douleur l'envahit, il s'écroula. Les images défilaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il se passa une main sur le visage, elle était couverte de sang. Harry s'effondra, autour de lui, tout devint noir, tout ne devint que douleur.

OoOoO

Sélénia essaya de se redresser. Elle avait sentit ses traits changer. Elle avait sentit la rage de Harry, puis son soulagement. Elle le savait, s'en était fini de Demi-mort Elle regarda la magie rouler sous sa peau. Elle le savait, elle en avait emmagasiné beaucoup trop. Elle tourna la tête vers les Maraudeurs. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce ne sont pas des mots de réconfort qui en sortirent. Son cri déchira le silence qui venait de tomber sur le train. La douleur la submergea, les images aussi. Elle voulut s'agripper à Sirius mais sa main retomba presque immédiatement sur le sol. Elle perçut les pas rapide de sa grand-mère. Sa tête bascula sur le côté, un souffle rauque s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux se fermèrent. Tout devint noir, tout ne devint que douleur.

**A Suivre  
**

**A savoir que le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier !  
**


	20. Il était une fin

**Bonsoir, voici enfin le chapitre 20 (qui sera le dernier de cette fic), je l'ai fini depuis un long moment (au moins depuis septembre) il est corrigé depuis tout ce temps, je l'avais juste oublié (non, non, je ne suis pas stressée par mes cours).**

**Donc voilà, une partie n'a pas été corrigé, et j'ai eu un peu de mal (beaucoup même) à l'écrire.**

**en espérant que vous ne m'ayez pas lâché en cours de route par désespoir, bonne lecture ^^.**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours. Quatre jours que Harry et Sélénia étaient à l'infirmerie, inconscients. Quatre jours que les Maraudeurs venaient prendre de leurs nouvelles. Quatre jours que Yuzel avait passés à l'infirmerie à veiller sur eux, sur Sélénia. Quatre jours, quatre longs jours depuis la fin de la bataille, depuis que Voldemort avait été détruit. Quatre jours. Alors, à l'aube du cinquième jour, Drago crut rêver lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sélénia. Un murmure, à peine audible, mais un murmure. Il se leva de sa chaise rapidement et se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, comme si soulever ses paupières lui broyait toutes ses forces. Drago ne put résister, il se pencha vers elle, la souleva et la serra contre sa poitrine. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait cru la perdre. Sélénia semblait être une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Il la reposa sur le lit, elle esquissa un faible sourire. Drago se précipita vers la chambre de Pomfresh, la réveilla, lui ordonna de venir. Elle ausculta Sélénia. Elle devait se reposer, la magie avait failli la tuer, les souvenirs aussi. Alors Drago se posta de nouveau sur la chaise qu'il n'avait que rarement quittée depuis maintenant cinq jours, et regarda le visage apaisé de la jeune femme.

OoOoO

Des flashes. Les souvenirs éclataient dans son esprit comme des flashes. Puissants. Violents. Douloureux. Les nouveaux se mêlaient aux anciens. Les douloureux aux heureux. Ce qu'avait été sa vie à ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de mourir. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, son esprit se disloquer sous l'afflux des souvenirs. Il voulait se réveiller, il voulait ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Comme si ses paupières avaient été scellées. Puis un son parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Se fraya un chemin entre les souvenirs. Il la reconnut, la voix de Sélénia. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux.

OoOoO

Sélénia ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle croisa le regard acier de Drago. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle voulut se dégager, voir comment allait Harry, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Le Serpentard la reposa sur le lit. Presque aussitôt elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une lumière douce inondait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa en grimaçant. La douleur était toujours présente, elle semblait irradier chaque partie de son corps. Sélénia grimaça. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, même lorsqu'elle était captive de Voldemort. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ça, elle en était certaine. Elle entreprit de se lever. Bascula sur le sol et se retrouva à genoux. Elle se redressa, chancela, mais finit par trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle tituba jusqu'au lit en face d'elle. Sélénia se hissa sur le rebord et regarda Harry. Ses traits étaient marqués, par la douleur, par l'épuisement. Comme s'il essayait de lutter contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Elle le savait, elle avait ressenti la même chose. Elle passa une main sur son visage.

Miss Black !

Le cri de Pomfresh la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna. Peut-être un peu trop vite, le paysage autour d'elle se mit à tourner. Elle manqua de s'effondrer, mais l'infirmière la rattrapa. Elle la guida jusqu'à son lit. La fit asseoir et l'ausculta de nouveau.

Je vais bien.

Non, vous avez failli mourir vous et votre frère.

Ce n'est pas mon frère.

Peut-importe. Si Elicia n'avait pas était là, vous seriez morte. Maintenant restait tranquille.

Depuis combien de temps on est là ?

Environ une semaine. Vous vous êtes réveillée il y a deux jours, mais vous avez sombré presque aussitôt.

Harry ?

Il va mal. Il ne s'est pas réveiller depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Il est dans une sorte de coma.

Il faut que je le vois, que je sois à ses côtés quand il se réveillera.

Pour l'instant vous restez tranquille. Et ne bougez pas. je vais prévenir Dumbledore de votre réveil.

Sélénia attendit que l'infirmière soit sorti avant de se lever et de tituber vers le lit de Harry. De nouveau elle s'assit sur le lit. De nouveau elle passa sa main sur la joue du jeune Griffondor. Elle sentit la magie affluer, comme avant, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'apprentie, lorsqu'elle ne contrôlait rien. Puis plus rien, comme si la source de magie au fond d'elle s'était tarie. Une vague d'angoisse l'envahie. Elle chercha la louve, ne la trouva pas. De nouveau l'angoisse. Sa main se referma sur celle d'Harry. Elle l'appela, elle avait besoin de lui, il devait se réveiller. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa avec l'aide de Sélénia. Il encercla le visage de la jeune femme avec ses mains. Elle posa son front contre le sien. Harry prit Sélénia dans ses bras, la serra contre lui.

J'ai cru te perdre.

Moi aussi….

La louve… elle n'est plus là.

Harry relâcha son étreinte et posa son regard sur Sélénia. Il essuya une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme. Une larme. La première qu'il lui voyait verser. « Les Guérisseuses peuvent pas pleurer » lui avait-elle dit. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que cette seule larme avait le pouvoir d'anéantir Sélénia.

OoOoO

Tous se remettaient, petit à petit. Les examens avaient été repoussés. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Ceux qui avaient décidés de rester à Poudlard s'étaient, pour une grande majorité, plongés dans leur cours, pour mieux oublier, ou du moins, essayer. Les Maraudeurs étaient eux aussi resté à Poudlard, une entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux, Severus et Narcissa. Chaque jour ils allaient à l'infirmerie, prendre des nouvelles des deux Griffondors, mais également pour tenir compagnie à Drago, le forcer à manger, à boire, et même à dormir. Aussi étaient-ils fiers de la victoire qu'ils avaient remportée en parvenant à faire sortir Drago de l'infirmerie. Le petit groupe se trouvait sur les bords du lac lorsque Yael accourut vers eux.

Sélénia s'est réveillée, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez la voir.

Drago bondit sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter vers le château. En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, le jeune Malfoy manqua de percuter Elicia, s'excusa rapidement et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sélénia sursauta, elle pivota vers la porte et croisa le regard de Drago. Dans ses yeux se lisait un mélange de tristesse et de déception. Puis, elle aperçut Elicia. Elle se laissa tomber du lit, sentit les bras de Harry se refermer sur elle. Elle se dégagea violemment.

Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça. VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT !

Tu allais mourir, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais te retirer cette magie.

Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'enlever la louve !

Harry tenta de rattraper Sélénia, mais de nouveau elle le repoussa. La jeune Black s'avança vers sa grand-mère et jeta sur elle un regard empli de rage.

Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me l'enlever.

On ne te l'as pas enlever, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas faire. Si la louve disparaît ou vient à mourir, alors la Guérisseuse meurt.

ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE LA SENS PLUS ?

C'est normal, c'est comme…. si tu étais revenu au stade d'apprentie.

Je l'ai toujours sentie, toujours, même quand j'étais apprentie….

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Harry la saisie par le bras, et l'attira vers lui. Cette fois, elle ne résista pas. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il amena Sélénia jusqu'à son lit et la fit s'asseoir.

Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer chez nous ?

La question avait fusé, percutant chaque personne présente. Drago semblait s'être pris une gifle, en deux semaines, l'idée ne lui avait pas traversée l'esprit. Elicia fit un peu en avant, c'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait hésiter. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis son regard passa de Sélénia à Drago, eux aussi avait compris.

On a utilisé les stèles. Nous devions confirmer notre idée première. Harry, Sélénia, vous avez récupéré de nouveaux souvenirs, c'est ce qui, associé à ce surplus de magie, a manqué de vous tuer. En revanche, Drago n'a pas hérité de nouveaux souvenirs, ce qui sous-entend une non naissance. Ça, plus le fait que vous ayez tué Voldemort….

On peut rentrer ou pas ? La coupa sèchement Sélénia.

Non, vous avez changé trop de chose, vous n'y avez plus votre place.

Comment c'est possible ? Demanda soudain Lily. Je veux dire, s'ils restent là, ils ne peuvent pas être là-bas ?

Jouer avec le temps est quelque chose de compliqué et de dangereux. En créant un autre futur, ils ont en quelque sorte créé des copies d'eux-mêmes. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Oui, je crois. En fait, ils ne peuvent pas y retourner parce qu'ils y seraient en double.

Pour faire simple, c'est ça.

Il y eu un silence, ou se mêlait un sentiment de gêne et d'inquiétude. De la gêne de la part des Maraudeurs, car ils ne savaient pas comment remercier les triplés d'un tel sacrifice. De l'inquiétude de la part des triplés, car, même s'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer chez eux, maintenant, c'était devenu quelque chose de concret, quelque chose de presque… effrayant.

Vous devez vous reposer, nous verrons ce que nous allons faire de vous plus tard. Trancha la voix de Dumbledore.

OoOoO

Une fois sortis de l'infirmerie, il avait été entendu que les triplés resteraient chez les Potter, juste quelque temps. Drago avait refusait, comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place entre Harry et Sélénia. Il partit avec Severus et Narcissa. Les Guérisseuses, et plus particulièrement Elicia, prirent en charge les nouvelles identités des trois Griffondors.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, James et Lily parlèrent a Harry, longuement, essayant de le découvrir un peu plus chaque, comme pour se rapprocher de lui, le comprendre. S'il avait accepté de leur parler, il refusait d'aborder son histoire, leur histoire. Les seuls fois ou le couple avait abordé la question, un voile de tristesse avait traversé le regard d'Harry. Lily avait alors compris qu'il voulait les protéger, leur épargner la douleur qu'il avait enduré. Elle avait alors ressentit une immense tristesse, pour ce garçon, qui, elle le savait, n'était pas son fils, mais aurait pu l'être. Alors, elle se promit, comme pour réparer une erreur qu'elle n'avait pas commise, que son fils, son futur fils, ne souffrirait jamais, n'aurait jamais cet air triste en regardant ses parents.

Sirius quant à lui n'avait pas parlé avec Sélénia, il l'avait observé de loin, cette jeune femme qui aurait pu être sa fille. Cette jeune Guérisseuse à qui l'on avait enlevé ce qui la maintenait en vie. Il l'avait observé parler avec Harry et les autres, se déplacer, esquisser un sourire. Il avait observé son visage et les traits qui le composaient, son attitude. Il y avait retrouvé des airs des filles Black, mais également une ressemblance avec la jeune apprentie, Yael, à qui il n'avait toujours pas parlé. Remus était venu le voir, lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas la voir. Sirius ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était incapable de lui parler. Puis, il finit par aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Tu comptes rester assis là sans rien dire ?

Euh…. Non.

Tu en as mis du temps, James, Lily et Ayona sont en permanence en train d'assaillir Harry de question.

C'est sans doute parce qu'il trouve la situation normale.

J'en doute. Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ?

Non. Habituellement je suis très curieux, mais là, je pense que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, je préfère attendre de voir par moi-même.

Bonne idée, puis, tu n'aurais pas tiré grand-chose de moi.

Sélénia, ça va ?

Comment ça ?

Avec la Louve et toute cette histoire, j'ai cru comprendre que ça t'avais pas mal chamboulée.

Oui, mais maintenant ça va, je la sens à nouveau, elle est là, tapis au fond de moi, c'est le principal.

Sirius hocha la tête, se leva puis se dirigea vers le manoir, laissant Sélénia contempler le cercle éclatant que la lune traçait dans le ciel. Il croisa Harry qui lui fit un sourire. Sirius pivota sur lui-même et regarda le jeune homme s'asseoir à côté de Sélénia. Cette dernière s'appuya sur son épaule. Sirius esquissa un sourire et regagna l'intérieur du manoir.

OoOoO

Harry et Sélénia se tenait face au manoir, des sacs se trouvaient à leurs pieds.

Tu penses qu'on a fait le bon choix ?

Est-ce qu'on a réellement le choix ? On a tout changé, on n'a plus notre place ici.

La voix de Sélénia se brisa. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Ils ramassèrent leurs sacs à dos puis franchirent le portail. Sélénia jeta un dernier regard vers le manoir. Harry lui pris la main.

On peut faire demi-tour. Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Non. C'est juste que….

Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, tant qu'on est ensemble il ne nous arrivera rien.

Sélénia esquissa un sourire que lui rendit Harry. Après un tout dernier regard au Manoir Potter, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Godric's Hollow.

OoOoO

En se levant Sirius remarqua que la chambre d'Harry était vide, il se dirigea vers celle de Sélénia, et trouva la porte grande ouverte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Le lit était fait, et l'armoire grande ouverte, vide elle aussi. Sur le bureau se trouvait un coffrait en bois. Sirius partit chercher Lily, James et Remus. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre James ouvrit le coffret. Ce dernier émit un « clic », puis il sembla se séparer en plusieurs compartiments. Chacun d'entre eux contenaient des dizaines de fioles dans lesquelles semblaient flotter des filaments argentés.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Lily.

Remus, les traits tirés par la pleine lune et l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour s'entendre avec le loup, s'approcha lentement du coffret. Il saisit l'une des fioles et la fit rouler sur la paume de sa main, puis il remarqua l'étiquette qui l'ornait.

Qu'il y-a-t-il d'écrit ?

_Sirius et Yael, Juin 1979. _Ce sont des souvenirs.

Remus avisa une coupelle d'argent dans un coin du coffret. Il s'en saisit et le posa sur la table. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux maraudeurs. Lily hocha rapidement la tête, elle fut aussitôt imitée par James et Sirius. Remus ouvrit la fiole, et versa les souvenirs dans la coupelle, qui devint presque immédiatement une Pensine. Les Maraudeurs se regroupèrent autour d'elle et y plongèrent. Alors, les images inondèrent les maraudeurs, et devant eux défila ce qui aurait pu être leur vie.

**Fin**

**Et voilà!**

**Une suite ou pas? l'idée trotte dans ma tête depuis un long moment, certains morceau sont d'ailleurs presque écrit, donc on verra bien.**

**En tout les cas, merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout!**

**Eliane**


End file.
